Ezio and Cristina: The story of two Assassins
by SreznoJIG
Summary: AU. What if Cristina did went with Ezio after his father and brothers were murdered? How much would this decision change their own lives and those around them? In this story, Cristina will have a few different personality traits and a different past. This story includes a few OC's.
1. Young love in Florence

I got this idea when I was watching on Youtube the Cristina's Memories from Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. I first hesitated cause when I mentioned how it would be different if Cristina and Ezio stayed together and one guy said it would not fit Cristina's character. But now I say 'I don't care what others say, if I want to make a story of that, then I will'.

The story is rated M because of Sexual themes, Strong language and Violence.

Quick note; Cristina's exact birth date was never mentioned, only that she has the same birth year as Ezio, also Cristina's parent's names were never mentioned, so I just come up with those and made up an exact birthdate for Cristina. She also will have a few different personality traits so it would fit the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. All rights go to the real creators and Ubisoft. I only own the names; Gaspare Vespucci and Cattocchia Vespucci.

**Prologue Chapter 1: Young love in Florence**

**The love story of Ezio Auditore and Cristina Vespucci had always been a beautiful one in the minds of many. When the two became in love when they were just teenagers, it was the best time they both ever had.**

**But, their happiness would come to an end when Ezio's father and brothers were betrayed and murdered. He swore revenge on those who betrayed his family. Ezio didn't want to lose the love of his life in the process, so he asked Cristina to come with him, but because she couldn't leave her family behind, she refused. They said goodbye to each other. Ezio gave her a crest-shaped pendant to remember him by, before they parted.**

**Cristina, believing that she would never see Ezio again, eventually married a man named Monfredo Soderini in 1478 and Ezio became an Assassin, like his father before him. Ezio tried to reconnect with her again years later in Venice. Cristina however told him angry that she loved him more then Monfredo and would have rather married him, but that it now was to late. Cristina never wanted that he ever look for her again. This broke Ezio's heart, knowing that he lost her for good.**

**Then in 1498 when Savonarola's fanatics attacked her, Ezio tried to come to her aid. He killed the fanatics, but couldn't save her in time. While she was slowly dying in Ezio's arms, Cristina showed him the pendant that she has kept all this time. In her last words she wished they could have a second chance. Cristina then died in his embrace.**

**But… what if all of this didn't happen? What if Cristina's past was different, was more courageous and DID came with Ezio in the first place? How much would that decision change both of their lives and the people around them?**

**This is the story of Ezio Auditore and Cristina Vespucci.**

**Two lovers from Florence.**

**Two… Assassins!**

* * *

Firenze (Florence) June 24th, 1459

"AAAAARG!" the women Maria Auditore yelled as she was about to give birth to her second child. She breathed heavily from the difficult labor. Two midwives were helping her with the delivery, with one at her side and the other ready to hold the baby. "Spingi! Spingi! (Push! Push!) the midwife said to Maria. She gave another push, but it wasn't yet enough "Di nuovo! (Again!) the midwife told again. After a few more breaths, Maria gave one last big push "AAARG!..." and the baby was finally born "Si! Si! Brava! (Yes! Yes! Good!)". The two women then took the baby to clean him and cut the umbilical cord. The midwife held the baby in her hands to show him to Maria "It is a boy" she said with a smile.

But something was not right… the baby didn't breath, nor even moved. The two midwives looked worried. Could it have died? Then a man walked into the room. It was the father, Giovanni Auditore. He walked right to his wife "Oh, my love! Mi dispiace! (I'm sorry!) I was at the bank when they told me! Did I miss it?! Am I too late?". He then looked at his newborn son, who still didn't move "Give him here…" he said to the midwife who was holding him. She gave the baby boy to him "Giovanni…?" Maria asked worriedly as she didn't knew what her husband wanted to do "Shhh, my love. It wil be alright" Giovanni said to ensure his wife he knew what he was doing. He held the baby close to him and said to him "Tu sei un Auditore. Sei un combattente. Perciò combatti! (You are an Auditore. You are a fighter. So fight!)".

The baby seemed to have heard his father's words. He slowly started to move a bit and after a while… he breathed and cried out loud. Giovanni happily said "Listen to him! A fine set of lungs!" Maria was so relieved that her newborn son was still alive and asked Giovanni with a smile "And what shall we call him, my love?" "Ezio! Ezio Auditore da Firenze!".

* * *

(More than a month later)

Firenze (Florence) August 2nd, 1459

At 'Casa de Vespucci' a women named, Cattocchia Vespucci was in labor. A few midwives were helping her while the father, Gaspare Vespucci was waiting in another room.

Cattocchia breathed heavily. Then a midwife said "The head is out, signora! Now Spingi! (Push!)" "AAAAARGH!" Cattocchia gave a heavy cry while giving the last big push… and her baby was finally born. The baby gave a big cry at the moment it was born. Cattocchia lied down on her bed, feeling exhausted from what seemed a never ending pain. The midwives cleaned the new born baby and cut the umbilical cord before giving it back to the mother. She slowly sat straight to take her baby "Complimenti signora (Congratulations madam). It is a girl" the midwife said, as the baby was a girl. Cattocchia was smiling at her daughter and cried out of happiness "She's so beautiful" she said. Then she looked into her daughter eyes "So you kept kicking me in my belly this whole time? Then you're also strong. Il mio piccolo combattente (My little fighter)".

The other midwife called the father that he could see his newborn child. Gaspare walked over to his wife who held the baby, that just calmed down "Cattocchia! How are you now?" he asked while he kissed his wife on the forehead "I have been better" she answered. Gaspare laughed a bit, but then took a look at the baby "Well, is it a boy?!" he asked "It's a girl, Gaspare. A strong, healthy baby girl" she said, correcting her husband that it was a girl.

Gaspare looked a bit disappointed. He actually wanted to have a son. Then Cattocchia asked "What shall we name her?" Gaspare started to think, but became frustrated after a few minutes "Argh! Accidenti! (Damn!) I've spend the last few months, thinking of a fine name for a boy! Now I don't even have one for a bloody damn girl!" The baby started crying from her father's load reaction "Gaspare!" CAttocchia said with a fierce look at her husband, for making their daughter cry cause of his furstration. He felt sorry for what he did and apologized "Mi dispiace (I'm sorry) Cattocchia. I'm just…. I truly thought that it was going to be a boy".

After some minutes of thinking for a name for their daughter, Cattocchia had a perfect name in mind "How about Cristina?" Gaspare looked a bit surprised by that kind of name, but thought about it for a moment and said with a smile "Si. È perfetto! (Yes. It's perfect!) Cristina. Cristina Vespucci!".

* * *

As Ezio and Cristina grew up, they both lived a life of contentment and luxury as members of the Florentine noble class. But besides that, they had different youths.

Ezio lived together with his parents and his siblings, his older brother Federico, his young sister Claudia and his younger brother Petruccio. As he grow up, he became a diligent and a very charming young man. From time to time he worked together with his father in the banking business. He was also adventurous, curious and was known as a lady killer among many. His parents were sometimes not happy with what their son was doing, but because his father Giovanni had been like that at his son's age, he and his wife Maria weren't that harsh on him.

Cristina however remained only child. As she grow up, her father had been very strict on raising his daughter to become a fair lady of the Vespucci family. But had some difficulty too accomplish that. Cristina was what you would call, a wild girl, who had a taste for adventure and would often sneak out of her parents house to look for one. She also had a temper to fight off bullies and protect other innocent children. When Cristina turned eleven, her father had enough of it and sended her to a boarding school in Venice until she finally behaved. After a year she returned. She had finally changed into a true lady and never disobeyed her father again. As the years went by, she became a well-known Florentine beauty and a favorite of painters. Most notably of them was Sandro Botticelli, who used her as a model for several of his paintings. She also caught the eyes of many young men in the city and wanted to come closer to her. But she always rejected them.

Until one beautiful summer evening…

* * *

Firenze (Florence) Summer, 1476

Ezio was with his older brother Federico hanging around at a square, somewhere in the center of Florence, looking for some nice ladies to practice their flirting with. Federico noticed a young women (Cristina) in a nice red-golden dress walking around, enjoying the evening "What about that one?" he asked to his little brother, nodding him to look in his direction.

Ezio looked and was astounded by her beauty "Oh! She is beautiful.." "Okay! Then go talk to her?" Federico suggested. Ezio looked surprised by what his brother suggested "Just like that? Talk about what?" Ezio asked "It doesn't matter. See, little brother, most men are so afraid of beautiful girls, that anyone who actually talks to them has an advantage! Just make it up as you go". Ezio breathed out, giving himself some courage to talk to the girl and started walking towards her.

Cristina was just looking around as all of the sudden this young man stood in front of her. He gave her a nervously smile. Cristina thought it was a bit weird "What?" she asked "What?" Ezio asked back "Why are you just standing there?". Ezio was trying to find the right words to say "Oh. Um… Because, I… wanted to ask you something. Which is…. What's your name?" Cristina shook her head, not being amused by his flirting skills "Pff! Not one you'll ever need to make use of" she walked away. Ezio desperately tried to think of something and called to her "Aspetta! (Wait!) I wasn't ready. I was planning on being really charming. And funny!" Cristina turned her face to him. Ezio was folding his hands and begged her "Can I just have a second chance?" Cristina smiled a bit to him, but turned around and walked away.

Federico laughed of Ezio's failed attempt to get a second chance "Oh well…" Ezio said disappointed. His older brother walked to him "Ezio, all is not lost. You made her smile! She will remember you now" he said to encourage Ezio that not all was lost.

Ezio was not used to be turned down like that. Normally the girls never turned away from his charming. But Ezio was not going to give up "No. I can still fix this. I'll follow her a ways, see where she lives" Federico just shrugged as Ezio started to tail the beautiful girl.

Cristina walked threw the streets, heading back to her home. She was mentally saying to herself of her encounter with this good looking charming boy _'I have to admit, he was really trying to be charming. (Ugh!) What am I saying! Guys like him are all the same, only interested in my body and nothing else!'_. However, she had this strange feeling that she was being followed. She stopped and turned around. At that same time, Ezio blended in with the crowd, so the girl wouldn't notice him. Cristina shrugged and went on further.

As she walked threw another ally, she could have sworn she heard something behind her. Ezio was climbing up, jumping over to one wooden beam to the other, until he was on top of a roof. Cristina turned herself. And again didn't see anyone. After giving a small sigh, she went on.

Ezio was jumping across the roofs, trying to stay close and not lose the girl out of his sight. He slowly climbed down. Some people looked surprised at what he was he was down and walked along the corner, Christina turned herself a third time to make sure she wasn't being followed. Ezio gasped a bit as she turned and blended in the crowd just in time, pretending to look busy. Cristina was confused, for a moment she was sure she just saw the same boy from before "Non era quello..? (Wasn't that..?) No, it's just my imagination" she said to herself as she turned herself and walked to the entrance of her home, 'Casa de Vespucci'.

But at the front door, stood someone else. Another young man she recognized from his mostly black-white clothing and arrogant attitude, Vieri de' Pazzi. He had tried many times to impress her, and even went on an official visit to her home in the presence of her father. But she always rejected him. Cristina sighed irritated to him "I told you. I'm not interested" "Si. (Yes.) But I am" Vieri said with a smirk "Get in line" Cristina said with annoyance as she pushed him aside to get into her house. But was held by one of her wrists by Vieri's strong grasp and pinned her to the wall with his free arm to her neck. He had enough of being rejected the whole time "I think not, amore mio. (my love). I've decided I'm tired of waiting for you to open your legs on your own".

Cristina was starting to get scared of what Vieri was going to do to her. As a little girl, she would have easily fought back scum like him, but after years of being fiercely disciplined by her father and by that boarding school in Venice, had broken her true spirit. Ezio marched over to rescue the girl from his rival. Vieri heard someone coming. He turned while still holding Cristina, and saw Ezio who was ready to face him. "Cane rognoso (Shabby dog)! What do you want here? This has nothing to do with you" Vieri said as he told Ezio to get lost. But Ezio was not going anywhere "Nice to see you too, Vieri. I think you're disturbing this young lady's day". Vieri led Cristina go as he stood ready to beat Ezio up.

Both of them fought hard to gain the upper hand. Ezio mostly blocked Vieri's strong punches with his arms "Is that the best you can do?" he said, mocking Vieri. Angry he said "Shut your mouth. I'll kill you!". With a strong punch he missed Ezio. The young Auditore saw an opening and punched Vieri multiple times in the face and chest. After delivering a fierce uppercut, caused Vieri to fall hard on the ground. Ezio had won the fight.

As the Pazzi boy stood up, he growled angry at Ezio "You will pay for interfering. You're whole family will!" He spit out some blood as he ran away. Ezio turned to see if Cristina was alright. She was grateful for being rescued by him "Thank you. That was very kind of you" "Are you alright?" Ezio asked. She nodded while giving a smile "I am now…. You asked for my name. It's Cristina" Ezio bowed as he also introduced himself "Pacere (a pleasure), Cristina. I'm Ezio". This time, Cristina was well fond of his charming "Well, Ezio. Looks like you got yourself a second chance" she said, rewarding him for rescuing her from Vieri's attempt to rape her. She then gave Ezio a kiss on the cheek before she went inside her house. Ezio smiled to himself, as he was successful of impressing her.

While he walked back to his home, he mentally said to himself _'Wow. I've never met anyone like her before. I'm sure going to give her a great time when I'm seeing her again tomorrow'_.

The next day, when Ezio came to see her again, he brought for her some flowers. An act that he had never done before to any girl. But somehow, he knew deep down that he was going to act differently for her. Cristina gladly took the flowers from him "Grazie (Thank you)" she said smiling as she smelled the flowers. They smelled nice.

Then Cristina asked "So, now that you have your second chance, Ezio. What do you want to do?" Ezio had already thought about it and answered "I was thinking that you and I should go for a little walk together through the city and getting to know each other better?". Normally Cristina would turn down an offer like to any young men. But since he rescued her from Vieri the night before she smiled at him and answered "Mi piacerebbe che. (I would love that.) But don't try anything funny!" that last line came with a warning to him. Ezio hold his hand on his chest "Lo prometto dal profondo del mio cuore, (I promise from the bottom of my heart,) I will never dishonor you like that" Cristina nodded as she took Ezio's arm "Than that's good enough for me".

They first went to visit the marketplace in front of the 'Palazzo della Signoria', where Ezio paid for some food for both of them. While they ate, Ezio and Cristina talked about what they both liked to do and what they were doing during their free time. Cristina had heard some rumors about Ezio being a lady killer to all the girls so she remained cautious. But strangely, he was behaving himself and acted like a gentleman to her, much to her relief.

Later, they walked together around the 'Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore'. While they listened to some music, played by a few street performers, Ezio got an idea. When the performers had finished their song, he walked to them and paid if they could playe a romantic song for Cristina. When they did, Ezio took Cristina's hand and danced with her. Some other couples joined as well. Cristina smiled as she danced with Ezio _'He's so sweet and kind. How could I not see it before?'_ she mentally said to herself. This was something she would never forget, and neither would Ezio. Normally he would just fool around a bit. But today with Cristina was different. And it felt so good to him.

When the sun started to set, Cristina said that she needed to go home. The last thing she wanted was to have problems again with her father. Ezio understood and brought her back to her house. As they stood near the entrance of 'Case de Vespucci', they stopped for a moment and looked each other "I had a great time today, Ezio" Cristina said to him "Me too, Cristina". For a minute they looked into each others eyes. Ezio moved a bit closer. Cristina knew what he wanted to do and for the first time in her life… she allowed. Both kissed each other softly. It was Cristina's first kiss. After a minute, they broke the kiss slowly. Cristina never felt this feeling before and had never been so happy in many years. Ezio smiled to her, Cristina as well. She then said "Well… I should go" Ezio then stroke her cheek and said softly "Buona notte, amore mio (Goodnight, my love)" She blushed as she took his hand from her cheek and held it for a while. She slowly walked to her house, letting Ezio's hand go slowly. She turned back to look at Ezio one last time. They smiled to another. Cristina then went inside and closed the door behind her.

When Ezio came home, the house maid 'Annetta' had just prepared a meal for the Auditore family. Everyone was starting to sit down at the table when Ezio walked into the dining room "Ah Ezio, you're just in time" his mother Maria said. Somehow she was surprised to see her son in time for dinner this time. He always came home late "That's odd. You normally come late for dinner or you don't join us at all?" Ezio's younger sister Claudia asked. Ezio just shrugged and said "Well… I thought that maybe for this once, I would try to make it back home in time" "Good," his mother said smiling "sit down".

Ezio sat between Claudia and his older brother Federico, who asked Ezio while whispering "So, you had a good time with that girl?" Ezio blushed a bit and whispered back "Il migliore (The best)". Giovanni hadn't heard what his sons were saying, but at least was glad to see some change in Ezio's behavior. However, he recognized that smirk on Ezio's face. It looked very familiar to how he was feeling when he first met Maria when he was younger. He scratched his chin while he thought _'Hmmm. It looks like Ezio has met someone very special'_. He smiled at that fought as he continued eating his meal.

As the months went by, the love between Ezio and Cristina only grew stronger. Ezio occasionally visited his girlfriend in her bedroom by climbing to her window. They then talked and kissed, but he didn't stay for to long as Cristina didn't want her father to know about her relationship and Ezio didn't wanted to rush things between them. When he left, he was sometimes spotted by the Vespucci personal guards. But every time, they were unable to catch him, much to Cristina's relief. But it didn't just stay with visits to her bedroom. When they both had the time, they enjoyed the day together, wishing it would never end. There were also some moemnts that their romantic of time was disturbed by either Vieri or his other gang members, but every time Ezio defeated them. These moments, when Ezio fought them, reminded Cristina of her own childhood years, wishing herself that she had that same strength again, but every time when she tried, she was held back by something within her.

One day Ezio and Cristina were spotted together by Ezio's parents. He of course introduced his girlfriend to them. They were happy to see their son had found someone he was happy with. But later that day, his father talked with Ezio in his office, warning him that Cristina's father, Gaspare has a lot of connections with the Florentine guard and has a very ill temper. He didn't say that he should stop hanging around with Cristina, for he was happy for Ezio, all he advised him is to be careful. The last thing he wants is his son to be in big trouble. But regardless of all of that, Ezio and Cristina were happy to be together.

However, a series of events would soon follow.

After some conclusions from Giovanni, Vieri's father, Francesco de' Pazzi was arrested for his possible involvement in the murder of Duke Galeazzo Maria Sforza of Milan. This act only led to animosity between the Auditore and the Pazzi families.

Firenze (Florence) December 27th, 1476

It was near sunset, at the Ponte Vecchio, Ezio had gathered his supporters. He took the lead as he was going to inspire them, raising his fist while saying "Insieme per la vittorie! (We stand together!)" All of his supporters cheered "Insieme! (Together!)". Ezio then wanted them to be quiet so he could speak further to them "Silenzio (Silence), my friends. Silenzio! (Silence!)" when they hushed, Ezio thanked them "Grazie. (Thank you). Do you know what brings us here tonight? HONOR! Vieri de' Pazzi slanders my family's name and forces his own miseries upon us. If w-" He was interrupted when a rock fell near his feet "Enough of your nonsense, grullo! (idiot!)" It was Vieri who said that on the other side of the bridge, joined by dozens of his gang members. Ezio turned to face him and called "Buona sera, Vieri! We were just talking about you. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work" "It's your family that cries for guards when there's trouble, codardo! (coward!) Afraid to handle things yourself?" Then Ezio started to mock him "Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier" He and his supporters laughed. This infuriated Vieri "Uccidetelo! (Kill him!)" and he threw another rock to Ezio, hitting him right on his lip, causing it to bleed instantly. But Ezio was no wimp. He wiped away some of the blood on his mouth, while his supporters charged at Vieri and his gang. Ezio soon joined in.

He knocked out a few members after several blows, but some of his supporters had lesser luck them him. Ezio tried his best to help them. While he grabbed one of the gang members and punched him unconscious, he heard behind him "Ehi! (Hey!) Behind you!" It was is brother Federico that came to help him. Ezio was happy so see him, he dropped the gang member to the ground and faced his brother "Federico? What are you doing here?!" At that moment another member tried to attack Federico, but luckily he avoided his attack and throw him away to the ground "I wanted to see if baby brother had finally learned how to fight" he explained why he was there to help out. Then all of the sudden, that same gang member that attacked Federico stood up and grabbed Ezio. However Ezio gave him a head butt and throw him aside. Ezio then asked to see if he was fighting well according to his older brother "And?" Federico chuckled "You have style, but endurance is what counts Let's see how many of them you can ruin before they get the best of you" Now both Auditore brothers stood firm with a few remaining supporters against a dozen Vieri gang members.

The brothers fought hard by blowing some strong punches and fierce uppercuts. Vieri didn't know what to do, he now knew that he and his gang were loosing the battle. Then both Ezio and Federico started taunting a few more members, they grow furious and charged on them. When they did, both brothers knocked them unconscious with their own combo move (Something that Ezio and Federico developed when they were fighting together against multiple enemies).

"Fall back! Fall back!" Vieri yelled to his few remaining gang members and all fled the scene. Ezio didn't want to let him escape. He was going after him but was stopped by Federico who said "Hold on…" "What? We've almost won this!" "Your lip" Federico pointed to Ezio's wound on his lip. Ezio felt it and saw some blood, but he said while he shrugged "Just a scratch" His brother didn't want to have Ezio to get an infection, so he said "Let the doctor decide" "It's not necessary. Besides I've no money for this doctor of yours" he explained to Federico to know he's broke at the moment. Federico teased him a bit "Wasted it on women and wine, huh?" Ezio rolled his eyes "Federico…" he moaned. Federico was laughing at his brother for reacting like that "I'm just kidding Ezio. I know that you haven't done that since you're little fight with Cristina" Ezio smiled "Grazie per la compresione, fratello. (Thank you for understanding, brother.) Can you lend me some florins, then…? Or have you spend all of it on women and wine?" he said to tease his brother back. Both laughed. "Search them," Federico mentioning the unconscious Vieri gang members on the floor, all over the bridge "there's bound to be something in their pockets" Ezio agreed to that. It would be a little pay back for his wounded lip.

After a couple of minutes of looting the gang members pockets, Ezio had enough money to pay for a doctor "Va bene. (Alright.) That should be enough. Let's get out of here before the guards arrive" Federico said. The last thing they want is to spend a few nights in a cell for the fight they brought. They ran out of the area "Hurry, Ezio. The sooner we're done with the doctor, the sooner we can sleep…" Federico said. When they were far enough they slowed down and walked to rest of the road. In the meantime, Ezio was remembering about when his brother teased him about him being broke and said about spending it on other pleasures. Ezio indeed spend a lot of money lately, only a bit on wine, but most certainly not on women anymore! Ezio remembered how angry his girlfriend Cristina was when he was flirting with another women a few months back. He had spend days trying to apologize to her for his behavior. In the end Cristina forgave him, but only if he never tried something like that again. He gave her his word he would never do that again.

They arrived at the square near the 'Santa Trinita' church, where a doctor was busy with his stuff. Federico greeted him "Ben trovato, (Good to see you,) doctor!" The doctor turned and was not surprised to see Ezio and Federico… again. He sighed while holding his hands on his hips "Hmmm… Fratelli Auditore (the Auditore brothers). Why am I not surprised?" He then looked at Ezio's wound on his mouth "You've made quite a mess of yourself, young man" Ezio was trying to make it looked like it was no big deal "It's nothing really" Federico then was pretending helpless "You must help him! That pretty face is his only asset" he then smiled of his joke. Ezio was staring angry at Federico "Fottiti! (Go fuck yourself!)" The doctor chuckled a bit of that. He then started cleaning the wound to make sure it won't be infected. After a few minutes he was done "There we are. Now get out of here!" the doctor says as he doesn't want to be disturbed further for today "Grazie" Ezio thanked him and paid for his services.

Both brothers were now walking along the square in direction to their home. Federico then said to Ezio "Quit a night!" "Indeed. I only wish they were all as much fun… Oh wait! They are!" They both laughed at his comment. "We should head home, Ezio. Father's sure to be wondering where we've gone" "Yes. And I'd rather avoid a lecture". Then Federico stopped for a moment and suggested "Up for a little race, then?" Ezio was interested in a race with his brother "To where?" he asked. Federico thought for a moment "uhh-Roof of that church" he said pointing to the top of the Santa Trinita. Ezio smirked to his brother.

Both stood ready "On the count of three," Federico said "Uno. Due. Tre!" and they were gone fast. Federico had a fast lead on his little brother. Laughed as he climbed up a building close to the church "Baby brother still has much to learn!" Ezio frowned and was not going to be beaten so easily. Ezio took a short cut to get to the top of the church and was to catch up on Federico "I almost feel bad about this!" Ezio called behind to Federico. He tried to go faster, but then Ezio made it to the top just before Federico. When Federico finally made it to the top he had another idea "Come on, then. This way" he then ran again "Where you going?" Ezio asked "You'll see!". Federico then was climbing the clock-tower of the church and Ezio followed him. Luckily he had practiced a lot how to climb on walls in his youth so it was not a mere problem to him. Federico, who already made it to the top was on the edge to help Ezio up. He stretched out his arm as Ezio neared the top. Ezio took his brothers hand and was lifted up. They both shacked hands for a moment, congratulate each other for both having a fair square win. For Ezio wining the race and Federico for making to the top of the clock tower first. "It is a good life we lead, brother" Ezio smiled "The best. May it never change" "And may it never change us" The Auditore brothers enjoyed the view, thinking of how wonderful their life is and prayed that it would always remain this way, and nothing in the world would ever change it.

"Alright. Enough of that," Federico said, breaking the silence "we really should head home. Let's go" But was stopped by Ezio "Wait" Federico looked surprised why they should wait, but then he saw Ezio looking at the 'Casa de Vespucci'. Federico knew already what Ezio was going to do. He moaned after he sighed "Ezio! Let Cristina sleep" Ezio smirked "There will be time enough for that – later" Federico just shook his head as he wasn't going to stop his little brother from paying a little visit to Cristina. Ezio was leaned over the edge, looked down for a moment, took a leap of faith and landed right on the haystack down below.

When he wanted to get out of the hays, he was shocked to see his rival Vieri and some of his gang members going to his direction "Cazzo (Fuck), it's Vieri! I'd better hide" He kept himself hidden in the hay, hoping that none of them will notice him. "Keep looking! He couldn't have gotten far…" Vieri said angry to his gang when all of them ran into another street, away from were Ezio was hiding. He sighed in relief and stepped out of the hay _'I better be careful, no doubt Vieri has his gang looking for me in the whole district'_ Ezio said mentally to himself as he walked towards Cristina's home.

He carefully avoided a small group of Pazzi supporters and stood in front of the house. He called to her window "Cristina… Cristina!" "Who's there?" came from the window "Me!". Cristina, who was in her nightgown, opened the window and was surprised to see her boyfriend down "Oh… Ezio! I should have known" He gave her a charming smile and asked "May I come in?". She was a bit tired and normally would say that she was going to sleep, but she couldn't resists Ezio's smile and said "Fine. But only for a minute" "A minute is all I need" he said in a seducing way "Indeed" "Wait… that came out wrong" Ezio said that he didn't mean it that way. Cristina giggled.

Ezio climbed up to her window. She was at her desk, combing her hair. He came in and called to her "Come here" she sighed as she put her comb down on her desk, stood up from her chair and walked to face her boyfriend. She took his hands and smiled to him. But then, she was a shocked to see the scar on his lips "How did that happen?!" Ezio rolled his eyes "Vieri…" Cristina was worried "Does it hurt?" He proudly said "Not anymore". Cristina put her hand on his cheek, looking serious to him "Ezio, you can't just fight with Vieri any time you're seeing him" Ezio tried to explain what happened in his own way "I know I shouldn't, but he was slandering my family's name! I couldn't just let him get away with it" Cristina knew somehow that Ezio was right. Vieri and the Pazzi family are no saints, especially with the accusation of murder by Francesco de' Pazzi on the duke of Milan. But she didn't want to see her beloved Ezio to get hurt… or worse. "Please be careful, Ezio. If something bad will happen to you I won't know what to do! I don't want to lose you" He put his hands on her cheeks and stroke them "Non ti preoccupare, amore mio. (Don't worry, my love.) Nothing in the world can ever separate us" "Oh, Ezio…".

They kissed each other tenderly. What slowly became more passionate after less then a minute. Cristina put her arms around Ezio's neck and Ezio pulled her closer holding her back. Both tongues dueled for dominance. After some while they slowly moved apart. They looked into each other's eyes. Then Ezio and Cristina kissed again with passion. Cristina started to moan. Driven by that, Ezio moved his hand slowly to one of her breasts. When he touched it, Cristina gasped and stopped with kissing him. Ezio realized he made a mistake "I-I-I'm sorry, Cristina! I… I didn't wanted to go that far! I was just so…" "No it's… it's just I… was just surprised, that's all" Cristina said to ensure Ezio he didn't do anything wrong. She then looked to her lover and asked softly "Would you… please be gentle, Ezio?" He smiled a bit as he kissed her again. But then he stopped and asked "Are you sure you want this, Cristina?" She nodded "I am".

Ezio then lowered her nightgown, revealing her c-cup breasts. Ezio smiled seeing her. In his eyes she is truly… a beauty "Oh! Ezio…" They embraced each other, while widely kissing with passion as they lied down on the bed. Ezio kissed Cristina from her neck while rubbing her breasts. She moaned from the pleasure "Ezio… Ah! Yes… Hmmm aaaah" He didn't want to rush things cause it's her fist time, so he took his time for her to enjoy. Then Cristina got up and pulled off Ezio's jacked and shirt. They continued kissing, while rubbing each other's back's. Ezio then slowly twisted Cristina's nipples, what made her moan even more "Oh yeah… oh Ezio, yes!". He then started to rub her pussy, while she had her panty still on. She wanted to do the same to Ezio, so she reached with her own hand between his legs. She rubbed him in the same speed as he did with her, she felt his penis was getting hard and big. Ezio then slowly took off her panty. Cristina was a bit embarrassed so she kept her free hand on her pussy. Ezio smiled to her "You don't need to be ashamed. Just let me look" She nodded while Ezio removed her hand. He watched her vagina being a bit wet. Then he went a bit closer and started to lick her pussy. Cristina eyes went wide from the pleasure that Ezio gave to him. She tighten her grip on her bed sheets "Oh, Ezio... Yes! Fuck yes!" She held one hand on her mouth that she won't get to loud, or else someone in the house will hear them. Ezio then licked her clitoris what made her almost go crazy. Cristina couldn't wait anymore. She grabbed Ezio and pulled him on top of him "Come here, Ezio! I want you now!" Ezio was surprised from the sudden strength of Cristina, but complied.

Ezio took off his pants, revealing his big cock. She held him close. She wanted him to take her now, but Ezio stopped for a minute "Whoa whoa, easy there Cristina! We don't need to rush things" "I know, Ezio. But I just… I just can't wait anymore" He nodded. While she lay on the bed, spreading her legs for him. He came on top of her and put his private parts in position. Ezio faced Cristina one more time "If it hurts to much, just tell me to stop, okay?" she nodded. Ezio pushed his penis slowly into his lover's vagina. Cristina was grinding her teeth from the pain. Ezio stopped for a moment and asked worried "Are you alright?" She nodded "Just… just put it in further" Ezio then slowly pushed it further. Tears started to form on Cristina's eyes. Then he pushes all of him inside her, breaking her virginity "Aaargh!" she almost yelled from the pain "Does it hurt to much?" "Si. But… it'll be alright. Just do it slowly" he nodded while he was stroking in and out. They came longer and faster. It wasn't any more hurting her and only moaned of all the pleasure "Oh yes! Yes! Yes Ezio!" "Are you… okay?" he asked without stopping "Yes. Don't stop. This is… Oh, yes! Fuck me! FUCK ME!" Then Cristina pulled Ezio aside and climbed on top of him. She put his pole inside her and was riding him, while Ezio hold her breasts with both of his hands "Urgh! Oh Cristina! That's… Oh, FUCK YES!" "Oh Ezio… this is… THIS IS AMAZING! YES! YES!"

Tired from riding him, she laid down again on the bed and Ezio climbed on top of her. He thrusts his cock inside her deep. They ride each other faster and more powerful, both feeling reaching their climaxes "Cristina I…! I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!" Cristina quickly took his penis out and stroke it with one hand while keep rubbing her pussy with the other. A few seconds later they both climaxed at the same time "Aaaah! Aaah… ahhh… oh, Ezio…". Both breathed heavily from all the sex. Ezio slowly lied beside her, while Cristina took a small towel that was on her small desk beside her bed and used it to wipe all of Ezio's seed from her belly.

Ezio pulled her closer and slowly stroke her cheek. She smiled "Thank you, Ezio. That was amazing" Ezio smiled back "You were amazing as well, for you're first time" she chuckled as they gave each other soft kisses "I'm sorry that I pulled you like that, Ezio. I was so into it that I lost myself" He smiled while he shrugged "Don't be. I kinda like that side of you". They young lovers kept giving each other soft kisses. Ezio would always go after an hour of something, but this moment was so special for them that neither of them wanted to leave each out of side. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. Tonight was so far the best night of their lives.

But soon, something will happen, that will chance both of their lives forever…

**There you go fellow Assassin's creed and Fanfiction fans, the first chapter of my first story on this website! I truly hope you liked it. Rate and review to let me know what you thought about it. I'll start with chapter 2 soon. I can't say when it will be posted, but I hope it will be somewhere next month. See you then!**


	2. The Auditore betrayed

I have decided to give some more information about the OC's when they will appear in the story. It will be like you see in the database of Abstergo.

WARNING: This chapter has some parts involving child abuse. For those who have difficulty dealing with it, viewer description is advised.

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. All rights go to the real creators and Ubisoft. I only own the names; Gaspare Vespucci, Cattocchia Vespucci and I only own the character; Carlo Fuorilegge.

(Notice: Carlo Fuorilegge is the name I have given to Cristina's tutor)

* * *

CARLO FUORILEGGE

Date of birth: 1434

Profession: Priest. Teacher.

Carlo Fuorilegge was the third and youngest son of a merchant family in Milan. His father made a fortune of trading all kinds of goods throughout Italy, Spain and France. Even though his brothers were eager to help their father, Carlo however was more in search for spiritual guidance. When he became 16, he left to the Vatican to become a priest. This very displeased his family, but respected his decision.

After spending several years in Rome, he received his priesthood. But he left soon after. It was never known why he left all of the sudden, but in a letter he trusted to a friend, Carlo wrote that the corruption and sinfulness became to much for him to bear and after consulting with God, he left Rome for good. However he still wanted to serve the Lord, so he travelled for many years throughout Italy, teaching the poor people in the countryside to read and write.

When Carlo arrived in Florence somewhere in the 1460's, he settled down in the city. Now well known for his teaching skills, he set up a small school to provide education to those who could not afford it in the rich city, with great results. This brought the attention to Gaspare Vespucci, he offered Fuorilegge finances for his school, in exchange that he would become his daughter's personal tutor, which he accepted.

However, the school closed his doors by 1480 and Carlo Fuorilegge was soon after nowhere to be found. It is still unknown to this day what truly happened to him.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Auditore betrayed**

Firenze (Florence) December 28th, 1476

Ezio woke up after the first rays of sunlight shined over the city of Florence. In his arms was his girlfriend, Cristina, who was still asleep. He slowly took her off of him so she won't wake her up. He smiled to see her sleeping so beautifully. Ezio wished he could stay, but knew he had to go home. His father will no doubt be angry at him for not coming home last night. Ezio took his clothes from the floor and started getting dressed.

When he put on his pants and shirt, he looked over at Cristina again. He felt it would be very rude to sneak off while she was asleep, so he walked over to her side of the bed, bended over and kissed on her forehead whiel whispering "Cristina…" Cristina slowly opened her eyes and smiled to see her boyfriend standing beside her bed "Hi…". They kissed each other for a moment. But then Cristina shockinly broke the kiss and asked with wide eyes "Is it morning already?!" "Eh… yeah it is" Ezio said with a smile while shrugging. She was a little panicked, but calmed down after a minte, once she realized what they did last night "Mi dispiace, Ezio. (I'm sorry, Ezio.) I guess I'm not yet used to ti when you come to spend the night with me". Ezio chuckled as he stroke her cheek "Va bene, Cristina (It's okay, Cristina)". He then sat beside her and pulled her a little closer to him. She was still naked, but didn't mind "You know what?" "Hmm?" "I wish we could have more wonderful nights like this". Cristina put her arms over Ezio neck, telling softly "Me too. But," she then became sad "if my father…?" he put his finger at her mouth "Shhh. Let's not think about that. Right now, it's just you and me". That brought a smile back on Cristina.

They softly kissed for a moment as Ezio then said without even thinking about it for a second "I love you, Cristina Vespucci". Cristina was surprised to hear that from Ezio "... Really?" "More than anything, amore mio. (my love.) I know I was always fooling around, flirting with other ladies or paying for comfort wits some courtesans in the past. But after I met you, everything changed. Cristina, you're the most amazing, astounding, wonderful girl I have ever met and I… I can't even imagine a life without you," Cristina was smiling as some tears started to form in her eyes, not from sadness but from happiness as Ezio spoke those beautiful words "I truly love you, Cristina. Even more than life itself". She then embraced him in a tight hug "I love you too, Ezio Auditore!". Both then looked into each others eyes for a few seconds, but then embraced in a very passionate kiss.

But then there was a knock on the door that made both teenagers gasp in shock "Cristina. Cristina!". It was Cristina's father, Gaspare "Dio mio, (Oh my God,) it's my father! Quick, you need to go!" Cristina said to Ezio, telling him he needed to go! He nodded while Cristina got off of himand immediately looked for his boots and jacket. Gaspare knocked on the door again after Cristina didn't answer "Sveglia! (Wake up!) Your tutor will be here soon!" As he slowly opened the door, Cristina gasped as she quickly covered herself with her large blanket and Ezio hurried to put on his last boot "Come my daughter… is it really so terrible tha-" but when he walked into the room, he was shocked to see his daughter naked in her bed, covering herself and seeing a boy that he sure had seen before dressing up fast "Figlio d'un cane! (Son of a bitch!) What is this?!" he asked with his rising fury.

Ezio quickly took his jacket and jumped out of the open window "Perdonate, messere! Chiedo vernia! (Forgive me, sir! I beg your pardon!) He landed safely on the ground while the angry father looked out the window to Ezio who had the guts to sneak into his daughter's bedroom and sleep with her! "I'll kill you!" he yelled as he raised his fist. Ezio tried to stay calm "Now, now! That's not necessary…" "Guards! Guards! Voglio la sua testa! (Bring me his head!)" the angry father yelled to his personal guards. Ezio made a run for it, while being chased by the armed men.

Gaspare then faced his daughter, looking very angry at her. He marched over to her, nearly reaching the point of losing his temper "PICCOLO VERGOGNOSO…! (YOU DISCRACEFUL LITTLE…!) he raised his hand, ready to beat Cristina for her disgraceful behavior. Cristina held her hand before her face out of fear, while still holding the blanket over her body with her free hand. But Gaspare held back and instead raised his finger at her "We are going to have a serious talk about this!" Cristina nodded, still shaking of what her father nearly wanted to do to her "Put your clothes on. Your tutor will arrive soon" He ordered while walking out of his daughter's room and slammed the door behind him.

Cristina couldn't hold her tears in anymore. She sobbed while she held her hands on her face "Oh God. Oh no no no!". Now her father knew about her and Ezio's relationship. She and Ezio knew that one day this would happen, but not like this. After a few minutes, Cristina whipped her tears, put her blanket aside and started to put on her dress _'Ezio, my love. Please be okay'_ she prayed to herself that Ezio was alright.

**With Ezio**

Ezio was able to avoid the guards as he huide himself in a haystack. He chuckled as the stupid guards ran past him, not knowing where he really was. Slowly he came out of the hay and started running back home. _'Phew! That was too close'_ he said mentally, but then became frustrated _'Accidenti! (Damnit!) No doubt Cristina's father is going to punish her for what we did last night! If I had just left when I got the chance, then maybe none this would have happened!'_ Ezio was blaming himself for what possible will happen to his beloved Cristina.

When he neared his home, he was almost spotted by a few Vieri gang members, but easily avoided them by blending in the crowd.

Ezio saw his father at the entrance. He did not look happy when Ezio neared him. The young boy tried to act a bit happy, hoping it wasn't going to end in an argument "Good morning, father" Ezio said. Giovanni then said seriously to his son "Come with me" he turned himself to go inside "Is something wrong?" Ezio asked. But felt that his father already knows.

Giovanni paused and turned himself, facing his son. He was showing a mix of anger and disappointment "Do you think me blind and deaf, son? I know all about your fight with Vieri de' Pazzi last night. And then this little visit to Cristina!" Ezio bowed his head in shame while his father went on "Your behavior is unacceptable! It… it…" But then he laughed and patted his son's shoulder "It reminds me of myself when I was your age!" Ezio was relieved that his father wasn't harsh on him. Giovanni then changed the subject "I assume these misadventures won't interfere with your work today?" Giovanni then walked inside the house with Ezio following "No padre. Avente la mia parola. (No father. You have my word.)"

Both men walked into Giovanni's working room. Ezio's father handed him over some documents and told what he should do with them "I've prepared some documents here for Lorenzo de' Medici to review. I need them delivered to him" "With haste, father" Ezio said, ensuring his father to deliver the letter to Lorenzo de' Medici "Return to me when it's done" Giovanni said to his son, Ezio nodded and left right away.

He walked quickly through the streets on his way to the house of Lorenzo de' Medici. Ezio knew the way to that place very well, as he had delivered papers to Lorenzo before. When he was near the place, he was spotted by two Pazzi gang members. They immediately went after Ezio to teach him a lesson, but the young Auditore managed to avoid them easily.

A few minutes later, Ezio arrived finally at the home of Lorenzo, seeing one of his employers at the entrance "Ah! Ezio! Ben trovato! (Well met!) How are you?" he asked friendly "Compe sempre. (Same as ever.) I have a letter for messer Lorenzo". Ezio said as gave the letter to the man.m "I'll see that he receives it when he returns" the man ensured. Ezio was surprised to hear that "Returns?" "They've gone to Villa Careggi, I'm afraid. And not expected back for at least another day" Ezio nodded "I'll let my father know".

Ezio went back to his house, but was using this time the rooftops of the buildings to bypass any other members of Vieri's gang that may be nearby.

When he finally made it back home, his brother Federico was at the front door waiting for something. He teased his little brother doing delivery-work again "Keep up the good work!" "Bischero! (Penis!)" Ezio said angry to him and just walked passed him.

When he approached the front door, he could hear somebody talking with his father inside "… You worry to much, Giovanni. Francesco de' Pazzi is in prison. The threat is ended" That voice sounded familiar to Ezio. He knocked on the door and went inside. He saw his father standing up from his chair and the man he was talking with. Ezio recognized him from before. He was wearing a long brown toga and a brown flat hat. He was an important figure of the Florentine government and a good friend of the Auditore family. "Ah! Hello son. You remember my friend Uberto?" Giovanni asked his son. Ezio nodded and politely greeted him "Good morning. Gonfaloniere Alberti" "To you as well, young man" Uberto said friendly back.

Giovanni then asked Ezio if he had delivered the letter to Lorenzo "I trust you delivered the message?" "Si, padre. (Yes, father.) But it seems Lorenzo is out of town" Ezio answered. This was something that Giovanni did not expect, certainly not at this time so important "Hmm. I did not anticipate this…" Uberto ensured him that it would go well in the end "What does it matter. So you wait another day or two" Giovanni agreed to what the Gonfaloniere suggested. Then he turned to his son "Listen, your mother and sister have been looking for you. I'll need you again in a little while, but for now – see if you can't help them" "Are you sure?" Ezio asked "Yes. Now, if you'll excuse us… ?" Giovanni said as he left to another room "Good to see you, Ezio" Uberto said to him before he left with Giovanni. Ezio nodded and went outside so see he can help his family.

**With Cristina**

A few hours later, early in the afternoon, Cristina's tutor 'Carlo Fuorilegge' was teaching her some Latin and used parts of the Bible to help her. However, he had noticed that since morning something was troubling Cristina. So he stopped the lesson and asked her what was wrong. She sat down and told him what happened when Ezio visited her last night and how her father reacted to her, nearly beating her, like he did when she was younger.

Carlo had some suspicions of child abuse from the very beginning when he became her tutor, but because of her father's connections with the Florentine guard and was afraid what he would do to him, he never talked with anyone about it or reporting it. Cristina could always trust her mentor, for he had helped her a lot ever since she came back from that 'infamous' boarding school in Venice. Carlo never objected Cristina of her secret relationship with Ezio Auditore and often helped her in order to keep their relationship hidden from Cristina's family.

After she had told her tutor everything, she started to sob. Carlo took a tissue and gave it to the girl so she could wipe off her tears. She thanked him for it. The priest sat down at another chair in front of her while she said "I'm so scared, Padre. I'm afraid of what my father is going to do with me. What can I do?" Carlo sighed as he shook his head "I don't think I'm capable to help you with this, Cristina. But I believe that… the best thing for you to do is to listening to your father" "But… I love Ezio. I love him with all my heart" Carlo held Cristina's hands, as he understood how much she loves Ezio "I know you do, my child. Ma a volte, quando amiamo qualcuno, dobbiamo lasciarlo andare. (But sometimes, when we love someone, we need to let him go)" This only made Cristina more sad, but then Carlo said to her "However, if you truly love him, then tell your father what you feel for him. Open your heart and show him how much you love Ezio" Cristina nodded "I'll try" Carlo smiled.

Then the clock-tower rang it was 1:00 pm. Cristina's tutor took his stuff and said "We will continue our lessons further tomorrow" "Of course, padre". When he was about to leave the house he told Cristina "I will pray for your father, that he will understand" "Grazie (Thank you)".

**With Ezio**

Ezio arrived back at his home after climbing on top of the buildings to get some feathers for his younger brother Petruccio. He didn't told Ezio why he needed these feathers, saying it was a secret. The little Auditore promised to go back to bed once he had a few more feathers from the roofs. Ezio came inside the house, while holding some feathers for Petruccio and put them in his little chest "Here. As promised" Petruccio smiled bright and thanked his older brother "Grazie (Thank you), brother!" "You still haven't told me why you want these" Ezio asked, hoping that Petruccio would tell him why he was collecting feathers "I will. In time" The little boy promised that he will tell him, in time while he held his box close to him. Ezio chuckled and scratched his baby brother's hair, making him laugh "Come on, off to bed. Or you'll never get better" "Okay, brother" and the little boy went back to his room with his feather box.

Poor Petruccio was born sickly and his constant illness eventually forced his parents to pull him from school last year. Even thoug he was bed-ridden for most of his life, Ezio and his other siblings did anything so that Petruccio would at least have a normal childhood.

When Ezio went outside, he was greeted by his little sister, Claudia "Ehi (Hey), Ezio. Thank you for taking care of that cheating bastard, Duccio!". Before Ezio helped out Petruccio, he had a few words and a few punches with Claudia's 'ex-boyfriend' and to stay away from her. "Nessun problema (No problem). You deserve someone better than him" Claudia was thankful for his brother's help, but was still feeling sad of her boyfriend cheated on him "I know, Ezio. I just really thought that he loved me!" Ezio shook his head "No Claudia, you only thought that".

Claudia understood it, while she said "I just wished that I had met someone who would really care of me and not a…! I'm sorry Ezio, but when I'm seeing how you and Cristina are… I just wished I had that kind of love" "Don't worry," Ezio ensured his little sister while holding her shoulders "someday that will happen to you too. Abbi solo un po 'di pazienza. (Just have a little bit patience.)" Claudia smiled and gave him a small bag of 100 Florins. Ezio was a bit surprised that she gave him money "Oh, Claudia. You don't need to give that to me…". Claudia just smiled while telling "I know that you're broke, Ezio. Just see it as an reward of your hard work for your sister" she gave Ezio a kiss on the cheek and went back into the house. Ezio just shrugged and put the florins in his pocket.

He then went over to see his mother if she needed any help. Maria Auditore was busy in the garden when Ezio came to her "Buon giorno (Hello), Ezio!" "Buon giorno avoi, madre. Come state? (Hello mother. How are you?)" "Sto bene! (I'm good!) And you?" Ezio nodded, but then his mother asked "Still recovering from last night?" Ezio lost for words and tried to pretend that he didn't knew what she meant "I have no idea what you're talking about" His mother smiled "Of course not. Anyway, I have an errand to run. I'd like you to join me" Ezio was okay to help his mother around and said "Con piacere. (With pleasure)" They both went out "Come. It's not far from here".

Ezio followed his mother to where she needed to go to pick up some stuff. She broke the silence while they were on the way "I know about your fight with Vieri…" Ezio avoided to answer "What fight?" "Per piacere (Please), let's not play this game" Clearly Maria wasn't in the mood to avoid answers so Ezio explained why he was fighting Vieri and his thugs yesterday "He spoke ill of us. I could not allow him to continue" Maria understood that his son wanted to stop Vieri to speak bad names of the Auditore, but she knows deep down what men are really dealing with these days "I'm sure he's having a hard time dealing with the accusations against his father. Francesco de' Pazzi is many things – and none of them good. But even I never suspected he'd be capable of murder" "What will happen to him?" Ezio asked to know what will happen to Vieri's father. "I imagine there will be a trial" "Will father speak at it?" Maria nodded "He'll have to. He's the one with the evidence" Ezio understood, but felt there could be an alternative way of dealing with this "Still, I wish there was another way" "You've nothing to fear. Everyone wants justice done. It is an unfortunate state of affairs, but it will pass".

After a few more minutes of walking, Ezio and Maria arrived where she needed to pick some errand "Here we are". Ezio had never seen the person who was living in that house these days and was a bit curious. Maria knocked on the door. Not long after it was opened by a man, dressed in a wealthy suit that only the best artists and painters wear in Florence "Hello Leonardo" Maria said to the man. He happily greeted Maria back "Madonna Maria!" and gave her a few kisses on the cheek. Maria then introduced Leonardo da Vinci to Ezio "This is my son, Ezio. Ezio this is Leonardo da Vinci" Leonardo made a little bow to Ezio "Molto onorato. (It's a pleasure to meet you)" "L'onore è mio. (The honor is mine.)" Ezio greeted back. Leonardo was a bit enthusiastic "Let me go and fetch the paintings. I'll be right back" and went back into the house to get the paintings he made for Maria. Madam Auditore was well impressed with Leonardo many abilities "He's very talented" "Immagino (I guess)" Ezio said while shrugging "Self expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life. You should find an outlet" Maria explained to her son that he should start to search for something that he can do for when he gets older. Ezio was rolling with his eyes with thinking about that, he felt that he already had all he needed "I have plenty of outlets" "I meant besides vaginas" Maria said seriously and reminding Ezio of his foolish visit to Cristina last night "Mother!" Ezio moaned.

Then Leonardo came out with a box full of paintings "Back to your house then?" "Si. Si. (Yes. Yes.) Ezio, help Leonardo, will you?" Maria said that her son should help caring the paintings. He obeyed his mother and carried the box while they were on their way back to 'Palazzo Auditore'. Leonardo came to. He started to ask what Ezio is doing now "So, Ezio, what do you do?" "He's been working for his father" Maria said before Ezio could give an answer "Ah! You're to be a banker?" "For now," Ezio said that it was only temporary, until he found something to do with his life "and you? Art, was it?" "Truth be told, it's been difficult for me to settle. Painting is nice, but I often feel like my work lacks… I don't know… purpose. Does that make sense? I'd rather contribute more practically. More directly. Architecture, perhaps. Or anatomy. I'm not content to merely capture the world. I want to chance it" Maria was confident that Leonardo will become someone great "Oh, Leonardo! I have no doubt you'll go on to do great things!" "Vi ringrazio, Madonna. (I thank you) That's kind of you".

After a few minutes they arrived back at the house of the Auditore family. Ezio put the box of paintings in the living room. Leonardo was then saying his goodbye to both "It was nice to meet you, Ezio. I hope our paths cross again" "Anch'io. (Me too.)" Ezio answered, hoping the same thing. Later on, Ezio helped his mother putting the paintings on the places she thought were best. After they were done, Maria thanked her son for his help "Thank you for the help, son. Don't let me keep you from your other duties" "Prego, madre. (You're welcome, mother.)". Just then, Giovanni called Ezio to see him in his office.

When he entered his father's office, Giovanni gave Ezio his weekly allowance of 300 Florins. Ezio thanked his father. He heard then the clock struck 4:30 pm _'Time flies fast'_ Ezio thought to himself. Even though it was late in the afternoon, Giovanni had one last thing he wanted his son to do "I need these letters being delivered to associates of mine in the city" He gave him the two letters. Ezio took them "I also need you to retrieve a message for me from a pigeon coop not too far from here" Ezio knew well which pigeon coop his father meant "Va bene. (Okay.) I'll get it done" "Come back here when you're finished. There are some things we need to discuss" Ezio was curious to what his father meant by that and wanted to discuss with him.

Before he departed, Giovanni asked him one more thing "And please, my son, stay out of trouble, hmm?" Ezio nodded "Lo faro, padre. (I will do so, father.)". Ezio then left to deliver the messages and pick up the letter from teh pigeon coop.

**With Cristina**

Gaspare Vespucci had called his daughter to the living room. When Cristina entered, she saw her father with a very angry look. Her mother, Cattocchia sat beside him. She was a bit disappointed as well of what her daughter did last night, but prayed to herself that her husband won't start to beat Cristina for it.

Nervously, Cristina sat at another chair, in front of her parents. Her father took the lead "Cristina, what you did last night was unacceptable! You allowed this… boy, Ezio Auditore into your chambers and defiled yourself by sleeping with him! What's worse, is that you lied to me and you're mother this whole time!" Cristina did not answer. She bowed her head a bit of shame.

"Now tell me, how long has this 'thing' with Auditore been going on?" her father asked. Cristina was scared of how her father was going to react when she told him. Words couldn't escape her mouth "Well?!" her father asked impatient. She gulped and said "For about… five moths, father" "Five months?! FIVE MONTHS?!" Caspare said furiously and nearly jumped from his chair "Haven't I learned you anything!? Hasn't that boarding school taught you nothing at all?! DON'T YOU EVEN HAVE A TINY BIT OF RESPECT FOR ME, OR TO THIS FAMILY!?".

Gaspare was almost loosing it, but with the very small bit of control he had left in him, he calmed himself for a moment and sat down again "This is what you're going to do. You are going to him right now and end this _'relationship'_ you have with him," Cristina was shocked to hear what her father commanded her to do "tell him that you don't want to see him again or even come close to you".

However, deep down, Cristina couldn't do it. She loves Ezio so much that she can't just send him away like that "Do you understand?!" her father yelled at her. Cristina looked at her father, with her eyebrows frowned and stood up right from her chair "NO! I won't do it!" Cattocchia was surprised to hear this from her daughter. But Gaspare started to become even more angry "Did you just say… No, to me?".

"I… won't… end it with him, father! Never!". For the first time in many years, she was refusing to do what her father tells her to do. Cattocchia saw that same courage and strength in her again, believing that it was beaten out of her "I love him and he loves me!" Her father scowled "Love you?! Are you really that blind, my daughter? Let me tell you something; I have seen what those Auditore boys do to young girls like you, Cristina. They fool around with them, breaking their hearts and just go to the next one like nothing happened. No! I will not let that happen to my sweet innocent daughter! You stay away from him" "You don't even know him! He is different! He truly loves me!" "Oh please, what does a young girl like you even know anything about love?!" "SO MOLTO DI PIÙ SULL'AMORE E SU COME TRATTI MIA MADRE, COGLIONE! (I KNOW FAR MORE ABOUT LOVE THEN HOW YOU TREAT MY MOTHER, YOU ASSHOLE!).

Cattocchia gasped from what her daughter said to her father "Cristina!" But her father…. "What did you say?". Gaspare had now lost all his patience. He jumped from his chair and grabbed Cristina immediately by the throat with both his hands, chocking her. Cristina nearly could not breath. Cattocchia, shocked what her husband was doing, tried as hard as she could to get him off of her "No! Gaspare, please!". Gaspare didn't listen and insulted his daughter while strangling her "Cagna igrata! Non mi disobbedirai, capisci!? Mi obbedirai o lo batterò nel tuo cervello empio! BRUTA TROIA! (You ungrateful bitch! You will not disobey me, understand!? You will obey me or I will beat it into your unholy brain! YOU FILTHY SLUT!)" "Gaspare, stop! You're killing her!" Cattocchia begged her husband to stop.

He then throw her to the floor, letting her go. She grasped for air, while Gaspare pushed his wife off of him. Cristina got up but then her father faced her "You will go to your _boyfriend_ and end your relationship with him, right now!" Cristina was shaking, not giving an then grabbed her tight at her mouth with his right hand "Yes?!" he asked very impatient. Tears started to form in Cristina's eyes. She nodded a little bit, but only so he would stop. Gaspare gave a little smile as he let her go "That's my girl. Now go". Cristina slowly left the house, trying hard to hold her tears.

**With Ezio**

At that same moment, Ezio had just delivered the second letter to a man and what appeared to be his courtesan girlfriend. The other one where he delivered the first letter too, was also acting strange, saying about stuff like there moving tonight and Giovanni should as well. _'I should ask my father to make sense of this'_ Ezio mentally said to himself.

He then arrived at the pigeon coop on top of a building not far from the 'Palazzo Auditore'. After he took the letter from the one pigeon that had it, he noticed some Florentine police forces running into the same street where he lived. He found it strange, but was more curious to the letter. Ezio then took a look at it. The letter was not sealed. His curiosity made him to read the letter.

It was saying something about his father completing his investigation into the murder of the Duke of Milan. Some other people who are responsible for the murder are already punished for the crime, but others haven't yet brought to justice, including Francesco de' Pazzi. His father never found their true motive yet, only some sort of a plan that was unknown to him what it was. Ezio wandered what this all could mean _'Hmm, what has this al got to do with those associates of my father?'_ He mentally asked himself as he fold the letter and put it in his pocket.

After he made it down and started walking back home, he saw Cristina slowly walking across the street. Ezio smiled to see her and went to her, but his face started to fell when he saw her teary eyes. "Cristina…?". She stopped when she saw Ezio, walking over to her. No words came from both of them.

Within a few seconds, Cristina couldn't hold her tears any longer. All she wanted was to be in her lover's arms.

She sobbed on his chest while Ezio embraced her. The young Auditore could only fear the worst of how her father reacted to her of what they did last night. Ezio let her cry her tears out for some minutes before he looked into her eyes and asked "Cristina… what happened?". She whipped away her tears and answered "My father… he…" she started to sob again. Ezio comforted her. "Would you walk together with me to my home? You can tell me on the way what happened" Cristina nodded.

While they walked together to Ezio's place, she started to tell everything "I have… told my father about us and of what I truly feel for you…. But… he wouldn't have it" Ezio sighed to himself "I'm not surprised" "He then forbade me to ever see you again," Ezio's heart sank. He knew that she would not disobey her father and prepared for the worst "but I refused" Ezio felt relieved at that point, that Cristina didn't wanted to end their relationship.

They walked further, hand in hand while Cristina told further "He even said that I know nothing of love, so I said right to his face that I know more about love then he does. Then, he… he completely lost his patience and then he…" Words failed her to tell Ezio what her father did to her. Ezio felt even more guilty for what happened to Cristina "I'm so sorry for what happened to you, Cristina…" Cristina paused as she looked at him and held his cheek softly "It's not your fault. We knew that this would happen one day, my love. Now that my father knows about us, it's going to be difficult if we-" Ezio then looked over to the main door of his home in the distance. It was wide open. Something in him told that there was trouble at home "Ezio?" Cristina asked confused of why Ezio was like this, but once she looked to where Ezio looked, she felt it too.

"Something is not right" Ezio said worried. He then run to his house, Cristina ran after him.

Ezio and Cristina ran inside. The place appeared to be ransacked. Books and many other stuff were spread all over the floor. "Hello?" Cristina called "Father? Federico?" Ezio called. He then heard someone slowly sneaking behind him. He turned himself and just in time avoided being hit by a frying pan. It was the housemaid, Annetta. She first didn't recognize Ezio nor Cristina and dropped the pan as soon as she realized who they were "Oh, ser Ezio! (sir Ezio!) It's you!".

Ezio wanted to know what happened "What happened, Annetta? Where is everyone?" "They took you father and brothers to the Palazzo della Signoria – to prison!" "What?!" Cristina asked shocked "On what charges?!" Annetta shook her head, as she didn't know why the guards arrested Giovanni and Ezio's brothers "I don't know, perdere Cristina (miss Cristina.) They arrested them without telling us why" "And my mother? My sister?" Ezio asked worriedly.

Just then, Claudia and Maria came out of hiding "Ezio…". Ezio embraced his sister "Claudia! Are you alright?" Claudia nodded "Yes. But, mother…" she glanced for a moment at her mother, Maria. She wasn't moving nor talking. Cristina asked Annetta "What happened to her?" "She's in shock. They… when she resisted…".

Ezio was sure that the guards will come back. So he asked Annetta "It's not safe here. Is there someplace you can take them?" the maid thought for a moment and then said "Yes. Yes! To my sister's" "Good. Do that. Cristina, would you help my mother and sister to take them somewhere safe?" Ezio asked his girlfriend if she could help his family. She nodded right away "Yes, of course" "Va bene. (Okay.) In the meantime I'll go see my father". Cristina then helped Maria to get up "Be careful, Messer Ezio!" Annetta said "The guards were looking for you as well" Cristina looked very worried to her boyfriend. He glanced to her and said confidently "Non ti preoccupare (Don't worry), they won't get me as well". He then ran out of the house and headed to the Palazzo della Signoria.

Ezio climbed up and ran across the roofs of the buildings. He did it in order to avoid the streets, for any guards that was looking for him. When he arrived at the Palazzo, the sun had alreadt set and the stars and moon were beginning to show. Ezio searched for a way to climb up the Florentine government building. When he found a way up, he carefully avoided the archers stationed at the roof.

After searching for some minutes to look for the cell where his father and brothers were locked up, he saw a man waving with his hand out of the window. It was Giovanni, calling to his son "Ezio!". Ezio climbed a bit closer. He tried not to speak too load as their were guards nearby "Father! What's happened?" "Took a bit of beating, but I'm alright. What of your mother and sister?" "Safe now" Ezio said to let his father know they are safe. "Annetta took them?" Giovanni asked "Yes… Wait. You knew this would happen?!" Ezio asked confused to know if this was something his father expected to happen. Giovanni shook his head a bit "Not the way it did… and not this soon. It doesn't matter now" Ezio was now even more confused _'What's father talking about?'_ he wandered "What do you mean? Explain!".

However, Giovanni knew there was no time for explanation and told his son to do as instructed "There's no time! Listen closely: Return to the house. In my office is a hidden door. Use you talent to find it. Beyond lies a chest. Take EVERYTHING you find inside. Much of it may seem strange, but all of it is important. Do you understand?" Ezio nodded "Yes" "Good. Among the contents is a letter – and with it some documents. I need you to take these documents to Messer Uberto. He was with me in the office this morning" Ezio remembered Uberto Alberti who came to their house to speak with his father this morning "The Gonfaloniere. I remember," however, the young Auditore didn't wanted to leave without answers "now please – tell me what's happening. Are the Pazzi behind this? There was a note for you at the pigeon coop. It sai-". All of the sudden, there came a load noise from the locked prison door. Giovanni knew a guard was around "Go Ezio! Go now!". Ezio looked down and saw a haystack where he could land on. After a long drop he fell straight in the hay. After he came out of it, he ran away, back to his house.

**With Cristina**

Together with Annetta, Claudia and Maria, who was still in shock, Cristina arrived at the entrance of 'La Rosa Colta'. She found it strange why they had come to the most popular brothel of Florence, but Annetta ensured her that her sisters there can protect the Auditore family.

When they went inside, Claudia then said to Cristina "Thank you for helping us, Cristina" "Nessun Problema, Claudia. (No problem, Claudia.)". The two shared a hug for a moment. But Cristina was still worried for Ezio and said to Claudia "I need to go back, to see if Ezio is alright" Claudia shook her head "No, No, Cristina! It's too dangerous!" "I know it is! But…. I can't explain why, but something tells me I need to go to him, now! Don't worry, I'll be alright" she ensured Claudia and ran back to the Pallazo Auditore "Cristina, no!" Claudia called to her to come back, but Cristina didn't listen.

While she ran back to the house of the Auditore, she was having a battle inside her mind _'Merda, (Shit,) what the hell am I doing?! This is far too dangerous! But… what if Ezio needs me? What if they take him to? … or worse…'_ she then shake it off. Cristina had made her choice _'No! I'm going to help Ezio, anyway I can!'_.

At the same time when Ezio returned to his home, Cristina ran to him. He was shocked to see her again "Cristina?! What are you doing here?" "I was so worried about you and… I want to help you". Ezio was not so sure if that was a good idea "It's too much of a risk, Cristina! If the guards see you here with me they'll-" "They won't!" Cristina said while giving a dead serious look too Ezio .

Ezio blinked a few times. He had never seen his girlfriend so determined before. He then sighed, feeling that talking her out of it would be pointless "Bene. (Fine.) But you promise that you will go home after we're done?" Crisitna nodded "I promise".

They went together inside and walked straight to Giovanni's office. Ezio looked around to find what his father meant with a hidden door. "What are we looking for, Ezio?" Cristina asked "Father said there was a door here". While Cristina looked threw the bookshelves for any clues, Ezio noticed a stone at the wall of the fireplace that looked very different. He pressed the stone. They heard a few clicks and the stone wall slowly descended into the floor, revealing a secret room.

Ezio and Cristina went inside this secret room of Giovanni. Cristina took a look at some of the stuff that was in the room, while Ezio opened the chest that was in a corner._ 'What is all of this?'_ Cristina wandered while she took a look at some papers, saying about a link between the murder of the Duke of Milan with a number of suspects and the Pazzi family, and also lists of names of people that Cristina heard stories of the evil things they have commited, but all died under suspicious circumstances _'What has Ezio's father to do with all of this? Was he on to something?'_ Cristina mentally asked herself.

When Ezio opened the chest, he saw inside a white-grey hooded outfit with a brown-red cape attached to it, a sword, some bracer or gauntlet with a small blade on the bottom that appeared to be broken, some documents with a letter and a scroll written in a foreign language. He took the outfit and started to wear it. Luckily it was his exact size. Cristina looked at the strange hooded outfit and wandered while Ezio put on the gauntlet and sword "Why are you wearing it, Ezio?" "My father told me to take everything from inside the chest. I'm thinking that wearing it is my best option at this moment" Cristina nodded that that was indeed a better option. Now that Ezio wore it, she admired it how well it suited with him. Cristina noticed the strange symbol on the belt and gauntlet that was in the form of an 'A'. She wandered what that symbol could mean.

Then Ezio took the documents and letter out of the chest and said to Cristina "I need to bring this to Messer Uberto" "Okay" Cristina answered.

But when they walked out of the house, two Florentine guards stood in front of them! "Traditore! (Traitor!)". They immediately draw their swords. Cristina stood back as Ezio was protecting her "Hey! What's with the swords? Aren't you supposed to arrest me?" "No" one guard said. But he seemed to have his eyes on Cristina, having dirty things in mind. Ezio grinded his teeth and draw his sword "Stand back, Cristina!".

As Ezio fought the 2 guards, he still tried to be diplomatic about the situation "Why don't we explore other options, so this won't get any messy?" "There are no other options. Now die!" One guard said as he was about to strike, but Ezio was quick to respond, he hit the guard's sword away and slashed his own right in between his left shoulder and neck, killing him. The other guard watched with horror as Ezio killed his comrade. With his anger he tried to strike, but Ezio was able to block his attacks. Cristina held her hands on her face, afraid of that Ezio was going to get killed. He had difficulty to hold his own _'Why am I not stronger?! Why am I not stronger?!'_ Crisitna mentally screamed to herself as she closed her eyes tight.

But then, when she heard Ezio falling on the floor, she gasped as she opened her eyes wide. Something snapped in Cristina. Her fear made place for anger! Without even thinking, she quickly grabbed the sword of the dead guard and charged at the other one "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Cristina cried out. The guard didn't know what hit him, his eyes went wide as Cristina charged at him. With all her might she struck the guard several times with her sword, he barely could blocked her strong attacks. Ezio didn't even believe what he saw as he watched his lover Cristina fighting with such a spirit. He quickly stood up, coming to her aid. While the guard was distracted, Ezio pierced him with his sword right from the back. When he pulled his sword out, the guard fell dead on the floor.

Cristina was breathing heavily from all the adrenaline and dropped her sword. She faced Ezio, who was amazed of what she did "Holy shit, Cristina! W-where did you even learn to fight like that?!" She shook her head "There is no time, Ezio! We need to get out of here!". Ezio nodded, as there could be more guards out there. "Alright, let's go".

The two young lovers ran to where Uberto Alberti lived. Even though Ezio was focused to save his father and brothers, he was mostly with his mind of the fight that happened just a moment ago. _'I never knew Cristina had such a fighting spirit. Why did she never told me before?'_ Ezio wandered. _'Maybe when this is all over, she can tell me'_.

When they finally arrived at Uberto's residence, Ezio knocked on the door several times, but there came no answer. When he knocked again, Uberto finally opened. The Gonfaloniere was surprised to even see Ezio at his house so late in the evening "Ezio Auditore? What are you doing here at this hour?". Uberto was more surprised to see Cristina with him, but before he could ask why she was here as well, Ezio tried to tell Uberto what happened while he catched his breath from all the running "It… I don't…" "Wait, child. Take a breath. Collect your thoughts" Uberto said that Ezio should calm down and tell why he had come "My father and brothers have been imprisoned. I was told to bring you this". Ezio gave him the letter and documents, but kept the scroll.

The Gonfaloniere took a moment as he read the letter "Ahh. I see now. It's a misunderstanding, Ezio. I'll clear everything up" "How?" Ezio asked him. But then, Cristina noticed a dark hooded figure in Uberto's house. Ezio saw him too but was more focused on talking to Uberto. Cristina had no idea who that hooded man is, but the way he even looked at her and Ezio for a moment, made her feel very uneasy and sending chills till her spine. He then went out of sight while the judge explained how he can release Ezio's father and brothers. "The documents you've given me contain evidence of a conspiracy: against your family and against the city," He folded the letter "I'll present these papers at their hearing in the morning and they'll be released"

Ezio was truly grateful for Uberto's help "Thank you. Signore" "Of course, my child" the judge said with a smile. Cristina was relieved that Ezio's family will be released. Then Uberto asked Ezio "Do you need a place to stay? You're more than welcome here". Ezio was thankful for the offer, but he politely declined it "No Grazie (No thank you). I'll meet you at the piazza (square)" Uberto understood and said before closing the door "Don't worry, Ezio. Everything is going to be fine".

Ezio and Cristina then walked together a bit further away. When they found a quiet place they faced each other. Cristina first said "What a night, huh?" Ezio chuckled "You bet, but the most surprising part was that you never told me you could handle a fight like that" Cristina sighed to herself. She knew Ezio wanted to know why she never told that she could handle herself in a fight, but felt that now wasn't yet the right time. Ezio noticed and nodded before she could say anything "Another time?" Cristina smiled while she nodded, but then asked "But… where are you going to stay for the night?" "Don't worry, I know a place where I can stay. I'll see you tomorrow, then we can talk further" "Ezio…" they shared together one last passionate kiss before Cristina went back home.

Cristina made it back home not long after. When she walked inside, her father was waiting for her in the living room and asked very serious "Cristina, you have missed dinner! Where have you been?!" "Father… I…" she tried to think of a lie for her being gone for so long "I have been looking for Ezio, but I couldn't find him". Her father wasn't really buying it, so she tried it again "I swear, I have been looking everywhere! At his house, at the marketplace, at the Basilica! He was nowhere! I wanted to end it with him, father, really! I promise, I'll look for him again tomorrow and I'll end it with him…". Her heart pounded, begging herself that her father would believe her little lie. After a short minute he said while folding his arms "Va bene (Alright), but then you better end it with him, the moment that you see him". Cristina nodded, but in her mind she vowed to herself _'No, non finirò mai con lui, padre. (No, I will never end it with him, father)'_. "Alright, go to your room, our new maid will bring you some food".

That night, Cristina had barely eaten anything or slept much. Her mind was constantly on Ezio, hoping that he was alright. However, she was also dealing with what happened before, when she attacked the guard who nearly killed Ezio. She had almost forgotten the strength that she had from when she was a child. Has her love for Ezio finally broke her inner prison and freed her true self? Only questions in her mind, with no answers.

* * *

The next morning…

Ezio was heading to the square, in front of the Pallazo della Signoria. He hadn't slept the whole night of what has happened yesterday, but was glad that his father and brothers are about to be released. When he was just one block away from the Pallazo, Cristina called to him in the distance "Ezio!". He saw her and ran over to his girlfriend. Both embraced in a passionate kiss for a minute, before she said "I'm so glad that you're alright, Ezio. I was worried about you all night" "Don't worry, amore mio. (my love.) I'm here now".

They walked together through the street, to the square. Ezio was the first that spoke and said to his girlfriend "You really didn't had to come along for this, Cristina" "I know I didn't have too, but…" "But what?" Ezio asked "I… I don't know. I've had this strange feeling since yesterday, that I have to be here with you".

When Ezio wanted to ask her about it, both noticed the gathering crowd at the square, hearing booing and cheering for death. Both Ezio and Cristina were starting to think the impossible._ 'No. It can't be!'_ Ezio said mentally to himself, begging it wasn't true. But as soon they had a better view over the square, both saw what shocked them. Giovanni, Federico and little Petruccio, all three at the gallows with their neck tight to on a robe, waiting for their seemly execution. At the gallows was also Uberto Alberti and the same dark hooded figure that both lovers had seen inside Gonfaloniere Alberti's house. "Ezio, what's going on?! I thought the Gonfaloniere was going to release your family?!" Cristina asked completely confussed, not believing what she was seeing. Ezio was also confussed and shocked "I don't know, Cristina!"

"Giovanni Auditore," Uberto said, prosecuting Giovanni and his sons "you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?" "Yes! The documents that were delivered to you last night!" Giovanni answered, mentioning the documents Ezio brought to him the night before. But Uberto smirked evilly and saying in front of the crowd, denying it all "I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents".

Cristina mouth went wide afterhearing this from the Gonfaloniere _'What?! We did brought the documents to him!'_ saying to herself mentally while Ezio screamed "HE'S LYING!". He glanced at Cristina for a moment and said while going through the crowd "I need to get closer!". Cristina tried to keep up with him, but couldn't get passed the people "Ezio, wait!".

Then Uberto gave the Auditore their final judgement, for not having any evidence to proof their innocence "In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you GUILTY". Ezio tried to push the people aside "No! He's lying! He has the documents! My family is innocent!", but his cries were to no avail. Uberto then said "You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to DEATH".

Federico's face fell. Petruccio cried. But Giovanni burst out of anger. Uberto Alberti had betrayed him and his family "YOU are the traitor, Uberto – And one of them! You may take our lives this day – but WE WILL have yours in return! I SWEAR! WE WILL-" but before Giovanni could finish his last line, Uberto gave the signal to the guard and dropped the Auditore from the gallows, killing them by hanging!

Cristina gasped in shock, holding her hands on her mouth. Ezio screamed as he watched in horror his father and brothers being executed "FATHER!". He stormed to the gallows, pushing anyone aside that was in his way. He wanted to kill Uberto for what he did!

The hooded figure whispered something in the Gonfaloniere's ear. He nodded and pointed to Ezio, warning the other guards "There! Grab the boy! He's one of them!". Before Ezio could even get close to Uberto, he was restrained by the guards. Ezio was beyond fury, something he had never felt before in his whole life "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!". Cristina tried to pass the crowd faster, trying to get to Ezio "No! Don't hurt him!". Ezio was able to get the two guards of him and they fell to the ground. When Ezio draw his sword, Uberto called for backup "Guards! Arrest him!".

A large, heavily armed guard, holding a giant axe stepped in front of Ezio. He held his sword tight, but was disarmed by just one powerful hit from his axe. Uberto then ordered while smirking "Abbattetelo! (Put him down!). Cristina watched with horror. The crowd was to tight to pass. She was unable to come to Ezio's aid. But then Ezio saw the same man and courtesan from yesterday. The man immediately said to the boy "You'd better run, boy. And fast!" Cristina yelled to her lover at that same moment "Run, Ezio! RUN!". Without thinking for one second, Ezio ran away as fast as he can. All the guards persuaded him. He climbed to the top of the roofs to lose the guards.

Cristina, still on the square, was thinking that Uberto might also arrest her if he saw her, for she was with Ezio when he brought the documents to him. She walked carefully through the crowd to get away from the square.

Luckily for her, the Gonfaloniere hadn't noticed her. But the hooded figure did saw her walking away. He scratched his chin, thinking_ 'That girl… I saw her together with that boy, Ezio Auditore, last night. Hmmm, If she knows too much, she could become a threat… or an opportunity to my plans. Let's wait until this bears any fruit'_.

**And that was chapter 2 of my Assassin's creed story. I got to say, this chapter was a bit longer then I planned, but finished it faster than I thought. So I'm glad with the results. The next chapter will include Ezio's revenge on Uberto Alberti and Cristina's decision of running away with Ezio. That part will be a bit more dramatic, with a twist. If it goes as this chapter, the next one will be posted in a few weeks, but first I'm going to help a friend of mine with some suggestions and suggestive lines for his other stories before I start writing chapter 3. So, see you all then!**


	3. Vengeance and a choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. I only own the names; Gaspare Vespucci, Cattocchia Vespucci and I only own the character; Carlo Fuorilegge.

**Chapter 3: Vengeance and a choice**

Firenze (Florence) December 29th, 1476. Late in the afternoon. Many hours after the execution…

The young man, Ezio Auditore stood in the middle of the street, close to his home, Palazzo Auditore. His house was now under constant guard by Florentine soldiers. It pained Ezio that he could not go back into his house.

But that was not the dominant thing that was on his mind. Just hours ago, he witnessed his father and two brothers being executed for a crime they didn't commit. He delivered the documents to proof their innocence to the Gonfaloniere, Uberto Alberti the night before, but the judge lied the next dat to have received any of those documents and just went on with the death sentence.

Ezio felt his anger rising. Uberto was a trusted friend and ally of the Auditore family, and he betrayed them! But why he did it, was an answer still not clear.

Ezio had made his decision, he was going to kill Uberto Alberti for what he had done! Anyhow, anywhere, anytime, he was going to kill him!

However, the young Auditore had to hide the entire day. Now that he has been accused of treason as well by Uberto, every singel guard in the city is looking for him. He was also worried about his girlfriend, Cristina. For she was with him together, when he delivered the documents to that traitorous Gonfaloniere. Ezio prayed that the guards won't look for her as well and that she was alright.

But he was brought out of is thoughts, when the handmaid of his family, Annetta saw Ezio in the middle of the street and ran to him, but carefully so she won't attract any attention "Ser Ezio, thank God! I've been looking everywhere for you"

Ezio nearly didn't had any words from the traumatic experience from this morning "I… I couldn't stop them, Annetta. I tried, I swear! But there were so many guards…" "Please. Come with me. We need to get you off the streets" Annetta offered as Ezio was now a wanted man in all of Florence "What of my mother and sister?" "They're safe," Annetta ensured him "I'll bring you to them" But Ezio shook his head, knowing it would be too dangerous "No! It's too dangerous for us to travel together. Tell me where to go and I'll meet you there" Annetta understood and told Ezio where to go "My sisters house, just north of the Duomo" "I'm on my way". While Annetta departed, Ezio took a different route.

He had to change directions when a street was filled with too many guards and climbed up, using the roofs of the buildings to avoid them. Sometimes he had to walk a bit faster, for there were also normal people who recognized him from his white outfit.

After almost an hour of walking, running and hiding he was close to 'La Rose Colta'. But then he was spotted by a few guards who recognized him "He looks familiar…" one guard said while drawing his sword, the others followed his example and started to walk to Ezio. He noticed them coming and walked a bit faster, hoping to lose them somewhere at the back of the building, but they still followed him. He was out of options, he had nowhere to go _'Cazzo! (Fuck!) What now?!'_ he mentally screamed to himself. But then a voice came from a backdoor "Psst! Ser Ezio!" he turned and saw Annetta at the door, signaling him to come in fast "In here, quick!". Without wasting a second he did so. Once he was inside, Annetta slowly closed the door. The guards hadn't noticed Ezio entering the building and just went on.

The inside of the La Rose Colta was just as you would expect from the outside. The walls, painted in gold-orange and having golden-red ornament. There were dozens of beautiful courtesans, busy with entertaining or giving _comfort_ to the costumers. One courtesan around her early 30's was waving to Ezio in a seducing way. He smiled a bit to her, but because of his promise to his beloved Cristina, he held back on the fought of spending time with any courtesans. However, he also wasn't sure if his family could be here in the most popular brothel in all of Florence. "I think we have the wrong building…" he said to Annetta "No, no. This is it" the Auditore housemaid ensured that they were at the right place.

Just then, another women walked to Ezio. She had long black hair, with a pearl headband and wore a long red-orange dress. This women was the Madame of La Rose Colta. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Messer Ezio… Annetta speaks quite highly of you. I can see why" Ezio smiled while blushing from her flattering "I appreciate the kind words Madonna…?" she raised her hand "Ti prego (Please), call me Paola" "Thank you for offering your home to my family, Paola" Paola nodded "It was the least I could do".

Then Paola was thinking that Ezio must be tired from all the commotion from today "You must be tired. Perhaps you'd li-" but Ezio interrupted her "No, grazie. (No, thank you.) I can't stay" Ezio said, while also declining the offer of any comfort. Paola wanted to know where Ezio was planning to go "Why? Where are you going?". Ezio took a deep breath and said determent without looking at Paola "To kill Uberto Alberti". Paola understood, but tried to tell him "I understand your desire for vengeance, but The Gonfaloniere is a powerful man. You're not a killer, Ezio-" "Spare me the lecture" Ezio said in a angry way, as no one will talk him out of this "- But I can make you one" Paola offered.

Surprised, Ezio turned to face her and asks "And how are you going to teach me how to kill?" "I'm not," Paola corrected him "I'm going to teach you how to survive. Come". She walks outside to the backyard with Ezio following her.

In the backyard were also 10 other courtesans. They were instructed by their mistress to help her teaching Ezio. After that, Paola turned to Ezio, learning him the ways of the courtesans. "Discretion is paramount in my profession. We must walk the streets freely: seen, but unseen. You too must learn to blend like us, and become one with the city's crowds. My girls will show you how" Ezio understood as Paola instructed him to learn to truly blend in. As he then stood aside a few Courtesans, one around the age of 20 told him he didn't needed to be too shy "Come a little bit closer, Ezio…". He however wasn't feeling right to do so, but if he needed to learn the skills for his revenge, drastic times asks for drastic measures. He came a bit closer till he was right in the middle of the 5 courtesans. He put his shamefulness aside and tried to look normal. Paola nodded that Ezio was doing good so far.

Paola then signaled Ezio to follow her. They walked into the streets, where another group of guards were patrolling there as well. Ezio knew what Paola wanted to teach him, so he quickly blended in with a group of citizens, just like how Paola and the courtesans showed him, to walk a bit closer into a certain group and act normal. Ezio tried as hard as he could. His heart pounded like hell when the patrolling guards came closer. But surprisingly… it worked! The guards didn't see Ezio at all! Even though Ezio wanted to sigh in relief, he knew he was still in the middle of the streets and tried to remain focused until he was out of sight of any guards.

As Ezio kept following Paola from a little distance, he kept blending in with the crowd when any guards appeared, and still they didn't see him._ 'The guards are even way more dumber than I thought they were'_ Ezio said mentally to himself while he chuckled.

When they made it back to La Rosa Colta after some time, Ezio sighed in relief from not being noticed at all by any guard.

Paola was very impressed of how Ezio learned so quickly and felt that he was ready for the next step "Bene! Now that you've learned to blend, I'll show you how to use it for more than just moving around," Ezio liked where this was going "let's teach you how to steal" when Paola said that, made Ezio's enthusiasm disappear. He wanted to object, but when he noticed by Paola's face that this was necessary for him to learn to live like an outlaw, he understood.

Ezio tried his luck by pickpocketing on the courtesans. He grabbed some coins from one of the women's bag on the side, but she then screamed all of the sudden "Thief! Thief!" Ezio was surprised by this, so he just tried again on another courtesan, but she screamed the same way when Ezio took a few coins from her "Help! Somebody stop him!". Ezio growled, knowing he screwed up. The girls all giggled of his annoyance. Paola then told him "Once you've stolen from someone Ezio, you mustn't linger". Ezio nodded and knew that this was just a simple test. He gave the coins back he took to the girls and went back into the streets, trying to pickpocket some of the citizens.

He sneaked and carefully while blending in, trying not to throw any attention and took a small bag of coins from a lady. Once Ezio immediately turned and went into another direction, he heard the women, who he took her bag saying out loud "My coins! I've been robbed!". Ezio still didn't felt right to steal from ordinary people, but swallowed his pride and went on with practicing his pickpocketing skill.

After an hour of pickpocketing at least 5 people, Ezio had enough of it and went carefully back to the courtyard of the brothel. Paola smiled as soon Ezio came back, knowing that he had learned all the skills that he needed. She then clapped and told the other girls "You can go now, girls" the girls however awed in dissapointment "Do we have to?" "So innocent…" "He's cute…" Some of the girls said, mentioning Ezio.

Once they all went back inside, Paola talked to Ezio about his final step "Now that you've learned how to approach the enemy, we need to find you a suitable weapon" "What would you have me use?" Then Paola took something from her back "Ah, but you already have the answer…". It was the gauntlet with the broken hidden blade Ezio just had on his wrist and was surprised that Paola had taken it so easily, without him even noticing "Hey! My father's blade and bracer… How did you get them?" she chuckled "By using the same skills I've just taught you". Ezio smiled while rolling his eyes. He still had a lot to learn. He then sighed as he put on the bracer "It's not exactly in working condition" "I assume you are familiar with Leonardo da Vinci?" Paola mentioning the painter Ezio met yesterday "Si. (Yes.) But how does a painter factor into this?" "He's far more than that. Bring him the pieces. You'll see".

The young Auditore knew now that in order to repair the gauntlet, he needs to see Leonardo again. But before he departed, he wanted to ask something to Paola "Before I go, one last question – if I may?" "Of course" Paola nodded "Why have you given you aid so readily to me, a stranger?" Ezio asked, wanting to know why Paola would just help a total stranger in need like that. Her face dropped as she removed the sleeve over her left arm, revealing a terrible burning scar. She signs sadly as says "I too know betrayal". Ezio now understood. He then made his leave, going to Leonardo's workshop, in hope he would be able to fix the small weapon.

It was already starting to get dark as Ezio went on his way to Leonardo's workshop. Then something crossed his mind: the thought of his father and brothers, still hanging on the gallows. _'No! I can't just let them leave like that. I have to get their bodies, give them a proper funeral'_ Ezio mentally said as he changed direction and went instead to the square in front of the 'Pallazo della Signoria'.

* * *

At that same moment, Cristina walked in the other direction to the La Rosa Colta brothel. Because she didn't want the risk of being arrested to, she went immediately home after Ezio's father and brothers were executed that same morning. That evening, her father, Gaspare (who didn't knew yet of happened this morning) warned his daughter to end her relationship with Ezio and that she is not allowed back into the house until it was done.

When she walked into the same street where Ezio was, they saw each other. Both lovers embraced. Cristina couldn't even imagine what Ezio is going through with the sudden death of his family. Ezio was so glad to see that he beloved Cristina was alright. No words came from both of them as they kept close together.

Then Ezio broke the silence "My family's bodies… I can't just leave them hanging from the gallows. I need to give them last rites. Send them on to the next world…" Cristina nodded "Capisco. (I understand.) Lead the way, Ezio". He took her hand "This way". They started to walk hand in hand, but Ezio had to be careful not to be spotted by any of the guards. Thankfully, luck was on their side as there were so far not a singel patrol on the way to the Pallazo.

When they neared the same square in front of the government building, they saw the bodies were no longer hanging on the gallows. "They've already been cut down!" Ezio said shocked, that he was too late "What are we going to do?" Cristina asked. Then Ezio spotted one unharmed guard near the gallows. He was thinking that he must know where the lifeless bodies of his father and brothers must be "Hide yourself. I'm going to have a little talk with that guard" "Okay, but be careful" Cristina said as she was going to hide somewhere as Ezio marched to the guard.

The guard was shocked when Ezio delivered him a few punches. He tried to block Ezio's attacks or tried to fight back, but Ezio was the dominant one in this fight. After a minute, the guard had enough of it and pleaded "Per favore, che cosa vuoi? (Please, what is it that you want?)" "Where are the bodies that hung here!?" Ezio demanded while he grabbed the guard tight by his shirt. "T-They've already been taken!" "Where? Tell me where they are!" "I don't know! I-I-I think they were taking them down to the river to dump them". Ezio shook his head as he let the guard go "No…". The guard then fled, not to the Pallazo but into a whole different direction. Ezio ran to where Cristina was hiding and called to her "Cristina! Vieni con me! (Come with me!)".

They ran to the river Arno, to see if they could find the bodies. Not long after, they spotted the bodies of Ezio's father and brothers. "Ezio, over there!" Cristina said to her boyfriend, while pointing to where the bodies of his father and brothers lied. Ezio nodded, but a group of guards where there as well. Making it impossible to bypass them and take the bodies without being noticed "Accidenti! (Damnit!) With those guards around, I won't be able to come close to the bodies!" "What will you do?" Cristina asked. Ezio had only one option in his mind to get close "Only one thing to do. Kill them-" Cristina immediately shook her head while interupting him "No! Don't do that. They did nothing wrong-" "They follow orders unquestioningly. That makes them-" "Ezio!" Cristina didn't want for Ezio to kill guards who didn't know the truth. She knew that he killed the two other guards last night, when they spotted both of them at Ezio's house, but that was only self-defense.

Feeling that his girlfriend was right, Ezio sighed "Va bene. (It's okay.) I'll sneak behind their backs. Get my family, one at a time if I have to, and carry them down to the river" Cristina was relieved that Ezio won't kill the guards and gave him a kiss before he went "Be careful". She stood a little back, peaking at a corner of the street, while Ezio climbed to the top of a building nearby.

Once he was on the top, he took a leap of faith and landed in the haystack, right next to the bodies of his dead relatives. Ezio waited patiently until the guards were out of sight.

He climbed out of the hay and took first the body of Petruccio. While he carried his little brother's body down to a boat Ezio mentally said to himself _'I'm so sorry, Petruccio. That you've never had any chance to have a full life. But now at least, no one will hurt you again'_. Some tears were starting to form as he put the body of Petruccio in the boat and went back upstairs to take the next.

This time there were no guards around, so Ezio took the body of Federico. He mentally was saying to himself while he carried him down _'I'm going to miss you terribly, brother. I'll never forget the great times we had together, nor the things you taught me'_. When Ezio put the body of his older brother in the boat, he went back upstairs for the last time. To take the body of his father.

But just then a group of guards were there. Ezio gasped as he quickly hide himself in the hay. Cristina watched the whole thing and prayed that the guards didn't saw him. But only the captain seem to have seen some moving in the hay. With his spear he neared the hay. Ezio started to sweat _'Cazzo! (Fuck!) I'm screwed!'_ he mentally said. Cristina had to think of something fast in order to help Ezio "Oh no, Ezio! I got to help him, but how…?".

Then she got an idea. She ran towards the guards while screaming "Help! Guards, help! Aiuto! (Help!)". Ezio heard it all and was shocked at what Cristina was doing _'What the hell is she doing!?'_ he mentally asked. The captain was surprised by the sudden call of help as he went away from the hay and walked to Cristina, asking what was wrong "Calmati signorina (Calm down, miss). What's wrong?" "Il traditore! (The traitor!) I've seen the traitor, Ezio Auditore!" The captain and his men were now even more surprised to hear that "What? Where!?" the captain demanded. Cristina pointed to a different street "He went that way!" "Are you sure it was him?" the captain asked "Yes! He were the same white outfit! You need to catch him! HURRY!". The captain nodded and ordered his guards "Men, follow me!". And all the guards went into the street that Cristina pointed them out.

Once they all were gone, Cristina whispered to Ezio in the hay "They're gone now" Ezio came out and thanked his girlfriend "Grazie, Cristina. (Thank you, Cristina.) That was smart" "Trust me, Ezio. Every man wants to help a women when she screams for help" she said while giving a wink. Ezio smiled.

While Cristina went downstairs to the boat, Ezio took the body of his father and carried it down. _'I know I never took your lectures serious, father. And I'm so sorry for that. But now I will always remember your teachings'_. A tear fell from his eye as he laid down the body with the others in the boat. Ezio climbed on the boat with Cristina and rowed the boat to a more safe location.

After several minutes, they arrived somewhere in the poor district of the city, down the river. There, Ezio and Cristina built an pyre to give Giovanni, Federico and Petruccio a proper funeral. When they were done, they put the bodies on the wood.

Both gave a few final words for them. Cristina was the first to say as she held Ezio's hand "I want to thank you all for the kindness you have given me. We know you did nothing wrong. Me and Ezio know the truth. I hope you all will find peace in the afterlife. Farewell… and thank you". Then Ezio was going to say his final words to his deceased father and brothers. For him it was harder, but tried his best. As he wiped away a tear he softly stated "I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to save any of you. But I swear to you, that I will not fail to protect Claudia or mother, or anyone else that I care about. Mark my words, the one that did this to you will pay…" Tears started to flow from his eyes. He sobbed while Cristina stroke his back "I miss you… so much…". Ezio then took a burning torch and light up the pyre. For a moment both Ezio and Cristina stood close together.

As the bodies of his father and brothers burned, Ezio started to think of how his life will turn out after all the bad things that happened so quickly. What could he and his family do and where could they go. But if he and his mother and sister will leave the city, he might never see Cristina, the love of his life ever again. He took some courage to ask her to come with him too "I have to leave the city… Cristina, I want you to come with me". Cristina was a bit surprised of this sudden question from him. She knew that Ezio would have to leave, for he is now wanted for a crime he did not commit. Deep down, this is what she greatly desired, to be with the man of her life forever, to be far away from her abusive father. But she was also thinking about her mother. If Cristina left, then her father will no doubt be more violent to her. If that happens, Cristina will never forgive herself.

Cristina into her lover's eyes, and told with pain in her heart "I want to… But I… I don't know if I can… My family…". Ezio felt his heart sink. He knew it was a too difficult decision for her to make, but he couldn't bare to leave her with an abusive parent like this "Cristina… I know this is a major step for you, but just hear me out…" Cristina let him speak "I am not that naive, amore mio. (my love.) I know what has been going on at your place. I know how abusive your father is and wants you to be a normal lady like any other… how he wants you to be. But he has got you hold tight by the throat, Cristina! And if you won't break yourself free now, it will destroy you from within!".

Cristina looked down. She was tempted, to be free. But something was holding her back. Ezio lift her chin up "Yesterday, when you fought that guard, I saw a fire inside you, Cristina. Yesterday, you showed me your true inner self. Cristina, my love, I'm not only asking you to come with me so we can be together. I ask you to come with me… so you can be free and be yourself" Tears were forming in her eyes. Ezio's words were true. She still has that old strength, somewhere deep inside her soul, but was she strong enough to go with Ezio? "I… I don't think, I…". Ezio tried to convince her one more time. He soflty held her cheek "Please, Cristina. If that fire in you burns out, you will be more unhappy than you'll ever be…. I won't be able to live with myself to see you like that…. Please… come with me".

She held Ezio's hand on her cheek. A tear fell from her eye as she closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened them, she glanced at Ezio with teary eyes and said"… I'm sorry. But I can't…".

Ezio sighed very sad, but he understood her decision. He then took a crest-shaped pendant, that once belongs to his father, and gave it to Cristina. He put it on her neck "So, we'll always be together, Cristina". She held the pendant for a moment "Ezio…". They kissed one last time. Ezio slowly turned and left. When he was out of sight, Cristina couldn't hold her tears anymore and cried for what was the most painful decision she ever had to take.

Cristina came home,sobbing from her breaking up with Ezio. Al she wanted was to go straight to her room, but then her father came from the living room and calles her "Cristina, could you come here please?" Cristina wiped away her tears and came.

She sat down, while Gaspare looked at her with a very serious look on his face "You were not telling me the truth yesterday, Cristina. Do you think I'm blind of what is going on? I have heard more than you know, from one part you've tried to keep up with your 'boyfriend' behind my back, while on the other you tried to protect a traitor of Firenze! (Florence!)" Cristina was shocked. Her father has heard what happens to Ezio's family "While you were looking for your 'boyfriend', a number of Florentine guards came her this afternoon for YOU! For questioning! They told me that the Auditore were arrested yesterday for high treason and most of them executed this morning at the square before the Pallazo. They even said that multiple witnesses have seen you together with Ezio Auditore after his family was arrested yesterday and even saw you on the square this morning with him!" Cristina tried to explain. "Father, I-" But before she could answer he raised his finger to her "You are very lucky that I have at least some influence over the city guard. I had to tell those guards that you had nothing to do with it. Do you understand?! I had to lie to the Florentine Guard that you weren't protecting an enemy of the city! If it wasn't for me, you could have ended up in jail as well! Or worse, it could have been you hanging at the gallows!".

Cristina started to sob again "Please, father. I'm sorry… but I ended with him… like you told me too". Her father saw that she was meaning it. He nodded "Good. I hope that now you've finally learned to stay away from boys like him". Cristina didn't answer, so her father dismissed her, letting Cristina going to her room.

Once Cristina entered her room and closed the door behind her, tears fell from her eyes. She lied on her bed, crying herself to sleep. She has lost the love of her life, by refusing to come with him. She did have second thoughts of her decision. If she stayed, she would be unhappy for the rest of her life. But if she did went with Ezio, she would be free and can finally be herself. However, in her mind, she couldn't bare the thought of leaving her mother behind. What if her father will be even worse once she is gone?

* * *

The next morning…

Ezio walked into the street that would lead him to Leonardo's workshop. He had tried to sleep at his hiding place last night, but barely did. His mind was constantly on his dead father and brothers and his vow for revenge on the corrupt Gonfaloniere, Uberto Alberti. But for most part. he was thinking of Cristina, who had decided to refuse his offer to come with him once he had killed Alberti. Despite his efforts trying to convince her, she still didn't wanted to go. The young Auditore hoped deep down that she would reconsider, even though it was a very small chance.

Ezio walked to the front door of Leonardo's place. He could have gone straight to him when he gave his father and brothers burial last night, but because it was already late, he decided to wait until morning.

He knocked at the front door and went inside. There, Leonardo was working on something. He turned himself when he heard someone coming in his workshop. He was surprised, but also happy to see Ezio again "Oh! Ezio Auditore! I… I didn't expect to see YOU again. What with all that's happened… Ah! Where are my manners! Welcome back!" he gave Ezio a hug. Leonardo quickly broke the friendly hug and asked "Now, how can I be of service?" "I was hoping you could repair something of mine" "Of course! Come! This way" Leonardo lead him to his working spot. The table was a bit of messy, with all of Leonardo's blueprints other projects. Frustrated he pushed the stuff out of the way "Ah, che pasticcio… Tutt oil santo giorno che cerco… (Oh, what a mess… I've spent the whole day looking for…) Let me clear a space". When he had made some space, he faced Ezio again "Alright! Let's see it!". Ezio took of his gauntlet with the broken hidden blade and gave it to Leonardo. Ezio forgot that he had hidden the scroll with the strange foreign language at the gauntlet.

Leonardo took a look at what was wrong with it and was fascinated with the advanced construction of it "Fascinating… I don't know, Ezio. Despite it's age, the construction is rather advanced. I've never seen anything quite like it. I'm afraid, there's not much I can do without the original plans… Mi dispiace. (I'm sorry.)". Ezio understood, but also felt a slight bit of disappointment. But as he wanted to take back the gauntlet, Leonardo noticed the scroll and moved Ezio aside "Wait, wait, wait!". He read the scroll as Ezio was not sure what Leonardo was doing witht it "What are you doing?" "The contents of this page are encrypted!," Ezio was surprised to hear that as he mentally said_ 'Encrypted? Huh, never thought about that'_ "but if my theory is correct… based on these sketches it may very well…" "It may very well what?" Ezio asked, wanting know what it will lead too "Please sit!" Leonardo said as he was concentrating on the scroll "Leonardo?" "Shhhh!".

Ezio sighed deep as he sat down at a chair while Leonardo encrypted the scroll "Remarkable! If we transpose the letters and then select every third…".

Leonardo kept working on the scroll, as on the gauntlet for a long time, so long… that Ezio fell asleep.

8 hours later…

Leonardo woke Ezio up "There! It's finished!". Ezio opened his sleepy eyes "Hmm? What's finished?" "The blade! I managed to decode that parchment of yours. It showed me exactly what to do" Ezio was happy to hear that Leonardo was able to fix his father's blade. But as he reached his hand to take back the gauntlet, Leonardo said while holding a butcher knife "Now all that's left is to remove your ring finger" "Really?" Ezio asked confused as why he needed to cut off his ring finger "I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the 'commitment' of whoever wields it" Leonardo stated.

Deep down, Ezio was hell no letting his finger being cut off. But if it was necessary to wear the gauntlet with the blade…. Ezio swallowed as he put his ring finger on the table "Bene. (Fine) Do it quickly" He closed his eyes tight and bite his teeth, readying himself of the possible enormous pain. Leonardo then swiftly cut on the table! But… as Ezio opened his eyes immediatly, he noticed that Leonardo had missed his finger.

Leonardo laughed as he saw Ezio's surprised face "I was only having fun, Ezio! Though the blade once required a sacrifice, it's been modified. You can keep your finger". Ezio sighed in relief as he put the gauntlet back on. He tested the 'Hidden Blade' out and was fascinated how this small sharp blade can be so easily hidden "Incredible…" "Yes it is! Tell me: Do you have other pages like this?" Leonardo asked "I'm sorry, only the one" Ezio told as he didn't had any other pages than the one that Leonardo just ecrypted. Leonardo, who was still enthusiastic of about the page asked Ezio "Listen – if you ever do happen across another one of these – please – bring it to me".

Ezio agreed, as he could use some help with encrypting more pages, if he ever finds more "You have my word. And thank you for fixing this, it-". Then all of the sudden, there was a heavy knock on the door! "By order of the Florentine guard: Open this door!" "Eh, just a moment!" Leonardo called to the guard at the front door. He gave Ezio the scroll "Wait here!".

Leonardo went to the door and opened ti for the guard while Ezio stayed hidden. "Are you Leonardo da Vinci?" the guard asked "Si. (Yes.) How may I be of service?" "I need you to answer some questions" "Certainly". They walked to the back of Leonardo's workshop, to the backyard.

Ezio followed them from a distance. Leonardo then asked what the guard wanted to know "What seems to be the trouble?" "A witness claims to have seen you consorting with an enemy of the city" Leonardo tried to act surprised "What? Me? Consorting? Preposterous!". The guard however sensed something was off and asked "When was the last time you saw or spoke with Ezio Auditore?" "Who?" again Leonardo acted like he didn't know him. The guard became angry at the inventor for avoiding the questions "Non fare il finto tonto. (Don't play dumb with me.) We know you were close with the family. Hmm".

Leonardo just shrugged. The guard had enough of it. He threw Leonardo to the ground "Perhaps this will help to clear your head?" The guard then started to kick him hard in the stomach "Ready to talk?". Leonardo still didn't answer so the guard kicked him again "What about now?".

Ezio couldn't sit by while Leonardo was being tortured, he sneaked behind the guard, draw his hidden blade and stabbed him in the back. The guard fell back dead, while Leonardo stood up, thanking Ezio for his help "Grazie (Thank you) Ezio!" "Sorry about that" Ezio apologized for killing someone to save him. Leonardo just shrugged as it was no big deal "Eh. I've grown accustomed to their abuses". Ezio wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave the body, so he asked "What of the body?" Leonardo seemed to have already thought of that "Bring it inside and put it with the others" "Others?" Ezio asked. Leonardo nodded while he stated "The city gives them to me. For research". Ezio understood as he carried the guard's body inside the workshop.

As Ezio lay the body on a table inside, Leonardo said "See? Like it never happened!" Ezio thanked his new friend for his help "Thank you, Leonardo – for everything" He gave the young Auditore a smile "Any time! And remember – if you find more of those strange pages, bring them to me. Should they contain new designs, I will upgrade your blade as well!". Ezio liked the idea of upgrading his hidden weapon "Of course. Now I really should be getting back to Paola…" "Progile I miei omaggi! (Send her my regards!)". Ezio nodded and went on his way back to Paola at the 'La Rosa Colta'.

After some time, Ezio had returned to the 'La Rosa Colta'. Thanks to all the skills that Paola taught him, he was able to avoid any of the guards, patroling the streets. He knocked on the front door of the brothel and entered. There, Paola was waiting for him "You were gone for quite a while" she asked why he was off for so long. Ezio wasn't in the mood to tell her that he was also giving his father and brothers last rites, so he just answered "Leonardo likes to talk" Paola chuckled "That he does. But I trust you did more than talk?" Ezio smiled and showed her the fixed hidden blade "Impressive…" she said, fascinated by the small deadly blade "I'm rather fund of it myself" Ezio said as he redrew the blade.

Paola then held his hand "I've given you the skills. Leonardo's given you the blade. All that remains is the deed" Ezio gave a nod, thanking her for all the help. But now, it was his time for his revenge, so Ezio asked "Where can I find Uberto?" "According to my girls, He'll be attending an unveiling tomorrow evening of Verrocchio's latest work. It will be held at the Santa Croce cloister" Ezio was a bit dissatisfied that he won't be able to be close to Uberto till tomorrow, but thought about it and knew that he could use that time to prepare himself. "Tutto apposto, (Alright,) I'll take my time to prepare. Watch over my mother and sister while I'm away" Paola promised "Of course, Ezio. As if they were my own" and Ezio left, preparing himself to kill Uberto Alberti.

The next day. Late in the afternoon…

Ezio had slept the rest of the night at his hiding place, knowing he'll need to be at full strength when he's about to confront the man that betrayed and killed his family. When morning came, the young Auditore took his time to see what best options he would take when he's going to kill Uberto and the best escape route from out of the cloister. He waited on top of a roof, nearby the church for the rest of the day, watching the streets near the Santa Croce, looking for the Gonfaloniere.

When the clocktower struck 4:30 PM, Ezio spotted Uberto walking together with Lorenzo de' Medici, to see Verrocchio's latest work. Ezio performed a leap of faith and landed in the hay below. When he jumped out of the hay, he followed the corrupt judge and Lorenzo from a distance, but close enough so he could hear what they were talking about "Again with this?" Uberto asked Lorenzo "You have overstepped your bounds, Uberto" Lorenzo said as he was not pleased with how Uberto was handling things. The Gonfaloniere was not amused "Who are you to speak of bounds? You, who have crowned yourself Lorenzo de' Medici, Principe (Prince) of Firenze" "I've done no such thing!" Lorenzo answered that he would never do that. Uberto rolled his eyes while smirking "Of course not. Ever innocent. How convenient. At least now we see how far your reach extends – which is to say – nowhere at all. It has proved a valuable lesson for me and my allies" "Yes. Your allies the Pazzi. Is that what this is about?" "Be careful with your words, Lorenzo. You might attract the wrong sort of attention" Uberto said to Lorenzo to be careful with his words, now that the Gonfaloniere has powerful allies.

_'So, Uberto has allied himself with the Pazzi,'_ Ezio asked mentally to himself of what he heard from the two men _'that makes them also responsible for the death of my father and brothers'_. He then saw 2 big guards standing in front of the entrance of where the unveiling was held. However, Ezio had already thought of a plan. He had noticed a few hours ago a group of courtesans around the corner and knew that they would be a perfect distraction for those guards. He walked to them and paid some cash to help him. The girls did as he asked and started seducing the guards, who were fund of their charms and left their post. Now Ezio was able to enter, without alerting any security.

"Good evening Gonfaloniere" the painter said, greeting Uberto. Ezio's anger grew as he spotted the corrupt judge nearby. All that Ezio was thinking was of his father and brothers, executed at the gallows with an evil smirking Alberti "To you as well. I trust you're enjoying yourselves?" Uberto asked to the painter. Without wasting a second, Ezio marched up to Uberto, with nothing fury in his mind. The Gonfaloniere heard someone approaching him. As he turned, he gasped in shock as he saw that it was Ezio "You…". Ezio drew his hidden blade and stabbed Uberto with all his might, multiple times in the chest!

As Uberto fell to the floor, bleeding to death, Ezio still held him. The Gonfaloniere coughed a lot of blood and said his last words as he looked at his killer "You would have done the same… to save the ones you love" "Yes. I would. And I have" Ezio said to the dying Gonfaloniere, while searching his inner pockets quickly and found the documents from his father and a letter, meant for Uberto's wife and son.

Ezio stood up as tied the documents and letter to his belt. He screamed to the crowd who watched with horror of what just happened "The Auditore are not dead! I'm still here! ME! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!"

"Assassino!" one of the people called. "Murder!" another called. Many guards quickly responded, while Ezio fled. He quickly climbed up to the roofs, avoiding the archers and landed outside of the Santa Croce. The guards could not keep up with Ezio's speed.

Once Ezio noticed the guards didn't followed him anymore, he took his time to catch his breath _'È per la mia famiglia, bastardo! (That's for my family, you bastard!)'_ he mentally screamed to Uberto Alberti. But when he took the letter that was meant Uberto's family and read it, Ezio started to think that even though Uberto was a traitor, his own family still deserved to read his final letter.

When the sun was starting to down, Ezio had delivered the letter to Uberto's home and went back to Paola at the 'La Rosa Colta'. When he entered the brothel, Paola already knew what happened and hugged Ezio to comfort him. She knew that an act like this can affect a men greatly. He sighed, feeling relieved to have at least someone to comfort him after he killed Uberto. He broke the hug and told Paola of his plan "I think it's best I leave Firenze" "Where will you go?" Paola asked, not knowing where Ezio wants to go. Ezio answered "My uncle Mario owns a villa near Monteriggioni".

Paola nodded that that was the best course of action, but he could not leave while he was still wanted. "You're still a wanted man, Ezio" "What would you have me do, then?" Ezio asked "I've seen wanted-posters of you all across the district," Paola said while thinking what Ezio should do to reduce his notoriety "tearing them down will help the city forget your face. No doubt the heralds also incite the public. Bribe them and they'll speak of other things. Or you could hunt those who bear false witness against you. They traded dignity for coin. Their loss would not be mourned. Do any of these things and you should be free to leave". Ezio nodded at her ideas and left the brothel.

The young Auditore was thinking on the way what should be best to do. A few streets from where he was there was always an herald to spread the news. Ezio had heard some already speaking about him and was considering to bribe them. He had seen someone done it before, a few weeks back with his brother Federico, and that that person bribed the herald for 500 florins. Ezio looked into his moneybag and counted that he has a little over 1000 florins_ 'Hmmm, maybe after bribing 2 heralds, Firenze will forget about me'_. But then he thought that he and his family need the money for the journey to his uncle's villa and decided to keep as much money with him as he could.

Ezio then spotted an official, who was delivering false evidence against him. He could kill him and destroy the 'false evidence', but after what he's been going through in his mind after killing the Gonfaloniere, he was not in the mood for killing again (for a while at least). So he did not go after him.

So, Ezio went on to do the hard way to get him incognito, tearing off as many wanted-posters of him as he could in the district.

(Okay, I know that in the game, Ezio went incognito after removing just 4 posters, but that won't work in the real world. So I change that into some more… just for the sake the story will be a bit realistic).

After almost an hour of searching and tearing of posters of him throughout the district, Ezio thought that this would be enough for people not to notice him.

Ezio returned to Paola's brothel. When he was inside, Paola was waiting for him "Bentornato Ezio. (Welcome back Ezio.) were you successful?" Ezio nodded "Yes". Paola then turned and clapped her hands, signaling her girls that Ezio's mother and sister can come downstairs now. Ezio saw his sister and mother coming down the stairs. Annetta was holding Maria, who was still in shock after all that has happened. Claudia ran immediately to Ezio, hugging him "Ezio! Where have you been?! They wouldn't let us leave. And mother… Ugh! She hasn't spoken a single word since we left the house," Slowly Maria came to hug her son, without saying anything. Claudia went on "Father will need to sort things out…". But then she noticed that their father and brothers weren't with Ezio. Confussed, she asked "Where is father? And Federico? And Petruccio? Hmmm?".

Ezio sighed to himself, with a saddend face. It was time for him to tell what has happened to Giovanni, Federico and Petruccio. It was hard for him to find the right words. Claudia was getting impatient as she saw her brother like this "Ezio! Say something!" He closed his eyes for a moment and said with a heavy heart "… something's happened" "What do you mean?" Claudia did not understand what her brother meant by that. But as she looked into Ezio's eyes, it finally came to her. Her eyes went wide "No. It's impossible!" "Claudia…" Claudia started to sob"No, no, no, no, no". Ezio held his sister close "I did everything I could, piccina (little one)…". Claudia cried on Ezio's shoulder. Maria barely reacted, for only a single tear fell from her eye. She had felt all along what had happened to her husband and her two sons.

Ezio broke the hug and looked very serious at his sister "Listen, right now what matters is getting us all someplace safe. But to do that, I need you to stay focused. Do you understand?". Claudia slowly nodded, while tears still came from her eyes "Good. Will you watch over mother for me?" Ezio asked his sister. She agreed and took her mother with her. They went to the front door while Ezio said goodbye and thanks to Paola "Then we are ready. Thank you again, for everything". Paola gave Ezio a kiss on the cheek and gave him her final advice "Stay safe, Ezio. Stay vigilant. I suspect the road ahead is yet long". Ezio nodded and went out with his family.

**With Cristina**,** some time before Ezio had returned to La Rosa Colta…**

Cristina was inside her room, sitting at her desk. She held the crest-shaped pendant from Ezio in her hands. By only looking at it made her cry "Ezio…". In her mind she was constantly doubting about her choice. She was so scared that she will never see her beloved Ezio ever again and she was also scared for the sake of her mother, fearing that her father will be more abusive to her once she runs away with Ezio.

When she held the pendant close to her chest, she closed her eyes and thought about Ezio's words from the night before _'I know what has been going on at your place. I know how abusive your father is and wants you to be a normal lady like any other… how he wants you to be. But he has got you hold tight by the throat, Cristina! And if you won't break yourself free now, it will destroy you from within!'. _Cristina held the pendant tighter while she started to shake, of the very thought if her true innerself will be gone forever. A feeling of anger, fear and sadness went through her mind.

"Cristina?". The girl gasped in shock from the sudden voice behind her. She turned herself… seeing it was her mother, Cattocchia. Cristina calmed down as she raised from her chair "Oh, mother. You scared me". Cattocchia apologized "I'm sorry, my daughter. I just wanted to check on you… if you were alright". Cristina wanted to make an excuse that all was well, but her mother could already see that she was not alright. Cristina tried to say while wiping away her tears "I'm… I'm not alright". Her mother held her cheeks "Shhh. I know what troubles you". Cristina blinked a few times "It's that boy, Ezio, right?". With a sad face, Cristina nodded.

Her mother sat down with her daughter on her bed and spoke "Listen, mia figlia (my daughter), my feeling tells me you need to go and be with your one true love". Cristina looked suprised at her mother. Was she letting her go?

Before she could say anything, Cattocchia went on "I always knew that you were a fighter from the day you were born. When you came back from that awful boarding school years ago, I was more unhappy then I ever felt. You had become someone that I knew you never were. But when you stood up against your father for the first time in many years, I felt that your true self had come back, only because of the love that you have for Ezio Auditore. And even though it shocked me first of how you insulted you're father, it made me deepdown happy, that you became yourself again. That boy is the best thing that has ever happened to you, Cristina. And if you let him go now… I know you will be miserable for the rest of your life".

Cristina felt comforted by her mother's words. "Now tell me, what is your heart telling you? What do you truly want, Cristina?" Cattocchia asked her daughter. Cristina didn't thought about it for long and answered "I want to be with Ezio. I want to spend the rest of my days with him," a tear came from her eye while she stated "I want to stand by with him against whatever comes at us and support him no matter what! … but…" "But what, Cristina?" Cristina sighed and told her mother with sadness in her voice "But I don't know if I can…" "Why? What's stopping you?". Cristina sobbed and said "You… mother…" "What?" "Madre (Mother), you know how easily father can turn violent. If I go now, then he'll only be more aggressive to you, and-" "Cristina," her mother interrupted her while holding her cheek "you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine" Cristina shock her head "But-" "I can handle you're father. Trust me". She said while giving a wink.

Cristina looked to her pendant in her hand. Cattocchia closed Cristina's hand as mother and daughter faced each other. "I'll distract your father, then you sneak through the door". Cristina smiled to her. She was so thankful that her mother showed her what was the right choice. But Cristina also became sad, knowing that maybe it would be a long time before she would ever see her mother again. "Thank you, madre (mother). I will come back for you one day. I promise" Cattocchia smiled "I know you will" She then took a small bag with 500 florins from her coat and gave it to Cristina "Take this. You'll need it harder than I do" She then gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead and soflty said "Buona fortuna… mio piccolo combattente. (Good luck… my little fighter)".

While Cattocchia distracted her husband with some argument, Cristina sneaked to the front door and went out of the house. She walked away slowly. Cristina could almost not believe what she was doing, but finally realized that leaving with Ezio is the right decision. Once she was out of sight, she ran to where she hoped Ezio and his family still wwere, the 'La Rosa Colta' brothel. She prayed that she was not too late _'Please, Ezio. Please don't be gone yet…!'._

While she ran as fast as she could to the brothel, she heard on the way other people in the streets talking of what had just happened moments ago "Haven't you heard? The Gonfaloniere, Alberti has been murdered!" "What?!" one man said shocked "Yes! I had heard from my cousin, who heard it from his mother-in-law, that teh Confaloniere was murdered during an unveiling at the Santa Croce cloister this afternoon!". Cristina was shocked to hear that. While she kept running she started to think that it could have Ezio who killed Alberti _'Has Ezio… killed him?'_. Some part in her felt that the Gonfaloniere got what he deserved, but also felt that despite him being corrupt and evil, killing a person is wrong. Her feeling was telling that Ezio could have been involved into it. But that wasn't going to stop her, she was more determined than she ever felt in her whole life. She was not gonna let go of the love of her life.

When Cristina arrived at the brothel, she went straight inside. Some courtesans were surprised of this girl suddenly bursting inside "Ezio? Ezio?!" Cristina called. One prostitute went over to her and asked "Sorry, can we help you?" "Where is Ezio?!" she asked her. The courtesan didn't know who she meant "Sorry, who?" "The young man in a white hooded outfit! Where is he?!". Finally she and the other courtesans knew who she meant "Alright, calm down. Me and my sisters don't know, but our mistress maybe does. Wait here, I'll call her for you". The courtesan went upstairs, while Cristina waited impatiently _'Please don't take it too long, or I might be too late!'_ she mentally said to herself.

A minute later, Paola came downstairs and went over to Cristina "You are looking for Ezio?" "Yes! Please, is he here? I need to talk to him!" "Calm down, my child…" Paola said, trying to calm down Cristina, but she couldn't "No! Please, signora (madam), I've made the worst mistake in my life by not going with him! Please… I don't want to lose him". The other courtesans went all 'Ahhhh', to see how much she loved Ezio. Paola nodded and clapped her hands to the girls to leave them. They nodded and went outside.

Once they were alone, Paola said Cristina "Listen, Ezio was here, but he's not here anymore. He left moments ago with his family" "Where to? Please tell me, to where!?". Paola raised her hands that Cristina need to calm down "Let me speak out first. I know I should not tell you not to follow your heart, but if you decide to follow him, the path you're taking will be very dangerous" "I know it will be, signora…" "Paola" she corrected Cristina of what her name is "…Paola. But I have made my choice to be with him and to stand by his side no matter what!".

Paola saw that this girl was determined in her choice and saw a strength in her that she hadn't noticed in anyone else but Ezio, for some time. She smiled and told her "Okay, but like I said, he left moments ago. If you're hurry, you might catch Ezio at the eastern gate" Cristina was happy that she now knew that Ezio hasn't left for to long ago. She immediately hugged Paola, what surprised her "Molte grazie, Paola! (Many thanks, Paola!)" Paola returned the hug "You're welcome".

Cristina then broke the hug, went out of the brothel and went in a hurry to the eastern gate, hoping that Ezio is still nearby. Paola stood there and wandered with a smile on her face_ 'Hmmm… something tells me that I'm going to see that girl again'_.

Cristina ran across the streets, in direction to the eastern gate. She was bothered along the way by some street musicians, but ignored them as she continued unwards. When she reached the eastern gate, she noticed that all the guards were distracted by some courtesans. She found it strange that these guards were so easily distracted, but was thinking that Ezio must have past here not long ago. Cristina took advantage of the situation to sneak pass them.

Once she was outside the city, she looked around to see if she saw any glimpse of Ezio and his family, but she did not see them. Cristina started to panic, was she too late? Then as she was starting to get desperate, she saw a white hooded figure walking in the distance and two women walking beside him. She run to them "EZIO!".

**With Ezio**

Ezio, Claudia and Maria were walking down the path that would lead them to the Tuscan countryside. It would take a while before they'll reach Monteriggioni. Ezio hoped they could stay somewhere along the road, since the sun was down and the stars were starting to show.

Claudia couldn't believe what has happened to them and was constantly asking Ezio what would happen to them now, what started to annoy him "Will we ever be back…" "I don't know" "What will happen to our house…" Ezio stopped and turned to his sister "I don't know!". Claudia was shocked of her brother's reaction. He saw the tears in her eyes and immediately regretted his reaction "Claudia… I'm sorry I… I didn't mean it like that. It's just… I just don't know what will happen, okay? We are going to our uncle in Monteriggioni, from there.. we'll see…" Claudia nodded.

"Alright, then let's keep going. If we are lucky, we can find a place to stay for the night-" "EZIO!". He heard his name being called from a distance. Ezio looked around where it came from _'Wait… was that…?!'_. "EZIO!". When he watched back to the city of Florence, he saw a young women running to them. He couldn't believe his eyes who it was "Cristina?" it was the love of his life, Cristina! "EZIO, WAIT!". Cristina almost fell while running to Ezio. Ezio run to her immediately "CHRISTINA!" "EZIO!". They embraced each other. Cristina nearly cried of being so happy to hold Ezio in her arms. Ezio was so happy to see his beloved again.

He broke the hug and asked "I'm so happy that you're here. But, what are you doing here?" "I'm coming with you, Ezio!". This caught Ezio completely by surprise. "You… your coming with me?" "Yes! I changed my mind. I can't live without you, Ezio. I'm coming with you!" Ezio almost felt like his heart came back to life she she spoke those words. He embraced her, being so grateful that she changed her mind.

But their romantic moment was interrupted when Claudia came to them "Ezio! What is going on? And why is Cristina here? Hmmm?". Ezio broke the hug and looked to Cristina. She whipped away her tears and nodded to him. Ezio then glanced to his sister "Cristina is coming with us". Claudia's eyes went wide "What? Why?!". Ezio repeated himself "Cristina is coming with us!". Claudia wanted to object, but after seeing Ezio's with a serious face, she just nodded. Maria barely reacted to the whole situation, but she seemed to agree that Cristina comes with them.

They all now walked together down the path to the Tuscan countryside. Ezio and Cristina were walking hand in hand, with Claudia and Maria behind them. After a while Claudia asked one more thing "Ezio?… were they…. Were they given a proper burial" "Yes" Both Ezio and Cristina said simultaneously "Wait, Cristina how do you…" Claudia asked Cristina why she knew about their dead father and brothers, but as she saw Ezio's serious face, she understood "Oh… right". Ezio looked to Cristina and she looked at him, they smiled and held their hands tighter together. They were together again, walking into the unknown, to start a new life together….

**There you go everyone, Ezio and Cristina have now left Florence together with Claudia and Maria and are on the way to start a whole new life. I hope you all liked this chapter, it was a bit of a challenge to see what could Cristina really change her mind and go after Ezio, but I'm happy with the results. I changed a bit of the story so it would fit the exact date when Uberto Alberti was killed. The next few chapters are going to be partly over-bridged episodes, to fill in the gap of more than 1 of Ezio training under his uncle, Mario. Cristina will also be trained by Mario and Ezio. It will also include of how Cristina's father is dealing with of his daughter being missing and is giving an offer of help from the Pazzi family, in exchange for his support…. See you all in the next chapter!**


	4. The path of the Assassins

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. I only own the names; Gaspare Vespucci, Cattocchia Vespucci and I only own the character; Carlo Fuorilegge.

**Chapter 4: The path of the Assassins**

Monteriggioni January 2nd, 1477.

For the past 2 days, Ezio has traveled alongside with his lover Cristina, his sister Claudia and his mother Maria too the old fortress of Monteriggioni. They traveled on foot, since they didn't own any horses to go anywhere faster nor having the finances to pay for now. Luckily they were able to get a few rooms in a nearby inn for the night, when they had just left Florence. And the night afterwards, they were allowed to stay at a farmer's place in the middle of the countryside.

Ezio wanted to get his family and Cristina to the Auditore Villa as quickly as possible, so he had to push mostly Claudia by not taking too long rests after many hours of walking. His mother Maria wasn't saying anything throughout the journey, but made sometimes clear to Ezio that they all needed some rest for a little while before going further. As for Cristina, she hasn't complained at all for the past 2 days. She understood well that why Ezio wanted to get everyone to safety, but had to calm Ezio down when he was pushing the rest too much.

Ezio had already told Cristina his plan that they will move on, once they have all rested at Monteriggioni. But to where, he was still uncertain. The young women was grateful for her mother that she had changed her mind to go with Ezio, she now only hoped that her mother was capable to handle her abusive father as she claimed.

The nights have been hard for Ezio to sleep, for it was now his responsibility to take care of the family. Not to mention, he now had to take care of the love of his life as well. But thanked God that she did came along with him, what gave him some comfort in these uncertain times for the Auditore family.

When the sun went down, Ezio was relieving everyone that they aren't far from the fortress anymore. He stopped for a moment and told everyone "We should be close" "Grazie a Dio. (Thank God.)" Claudia moaned. Her feet hurt from the 2 days of nothing but walking. Maria didn't reacted, and Cristina just sighed in relief.

Now only just a few minutes away from Monteriggioni, Cristina asked Ezio "Have you… ever visited your uncle before in Monteriggioni?" Ezio shacked his head "No. We never visited my uncle in the villa before. He did came to visit us in our home in Firenze, but then, 10 years ago he… just stopped coming. Father never told us why, or… well, I never asked him why."

Then when the fortress was in sight, they were stopped by some Florentine armed men "Till here and no further!" one said to the group. They all stopped. Then out of nowhere, a man dressed in black and white appeared. It was Vieri de' Pazzi "Buon giorno (Good day) Ezio!" Ezio and Cristina stood close to another, with Claudia and Maria behind them. "How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodb-" Vieri said, but was then surprised to see Cristina with Ezio as well "Cristina Vespucci?! How delightful to see you again amore mio (my love)… _with him_" the last line came with disgust from Vieri. Ezio held Cristina back, protecting her "Ezio…" Claudia said shocked, warning his brother that they were surrounded. "What do you want, Vieri?" Ezio asked "And how did you even found us?" Cristina asked Vieri. The Pazzi boy smirked and said "Ladies first, Ezio" telling him that he was going to answer Cristina's question first "Well my beautiful flower, as you know my family has many allies in the city. Let's just say a 'good friend of my father' had seen you're boyfriend leaving the city with his mother and sister. I'm really surprised he never mentioned _you_ leaving with them… ah well. And to answer how I found you all, well the owner of that inn you all stayed told me, at least when you give him the right amount of coins. To pity that that farmer wasn't as bribable as I expected. He did talk, eventually, but he had to pay a high price for not telling me sooner, by seeing his farm burn to the ground, along with his wife and child with it! Bwahahahaha!" Vieri evilly laughed along with his followers. Cristina remembered how kind those farmers were and never deserved to die like that. She became very angry for this evil deed of Vieri "Figlio di puttana! (You son of a bitch!)" she nearly stepped up to Vieri but was held back by Ezio.

Vieri went on to answer Ezio's question "As to answer your question, Ezio. I want many things! A larger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier bride…" he looked at Cristina, mentioning her, what made Ezio grind his teeth. Cristina looked fierce to the Pazzi boy. Then Vieri draw his sword "Oh and yes… your life".

Two of Vieri's men started to attack the group, while Vieri said "My condolences for the loss of your father and brothers! What will happen now that there's no one left to help you?". Ezio fought against one of Vieri's supporters with only his fists "I have such wonderful things in store for your mother and sister! Especially for Cristina" Ezio was now infuriated and attacked the one he fought with all his might.

The other one draw his sword and started to attack Claudia and Maria. They avoided his attacks. But then as he was ready to kill Maria, he was held by Cristina. She held the men's arm tight and punched him in the face, causing his nose to bleed. He whipped away the blood of his nose and angerly attacked Cristina, he missed a few times, but then hit her with his sword to her left arm. "Cristina!" Claudia said horrified. Then as the man wanted to kill Cristina, she kneecapped him in the chest and hit her with her fists on his head, causing him to collapse. Ezio just knocked out the one he fought as well.

Vieri had enough of it and said to his men "I grow tired of this game. Finish them all, but the Vespucci girl… is mine" he finished with a smirk. All of Vieri's supporters draw their swords and charged at the group. But then they were all killed by a rain of arrows. Shocked, Vieri looked who could have done this "What sorcery is this?!". Then a man laughed and said "Hahahaha! Not sorcery, boy. Skill!" "Show yourself!" "As you wish". Vieri was disarmed within a second by an middle-aged man with long black hair and a mustache, dressed in an armor of a mercenary captain. He throwed a sword to Ezio "Here! Use this!" Ezio took it while Vieri ordered his last man "Kill them! Kill them all!". The mercenary captain then draw his sword to attack Vieri, who became afraid and run away like a coward from the battlefield.

As the armed all attacked the group, Cristina quickly took the sword of the man she just knocked out and started to fight the other soldiers, with Ezio at her side. Luckily they weren't alone, for they were helped by mercenaries from the fortress.

After a few minutes, all of Vieri's men were dead. Cristina looked at the 2 men she killed, then her sword that still had blood on it. She wasn't sure what she felt. She almost felt empty inside 'Is this what it feels like, to kill another person?' Cristina thought to herself of what just happened, she was brought out of her thoughts when Ezio came to her "Cristina, stai bene? (Are you alright?)". She nodded a little bit "… Si, I think so" then Ezio saw the blood coming from the wound on her upper arm "Cristina! You're wounded!" he pointed to her arm. She put her hand on the wound "It's nothing, really".

Before Ezio wanted to object, the mercenary captain stepped to Ezio. Ezio wanted to thank him for saving their lives and wanted to give back the sword "You have my thanks" The man said that he could keep the sword "Keep the sword, Ezio". Ezio was confused. How can this man know him "Do I know you from somewhere?" "Don't you recognize me?" he then said happily to Ezio "It's a-me, Mario!" "Uncle Mario?". Mario then hugged his nephew and raised him like he was nothing "It's been too long, nipote! (nephew!) far too long!". He let go of Ezio. 'So that is his uncle, Mario?' Cristina thought 'He looks like a kind person' she thought with a smile. Mario then said with a bit of sad face to Ezio "I… heard what happened in Firenze… Terrible. Come. Let's get you all away from here".

Everyone started to go to the fortress. Once they were at the entrance, Mario greeted his niece, Claudia "Uncle Mario! It's so good to see you!" they hugged for a moment "It's good to see you to, Claudia" he broke the hug and looked at Claudia "Dio Mio! (My God!) You have become even more beautiful than the last time I saw you". She blushed a bit "Grazie, uncle". Mario then faced Maria and gave her a small hug "I'm sorry about Giovanni, Maria". She nodded but said nothing. Mario didn't know why. Claudia explained "Mother hasn't talked ever since… you know". Mario understood. He then faced Cristina, he was a little surprised to see someone with them he didn't know at all "… And you are?". Cristina, who still held her hand on her wounded arm answered "I'm Cristina, Cristina Vespucci" Mario made a little bow "Piacere di conoscerti, Cristina. (Pleasure to meet you, Cristina.)" however, Mario was still confused why she was here to "I'm sorry to ask, but… what is your relationship with the rest?". Before Cristina could answer, Ezio said to his uncle "She is my girlfriend, uncle" "Oh! I see now. And why did she come with you too?". Ezio wasn't sure to explain. He looked at Cristina, clearly she wasn't ready yet to explain everything in detail, so Ezio just said "It's a long story, uncle Mario". Mario thought of it a bit suspicious, but then smiled "Ah! A friend of the Auditore is a friend of mine!" He then took a look at Cristina's wound "That does not look good at all. I will let a doctor check on that soon" "Grazie, signore" Cristina said thanking Mario.

As they walked into the fortress, through the streets to the villa, Mario asked on the way to Ezio "So, tell me everything what has happened!" "They executed father for treason. Federico and Petruccio too. Then they came for me" "Do you know why?" Ezio shake his head "I have no answers, uncle… Only a list of names taken from a man who wished me dead". Ezio mentioned a document he took back from the Gonfaloniere, Uberto Alberti, who Ezio killed. He read the document yesterday while he stayed in the farm with the rest.

Ezio sighed to himself with sadness "I still can't believe they are gone…". Cristina stroke his back in support "Don't worry. We will make sense of this" Mario said. Ezio wasn't as optimistic about it as Mario is "I wish I shared your optimism" "Come on, keep pace! We're almost there. I think you will find much to like Monteriggioni".

This time Cristina asked to Mario "I thought Monteriggioni was an enemy of Firenze…" Mario smiled and answered "For now. Next year it will be it's friend. The year after it's enemy again. And on and on. I cannot keep track. So I have stopped trying". While Mario showed the inside of the fortress, he explained about the people of the town "These are honest, hardworking people. Our shops may only carry simple good, but they're well made and dependable" Only a few shops seem to been open, while the rest were boarded up, as some other buildings. Mario pointed to the chapel "There's a chapel here, too. The prete (priest) seems a nice enough fellow, but I've never been much of a believer".

When they climbed the stairs that lead to the villa, Mario told a bit of the town's history "Did you all know the Villa Auditore is almost 200 years old? It was built by my great-grandfather, a strange man, who carried all kinds of secrets. Keep your eyes open, and you might discover a few of them yourself…" Ezio and the others just nodded, but Cristina was somehow very curious to all of it. She wandered what kinds of secrets this place held. Mario went on "With all the fighting that's been going on, this place has started to get a bit rough around the edges. I wish I could do something about it, but I just don't have the time or money to fix things up. Guess that's life, eh?".

When they were up the stairs, they walked to the front door of the big villa "Here we are. Casa dolce casa! (Home sweet home!) So? What do you think?" Mario asked Ezio what he thought about the villa. He checked and saw that some windows have been boarded up, or plants have overgrown on some walls. It was not much of his taste, but said in a kind way "It's… most impressive, uncle". Mario seem to have noticed that Ezio was just trying to be nice and said "I know, she's seen better days, I suppose. Believe me, I'd have her shining again… if only I had the time" "Well, as long it has a roof, it's alright" Cristina said. That made Mario laugh "That's true". Ezio chuckled a bit and smiled to her.

They all went inside and stopped at the entrance-hall, what was made of fine marble. Ezio liked this part of the villa so far. Mario turned to Ezio "Now that you all had the tour, it's time for you all to rest. I've already prepared several bedrooms for you all upstairs" "Grazie, uncle Mario" Claudia said thanking Mario "You're welcome, piccola nipote. (little niece.)".

While Maria and Claudia went upstairs, Mario then turns to Cristina "I'm sorry, Cristina. But if I had known that you would come as well, I would have prepared a bedroom for you too. I'll see to it at once, while the doctor takes care of your arm" Cristina was grateful for it "Grazie, signore Auditore" Mario chuckled and raise his hand "Please, call me Mario. Signore Auditore was my father". Cristina and Ezio laughed at Mario's joke "Alright, Mario it is then" Cristina said. Mario then turns to Ezio "Tutto a posto (Alright), you all take your rest and tomorrow, nipote (nephew), we'll begin" "Begin? Begin what?" Ezio asked, not knowing what his uncle meant. "I thought you'd come here to train?" Ezio shake his head "No, uncle. I came here to escape Firenze – and I intend to take my family and Cristina further still" "But what about your father? He'd want you to finish his work". Ezio was totally confused right now. For Cristina it didn't make any sense either "What work?" Ezio asked "My father was a banker" "Wait…. He did not tell you?" Mario asked his nephew, asking if his father ever told him of his secret life "I have no idea what you're talking about…" This made Mario a bit frustrated. He did not believe his brother, Giovanni, never told Ezio nor his other children of their heritage "Ma che mi combini, Giovanni?! (What were you thinking, Giovanni?!) Where to even begin…". While he thought of how to explain Ezio of what his father was part of, he then decided to wait with that until tomorrow "You know what, you all had a long journey. You all go and rest, we'll talk about it tomorrow. It will give me time to think" "But -" "But that's that. We'll talk tomorrow".

More than an hour later…

Cristina was sitting the living room of the villa, while a doctor was stitching up her wound. She had to take off her dress so the doctor could take care of the wound. She was now only in her undergarment, but the doctor, being respectful, didn't watch her. He then finally put some bandage over it. "There. That should do it, signorina. (miss.)". Cristina nodded as she was a little bit stroking over the bandaged wound "Grazie (Thanks)". The doctor then took his stuff and left the villa.

While she put on a morning coat, Ezio walked into the room to her. He had already taken of his father's white outfit and was now in a different outfit, something that was similar to his old outfit in Florence, but without the jacket. Cristina smiled to him as she saw him walking to her. He had brought a plate with food for her "I brought you some food. You must be hungry after the long trip". Cristina took the plate and thanked her lover "Thank you. I was starving".

They both sat at a chair. While Ezio watched Cristina eating her food, he asked "How is the wound?". Cristina stopped eating and answered as she swallowed her food "It stains a bit, but it doesn't hurt that much anymore. That doctor sure knows what to do". Ezio then said serious, but in a teasing way "He better be, or else he's in big trouble". Cristina laughed a bit of that.

They were silent for a moment while she ate. When she finished, she asked "You really have no idea, what your uncle meant with continuing you're fathers work?" Ezio shake his head "No. I really don't know what he meant. I hope he'll explain it in the morning". Cristina nodded. She wandered to what Ezio's father really was part off and how it all connected with the events that took place in Florence, the past few days.

When Cristina finished her food, she asked "So are Claudia and your mother sleeping already?" Ezio nodded "Yeah, they were extremely tired after the long trip. But I made sure they at least eat something before they slept" "Good. I'm proud of how you're taking care of your family, Ezio". He shrugged "Cosa posso dire? (What can I say?) I am the man in the house now, so it's up to me to take care of the family" At that last line he sighed "Father would always know what to do". Ezio became sad again, missing his father and brothers terribly and feeling unsure to be ready to take over all the responsibilities in the family. Cristina then sat next to Ezio and embraced him "I know you miss him, all of them, Ezio. But you're not alone to face all of this. I'm here for you amore mio (my love) and I'll help you in any way I can" she vowed to herself to stand by with Ezio threw all of this. A tear came from Ezio's eye. He stroke her back "Grazie, Cristina".

A little while later, they both went upstairs to their rooms. They stopped at Cristina's bedroom door "Well, here is yours," Ezio said "Uncle said that I needed to move to the attic, so you could have this one" he said with a smile. Cristina was a bit shocked "You got to sleep in the attic?" "It's not so bad. I checked upstairs and it was fine with me. Besides, you deserve to sleep in a normal room". Cristina thought that was nice of him "Thank you". Ezio then gave a little yawn and said "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight". But as he wanted to go to the attic, his hand was held by Cristina "… wait". He faced her, wandering what she wanted. Nervously she asked him "Will you… stay with me tonight? … I don't want to be alone". Ezio smiled to his lover "Of course…". They soon kissed tenderly as they held each other in their arms and walked into Cristina's room.

The next morning…

Ezio woke up in Cristina's bed as soon as the sun was up. He noticed that Cristina was no longer in bed, nor even in the room. He thought that perhaps she went downstairs for breakfast, so he just shrugged, went out of the bed and went up to the attic to dress himself back into his father's white outfit.

While he dressed he thought about spending the night with Cristina, despite they didn't do anything at all then just rest and sleep, it comforted him in spirit. He felt relieved that Cristina was by his side and not anymore with her abusive father. Ezio did wander how her parents are going to react once they notice she was gone, but dropped the subject for now.

When Ezio was fully dressed and armed, he noticed there was a note on his bed. He read it and was clearly his uncle Mario's handwriting.

* * *

_Buongiorno (Good morning) Ezio,_

_Before I start explaining you everything you want to know and start training you, I want you to outfit yourself. I put a bag of money under your bed for you to spend. My men in the market will be expecting you. And I also need you to pick up a package at the blacksmith and bring it to me._

_Come see me in my office when you are finished, so we will begin._

_You're uncle, Mario_

* * *

Ezio put the note down and looked under his bed. There was indeed a large bag of money under it, he counted them and it was almost 2000 florins inside.

He tight the moneybag to his belt and went downstairs. In the dining room, his sister and mother were already eating breakfast. However, only Claudia seems not to eat as much. Ezio greeted them "Buongiorno (Good morning) everyone". Claudia looked to Ezio, but had a bit of sad face "Oh… Buongiorno (Good morning), Ezio". His mother, Maria, didn't speak but nodded to her son. Ezio wandered what Claudia was dealing with "What's wrong, Claudia?". She put her food down and said "I don't like it here. I want to go home" "I know. But, don't worry, we're only staying here for a little while" Claudia nodded. Then Ezio asked "Hey, have you seen Cristina somewhere?" "Hmm, I did see her this morning for a moment, but was gone shortly after. I think she went to see a bit more of the town" Ezio understood and took a piece of bread and put some slices of cheese on it. Claudia asked him "Are you not eating with us, fratello? (brother?)" He shake his head as he took a bite of his bread "Sorry, I have some stuff I need to do for uncle Mario. I'll see you guys soon" and Ezio left with his little breakfast the villa.

As he approached the blacksmith, Ezio already had finished his bread. The man greeted Ezio "Welcome, welcome! You're uncle told me you would pay me a visit". Ezio nodded and took the money bag from his belt and put it on the counter "What do you have for this much?" Ezio asked the blacksmith. With wide eyes, the man counted the coins and said with a smile "Well, for these, I got just the right thing you need. Or should I say, two things!".

He left the counter and went to the back of the store. After a minute he came back with a little box and a set of 'Leather Greaves'. The blacksmith put them on the counter "Here you go! I hope the greaves are the right size for you, signore". Ezio took one of leather greaves to check if the size was right. He took of one of the boots and put on the other one. It seems to fit him right and put on the other one. After a minute, Ezio said to the blacksmith "The size is alright, they fit well" "Eccellente! (Excellent!)" The blacksmith said happy. Ezio looked to the small box that the man took and wandered what was inside. He opened it for Ezio and saw that there was a 'Dagger' in it. "It might not be as well designed as in Firenze, but is as good and lethal as any other!" The blacksmith told Ezio. He took the dagger and put it in his belt "Grazie. How much for all?" "The leather greaves are 1140 and the dagger is 475, so in total… that I'll be 1615 florins". Ezio nodded as he took they moneybag and counted the coins for the blacksmith. As he was finished paying, Ezio remembered something he almost forgot "Oh, before I forget! My uncle told me to pick up a package from you?" "Ah, si, si". The man then took a long package from that was in the corner and gave it to Ezio "Here you go, signore" Ezio thanked the blacksmith "Grazie" "Prego (You're welcome), please give my regards to your uncle". Ezio nodded as he tight his money bag back to his belt and hold the package in his right arm.

He still had some coins left and decided to go to the other shop that was still open. It was the pharmacy of the local doctor. As Ezio approached him, the doctor welcomed him "Buongiorno (Good morning), signore. How can I help you?". Ezio thought for a moment and said "I need some apothecary supplies, do you have any?" "Oh, most certainly!". The doctor took some things from a desk and put them on the counter "What I got for you is some bottles of medication, should you need it, together with a bit of alcohol and some bandages. Also a little scissors, just in case" "Grazie, for how much?" "For you, 375 florins". Ezio paid for the stuff and put the medical supplies in a small bag that was on his belt. He thanked the doctor and went back to the villa.

As Ezio went back in the Villa with the package still in his right arm, he went to see his uncle in his office. It was a bigger then his father's one in Florence, there bookcases filled with over a hundred books and at one wall there were some very old papers attached. Ezio recognized that they looked similar to the scroll he let his friend, Leonardo da Vinci decipher for him not so long ago. His uncle was there, waiting for him.

Ezio greeted his uncle "Salute (Hello), uncle. I did as you asked" and gave him the package "Ben fatto! (Well done!) Now let me see if everything is inside it" Mario said as he was checking the package. He took something out, what appeared to be a same pair of leather greaves, but they seemed to be for a women as they had a bit higher heel. Ezio laughed as Mario held the boots "Women's boots? What do you need women's boots for, uncle?" Ezio then heard a cough behind him, he turned and saw Cristina walking into the office in a whole different outfit "I believe those are mine?" she asked Mario. Ezio blinked a few times of what he saw what Cristina wear. She wear a grey shirt with long sleeves with a black jacket, brown hand gloves, a brown belt with the sword attached, a dark long trousers and high boots. Her hair was in a ponytail. Mario gave the leather greaves to Cristina "Si, and in the right size as you asked". Cristina smiled as she sat at a chair to put the new boots on. Ezio was confused "Wait, what's going on here?". Mario let Cristina explain it to his nephew. As she stood up with her new greaves on, she told Ezio "I asked your uncle to train me as well" "You what?" Ezio said surprised as she faced his uncle "I think it is a good idea, Ezio. When both of you are well trained, you can-" Mario explained. Ezio was against this, for he had a different plan for him and his family "No. As I said, we are leaving" "Ezio!," Mario said "you barely held your own against Vieri. You all won't survive more than a week on the road. Look, if you want to leave – so be it. But at least do so armed with the skills and knowledge necessary to defend yourselves". Before Ezio could say anything about it, Cristina looked into Ezio's eyes "Your uncle is right, Ezio. If we go now, we won't survive for long out there. And besides, two well trained swordsmen are better than one". Ezio did think about it and remembered well how Cristina fought that one guard back in Florence and how she was able to knock out and kill 2 of Vieri's supporters "You're sure about this, Cristina?" Ezio asked. She nodded determined "I am". Ezio sighed and smiled a bit "Alright, I guess we can use some skills…" "Ottimo! (Very good!)" Mario said happily.

A few minutes later, Ezio and Cristina came to the training grounds. There Mario was going to teach them the skills they needed "You both can swing a sword, to be sure. But offense alone will not carry a battle. You must survive long enough to strike. I will teach you how to dodge". Ezio went inside the training ground first. He draw his sword as the mercenary that he had to face and dodge his attacks. Cristina watched as how Ezio was doing.

After a half hour of practice, Ezio has been mastered the quickstep. He went out as Cristina went into the training ground. Mario wanted also to see first if Cristina knew the basics of sword fighting and instructed the mercenary to go easy first, but that seemed to frustrate Cristina, as she wasn't in need for beginners training. Mario then sighed and told the mercenary to do as much he did with Ezio. The first few minutes, Cristina seemed to have a bit of difficulty, but soon was able to dodge all of the mercenary's attacks. Ezio and Mario were impressed at how Cristina learned so quickly.

After a few hours, Mario knew it was time for a break for both of them. As they sat down, Mario said "Not bad at all for your first try, but I think you both need a little bit more of practice". Cristina nodded as she agreed. Then Ezio asked his uncle about what his father really did "You said my father was more than just a banker?". Mario nodded, knowing that playing with words was no use "No use dancing around, I suppose. Your father was an Assassin, Ezio". Ezio's eyes went wide open, just as Cristina's "He… was a what!?" Cristina asked totally surprised. Ezio refused to believe it "I told you before: my father was a paper pusher". Mario shake his head "No. he was born and bred to kill".

Both Ezio and Cristina couldn't believe it, Giovanni Auditore was an Assassin, a murderer. Ezio lost for words to process all of this "I find this difficult to believe". But then Cristina said "Wait. I think that makes a lot of sense, Ezio" "How so?" Ezio asked his girlfriend "Well… think about it. That secret room that we found in your father's office? The list of names of people that have done terrible things and have died under 'suspicious' circumstances? The strange outfit from your father?" Cristina meant the outfit Ezio now wears "And the documents that contains evidence of a conspiracy, that the Pazzi are involved somehow?". Ezio felt that Cristina did have a point, but still didn't believe that his father was an Assassin.

As the weeks went by, Ezio and Cristina are making good progress in their training. Not only were they trained just dodge their enemy's attacks, but also practiced for counter attacks, escaping a battle when necessary and taunting their enemy. Mario was well impressed. However, Ezio still wandered how Cristina could have had such fighting spirit that he didn't even knew in the first place. But decided to keep it for later so both keep focused on their training.

Ezio still hadn't really excepted yet that his father was an Assassin, just as his uncle Mario. Sometimes after their training, Mario started to tell both Ezio and Cristina about some things and the hystory about the Assassins. Then one day, he started to tell all about their greatest enemy, The Templar Order. "Are you both familiar with the Templa's? One of several Knightly orders formed during the Crusades?" Cristina nodded "Yes. I learned about them from my tutor. But, I thought they were disbanded nearly 200 years ago?" Mario shake his head "No. History teaches they were disbanded long ago in France. Only they weren't. Merely pushed them underground, to a secret society, where they continued their nefarious work". Now it was Ezio that asked "What work?" "The Templars seek dominion over man. And we, the Assassins, are sworn to stand against them".

March 1st 1477.

Ezio and Cristina were sparing together at the training grounds. Mario wasn't there today to train, for he had other important business to attend. Both seemed to try to gain the upper hand. Cristina was taunting Ezio "Hahaha, you call that an attack? You fight even worse than your sister!". Ezio frowned at that, but knew that it was only for practice "Oh, I'll show you!". As the fight continues, Cristina wanted to try something else. She hit Ezio's sword with a few light blows and then disarmed him with a fierce one.

With his hands in the air, pretending he surrendered says "Well, you sure can handle a sword alright" Cristina smirked at that "I just have a great spare partner". Ezio smiled as all of the sudden he quickly drops and kicks Cristina at her legs, causing her to lose her balance. As she fell to the ground, Ezio came on top of her and held her arms to the ground. Cristina struggled to get loose but was unable. Ezio laughed a bit "Did you really think you had just won like that?". Cristina sighed as she gave up the struggle "Alright, maybe I still have much to learn" "Yes… but so am I". They smiled to each other. Ezio went a bit closer to Cristina and kissed her, what she gladly receive. Ezio let go of Cristina's arms as she embraces her lover. Their kiss soon became more passionate.

But then Cristina broke the kiss and said "Even though I like to have you on top of me, Ezio. I think making love on the training ground will cause a bit too much attention" Ezio chuckled as she was right. He came of off her and helped her up.

They took a little break. As they sat down on a bench and took some water or used a towel to dry off the sweat. Ezio broke the silence as he was not feeling well over the whole thing about the Assassins and Templars "All this talk of Assassins and Templars. It reeks of fantasy" Cristina held his hand for understanding that it was still hard for him to believe all of this. Even she had a hard time to believe all of this. Then Mario joined them saying "Like something from an old parchment covered in arcane writing, perhaps?" Ezio was surprised that his uncle mentioned the scroll he let Leonardo decipher a few months ago, to fix the hidden blade "How did you know…?" he asked his uncle. Mario pointed to Ezio's hidden blade "You have your father's blade. I figured you'd have the Codex page he was holding as well" "Codex?" both Ezio and Cristina asked. Mario nodded "Si. (Yes.) A guide to inner workings of the order – it's origin, purpose and techniques. Our creed, if you will. Your father believed the Codex contained a powerful secret. Something that would change the world. Perhaps it's why they came for him…". All of this was a lot to take in for Ezio "Assassins, Templars, Codex pages… this is a lot to take in"

That evening Ezio and Cristina were walking hand in hand in the backyard of the villa, Cristina wanted to know something "Ezio?" "Hmm?". They stopped as Cristina faced her lover "I need to ask you something. When I came to look for you and your family back in Firenze, I heard the people on the streets speaking about Alberti's death and…" Ezio felt that she wanted to know if he had something to do with the Gonfaloniere's death "… Ezio, is it true? Did you kill him?". Ezio sighed to himself and nodded "Yes… I did". Cristina then faced the moon, not looking at Ezio. He was a bit worried that she was not happy with it "Are you… angry with me?" he asked. Cristina closed her eyes and sighed "I don't know what I'm suppose to feel about all of this, Ezio," she then looked into Ezio's eyes again "some part of me want to say that he got what he deserved, but at the same time I don't feel that it even was right to do. And I'm also…" "Also what, amore mio? (my love?)" "I'm afraid… afraid that you will slowly lose yourself and won't feel anything for taking someone's life…" Ezio held her cheeks with his hands, while Cristina went on "When I killed those two armed men that attacked us before we came to Monteriggioni… I felt nothing… I felt nothing at all! No remorse, no anger or happiness for their deaths… I felt, completely hollow…".

Ezio held her close to him "You did what you had to do, Cristina. They wanted to kill you… it was self-defense" Cristina nodded as she was held to Ezio's chest. Then Ezio faced Cristina and said "You know, I felt the same thing when I killed Uberto Alberti… nothing. But when I took a letter from his corpse before I fled, I read that he was afraid for the power of the Medici and had felt no other choice to betray my father. After I read it… I felt somehow sorry for him. And for not letting his wife and son know for why he had done all of this, would make me no better then him". Cristina smiled a bit at that, for that Ezio did the right thing. After Ezio gave her a kiss he said "Te lo prometto, non diventerò un assasino dal cuore freddo (I promise you, I will not become a cold hearted killer), nor taking any pride for taking another men's life". Cristina nodded "I know you won't".

Then she changed the subject asking "How exactly did you kill the Gonfaloniere?" Ezio was a bit surprised that Cristina asked for a full detail of how he killed Uberto Alberti. But he said nonetheless "My father had a lot of allies in Firenze. From them I learned the skills to bypass anything and anyone". Cristina bite her lip and asked "Can you… teach me that too?". Now Ezio was even more surprised "Really? You're sure?" Cristina smiled "I am, Ezio. I'm a part of all of this as well and at least I should learn those techniques to survive. And as I said before… two are better than one". Ezio thought for a moment and knew that Cristina did have the talent for it, for she has hiding her true self for so long. He agreed "Va bene (All right), I will teach you, my love". Cristina gave Ezio a hug "Thank you" "But first…" Cristina looked at him surprised "first I need you to become a bit stronger and faster". Cristina became interested in what Ezio had in mind for her. He smiled and said "I will show you tomorrow. Come one, let's go back inside". Cristina stopped him "Can we not just enjoy the evening a bit longer?". Ezio saw in his lovers eyes that she didn't want to end their romantic moment too soon. The walked a bit longer through the backyard and shared a passionate kiss, before they went back inside.

The next morning…

After finishing her breakfast, Cristina went with Ezio into the town so he could train her. He had already informed uncle Mario what his plan was and he supported his nephew's idea of some extra training for Cristina.

Ezio then stopped in an alley and told Cristina what to do "Okay, Cristina. Like I said yesterday, before I'm teaching you the skills to stealth and blend in with the crowd, I'm going to help you on you're strength and speed". Cristina was ready for what her lover was about to teach her. Ezio pointed to the building in front of them "You see that building there? Climb to the top". Cristina blinked a few times at what Ezio asked her to do. Ezio ensured her "Don't worry, I'm going to show you how to do it". Ezio ran to the building and climbed to the top using the small edges on the windows and stones on the wall. Cristina looked at how he did it. Less than a few seconds he was on the top of the building "See? Now let's see how you do it" Ezio said to Cristina. She nodded.

Cristina then looked to the wall and the points were she can hold on to. She closed her eyes and breathed out. The she opened them and ran to the wall, grabbing the parts were she can grab on to. She had a bit difficulty to hold on, but slowly climbed up. It took her like half a minute to get to the top. Ezio was well impressed "Molto bene, Cristina! (Very good, Cristina!) You're a natural!" Cristina appreciated his compliment, but was not so sure for she had to take a long time to get to the top "Grazie, but it took me a while before I got to the top" "Don't worry about it. When I was young, it took me weeks to even climb a building and I fell more 20 times. I even almost broke my arm because of it" "Really?" Cristina asked. Ezio nodded "Trust me, with enough practice you can climb as fast as I can. Come on, let's move!" Ezio said that she should follow him.

For the rest of the day, Ezio taught his girlfriend not only in climbing, but also to jump from one roof to another and balance on beams. It turns out Cristina was a natural in all of it, even she was surprised. In all these years, she has never felt so alive before. She then slowly started to remember that she actually did all of these things before, when she was still a child. Memories that she had forgotten… or was forced to forget them.

When Cristina tried to walk over a robe between two buildings, she lost her balance and nearly felt, holding on to the robe with her hands. Ezio quickly went down and stood under her. When she let go, he catch her with his arms, holding her like a bride. He blushed as he looked into her eyes. She smiled and gave Ezio a kiss "Thank you".

He let go of her and she asked "So? How did I do it?" "You did very well. There are some things you still need to work on, but if you keep this up you'll be almost as good as me in no time" Cristina liked the idea of that "Va bene (Okay), and then you'll teach me the… other skills". Ezio held her closer, what surprised her a bit "Then I'll teach you everything you want to know" She giggled "Something to look forward to…". They then kissed, what soon became more passionate. Cristina started to moan as their tongues dueled for domination. A man that walked past them rolled his eyes as he said to himself "Prendi una stanza voi due. (Get a room you two.)". Ezio and Cristina stopped as they had heard it, but smiled to another, thinking they had the same thing in mind.

Both lovers returned to the villa. They went to Cristina's room. As soon as Ezio closed the door behind them he embraced Cristina, pushed her to a wall and both started kissing with so much passion. They both starting to moan as their tongues danced like a tango together. Ezio went with his one hand to one of her breasts, massaging it and kissed her on the neck "Hmmm…! Oh, Ezio…". With his other hand he slowly went with it inside her pants, between her legs, rubbing her pussy. She was getting turned on even more. Cristina then took her hand, pulled Ezio's pants a bit down and stroke his hard cock. She started to get more wet between her legs, as Ezio fingered her faster "Ahhh! Ah… Fuck!". Cristina stroked him faster to. She then went on her knees and sucked his big pole "Ugh… Oh, Cristina!" Ezio moaned as Cristina went deeper and faster, using her tongue to pleasure him more. She kept going for a few minutes, till she started to deepthroat him. This feeling of his dick so deep in her mouth, made Ezio reaching his climax "Oh, Cristina! I'm… I'm going to cum!" "Hmm hmm" she went faster and faster, wanting to him to cum.

But as Ezio was about to cum inside Cristina's mouth, there was a knock on the door "Cristina?". It was Claudia that was behind the door. Ezio and Cristina were shocked of the sudden knock that Ezio took his Penis out of her mouth and accidentally cum over her face. "Cristina, are you in there?" Claudia asked again, knocking again, still standing behind the door. Ezio looked at Cristina, her face covered in sperm. He was so embarrassed for what he did. Cristina looked at Ezio and then at the door and said "Ehh… Yes, I'm here!" "Can I come in?" Ezio and Cristina looked shocked at each other. Ezio shake his head. Cristina nodded and said back "No! Ehh… I'm… washing myself from all the training" "Oh… Okay. Say, did you see Ezio anywhere? I can't find him" "Oh, he said he was going to train a bit more" "Well, alright. Dinner will be served soon, so you when you're ready you can join us. And tell Ezio as well if you see him" "I will, Claudia". And so Claudia went downstairs.

Ezio immediately apologized to his girlfriend "I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…!" Cristina stood up as she was wiping away the seed of her face with a towel "No, no, it's okay. Can happen to anyone". While she cleaned her face, she licked some of his sperm that was close to her mouth. This was something she could get addicted to it. When she had cleaned her face, they both looked in to each other's eyes. And Ezio said "I'm… going to fresh myself up in my room" She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek "See you downstairs" And she went to her bathroom, washing herself. Ezio put his pants back on as he peeked through the door to check nobody was around. When he was sure, he went out, closed the door behind him and went to his room in the attic to change himself.

* * *

Firenze (Florence) a few days later. 'Casa de Vespucci'…

"What do you mean you've called off the search!?" Cristina's father, Gaspare, asked angerly to the Florentine captain "Mi dispiace, signore Vespucci. (I'm sorry, mister Vespucci.) Your daughter has been missing for months and we haven't found any clue where she could be. We have to call off the search" "Per favore! (Please!)" Gaspare begged "you need to keep looking for her. I-I'll pay you anything you want, if you just keep looking…" "As I said, signore. We have to stop the search. I'm sorry…" And the captain left the house, together with a few other guards.

Gaspare sighs load as he sits on his chair with his hands on his face. Just then one of his personal guards comes in. Gaspare looks at him, asking "Did you and the rest found anything?!". The guard shacked his head "Mi dispiace, signore. Me and my men haven't found anything yet… but…" "But what?" Gaspare asked "There is someone at the door to see you". Gaspare didn't want to know who it was and ordered the guard to send him away "Send him away! Tell him I'm busy" "Uhh… he says he it's important, sir". Gaspare's sighs "Bene. (Fine.) Let him in" The guard nodded and let the person in.

While Gaspare sat at his desk, he saw the man entering his office. He was surprised to see who it was, Vieri de' Pazzi. "Buon pomeriggio, signore Vespucci. (Good afternoon, mister Vespucci.) We meet again" Vieri said with a smirk. Gaspare asked annoyed "What do you want now, young Vieri? If you're here for my daughter, your wasting you're time!". Without asking permission to sit, Vieri sat down at the chair in front of Gaspare "I heard you have a bit of trouble finding her?" "Trouble finding her?! What kind of stupid question is that?! OF COURSE I HAVE TROUBLE FINDING HER!". Vieri raise his hand to calm mister Vespucci down "I haven't come for another audience with your daughter, signore. I came here to tell you… that I know where she is" he smiled.

Gaspare's eyes went wide "What!? You know where… where is she!? TELL ME!" "Calm yourself. Let me explain". Gaspare nodded and sat down "Okay, explain then". Vieri went a little closer to Gaspare and told him "You're poor and innocent daughter, has been kidnapped… by the Auditore family". For a moment Gaspare just watched Vieri as what he had said and didn't believe it at first "Kidnapped? Yeah, right! Where is your proof?" "I have seen them. A little while ago, while me and my supporters were patrolling the countryside, Me and my supporters saw Cristina being taken against her will by the remaining Auditore and their mercenaries"

Gaspare couldn't believe it, his own daughter kidnapped. He then thought about the boy she was secretly dating, Ezio Auditore and grow furious "That boy! That blasted Auditore boy! HE IS THE ONE WHO TOOK MY DAUGHTER!". Vieri raised his hand again. Gaspare nodded and calmed down. Vieri then went on "Signore Vespucci, I know how dearly you want your daughter back and I came here to help you" Gaspare was grateful for Vieri's offer of help "Grazie! If you can bring my daughter back then…!" Vieri interrupted him by saying "But. My family asks for this task so big… something in return" he said while smirking.

Gaspare didn't know what Vieri meant by that and just asked "Alright, how much do you want?" Vieri just chuckled "It is not money I'm looking for, signore. More like… support" "Support? Support for what?". Vieri then told him very seriously "Support, that would be very beneficial for the both of us… and all of Firenze". Gaspare didn't know he liked where Vieri was going with this, but listened to what he needed him for "If you help the Pazzi, we will bring your daughter back… alive… and unspoiled".

* * *

That same evening. Pallazo de' Pazzi.

Vieri had just informed his father, Francesco and his uncle, Jacopo of his plan. "You did what!?" Francesco asked his son with an temper "Like I said, father I asked Vespucci for his support for taking down the Medici. His influence with the city guard will be very helpful to us for keeping control over the streets, once the Medici have been taken care off" "By exposing our plans to a commoner?!" Jacopo asked "Dio Mio, Vieri! What were you thinking!?" Vieri shrugged "What? We really can benefit from this…" "And what of the maestro, Hmmm?" Francesco asked him serious "If we have a suggestion to make our plan to work, that's fine! But first tell you're plan to the others, before taking any action, Vieri! We cannot act without our maestro's permission!".

Just as Vieri wanted to protest, unexpectedly, the same dark hooded figure that was there at the execution of the Auditore, walked in the meeting. It was their master, head of the Templar Order, Rodrigo Borgia.

All of the others bowed to him "Maestro" all of the Pazzi said. Then Jacopo said "We… we were just telling Vieri by not taking reckless decisions before…" Rodrigo didn't listen and walked to Vieri, patting his shoulder saying "Vieri had already informed me about his plan weeks ago in a letter to me," He then faced the others "and I've approved. Vespucci's influence over the Florentine guard can be very useful, at the moment we will strike".

Vieri smirked to the others as they were annoyed for not letting them know of his plan before any of that. Francesco then said "It will take a lot of our soldiers to take that bloody damned girl back to her father" But then Rodrigo shacked his head "No. She will NOT be taking back to her father… alive" "Maestro?" Vieri asked confused. Rodrigo looked serious the others "I have seen that girl together with that other Auditore, Ezio, when he delivered Alberti the evidence that proved his father's innocence and she was even at the square, at the moment that Giovanni and his two sons were executed" Then he faced Vieri "You did see her with that, Ezio Auditore, when he fled with his mother and sister to Monteriggioni, yes?" Vieri nodded "Si, maestro" "Then no doubt she already knows about the existence of the Assassins… and us!" "That would make her a threat" Jacopo said, agreeing with their Templar master.

Vieri then knew where Rodrigo went with "Ah, I see now! We will kill that Vespucci girl, make it look like the Assassins had killed her, while attempting to escape captivity!" Rodrigo smiled to Vieri "Molto Bene (Very good), you read my mind" Then he looked at the rest "When she is dead, no doubt we will have Vespucci's support… for the longer term, as we will deliver him his daughter's corpse". All the Pazzi agreed to this brilliant idea.

Then Rodrigo said "Then it is settled; Vieri, you will sent your men to keep attacking the forces of Monteriggioni, till you've found that girl… and killed her along with the others" "Non ti mancherò, maestro. (I will not fail you, master.)" Vieri vowed. Then the Templar master told Francesco and Jacopo "You both already know what to do". Everyone nodded. Then Rodrigo put his right hand on his chest "May the Father of Understanding guide us!" The rest then put their right hand on their chest as well, saying simultaneously "May the Father of Understanding guide us!".

**And so that is for chapter 4, my fellow readers! The next chapter will include Cristina finally telling her troubled childhood to Ezio. I don't want to spoil to much for the next coming chapters, but it will be something worthwhile, trust me. See you all then!**


	5. Lost memories of Cristina

WARNING: This chapter has some parts involving child abuse. For those who have difficulty dealing with it, viewer description is advised.

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. I only own the names; Gaspare Vespucci, Cattocchia Vespucci and I only own the character; Carlo Fuorilegge.

**Chapter 5: Lost memories of Cristina**

Monteriggioni - July 20th, 1477.

It was a beautiful warm summer day in Monteriggioni. A merchant from Naples, who was on his way to Florence, had just arrived at the old fortress to do a little business in the town before proceeding. As he was buying some goods from the owner of the town, Mario Auditore, he noticed a young man and a young women running and jumping from one roof to the other. The merchant found it strange "Don't you need to do something about that?" he asked Mario pointing to the man and women, who were now climbing the walls of the fortress "To do about what?" Mario asked the merchant "Well, is it normal for people to do that in your town?" Mario then laughed "They are not messing around, signore, they are training" "Training?" he asked surprised. Mario nodded and explained "As you already noticed, we are just a small comunità. (community.) So we have to improvise to improve ourselves. They have my permission to do so, as long as they don't break anything" he said with a wink. The merchant laughed a bit and paid for the final things. He called his employers to load in the goods, so they can continue their way to Florence.

The young man and young women who were climbing up the fortress walls were Ezio and Cristina. They held a little race of who would be the first to make it above the entrance of the fortress, while they also had to climb every tower on the way. They were neck to neck while they sprinted and climbed the towers. Cristina had greatly improved thanks to Ezio's teachings and was now even near Ezio's strength and speed.

As they made it to the top part of the entrance, it was Cristina who won the race. She cheered as she had finally won from Ezio after months of trying. Ezio was catching his breath as he made it shortly after "You did it… you beat me…" "I sure did!" she said as she kept cheering. Ezio was glad to see Cristina getting better in everything. Then Ezio noticed something in Cristina_ 'The way she cheers for victory. I've not seen anyone do that since…'_ Ezio mentally said to himself, trying to remember where he saw anyone else doing that before. After a minute of failing to remember he dropped the subject, he was so into gathering those memories, that he hadn't noticed Cristina was watching him "Is there something wrong, Ezio?" "Eh… no, I was just… thinking, that's all" "Thinking about what?". Ezio smiled to her, he didn't want to keep anything from her "Something, from when I was younger…" Cristina understood.

Then Ezio changed the subject saying "Va bene (Okay), there is now only one thing left I want to teach you" Cristina was curious "And what would that be, amore mio? (my love?)" Ezio answered "Taking a leap of faith" "A… what?" "You'll see" Ezio said as he was moving on the small wooden beam that was next to them. There was nothing to jump on further cause they were really high. Cristina was worried "Ezio, what are you doing?" He looked at her, smirked and jumped of the beam "DIO MIO! (OH MY GOD!)" Cristina screamed as Ezio jumped down, landing in the haystack that was under them. He walked out of it like it was nothing "Are you crazy, Ezio?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Cristina said angry as she yelled down to him "What? I just showed you a leap of faith" he called back. Cristina stared with wide eyes what Ezio wanted her to do "Wait… you want me to jump all the way down and land on that haystack?!" Ezio just shrugged "Yeah, that's pretty much what I want you to do".

Cristina thought he was crazy. But she then fought about it that Ezio had done this before many times. Cristina was looking to the beam and then down to the haystack where Ezio stood right next to it. She was a bit conflicted to do it or not. Ezio then called to her "Look, I understand if it's too high for you now. Don't worry, we will practice on something a bit more lower before you're ready, okay?" She find that a better idea, but… as she looked at the beam… something lured her to stand on it. Cristina slowly walked on the beam and positioned herself. She didn't look down anymore. She felt something, something familiar…. Ezio watched as what she was about to do "W-w-wait, Cristina! That's too high for you! I only wanted to show you first, before teaching you!" but his words didn't reach Cristina's ears. All she could hear was the wind. Feeling the breeze in her hair. She raised herself, still standing on the beam. She heard an eagle cry. Nothing was holding her back anymore "Wait, Cristina!". But then… she jumped a leap of faith!

Time moved slowly for her, while still falling down, Cristina started having flashbacks, of her childhood years. Memories of when she sneaked from her parent's house, looking for any adventure and protect the innocent. Climbing and jumping from one roof to another. Jumping down to land in a haystack, like Ezio mentioned this 'leap of faith'. She positioned herself for the landing… and landed exactly on the hay.

The forces that stopped her for doing any of these things… were all gone.

Cristina Vespucci was free.

Ezio removed the hay in panic, afraid that she hurt herself or something "Cristina! Cristina!" he then saw her laying in the hay, smiling. She looked at Ezio who was still worried "Are you alright!? Did you broke anything!? Are you hurt?!" But then, she started laughing. She laughed so happily. Ezio didn't understand why she laughed, but chuckled a bit "I… can see you are alright". Her laugh became a bit less as she climbed out of the hay "I'm better then alright!". She then jumped on Ezio, hugging him tight while she laughed. Ezio held her at her bottom, so she wouldn't fall. Ezio was a bit surprised of her reaction, he mentally said _'Why is she so happy now? Was it the jump or…'_ his thoughts were interrupted when Cristina gave him a long tenderly kiss, what her gladly received. When she broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes and said "Thank you, Ezio" "For what?" he asked "For finding myself back again, when I thought I lost it… thank you, Ezio, my love…". They shared another long kiss, while Ezio still held her up. An old woman in the street saw them and sighed to himself, smiling, thinking of how she was once in love like that when she was young.

After a couple of minutes, Cristina let go of Ezio. She asked him them "So… now that I've learned all the skills you wanted me to learn, are you now going to learn me the other things?" Ezio nodded "Si. But first, let's rest a bit". She nods as it was a warm day and they sure can use some rest. She took Ezio's hand and both walked together back to the villa.

Tuscan countryside - August 16th 1477

Both lovers had decided to take a ride on their horses for the day. For they have been training hard the past few months and even Mario knew they needed a break from all of it. He didn't mind they went out for a ride, but advised them to be back before dawn. Mario didn't told them that the reason was because of Vieri de' Pazzi and his goons, for he didn't wanted to get Ezio and Cristina involved into the fight, _yet_.

Ezio didn't wear his father's assassin outfit this time, but instead his normal clothing. Cristina wear her new outfit, that she has been used since she started training with Ezio. Even though they just wanted to spend some time together, they still took their weapons with them, in case they needed it.

They rode for several hours throughout the countryside "Where are we going, Ezio?" Cristina asked her boyfriend, wanted to know where they would spend the rest of the day. He smiled to her and shrugged "Vedremo. (We'll see.) I saw a beautiful field nearby when we were on our way to Monteriggioni, months ago. So I thought we could spend our day there". Cristina was interested what Ezio was planning for the day. She could already imagine them together, with no one else around. Then she had an idea and asked "Where did you see that field?" Ezio pointed to some fields that was in the middle of a forest on a hill. All of the sudden she went with gallop with her horse "Bet I'll be there first!". Ezio was surprised by her fast bet for a race, but he joined her challenge with pleasure "Oh no you don't!" and Ezio went on gallop with his horse, right behind her.

They raced through some farm fields before they raced into the woods. They were neck to neck as both tried to pass each other. Ezio had noticed a lot of changing in Cristina's character the last few weeks and she was more happy then before. The young Auditore was glad that his girlfriend had found her true self again.

As they approached the fields, both of them still couldn't know who was winning. When they reached the fields and the horses calmed down, the two lovers passed over the hill so they had a better view over it all. What they saw was more beautiful then both could ever imagined. It was covered with soft green grass, some nice flowers growing in it and a small lake in the middle. Both dismounted their horses and were amazed of all the beauty "Ezio, it's so pretty. It's like… Heaven on earth" Ezio smiled and nodded "Si, it sure is". They took each other's hands and looked into their beloveds eyes.

They kissed for a few minutes, as Ezio then suggested "Why don't we enjoy this moment a bit more?". Cristina looked at Ezio a bit surprised. He then chuckled "I brought some food and drinks with us to enjoy" Cristina was relieved in her mind. She thought Ezio meant some more than that and was smiling of his romantic idea of a picnic in this beautiful place.

For hours they enjoyed their time together in their new found special place. After eating their food and wine, they lied down and relaxed. Cristina cuddled close Ezio, with her head on his chest and asked him "Are you sure nobody owns this place?" Ezio happily shacked his head "No. I asked around before we went and it turns out nobody owns this place" "Then that's fine by me" she sighed deep to herself. Ezio kissed her on the forehead.

A little while later she stood up and walked to the little lake. She put her hand in the water to feel if it was the right temperature. She was glad it felt not to cold nor to warm. Ezio watched as what she was about to do. He blinked as she took off her clothes, till she only wear her undergarment. She walked into the water and jump into it for a swim. Ezio remembered he taught her how to swim, when they still dated in back in Florence. He stood up and walked to the lake as well. He took of his clothes, until he only were his shorts and jumped in the water as well.

She smiled to him when he came "So you had the same idea to cool a bit off, Ezio? Or you just jumped in that you wanted more than that?" Ezio didn't knew how to answer that "Oh… ehh, I…" She giggled "Just kidding".

Cristina put her arms around Ezio's neck. She wasn't worried that he would drown that way, because the bottom of the lake was low enough that both could keep their head up while they stand. They kissed each other what soon became more passionate. While he kissed her, Ezio was so very thankful to have his girlfriend by his side, how she found herself again and became so strong during all that training. He then thought of the day, when Cristina beat him for the first time in a race and taught her the 'Leap of faith'. He was sure he remembered a young girl who could do the same things he did when he was young.

_'Why am I thinking about all of this? That was so long ago, there is no way that the other girl that I met was… wait… that girl… the same girl that I chased in Firenze… who saved me from those thugs… that girl… CRISTINA!?'_.

He abruptly broke the kiss, facing Cristina with wide eyes "What?" "That was you!" Cristina was a bit shocked from his reaction "Wha… what are you talking about?" Ezio held her close and was looking at her serious "Don't you remember me? You saved me" "Saved you? What are you talking about?" "You were that girl that saved me, Cristina!" Ezio was overwhelmed by this "How… how could I not have remembered it before! It was you all along!". Cristina looked at him weird, not knowing what her beloved talked about "Ezio, I have no idea what you're talking about" "Try to remember, Cristina!" Ezio said facing Cristina again. She tried, but was unable to remember. Ezio explained "Seven years ago, I was being attacked by a street gang while I was doing some mischief in the middle of the night. They wanted to kidnap me so they could blackmail my father for a lot of money" Cristina tried to see what he talked about, but still didn't know. She became irritated "Look, if this is your way to have a romantic moment with me by talking about childhood memories, you clearly have failed!" She swim out of the lake, Ezio went after her "Cristina! You must know of it, because I do!" "Well, I don't Ezio!" Cristina said angry, not looking at Ezio.

He tried to remember her "You had long shaggy hair that you barely took care off… well, you didn't want because you thought it was a waste of time!" "Ezio, just stop!" Cristina said while going out of the lake. Ezio tried again "You wear then a red outfit with white long sleeves and a red cape, you held in your belt your family's dagger that you stole from your father! You told me the whole story how you got it after you saved me!".

Cristina stopped when he said that "Wait…" she said as she remembered those things, "the dagger that had been passed on from generation to generation…". She turned herself, looking at him. Ezio nodded as he went out of the water "Your father… said that swords were not made for ladies…. You stole it from your father's office, so you would use it to finally scare off some criminals that messed with your friends parents the week before that". Slowly it came back to Cristina "The… that street gang… there were… three of them…" Ezio nodded "One, their leader, was a French man… and the other two were…". She could remember for a moment what the other two were, but as soon as she said it, both Ezio and Cristina said simultaneously "From Milano!". Cristina gasped. She remembered. The little boy she saved… was Ezio!

An hour later, when they were lying in the sun to get dry. Cristina started to remember the whole thing in detail "…we ran then to hide from those men and then you…" Ezio started and Cristina finished "…then I released the hungry dogs from the baker to teach them a lesson not to kidnap children!" "Yes!" They hugged as they laughed. Both kissed for a moment. Ezio broke the kiss saying "After that night, I have been looking for you for so long, but I couldn't find you. I was so worried that you had been… killed by that gang…" Cristina shacked her head "But then how?" Ezio asked.

Cristina started to became sad and lowered her face. Ezio put his hands on her cheeks "What happened to you? Tell me". She took a long sigh. She wanted to explain to Ezio, where she had that fighting spirit, when they fought those Florentine guards in Florence, but didn't found the time to do so. But now that this revelation of both of their pasts are revealed, she had to tell him. "Ezio… there is something you need to know… about me…".

She started to tell Ezio of her childhood. "Like you noticed already back in Firenze, that I was hiding my inner self…. You see, Ezio, I wasn't always like you have known me for months when we dated, I wasn't always a true lady of the Vespucci family. When I was young, I was something you would call… a wild girl". Ezio was surprised to hear that "Really?" She nodded as she went on "Back then, I always had this sense for adventure, that there was more out there in this world then just growing up to become a fair lady of my family. I always use to sneak away to see more of the city and help people. I learned myself how to handle a sword, to climb and jump from roof to roof, I even learned myself to fight so I could beat the crap out of some bullies that hurt innocent children for no particular reason. I… even did the thing you call 'Leap of Faith'." This made some sense to Ezio. He laughed and said "So that's why you did it flawless, that time that I teach you!" She smiled and nodded "Yes".

But there was still one thing that didn't explain, how Cristina changed into the women he met the first time. So he asked while rubbing his head "But… what happened to you then? What made you… change into… something you never were?". She became sad again. For this was something that was hard for her to talk about. In fact, she never talked about it to anyone. She faced Ezio and sighed "My… father… when I did something _'bad'_, he punished me for it… many times. My mother was always in time to stop him, before it got out of hand" Ezio frowned to hear her say these things, how her father abused her every time she just was being herself. Cristina padded his hands to calm him down "Just let me finish, Ezio" He calmed down and allowed her to tell further "And… to answer, why I changed into something I am not… It all started the same night after I saved you…".

* * *

_(Memory of Cristina)_

_Firenze (Florence) – September 6th 1470_

_Cristina climbed back to her window at her house, 'Casa de Vespucci'. Once she was back inside, she took of her red-purple outfit, put on her sleepwear and put her outfit away under her bed. But she still had to put the dagger back in her father's office. She walked slowly out of her bedroom, for she didn't want to wake up anyone._

_When little Cristina was downstairs, she walked into her father's office, opened one of the drawers of her father's desk, what had nothing in it then only a small wooden made box. On the box, was crafted the symbol of the Vespucci family. She had hoped it would pass on to her when she was an adult, but remembered her father telling her that this dagger only was for a man in the family, and not a lady. Cristina grow angry at that fought. But putted the dagger into the small box, putted the small box back into the drawer and closed it._

_The little girl slowly walked out of her father's office and was about to take the stairs, back to her bedroom. "What did you do in my office?!" someone in the living room called out loud. The little girl was startled to hear someone in the living room, the last person she hoped it was, her father._

_He looked furious at her, for disobeying him again, but wanted to know what she did in his office "Well?!" he asked loud "I… nothing…" she said while shrugging. Gaspare pointed to her "You stay right there and don't move" and then went into his office, to see what his daughter took. Even though her father had confronted her many times before, Cristina had a bit got used to her father's aggressive behavior. But this time… that would all change, when her father came out of his office, with the family dagger in his hands._

"_Did you took my great-grandfathers dagger?" he asked with an angry look. She didn't answer. He pointed to a part of the dagger, that had a bit of blood in it. Cristina was shocked, she thought she had cleaned all the blood from it "See this! Blood! Explain that to me, young lady!". Cristina admitted it "Bene (Fine), I took it! But I didn't kill anyone, padre. (father.)" she tried to explain "Some people were blackmailing my friend's parents, so I-" then Gaspare put the dagger down and marched furious to Cristina. She was shocked, she knew what he was about to do. He slapped Cristina hard on the face, what made her fall on the floor. He grabbed her by her hair and raised her, while keeping slapping her. Cristina screamed from what her father was doing to her "PICCOLO MARMOCCHIO! IMPARERAI A NON RUBARE NESSUNA DELLE MIE COSE! (YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU WILL LEARN NOT TO STEAL ANY OF MY STUFF!)"._

_When he stopped, Cristina had a nosebleed and bruises over her face. She cried because of the pain. She hoped that her mother would come to her aid, but didn't hear her coming down. Gaspare looked at his daughter and then dragged her with him, while still holding her hair tight. She screamed for help "Aaah! Mommy! Help!" "Tua madre non ti aiuterà questa volta. (Your mother won't help you this time.)" Gaspare said to let his daughter know that his mother, Cattocchia, won't help her this time._

_He opened the door to the basement and throw Cristina in it, she fell down of the basement stairs and hit the ground hard. She felt pain all over her body, but didn't broke anything. As she looked at her father he said fierce "This will teach you not to steal anything from your father!" and slammed the door shut, locking it._

_Cristina was now in darkness. She lied on the floor in a fetal position. She felt cold, so grabbed a carpet and covered herself. Cristina cried from the abuse of her father. He had been beating her before, but now it was worse than before. The young girl cried herself to sleep._

_When she finally slept, her mind was on the boy she had saved from those kidnappers, how both fought them and ran away. She smiled a bit of the memory that they released the hungry dogs of the local baker to teach those thugs a lesson. Cristina didn't told the boy her name, when he asked when he thanked her for saving him. If he wanted to know her name, he had to beat her in a race. The boy (Ezio) accepted the challenge, he thought he could easily defeated a girl in a race. They climbed the buildings and jumped from on roof to another. He lost the race._

_He was a bit frustrated, but impressed with the girl's abilities. While she cheered for victory, he friendly congratulated her. Cristina then said to him he can have her name, when he defeats her in a race. Both planned to meet again. When they said goodbye, Cristina gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and left. The boy (Ezio), was surprised of the sudden kiss on the cheek. But as soon as the girl was out of sight, he blushed and sighed deep._

_As Cristina was near the street where her friend lives, she saw the criminals that were messing with her friend's parents were arrested by the Florentine guard, on the charge of blackmailing. Cristina sighed disappointed "…guess I missed the fun. Ah well, at least I saved that boy from being kidnapped". She then went back home._

_The next morning, the basement door went open. Cristina saw her father and two women, dressed in black behind him. He said to them "Take her away". The two old women took Cristina and went with her upstairs. The little Cristina didn't know what they wanted from her "Father, where are they taking me?" "It's for your own good, young lady. You left me with no other choice" Gaspare said disappointed to her and turned his back. Cristina was shocked, was she going to be sent away? She tried to break loose "No! Let go of me! I don't want to go!" but the two older women held her tight at her arms "Don't fight it. It will only make it worse" one said. Cristina kept struggling and cried "No! No, please, father! Don't let them take me away!" Cristina then saw her mother and called for help "Mother! Please help me!" but then she was shocked to see her mother with a blackeye and dry tears "Cristina…" she said as she watched her daughter being taken away._

_The two women dragged her outside, to a carriage that was just in front of the Vespucci's residence. They locked her up in a cage in the back of the carriage "Don't you want to grow up?" the other women said with a smirk. Cristina hit the bars "No! No, I want to stay here! Let me out!" The women went to the front and drove away "MOMMY! MOMMY!". Cristina kept calling for her mother… but didn't came._

_After spending many days on the road, they finally arrived at their destination. A large boarding school, somewhere in Venice. Cristina was afraid and missed her mother terribly._

_She was taught very strict at the school to become a lady. Any time when she tried to resist or run away, she was punished severely. After months of never ending lessons and punishments, the little fighter's spirit was finally broken. She started to behave, to listen to her teachers and obey the rules. She was forced to forget all the things that made her so adventurous and so strong. She was forced to forget the boy she had saved, that she promised him a revanche, maybe even becoming friends._

_After a whole year spending on that boarding school, __Cristina Vespucci had become a well behaved and fair young lady and was __finally allowed to go home. She didn't do anymore the things that she loved, nor even disobeyed her father. She didn't forget all the memories of her childhood, but never did any of those things anymore. Cristina's mother became very unhappy, to see her daughter become someone she was not, she even had lost her own strength to control her husband, Gaspare._

* * *

Back at Monteriggioni…

Cristina was telling the same story she told hours ago to Ezio, to Claudia, Maria and Mario. They sat at the living room, listening to what happened to Cristina and who she really was.

"… after I came back from that boarding school, I became someone I never truly was. And once I've returned home, I burned that red outfit my mother made for me, when I ever was going out for any adventure. She was heartbroken, and my father was proud… that I became what _he_ wanted me to be. But after I met Ezio again… all those things came back to me… my true inner self, slowly came back. That is why I couldn't stay in Firenze any longer… cause if did, it would have destroyed my spirit forever".

Cristina whipped away a tear, after telling the same thing she told Ezio, to the others. Mario was shocked to hear all of this. Maria, even though she didn't say a word, was just as shocked as Mario of hearing Cristina's story. Claudia nearly cried after hearing her traumatic experience.

"Dio Mio (My God), Cristina. How awful," Mario said "I had heard about these boarding schools before, but I thought they were only for troubled children?" Cristina shake her head "No. They take any child there to 're-educate' them… to become _normal_" more tears were starting to form in her eyes "But what is normal, if I was just… being myself?" she started crying. Ezio held her close to him to let het sob in his shoulder. All the emotions of her abuse and beatings had come out "Shhh. You're here now… with me… with all of us… here you are free" Ezio said to calm her.

Maria stood up from her chair and stroke Cristina's back, to let her know that she is not alone. Claudia stood up from her chair to. As Ezio let Cristina go, Claudia hugged Cristina and nearly cried herself to. Claudia then said to her "We are here for you, Cristina. We are your family now too". Mario then hugged Cristina to. All the Auditore group-hugged Cristina, with Ezio closets to her.

She was so grateful to be with such kind people and now realized that all this time, she had found back that same boy she saved years ago. And in the end, he was her one true love. She may have left her family behind in Florence, but got another one in return, that loves her and cherish her.

Monteriggioni – Christmas, 1477.

Every family in the town were celebrating the holidays. Even though many didn't had much finances to pay for a great feast, coming together and be with their family was all that mattered on Christmas.

Nearly every year, Mario held a Christmas feast in the villa, where a lot of the town-citizens and people from outside were invited to. But this year was going to be different, for Cristina came up with the idea to give the poor in the town some money, so they could celebrate the holidays to. Mario knew it was a good idea, but he couldn't because. For they didn't had the finances to make that possible. Cristina and Ezio then surprised him that during their brakes, both went on to look for any secret that the old fortress held, as Mario mentioned that on the day they arrived, found a lot of florins in the process. All of it was more than enough to give to the poor in Monteriggioni, and even had some left to save, in case they will need it.

Everyone at the party was well dressed in fancy clothing, same for the Auditore family. Claudia was wearing an outfit that she had ordered from Florence, a beautiful long dress in blue and golden-yellow. Mario was wearing his old outfit, for hadn't been much for other fancy clothes and liked his own. Ezio was wearing a nice noble Tuscan outfit in wine-red. Even though it wasn't as he was used to back in Florence, Ezio had gotten a bit used to Tuscan fashion. His mother, Maria, did not join the party. She was in her room most of the time. Claudia had tried to convince her, but to no avail.

Ezio hadn't seen Cristina since the Christmas feast began and was a bit worried where she could have gone to. Then he saw her coming down from the stairs, dressed what was near as the same as her old dress from Florence, but was colored in ocean-blue and white and her sleeves were shorter. Ezio looked as how amazingly beautiful she was this evening, but so to thought the guests that turned their heads once she past them.

Cristina came to Ezio as she saw him and greeted him with a kiss "Buon Natale, Ezio. (Merry Christmas, Ezio.)" "Buon Natale, amore mio. (Merry Christmas, my love.)" Ezio said to her back. He saw she was wearing the crest-shaped pendant that he gave to her when she first didn't want to run away with Ezio. He held it for a moment "I remember when I gave this to you" Cristina smiled "I have wear it ever since. So you'll always with me" "But I am already with you" Cristina poked him at his chest "Don't be a smart mouth, Ezio Auditore! You know what I mean" Ezio apologized "Sorry. Of course I know what you mean, my love".

Everyone enjoyed the party for the rest of the evening. Claudia had a intimate conversation with a handsome boy, while Ezio and Cristina stayed mostly together. Mario however was interrupted when a mercenary whispered in his ear of some problem, Mario excused himself and went outside to meet a couple of other mercenaries. Ezio and Cristina were curious what that was about and followed Mario from a distance.

They heard him speak with the mercenaries who were a bit panicked "Mio signore (My lord), our forces are under attack, they called for reinforcements!" "Where?" "To the east, a few miles from here!". Mario nodded "Va bene (Okay)," he then faced the others "prepare our forces, we will sent them the help they need" "Si, mio signore! (Yes, my lord!)" and the mercenaries left to call the others to help their comrades.

Cristina wandered what that was all about, Ezio wandered as well. Mario stayed where he was "You can come out now! You don't need to hide from me" Mario said to where Ezio and Cristina were spying on Mario. They appeared. Ezio apologized to his uncle "Mi dispiace (I'm sorry), we were wandering what that was all about". Mario understood and explained a bit "Some of my men needed more reinforcements" "Problems?" Ezio asked "Si" "Assassin problems?" Cristina asked. Mario nodded a bit "Potresti dire che (You could say that), but it's nothing we can't handle, Cristina" Then Mario told Ezio "I'll need to help them out, so I won't be back until the morning. You will take care of the party while I'm gone?" "Certo, puoi contare su di me (Of course, you can count on me.)". Mario then folded his arms "You sure you won't leave a mess behind, like you did with my library?". Ezio was a bit surprised and lost for words. Mario chuckled "Don't think I haven't seen you picking apart my library, nipote (nephew). I trust you believe me now?". Ezio did search a lot more in his uncle's library for more information about the Assassins and the Templar Order, of how much these secret society's have influenced the course of history over the last two thousand years. He sighed and answered his uncle "Yes. My father was an Assassin".

Mario was glad that his nephew finally had accepted the truth "Alright. I will make my leave, have fun tonight" he told his nephew and his girlfriend to have fun at the party "Good luck, Mario" Cristina said, wishing him the best. Mario nodded and left, but soon turned back, for he nearly forgot something to give.

"Before I forget, I want to give you something, Cristina. Wait here" Mario said as he went to his office. Both Ezio and Cristina wandered what Mario wanted to give to her. Not long after, Mario came back with something in his hands and gave it to Cristina "I wanted to give this to you sooner, but I just didn't found the time to give this to you". Ezio recognized what Mario gave to Cristina, it was a bracelet, with a Hidden Blade. It was nearly the same as Ezio had "My own Hidden Blade?" Cristina asked Mario, being happy with the gift "Should you ever need it, Cristina. Use it well" he said as advice. She nodded and put the bracelet on to try out. As she drew her hidden blade, she was fascinated with the deadly weapon, that can be hidden so easily "Impressive…. Now you can teach me how to use it in combat, Ezio" she said to her lover. He smiled to her and said "It will be my pleasure". Cristina then thanked Mario for the hidden blade "Grazie, Mario" "Prego (Your welcome)" Mario then said goodbye and left to join with the other mercenaries.

Ezio and Cristina, went both back inside. She took off the hidden blade and wanted to put it in her room, for a blade was not really suitable for a Christmas party. Ezio joined her upstairs, he was happy that Cristina now too had a chance to learn to use the small deadly blade in combat, when the time comes.

However, he also was concerned about other things. He did say at the beginning of the year, when they arrived in Monteriggioni, that they will travel further once he and Cristina had learned all the skills they need to survive. But now was conflicted if he should stay and finish what his father had started or to keep his word and search for a new home for his family and his lover.

Cristina had noticed that something was troubling him and asked "What's wrong, Ezio?". He looked at her and told what was on his mind "Do you remember, when I said we will travel further once we have learned all that we needed?" Cristina nodded "Now… I'm not so sure. What my father had been doing while he was alive, was big and very noble, but still… I don't want to cause more pain to us and still want to build a new life… ". Cristina held Ezio's cheek and said softly "Listen, my love. You already have given us all a new life… right here, in Monteriggioni, and what your father had worked for is a great thing. I'm sure your uncle wants you to continue it". Before Ezio wanted to say anything about that, Cristina held a finger on his mouth to her finish "I'm not forcing you that we should stay here. All I'm saying is, whatever your decision will be… I'll be by your side". He smiled and kissed her, what she gladly returned.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Cristina broke the kiss and said "Now, let's go back to the party. I think you still own me a dance?" Ezio nodded "That I do". She took his arm and both joined back the party downstairs.

**Well… that's it for chapter 5, my friends! For those who were a bit confused, Cristina's outfit, that she wore when she was young, is similar to Claudia's assassin outfit from Assassins Creed: Brotherhood. I was thinking that if Cristina also was so adventurous as Ezio was when she was a child, then certainly they would have meet each other back then at some point. I did made it so they both didn't remember each other when they met again after many years and felt that a story where both of them had a shared past, that in the end they were destined to face all their enemies together, would be a far better plot for the story. It was however very hard for me to write the whole child abuse that Cristina had to endure, but felt that this was the best scenario to see how Cristina's father had finally decided to send her to that awful boarding school in Venice. I really hope I haven't offended anyone with what I wrote who ever faced abuse in their life, but also hope that you enjoyed the story that I made so far. The next chapter will include where Ezio and Cristina are not only confronting Vieri… but also discover the terrible truth of Cristina's father, aiding the Pazzi in their conspiracy against the city of Florence…**

**See you all then!**


	6. The snake of San Gimignano

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. I only own the names; Gaspare Vespucci, Cattocchia Vespucci and I only own the character; Carlo Fuorilegge.

**Chapter 6: The snake of San Gimignano**

Monteriggioni – April 13th, 1478.

It has been more than a year ago since Ezio Auditore had arrived in Monteriggioni, to seek sanctuary in the old fortress that belonged to his uncle, Mario. Back in Florence, Ezio witnessed the death of his father and brothers at the gallows, for a crime they didn't commit. The young Auditore had killed the one that was responsible for betraying his family. But in the end, he had to leave the city together with his mother and sister, to start a new life.

However, not all was lonely for Ezio, for his one true love, Cristina Vespucci, had also come with him and his family. She didn't just run away with Ezio so she could be with her lover forever, but also ran away from her abusive father, who had abused her for many years.

Once arrived in Monteriggioni, Ezio had learned that his father was part of the Assassin Order and that he was killed by a conspiracy conducted by the Templars, the Assassins greatest enemy. He had learned that both groups have been at war for centuries. The Templars seek dominion over mankind, while the Assassins fight to prevent that from happening and protect free will.

From his uncle, Ezio started learning many skills how to survive in combat. Even Cristina was learning how to fight too and had a talent for it. A talent, that only started to reemerge after she met Ezio. From Ezio, she was becoming stronger and faster. Not long ago, both discovered they had met before as children, and that Cristina once had saved Ezio's life. After that revelation, their love-bond became stronger than ever before and were nearly inseparable. But was Ezio willing to accept his Assassin heritage and walk into his father's footsteps?

Today, he would finally make that decision.

Ezio and Cristina were at the training grounds, practicing their sword skills. Both were sparing this time with Mario and a mercenary soldier. In the first few minutes, both sides tried to gain the upper hand, but over time it was Ezio and Cristina that were dominant in this fight. Ezio even learned Cristina the same combo move that he and his brother Federico used, when he was still alive. And surprisingly, she managed to master it within a day. They used that combo move, what made Mario fall to the ground and Cristina kicking the mercenary hard in his private parts "OOOW!" the mercenary said while groaning in pain after being kicked in the nuts "… not… fair…" and he fell forward with his face to the floor.

Christina giggled as she apologized to the soldier "Sorry, I couldn't resist". Ezio chuckled as what Cristina did "Not bad, amore mio. (my love.)" Cristina smiled "Grazie". Mario laughed a bit as he stood up, congratulating his nephew and hopefully his soon to be, niece-in law "Well done. You both really come into your own" Ezio thanked his uncle for all that he had learned them "Thank you, uncle, for all you have given us" "You're family! Such is my duty and my desire! Well, I know Cristina is not family, but still! _I hope she will become family someday_" that last sentence he held under his breath, but Ezio and Cristina had clearly heard it. Both blushed at that thought.

Cristina hoped that Ezio would propose to her someday, but understands that they need to focus on their training. It made her feel warm when she imagined herself and Ezio getting married _'If Ezio would ever propose to me, I would without a doubt say yes to him'_ she mentally said to herself, knowing already the answer she was going to give when Ezio will finally propose to her.

Ezio just went on and thanked his uncle once again "I'm glad you had me stay". Mario was happy to hear that from his nephew, for reconsidering leaving Monteriggioni and becoming an Assassin, like his father before him "Good! You've reconsidered leaving!".

But Ezio had already thought about what answer he's going to give too his uncle. He looked at Cristina for a moment. From the look on her face, she would support her lover, no matter what his decision will be. Ezio gave a little sigh and said to his uncle "We sail for Spain in three days…".

Mario was surprised by this, for he had thought that Ezio had reconsidered to stay, to finish the work what Giovanni had started "But nipote (nephew), I have given you these skills that you might be better prepared to strike against our enemies…" "And if they find us, we will". At that point, Mario started to become a bit angry, but mostly disappointed "So you want to leave, Ezio? And throw away everything your father fought and died for? Denying your heritage?! Fine! Come vuoi. Arrivederci e buona fortuna. (So be it. Goodbye and good luck.). He said his goodbyes to Ezio, like he was already about to leave. He turned his back to both of them and went back to the villa "Uncle, wait…" Ezio called to his uncle to come back, but it was to no avail.

Ezio sighed as he dropped his shoulders "I should have known he would react this way" Cristina went close to Ezio "You are sure you want this, Ezio? Leaving all of this behind?" Ezio held his hands on her cheeks "I have asked that myself over and over these past few months. I want to live a normal life… with you. Look, my uncle will understand it someday".

Then the mercenary that was on the floor, stood up and told them "Well to be honest, being him so upset is more than just that you're planning to leave" "What do you mean?" Ezio asked. The mercenary explained "He didn't tell you? … Vieri's been harassing us ever since you first arrived. To be expected I suppose. Given Mario's heritage…" "Wait…" Christina said "Vieri? Vieri de' Pazzi?!" the mercenary nodded "Si, signorina (Yes, miss). Ever since you both arrived here, he has been attacking our forces multiple times. One prisoner we once held captive, told us that Vieri has a personal vendetta against your boyfriend… and you" "Me?" Cristina asked even more surprised. Ezio stepped in and asked "Hang on! What does Vieri have against Cristina?" "I don't know, that prisoner cut his own throat before we could question him, to make sense of this" the mercenary explained.

Then the mercenary left, leaving Ezio and Cristina alone in their thinking. Both lovers faced each other "Vieri has been… harassing this place… because of us?" Cristina asked. Ezio nodded a bit, but was just as dumbfounded as she is to give any answer "Why didn't Mario say anything?" Cristina asked Ezio. He looked at the villa and said "I'm going to ask him…" and he went straight back to the villa, Cristina came with him.

Both went to Mario's office "Uncle!" Ezio called, but he wasn't in his office. It turns out he was gone and the other mercenaries that were here this morning as well. One mercenary was still in the office. Cristina asked him "Where is everyone?" "Signore Mario and the others ride for San Gimignano to slay that snake, Vieri" the mercenary in the office explained to the two lovers where Mario and the other mercenaries went to.

Ezio felt guilty. Because of him coming to Monteriggioni with Cristina and his family, he had caused Mario and this town a lot of trouble. He had to make it up somehow. There was only one thing for him to do. He said to the mercenary determent "I wish to join them". Cristina did not expect this from Ezio, but she also felt responsible for the trouble she and Ezio have caused.

When Ezio walked out of the office to ride to for the city of San Gimignano, Cristina stopped him at the front door of the villa "Ezio, wait! I'm coming with you". Ezio however wasn't sure if that was a good idea. If Vieri was after both of them, then he would bring Cristina in danger if she came with him. But then thought about how much she has learned over the year, how strong she had become and being… herself again. He looked her into the eye and said "You know this is going to be dangerous, right? That would even cost both of our lives?" "Nobody touches my man, while I'm around!" Cristina's determination surprised Ezio a bit, but expected it from her since how much she has changed since she came with him. He nodded "Va bene (Okay)". Cristina smiled and told him "Give a few minutes to prepare, I'll be right back". She turned and went upstairs to her room to prepare.

In the meantime, Ezio wanted to check for a moment how his mother was doing. He hadn't seen her around for a long while and was concerned. He went upstairs and went to her room. Maria was praying on the side of her bed, before the feathers that Petruccio used to collect. At that moment, Claudia came in as well. She was worried for her condition "Ezio, look at her. After a whole year, I still can't get her to talk! She spends all day and night in front of those feathers Petruccio used to collect. She can't let him go. I don't know what to do" Claudia said very sad to Ezio of her concerns that she doesn't know what to do for their mother's condition anymore. Ezio patted on her shoulder "Don't worry. She'll come back to us, I know it" Claudia nodded a bit and went back to her room.

Ezio started to think about when his little brother, Petruccio used to collect feathers, never saying why. Ezio thought that he may can help his mother if he collect some feathers for her, then she'd be able to move on. He went to his mother and kissed her on the head. She looked at him for a moment and smiled a bit. She understood where he had to go and nodded to him.

Ezio waited downstairs for Cristina. After waiting for fifteen minutes, he saw her coming down the stairs. She didn't wear her training outfit anymore, but a whole different one. She wore an almost similar Assassin outfit like Ezio's and also wore a brown-red cape to her left side. She was putting on her gauntlets and tested the hidden blade that she got from Mario, last Christmas. Cristina looked at Ezio as she was putting on her white hood "Andiamo. (Let's go)" she said. Ezio followed.

(Short notice; Cristina's Assassin outfit is like the Female Assassin recruits from Assassins Creed: Brotherhood).

But before they departed, Ezio suggested that they should first see the blacksmith to at least have some more protection. Cristina agreed. Ezio had taken a large portion of the money they have been saving, so they could afford some armor.

At the blacksmith, they both bought a 'Leather Chest Guard' and attached them to their chests. Cristina had a smaller one then Ezio so it was a bit cheaper then hers. They also both bought a 'Venetian Falchion sword'. I costed them almost 10.000 florins for all. It pained Ezio that their money was now almost finished, but was sure they would find some more over time. He was relieved that they had enough medical supplies when necessary, so they didn't had to buy new ones at the local doctor.

Then they both went to the front gate, where just outside the fortress's walls, the stables were located. They went on their horses and ride for their destination, San Gimignano.

* * *

After riding for hours throughout the Tuscan countryside, the sun was almost down. Ezio wanted to get to his uncle as fast as possible, so both lovers tried not to rest for too long. Luckily they were almost at the destination, as both could see the towers of the old city of San Gimignano in the distance.

"Where could your uncle be, Ezio?" Cristina asked her lover, as she didn't know where Mario could be now with the rest of the forces of Monteriggioni. Ezio shacked his head, not knowing where his uncle could be right now.

As they drove around, it was starting to get dark. They drove next to a local church, with a clock tower that was really high. Ezio had an idea to look for Mario, he told Cristina that he could get a better view from the top of the clock tower to see if he can see Mario. Cristina agreed to the idea.

Ezio dismounted his horse and started to climb the tower. After a few minutes he was at the top and checked around in the distance. He had now a better view for what was going on in the countryside. Ezio then spotted dozens of people with torches where some houses were, not far from the city itself. He had a feeling that it could be Mario and his army of mercenaries. He looked down and saw a haystack down below. The young Auditore took a leap of faith and landed right in the hay.

As he climbed out he told Cristina "I think I saw Mario and the others!" he pointed to where he saw the dozens of torches "Right there" Christina nodded "Then let's go!". Ezio climbed back on his horse and drove to the direction Ezio had told to go.

When they were close, they were all of the sudden stopped by mercenary archers who were hiding, aiming at them "Fermati proprio lì, voi due! (Stop right there, you two!)" their leader said. Both Ezio and Cristina held their hands up "Calmetevi! (Calm yourselves!)" Ezio said "We're with you!". After a few seconds of hesitation, the leader recognized them "Stand down, men! That's Ser Ezio (Sir Ezio) and Perdere Cristina (Lady Cristina)!" and all the archers withdraw their weapons.

They let Ezio and Cristina to their commander, Mario, who was busy with the other mercenaries for planning the assault on the city. Mario was surprised to see his nephew together with his girlfriend "Ezio? Cristina? What are you two doing here?" "Taking responsibility. Vieri troubles you because of me… because of both of us" Ezio corrected the last sentence, telling to his uncle of how he and Cristina felt guilty for bringing problems to him and Monteriggioni. Mario chuckled "Vieri troubles us because he is a Templar and we are Assassins" "Either way, me and Ezio wish to help" Cristina said that he and Ezio want to help Mario to stop Vieri harassing them.

Mario smiled as his nephew changed his mind to help him, as for Cristina to come and help him. "Va bene. (Alright.) Then listen close," Mario said as he took a map of San Gimignano and put it on a table that was next to a small shad and gathered everyone around him "Vieri and his army have taken San Gimignano for some time now and placed guards and archers on the walls, making it nearly impossible to launch a direct assault. No doubt Vieri expects us…. But thankfully, luck is on our side, for the city is larger then it's host and the southern gate suffers for it. So this is where we will strike" Mario then looked at Ezio and Cristina "One part of the southern walls have been in bad shape and that's where I will need you both. While me and some of my men distract the guards at the gate, you will get yourselves over the wall to open the gate for the main force". Both lovers nodded. Then Mario took a few belts what had some small knives in them already "Take these throwing knives. Use them to dispatch the archers". Ezio and Cristina took each a belt and put them on their waist. Mario had trained both of them in throwing knives, so he didn't have to worry that things would screw up.

Ezio looked at his girlfriend to be sure if she was ready for this. She smiled a bit as she nodded to him. Then Ezio said to his uncle "We are ready when you are". Mario draw his sword as he said "Then let us begin" he then faced his mercenaries and gave them their orders "Gruppo uno e Gruppo duo! (Group one and Group two!) You get in position with the archers! Gruppo tre (Group three), you're with me!"

Mario's army was ready for battle. As all the others, with archer support, were taking their positions, Mario took his group together with Ezio and Cristina to the southern wall. As they were close enough, Mario gave Ezio and Cristina the signal to climb the walls, to take down the enemy archers and open the gate to allow the main force to enter the city. As Ezio and Cristina ran to the wall and started to climb on top, Mario charged with his soldiers the mercenaries of Vieri "All'attacco! (Charge!)" Mario yelled.

When the two lovers were on top of the walls, they saw one archer on the roof of a house, nearby. Without hesitation, Ezio threw one of his knives to the archer, hitting him at the back of his neck, killing him.

Cristina looked carefully for how many archers there still where. She counted two more on top of other buildings, one on top of the gate and a heavily armed soldier close to the lever to open the gate. She patted him to discuss what they should do "I should take down the archer on top of the gate and the one that is further away, while you take the closest one. Then we take care of the heavily armed one at the lever together" Ezio agreed "Va bene. (Alright.)". Before he went, Cristina pulled him back and kissed him, what he returned "Be careful, my love" Cristina said "You to, Cristina". They separated to do their part to take care of all the archers.

Cristina slowly approached the archer on top of the gate. But then he turned and saw her "You are not allowed up here!" he called. Cristina immediately threw one of her knives to him before he could warn the other guards. The knife hit him right in the throat, the guard fell to the floor as he slowly died from suffocating in his own blood.

Even after all her training, Cristina still didn't felt good for killing another person, but was feeling it far less than last year. She couldn't stay at her thoughts, for she needed to take care of the other archer to open the gate. Cristina ran over the wall and had a clear sight to the archer that was first the furthest away. As that archer saw Ezio killing another one with his hidden blade, he was about to take his bow to shoot a arrow at Ezio. Cristina acted quickly and threw another knife to that archer, hitting him in the leg, what caused him to lose balance and fell down, breaking his neck when he hit the ground, killing him.

Now with all the archers taken care of, Ezio moved towards the guard that stood close to the lever. He took his axe as he saw him approaching "Hé! You are not allowed outside at this time!" Ezio ignored what he said and draw his sword. The big guard just laughed "Hahahaha! Don't even bother yourself, boy. Go home to your mother!" "You're going to have to make me, succhiacazzi! (cocksucker!)" Ezio said, taunting him. This made the big guard furious and attacked Ezio, but avoided his attacks easily, thanks to Mario's training. Cristina went down the wall fast to help her beloved. She looked at her hidden blade for a moment, then at the guard and ran towards him. The guard was so busy fighting Ezio, that he didn't notice Cristina. She jumped on him, what made him fall to the ground and pierced her hidden blade right in his neck, killing him.

Ezio put his sword back "Nice work, Cristina" Cristina shrugged "Nessun problema. (No problem.)" "Are you alright?" Ezio asked "I know that you don't feel it is right to kill other people…" Cristina then looked into Ezio's eyes "Don't worry, I'm alright" ensuring him that she understands the situation why she had to do it. "Come on, let's open the gate for Mario and the others!" Cristina said that they need to open the gate. Ezio nodded.

Ezio opened the gate for Mario and the mercenaries. He had already with his small army, taken care of the Pazzi soldiers outside. They came inside "Well done, you two! We're in!". One mercenary took a torch and used it to signal the rest that the gate was open. All the others saw the signal and charged into the southern gate of the city.

"This way, men!" Mario ordered the others as he and the rest went in. After few streets, Mario told Ezio and Cristina what they should do now. He pointed to a group of guards who were watching the streets "I want you both to distract those guards, and keep them from raising the alarm. Hopefully it will buy us enough time to find and silence Vieri" "Va bene. (Alright.)" Ezio said. He was about to go with Cristina but was stopped for a moment by Mario "Wait. Take a few of my men with you… Just to be safe. Come join me once they're dealt with" "You can count on us, Mario" Cristina said.

The two lovers took a small group of mercenary soldiers with them, while Mario lead the rest to different directions. When they came close to the patrol, they could hear what two of them were discussing "What's Vieri up to now?" "No one knows. But something has him on edge. How else to explain all the patrols?" "We're meant to be soldiers. Instead he's turned us into nursemaids. And why?" Clearly they were frustrating with Vieri's paranoid orders "You have a point. He's probably shooting his mouth of again, no doubt. Angering the wrong sort of people… And now we pay the price".

After hearing all this, Ezio ordered their mercenaries to attack the soldiers. As the battle raged on, they gained the upper hand. Both lovers sword skills far surpassed the enemy soldiers. Not long after, they were all dead and all went on to their destination, the center of town, close to 'Santa Maria Assunta'. On the way they met three more patrolling soldiers. Ezio and Cristina dealt with them fast, using their hidden blades and throwing knives.

As they were near a well, they spotted a wounded mercenary archer that belonged to one of Mario's groups. They hurried to him. The archer said to Ezio and Cristina "Ezio! Your uncle's under attack and needs help! Go to him!". Ezio wanted to go as soon as possible, but Cristina couldn't leave the wounded mercenary behind. She took out some bandages out of her pocket, where she kept her medical supplies and took care of his wounds. She looked at Ezio for a moment "You go, Ezio! I'll join you shortly". He nodded as he knew that she will be fine for now. Ezio took the other mercenaries with him and helped his uncle at a battle that took place, close to the 'Palazzo Comunale'. Mario's forces were outnumbered from two to one, but held out. As Ezio joined in the fight, Mario said while the fought "Ah, nipote (nephew)! There you are! It seems my plan has hit something of a snag. We got our hands full now Vieri's forces ambushes us. Where is Cristina?" "She's helping a wounded, she will join us soon. So what's the plan now, uncle?" Ezio asked as he just killed another guard "My brothers and I will deal with these guards, while you and Cristina go on ahead and root out that snake, Vieri!" Ezio nodded.

Cristina came to join the battle at that same moment. Ezio called to her "Cristina! Vieni com me! (Come with me!)" She came to him and both ran to the top of the buildings "What about your uncle!?" Cristina asked why they left him and the other forces behind "Mario said he will hold the forces while we search for Vieri!" Ezio answered. Cristina understood and kept following her lover.

The run and jumped from roof to roof across town, searching for Vieri and deal with him once and for all. As they ran near the tall towers of the city, Cristina was admiring the height of these towers. But then she gasped, holding her hands on her mouth, being shocked for what she saw at the top of one of the towers. Ezio looked at her "What? What's wrong?!" Cristina pointed to the top. He looked and was just as shocked as her. On the top were dozens of dead citizens, hanging on robes. They were not only men, but women and children too "Mio Dio… (My God…)" Ezio said. Cristina's anger rose. How could Vieri's forces be so cruel to innocent people? She thought about the farmer's family, where she had stayed together with Ezio and his family, before they arrived in Monteriggioni. _'I swear if Vieri is behind this… he will pay for this!'_ Cristina mentally said.

Both continued their way to find Vieri. As they were at the north side of the city, they saw Vieri walking together with some other people "There is Vieri…" Ezio said. He knelt down to see better who the others with him were and recognized one all too well "That's Francesco de' Pazzi, Vieri's father" Ezio said as he pointed to the man with the long black hair and beard. He wear the same style of black and white clothing as Vieri. The other, the old figure, dressed in dark blue and white, was someone he didn't recognized "The other… I'm not sure who that is". When Cristina checked, she did see him before "I think I have seen him before, Ezio… Yes, that's Jacopo, the oldest family member of the Pazzi".

Then Cristina looked as she saw a dark hooded figure approaching the rest. Her eyes went wide as she saw him "Ezio, look!" she said, but kept it quite "That is the same man we saw at Alberti's home and at the execution of your father and brothers!". It took a little bit time for Ezio to remember him, but was shocked as it came to him "You're right, Cristina! But who is he?" Cristina shake her head "I don't know, but… something doesn't feel right about him". Cristina was feeling the same chills that she felt as she first saw him, came back to her.

The dark hooded figure, Rodrigo Borgia, spoke to the three Pazzi members with a Spanish accent "The plan is as followed: Vieri, you will remain here to coordinate the mercenari (mercenaries). Francesco will organize our forces in the city and send word when it's time to strike. Jacopo, your job is to calm the citizens once the deed is done".

Both Francesco and Jacopo understood their jobs very well for the coming events, only Vieri wasn't in a good mood and tells his concerns "What of that ubriacone (drunkard) Mario? He continues to harass my forces and I fear he'll discover what we intend". Without even looking at his son, Francesco shacked his head in disappointment "I'm not surprised that your still incapable of taken care of him and his Monteriggioni thugs" "But I'm so close, father!". Rodrigo held Vieri's shoulder "There will be plenty of time to deal with them when we're finished" he told the Pazzi boy that there is no more hurry to deal with the Assassins. Rodrigo then asked, before departure "Now, is there anything else?". Vieri stepped to his master and asked "Maestro (Master), I gave you my word a year ago that I would deal with that girl, Cristina Vespucci… _and her boyfriend_. Why is there no hurry in it anymore? I don't get it!" "Vieri!" Francesco warned his son not to overstep his temperance. However, Rodrigo chuckled "Signore Vespucci has already been persuaded enough, that he is willing to help us for the long run. That daughter of his is no longer our concern, do you understand?" Vieri nodded, but didn't fully understand of what his master meant with that Cristina's father was persuaded enough, for he didn't attend the last Templar meeting. He hoped that it would be cleared to him later.

Ezio was thinking of what he had heard. What were the Pazzi conspiring? Was this what his father, Giovanni discovered and that this was why he was murdered for? But what was more confusing, what had Cristina's father to do with all of this and why was she a target? For Cristina it was both confusing and shocking. Was her father involved with the Templars? She knew that her father was a cruel man, but she was sure that he would never lower himself to this. Both lovers looked at each other, both feeling the same thing for what they heard and were confused of all this information.

As nobody had no more questions, Rodrigo broke the meeting and held his right hand on his chest "Muy bien. May the Father of Understanding guide you!" the others three Pazzi did the same and said simultaneously to their master "May the Father of Understanding guide you!".

All four men were about to leave, but Vieri was called back by one of his soldiers "Commandante! Commandante! (Commander! Commander!)". Annoyed, Vieri turned and faced the soldier "What?" "Mario Auditore has invaded the city! He comes for you!". Immediately after the soldier said that, Vieri was eager to deal with Mario for good and was smirking of the fought that he showed himself in the city "Then let's not keep him waiting". Vieri went to the armory to take his weapons.

At that moment, Mario's forces were at the northern part of the city and attacked the remaining forces of Vieri. This was a bit unexpected for the young Pazzi, but was not going to waist this chance to deal with Mario for good. He called to his troops to keep holding the invading troops. Vieri then gave the signal to his archers to aim at the forces of Monteriggioni, but were all killed as arrows rained on them by the archers under Mario's command.

Ezio and Cristina looked at each other one more time "Let's end this" Ezio said "Right behind you, Ezio". They saw Vieri on the walls, giving orders to his troops. Both bypassed the battle down below and took the steps to the wall. There, three soldiers were guarding the way to the part where Vieri was. They draw their swords when they saw Ezio and Cristina coming. "Commandante!" one called to his commander. Vieri appeared and said "Ah! Ezio Auditore! How nice of you to come to me by yourself… and you brought your girl with you too… how cute" he smirked as he draw his sword "Kill them" he ordered his troops and they charged at Ezio and Cristina.

The two lovers were holding off against the soldiers of Vieri. Then as they killed three of them with counter sword attacks, leaving only two more to deal with. Vieri joined in the fight with more of his soldiers. They were surrounded. As Ezio was dealing with the remaining soldiers, Cristina was now face to face with Vieri "To bad it had to end this way, amore mio (my love). But don't worry, I'll make sure your death comes quick" Vieri said while she smirked. Cristina held her sword tight and was ready to face him, making him pay for what he has done "Let's dance, stronzo (asshole)".

Cristina was fighting hard against Vieri, for he was tougher then he looked when he looked. Two other soldiers try to take advantage of the situation to strike at Cristina, but she killed them quickly thanks to her skills. As Ezio sliced the throat of the last guard with his dagger, he aided Cristina in the fight with Vieri. The Pazzi boy stood now alone against the two lovers.

Cristina used her tactic to disarm Vieri, that she used before with Ezio while she still trained. Now disarmed, Ezio jumped on Vieri, striking with his hidden blade in his neck.

While Vieri was bleeding to death on the ground, Ezio still held him tight by his collar. He wanted answers from him before he died "What are you and your allies planning? Is this what my father discovered? Is this why he was killed?" Vieri only smirked to him as life slowly slipped away from him "I'm sorry, were you hoping for a confession?" Now Ezio held him tighter and asked angry "What does Cristina's father have to do with this?! Answer me!". Vieri only chuckled a bit as he couched some blood, and died.

Now Ezio was even more furious. He did not get the answers he needed. The images of his father and brothers murdered because of the Pazzi and their Templar allies made him almost lose himself. He shake the dead body of Vieri a lot, wishing that he had suffered more. Cristina was shocked of how her lover reacted and "PEZZO DI MERDA! VORREI SOLO CHE AVESSI SOFFERTO DI PIÙ! HAI AVUTO LA FINE CHE MERITAVI! SPERO CHE BRU- (PIECE OF SHIT! I ONLY WISH YOU'D SUFFERED MORE! YOU MET THE FATE YOU DESERVED! I HOPE YO-)" "Ezio! He's dead, let him go!" Cristina said, trying to calm him down, but Ezio continued shaking Vieri's corpse "DAMN YOU VIERI! DAMN YOU AND ALL THE PAZZI!" "Enough, Ezio! Show some respect" Mario told his nephew, as he just arrived on the wall, telling Ezio to let Vieri's dead body go and at least show some respect. Ezio let him go, but was still very angry and faced Mario "Respect? After all that's happened? Do you think he would have shown either of us such kindness?" "You are not Vieri. Do not become him" Mario said to Ezio, by not lowering himself to Vieri's level. Cristina held Ezio that he needs to calm down "It's alright, my love. Calm down… please". Ezio looked into her eyes. He nodded as he took a few breaths to calm down.

Mario kneeled down on Vieri's corpse, giving him last rites "Che la morte ti dia la pace che cercavi. (May death provide the peace you sought.) Requiescat in Pace. (Rest in Peace.)" and Mario closed Vieri's eyes.

Both Ezio and Cristina looked at why Mario gave those final words to the dead Pazzi boy. Mario stood up and looked at them that he will explain it later to them. He took a letter from his pocket and gave it to Ezio "Take this. Read it when you have the time". He took the letter from his uncle and put it in his pocket "Our work here is finished. Let us return to the villa…" Mario told them as their work was finished, that the city was liberated and they should return to Monteriggioni. Just before they went, Ezio searched Vieri's body and found an old scroll in the same foreign language he found more then a year ago from his father 'Another Codex Page?' Ezio wandered. He tied it to his belt and joined the rest to leave the city.

As they all were leaving San Gimignano, Ezio asks his uncle "Don't we need to leave the troops in the city, uncle? To maintain order?" Mario shake his head "That won't be necessary, nipote (nephew). A local resistance group will do that for us, until the forces of Toscana (Tuscany) arrive tomorrow". Then Cristina asked curiously "You mean, that Toscana (Tuscany) had hired you to liberate San Gimignano?" "Giusto (That's right). When Vieri and his soldiers took over the city, Toscana (Tuscany) had asked us for our assistance. And since we wanted to deal with Vieri for a long time, it would work out well for both of us, but our presence must remain secretive. As the wise words of our creed say; We work in the dark, but we serve the light… We are Assassins" "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted" Cristina finished that sentence, what surprised Mario that she knew that part of the Assassins code "I read that from one of the books that Ezio borrowed, when we both wanted to know more about the history of the order" Cristina explained. Mario understood.

While on the way, after an hour, Cristina asked Mario "Mario, those people me and Ezio saw… hanging on top of the towers… where they…?" "Si. They were executed by Vieri," Mario explained "to send a warning to the people of San Gimignano for standing against him and his forces". Cristina sighed as her suspicions that Vieri did that kind of evil were confirmed. She felt that Vieri got what he deserved. Her uneasiness for killing another person was no longer in her mind, for now she knew that killing a bad person was helping making the world a better place.

* * *

After many hours of riding, the group arrived back at Monteriggioni. Cristina and Ezio were tired and wanted to rest, but as they saw Mario and the other mercenaries celebrating their victory, they didn't mind joining them for a moment. For if it wasn't for the two young lovers, none of their success would be possible.

All the men were drinking beer, they laughed and danced. When Ezio and Cristina joined, Mario announced "And here they are! Our campioni (champions), Ezio and Cristina!" All the mercenaries raised their glasses "All hail Ezio and Cristina!". Both were happy to be acknowledged as the heroes of the day. Ezio started saying "I see you've waisted no time starting the celebration" "And why not?!" Mario asked happily "You have both done us a great service! With Vieri dead, la Toscana (Tuscany) will grow quiet once more. Do you know what that means?". The mercenaries started to say "Basta lavorare! (No more work!)" "Si passa tutto il giorno a bere! (We can drink all day!)". All raised their glasses "Saluti! (Cheers!)" "È a puttane! (And with whores!)" one said, what made everyone look at him surprised. He shrugged "What?! It's true!" All the man, including Ezio and Mario laughed. Only Cristina rolled her eyes "Pff! Men" but smiled a bit.

While the rest went on with the party, Mario told Ezio and Cristina to follow him "Come, Ezio and Cristina. Walk with me". They did and followed Mario inside. Both wanted to tell what they witnessed of the meeting with Vieri and the other Pazzi members… and the dark hooded figure.

Ezio started by saying "We saw Vieri meeting with a few of his family. The Pazzi answer to another; a Spaniard" "Yes. Me and Ezio saw that man before, back in Firenze, when he delivered the evidence to Uberto Alberti and he was at the execution…" Cristina said that they both have seen that man before. Mario then explained who he is "He is Rodrigo Borgia, one of the most powerful men in all of Europe and Leader of the Templar Order". Now it finally made sense to both lovers, that dark hooded man they saw, was the leader of the Templars "Then he is the one who is pulling all the strings…" Cristina said "… which makes him responsible for the murder of my father and brothers" Ezio finished with his mind in all of this. Mario nodded "Yes. And he will kill you both too, given the chance".

Now Ezio finally knew who was responsible for the death of his father and brothers and for all the misery that has fallen on the Auditore family. He was determent to kill him for what he had done "Then I must stand against him if I wish to be free. But not until every other Templar has fallen to my blade. Father's list will guide me". Cristina walked close together with Ezio, for she would stand beside him.

As they walked inside the villa, Cristina wasn't sure if she wanted to share what she and Ezio had heard about her father, but felt that this was very important for him to know "Mario… there is more me and Ezio had heard at that meeting" "What have you heard, Cristina?" Mario asked "We heard Rodrigo Borgia talking about my father, the he was… willing to help them for the long run" Cristina explained what she and Ezio had heard. This surprised Mario. He stopped and looked at her "Wait… are you telling me that your father… is aiding the Templars?" "No! He would never do something like that…!" Ezio then looked into Cristina's eyes "Cristina, if your father-" "I know that he is terrible man, Ezio! But my father would never go that low to do something like this. I won't believe this… not until I've seen proof". Mario then said to both of them "We will figure this out later. First, come with me for a moment to my office".

Mario led Ezio and Cristina to his office and showed them the part of the wall where some other old papers were hanging on, what Mario called 'Codex Pages'. Ezio said "Other Codex Pages" Mario nodded and explained "Yes. Your father managed to find and translate a few before he…" Ezio then took the codex page that he got from his father from his belt and gave it to his uncle "Here. I almost forgot…" Mario took it and read the page. He was surprised that it was translated by someone else "This is not your father's work. Someone else has translated it" "Leonardo da Vinci. A friend. That's how my father's hidden blade was fixed" Ezio explained that it was Leonardo who translated that codex page and how his hidden blade was fixed.

Mario put the page on the wall with the others, while Cristina asked Ezio "Leonardo da Vinci? That painter in Firenze?" "He's more then just a painter" Ezio told Cristina. She became curious about that man who was able by not only translating that codex page, but also to fix Ezio's hidden blade.

Then Mario asked to them, pointing to the pages "Do you see the way the words cross from one page to the next?". Both Ezio and Cristina looked and saw something in the lines "There's something underneath it all" Ezio said "Yes. Some kind of… map. Where is it supposed to lead?" Cristina asked. Mario started to explain "Giovanni and I managed to make out bits of a prophecy scrawled across these pages. It was written by an Assassin like us, who long ago held a "Piece of Eden". His name was Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad…. He spoke of something powerful and ancient hidden beneath the land". Now Ezio asked what it could be "What is it?" "What indeed. Solving that little mystery is exactly why we collected these pages" Mario said as he didn't know either, why he and his brother were trying to solve that mystery. Ezio then said "Then let me help. It's time I take on my father's work. All of it". Mario then asked if it was what Ezio would say "You mean…?" "Yes, uncle! I'm staying here, to finish what my father started. To become an Assassin" Mario smiled as his nephew told that he changed his mind. Then Cristina stood next to Ezio "Me too, Mario. I want to join the Assassin's too". Mario nodded as he knew that Cristina will no doubt join the Assassins after all that she has learned.

Then Mario wanted to know his nephew's next move "Where will you go next?" "Firenze. Francesco de' Pazzi will share the fate of his son and we need to find out if it's true that Gaspare Vespucci is aiding the Templars" "A sensible next step. No doubt the Pazzi intend evil for the city" Ezio then showed his uncle the page he took from Vieri "I took this from Vieri. Leonardo will decode it for us". Mario said as he agreed to his nephew's plan "Bene! (Good!). Return here when time permits and we'll ad it to the wall". He then sighed as he was happy to have Ezio to stay and finish his father's work. He puts his hands on Ezio and Cristina's shoulder "Ezio… Cristina… welcome to the brotherhood. Now, rest. You both deserve it". And he left the office to rejoin the party outside.

Ezio then looked into Cristina's eyes. He was not going to stop her for joining the Assassins together with him and just asked softly "You are sure you want this, Cristina?" she nodded "I am. What the Assassins do for the people is something I'm eager to join in" Ezio smiled and asked teasing her "That's not the only reason, right?" She smiled as she shake her head. They kissed for a moment and said softly in his ears "Nothing in the world will ever separate me from you, Ezio".

Both lovers, now Assassins, walked hand in hand to Cristina's room, where they rested for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Cristina woke up late after 11:30. She saw Ezio, sitting straight on the bed, reading the letter his uncle gave him last night, after Vieri had been assassinated.

She slowly came to him, giving him a morning kiss on his cheek "Buongiorno, Cristina (Good morning, Cristina)" Ezio said with his eyes still on the letter. Cristina wandered why he was like this "What's wrong, Ezio?". He looked at her and gave her the letter to read "It seems Vieri was more troubled then I thought he was". Cristina didn't know what he meant by that, but felt it was what was in the letter. She took it as she read;

* * *

_Messer Francesco,_

_I have done as requested and spoken with your son, I agree with your assessment, though only in part. Yes, Vieri is brash and prone to act without forethought. And he has a habit of treating the mercenari like playthings. I've received reports of at least three men being disfigured as a result. What's worse, I even received reports of him torturing and killing anyone who he pleases. But I do not think him, as you put it in your last letter, beyond repair. Rather, I believe the solution to be a simple matter._

_He seeks your approval. Your attention. These outbursts of his are a result of insecurities borne out of a sense of inadequacy. He speaks of you often and fondly and expresses a desire to be closer to you. So if he is loud and foul and angry – I believe it is simply because he wants to be noticed. He wants to be loved._

_Act as you see fit on the information I've given you here. But I must ask that we end this correspondence. Were he to discover the nature of our conversations, I fear what might become of me._

_Yours in Confidence,_

_Fra Giocondo_

* * *

Cristina was surprised as she finished, reading the letter. Vieri's outbursts and despicable behavior were al this time a result of being ignored by his father for many years and that Vieri had tried anything to get his approval or attention. He was missing the love of a father for his son. Cristina could only imagine how he must have felt being so lonely without his father to encourage him.

Ezio said "I guess we finally know why he was like that all this time, but still… it doesn't justify for what he had done. (Sign) If only things were different, then maybe…" Cristina put the letter down and hugged Ezio "Vieri made his choice, my love. And in the end he had to pay for the consequences. Don't let this feed on you". Ezio returned the hug and rubbed her back "I'll try…".

**There you go, my fellow fans. Vieri is finally put out of his misery and Ezio and Cristina have now officially joined the Assassin Order. I know I made the lines a bit different and switched them then in the game, but I felt that some lines didn't match up with how the story went, so in a way… I fixed them. ;)**

**The next part will be partly about fixing Monteriggioni, visiting Cristina's mother and Leonardo da Vinci. And also searching for… 'La Volpe'…**


	7. Seek and you shall find

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. I only own the names; Gaspare Vespucci, Cattocchia Vespucci and I only own the character; Carlo Fuorilegge.

**Chapter 7: Seek and you shall find**

Monteriggioni – April 14th, 1478.

Ezio and Cristina were enjoying a good breakfast after they came downstairs. Both had helped Mario to liberate the city San Gimignano and to get rid of Vieri de' Pazzi the night before and were allowed to rest as long as it takes. Ezio had finally decided to stay in Monteriggioni and finish the work his father started. As for Cristina, she would always stand by her lovers sight and both had now officially joined the Assassin Order. But, Mario knew that there were some more things both Ezio and Cristina still had to learn of how to be an Assassin.

When the two young lovers finished there breakfast, a mercenary soldier walked to them "Ser Ezio, Perdere Cristina. (Sir Ezio, Lady Cristina)". Ezio and Cristina greeted him back "Buongiorno (Good morning)".

The mercenary gave a letter to Ezio "Mario asked me to give this to the both of you" Ezio took it, but before looking into it he asked "Isn't my uncle around?" the mercenary shake his head "No signore. He left this morning for some business with Toscana (Tuscany), but he will be back later today". Ezio understood. After he left the two lovers alone, Ezio opened the envelope and took the letter out of it. He finds it weird that their was some markings on the back of the letter, but just shrugged and started to read the letter. Cristina moved closer so she could read the letter together with Ezio.

* * *

_Bongiorno (Good morning) Ezio and Cristina,_

_As you might have noticed, I left this morning for some business with the leadership of Toscana (Tuscany) and I won't be back until later today._

_I'm truly happy that you both decided to stay and joining the Order, when I showed you the Codex Pages me and Giovanni collected. However, I still have a few more things to teach you both of how to be an Assassin. Do not worry, I'll explain all when I've returned._

_Speaking of Codex Pages, I remembered myself that in the last few years, I have collected a few Codex Pages myself. But because of all the commotion that had happened, I just couldn't find the time to decode them. Perhaps you should take them and bring them to this 'Leonardo' you mentioned, Ezio._

_I have hidden these Pages in several places around Monteriggioni. A map on the back of the letter will guide you to them._

_Mario_

* * *

"More Codex Pages? Hmmm" Cristina said after she read the letter. Ezio then turned the letter to see the map. It was badly drawn, but mostly reconcilable "My uncle can lead an army, but making maps…" Ezio said while shaking his head. Cristina gave him an elbow "OUCH!" "Don't be so critical, Ezio! I'm sure you're uncle tried his best" "… right, sorry" Ezio said apologizing for that comment on Mario's bad drawing. He rubbed on his arm where she hit him with her elbow.

They checked the map for the locations of the places where Mario had hidden the Pages. According to the map, three were hidden inside the fortress and the fourth one was inside one of the small houses just outside of the town walls, but Mario wrote with some questioning marks on the place of the houses, as Mario couldn't remember in which one he had hidden it. Ezio looked at Cristina and said "We should check the first three around town, before we search for the fourth one" Cristina nodded.

After less then an hour, both lovers had put on their Assassin outfits and went out to search for the Codex Pages. The first one was inside a waterproof box, close to the villa. Ezio wandered why nobody took anything from the box for so long, but thought it must be out of respect for Mario and the Assassin Order.

Cristina found the second one, close to a boarded building that was once the brothel of Monteriggioni. As she was on her way back to the villa to wait for Ezio, she noticed a few small statues that looked like Roman Gods and remembered that in the backyard of the villa were a few marble pedestals that had the names of the Roman Gods on it. She took one of the statues and was thinking about what other secrets the fortress held "I wander…". She then took the other one and came with them to the villa.

A few minutes later, Ezio came back to the villa with the third Codex that was kept by one of the citizens. When Ezio told that he needed it, he gave it to Ezio right away. But Ezio did not see Cristina and was wandering that maybe couldn't find the other Codex Page. So Ezio waited for her.

Just after a minute he saw Cristina coming from the backyard "Ezio!" She called to him. Ezio came to her and saw she held a bag in her hand "What's that you carry?" He asked. Cristina smiled as she opened it for Ezio to see. His eyes went wide as he saw bag was filled with at least 2000 florins! "Where did you get this?!" "I found it inside one of the marble pedestals in the backyard" Ezio raised an eyebrow of how she was able to find this money inside a marble table. Cristina explained to him, while they left the fortress to look for the fourth Codex, how she figured out how to get the secret treasure from the pedestal, by placing two small Roman God statues on them that were scattered around town. Ezio was happy for her that she was able to figure this out, but also wandered why nobody in Monteriggioni thought of that before.

As they left the subject out for a while, they kept searching for the last Codex and for hours were not capable to find it. But their effort paid of at the end of the afternoon, as they finally found it inside an small abandoned barn, close to the mines that was boarded as well. The two lovers were thinking while going back to the villa of how they could make some more money if they rebuild the town. But knew that there was not enough money to do so. Ezio then thought of the secret treasure that Cristina found inside one of the marble pedestals and that there could be some more in the other three.

But first, both wanted to rest a bit in the villa. Ezio decided to check on Claudia, but didn't found her in her room. As he went back downstairs he asked Cristina "Have you seen Claudia somewhere?" "Hmm, I think I saw her in the other room, next to Mario's office".

Ezio and Cristina checked the room that was next to Mario's office, which held some administrative information and held in the center of it an big model of the whole fortress. There, Claudia was sitting at the desk in an annoying mood, writing some stuff in a book. Ezio walked to her, greeting her "Salute (Hi) Claudia-" "Our uncle is un mostro (a monster). This is outrageous!" Claudia said angry to her brother "What's happened?" Ezio asked "He's making me work! If father was here, I'd never be stuck behind a desk like this!" Both Ezio and Cristina chuckled of Claudia being annoyed to work for once. Cristina then asked her "And what are the terms of this supposed 'enslavement'?" Claudia pretended she was thinking by tapping her mouth "Hmmm, I don't know, Cristina. I think it is because SOMEONE," Claudia said angry, meaning Ezio "decided we're going to stay here, so Uncle Mario suggested we try and find the money to repair the villa".

Ezio shrugged at that "Well, then see it that your work is for a good cause" Claudia just rolled her eyes after her brother said that. But then she asked seriously to him "Speaking of money, what happened to our savings? Yesterday we had a lot an now…?" "Well, me and Cristina may have used the savings to buy some weapons and armor" "Ezio! We could have used that money to repair the villa!" Both Ezio and Cristina were a bit embarrassed about that, if they had known before, they could have saved some money for the repair of the villa "Ugh! It's like we can never trust you with any bit money, brother!" Claudia moaned.

Before any of them could say anything back, they heard Mario coming in saying with a joy "At least I have brought some money for us to start!" Ezio greeted his uncle "Ah uncle! How was business with Toscana?" "Very great, nipote (newpew)." Mario answered while a mercenary carried a chest inside with a lot of florins "Vieri had left his finances back in San Gimignano, and Toscana was allowing us to have a part of it, as a reward for our work. It's not a fortune, but enough to help us to start renovating the villa, and the town". Ezio and Cristina were glad that Mario brought in some finances to start with. Only Claudia said sarcastic "Oh great, more work for me".

The others just laughed, what annoyed Claudia a lot. Then Mario introduced them to an architect that Mario had hired for renovating the town. Ezio and Cristina greeted him as Mario then instructed the two new Assassins "Meet me in my office when you are ready". Both nodded and Mario left to his office.

Cristina noticed that the architect was a bit uncertain and asked him "Is there something wrong?" the architect sighed heavy and answered "Ser Mario hired me to deal with this mess, but I'm an architetto (architect), not a miracle worker. Without money I can't fix any of these buildings" then Ezio stepped in and said "And if someone brought you money?" this made a big smile on the architects face "Then we'd be in business! You must be Ser Ezio and Signorina Cristina. Am I right?" Cristina nodded as Ezio called to his uncle "Uncle! I like this architetto (architect)." Mario laughed as he answered back "He gets very observant when he can smell money!".

The architect presented Ezio a price list for new shops and renovations "Just bring me gold, make a choice and I'll begin at once. Also, when you buy shops and renovations, you'll be increasing the number of people who visit, causing even your income to increase! So, let's take a look, shall we?" Ezio was happy of the architect's changing enthusiasm. As he checked the list, he asked Claudia "How much did we get from the job from Toscana?" Claudia checked the paper that was with the chest and said "7000 florins. Should be enough for you guys to start".

Ezio discussed with the architect of what should be rebuild or renovated. Ezio choose to reopen the small bank of the town and a tailor shop. At Cristina's suggestion, they choose to reopen a shop for an art merchant. With the last money, a military barracks would be reestablish, to hire more mercenaries to protect the fortress. The architect took the money that was needed to pay him, he happily said to them "Buon viaggio! (Good travels!)" and went into the town to have his men start working immediately.

Then Claudia asked Cristina "Say, why are you keeping such a large moneybag with you, Cristina?" Cristina looked at the bag she attached to her belt and explained "Oh, I found this in one of the marble pedestals in the backyard-" she stopped as she got an idea how to get more money, Ezio had the same idea and went outside together with Cristina, leaving Claudia confused behind. She just shrugged and went back to work, what she really hated.

Both Assassin lovers searched the whole town, looking for more small Roman Gods to see if there was more money in the other marble pedestals. After nearly an hour of searching, Ezio found the last statue that represented the Roman God, Pluto and took it to the backyard. Both were amazed of the money they have found. Without wasting any moment, Ezio took the money to the architect, that was just busy to make some designs for the shops. His smile grew as Ezio gave him total of 8000 florins, all for reopen the mines, for more income and the rest to repair the small church "Eccezionale! (Awesome!) I haven't had this much of good business in a long time! I'll tell my men to work on them right away, Ser Ezio!".

Ezio and Cristina went back to the villa and explained to Claudia what they were doing. She was somehow glad her brother put some effort to get the money back he had spilled on armor and weapons "Well, at least it's good to have a few treasure hunters around to get the money" she said to Ezio and Cristina as she sat down. Before they left to see Mario, Claudia told them one last thing "One more thing! If you both start making improvements to the town I'll keep track of them in this book. And, since I have nothing better to do, I'll also make note of any objects you both bring in from the outside and from the money we make from any travelers who might visit and spend their money, although I doubt anyone will want to travel come this far out of Firenze" "Non essere pessimista, sorella. (Don't be pessimistic, sister.) If we want to make money, we need to spend some money" Ezio said to his sister that she should see the positive side to this. She shrugged and said "Suppongo (I guess). Anyway, if we make any money, I'll keep it in this chest," she said meaning the money chest of Vieri, what was now of the Auditore "but you're going to have to show up to take it to the bank yourselves, because if it gets full, I'm just going to take the extra cash for myself. Capito? (Understood?)" "Deal" Ezio and Cristina said simultaneously and chuckled of that while going to Mario's office. Claudia just shake her head of them, but suppressed a smile, as she was happy for Ezio to have Cristina.

The two Assassins entered Mario's office, as he was standing in front of one of the many bookshelves. He smiled as he saw them entering "I heard from some of the mercenari (mercenaries) that you both have been very busy this afternoon" "Well, me and Ezio found a way to get some more money for repairing the town" Cristina explained. Mario laughed "And for a good use indeed. I'm sure this town is going to make good business in the coming days". Then Ezio stepped in and asked "But, that's not the reason you asked us to come and see you, right?" Mario nodded "No. As I said in the letter, there are some more things I want to teach you both of how to be an Assassin. But first…" he said as he walked to the bookshelf and pushed a book, that was really a secret button that opened the shelf, showing a secret corridor that went down "… I want to show you both something".

Ezio and Cristina looked at each other. What was it that Mario wanted to show them "Follow me" Mario said to them, what they did. The followed Mario downstairs, through the secret corridor. Not long after, they were in a big room, where six big statues stood and a seventh behind a closed gate, with black armor. Cristina looked amazed at the room, but was more curious to who these people on the statues were.

"This is the Sanctuary," Mario explained to his nephew and Cristina "it was built by my great-grandfather to honor the memory of the Assassin Order and protect its secrets" "Who were these people?" Cristina asked "They were the Assassins who guarded the freedom of humanity when it was most threatened". Ezio and Cristina checked the room and the names that were on the statues, and their greatest accomplishment for protecting the freedom of mankind. Cristina was amazed of this. That these assassins were the once that killed the most evil tyrants in the history of mankind.

Then Mario showed them the seventh statue that was behind a locked gate and the armor "And this is the armor of Altaïr. Little was known about Altaïr's life, but his armor is light and very strong. I'd give it to you, nipote (nephew), but I don't know how to retrieve it. My great-grandfather told me it would remain locked away until all it's protectors were made whole. I heard rumors of crypts located throughout Italia (Italy), hidden tombs filled with treasure where these six were moved centuries ago. Maybe they have something to do with it. In my younger days, I sought the six myself… with no success. Perhaps, with your skills, you both have better luck".

Ezio was curious to these crypts that could be hidden across Italy. However, he felt it was a bit unfair to look for these crypts, to get only one armor of Altaïr, so he asked his uncle "Don't you think it is a bit unfair to get this gate open for just one armor? Is there not another one, for Cristina to use?" Cristina was touched as Ezio thought of her, that she deserves an armor, just like Altaïr's. Mario understood his nephew's point of view, but he shake his head "Mi dispiace, nipote (I'm sorry, nephew). If there was another one, it would have moved her to the Sanctuary centuries ago. This is the only one we have, I'm afraid". Before Ezio could say anything, Cristina said to her lover "Don't worry, Ezio. I'm actually curious in finding these hidden crypts, even if it's only to get one armor". Ezio smiled at her and both wanted to kiss each other, but were interrupted as Mario cleared his throat.

They both faced Mario as he continued "Before you go, there are a few more things that I want to teach to the both of you. And what not a better place to do then here, in the presence of the Assassin's before us" Mario kept explaining while holding his hands at his back "Now that you both have joined the Order, there are a few things you have to know. Even though our creed protects free thought and free will, there are rules in the order that guides us. Three simple tenets. So listen closely, for this is very important" Ezio and Cristina nodded as they listened to what these rules are "Very well. The first rule; Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. For we only kill those who deserve it, and will not kill an innocent person". Ezio and Cristina understood this first rule very well.

Mario nodded as he told the second rule of the Assassin's "The second rule; We hide in plain sight, to be one with the crowd. For we do not expose ourselves, we do not throw any attention before we strike" Cristina remembered from yesterday what Mario said _'We work in the dark, but we serve the light. We are Assassin's' _and understood now very well what it meant_. _Ezio understood it too.

Then Mario told them the final rule "And the third and final tenet, the most important of them all; Never compromise the Brotherhood. For no matter what actions we take, they must never bring harm to the clan, direct or indirect," Mario then looked at Ezio, for Mario knew that this one was more important for his nephew to understand "I know that you want to make Rodrigo Borgia, and all the other Templars pay for what they have done to your father and brothers, Ezio. But you must understand very well, that we Assassins are patient and wait for the right moment to strike. For we cannot strike directly at out enemy, for this act will bring harm to the Brotherhood". Ezio thought about what his uncle explained to him. It was true that Ezio wanted to make all the Templars pay and kill every last one of them, but had to learn to be patient and wait for the proper moment to strike. Ezio sighed as he remembered that yesterday he nearly lost himself in his anger after Vieri refused to say what he and his allies were planning. He then nodded to his uncle "Lo caprisco ora, zio (I understand now, uncle). I will keep myself so I won't bring harm to the Brotherhood" Mario smiled to his nephew "Bene (Good). Then now the final thing for both of you to remember. You do know the last rites I gave to Vieri after he was killed yesterday?" Ezio and Cristina nodded, as they wanted to know why Mario used those word "As I told Ezio before, we should still show respect to our fallen enemies, even for the crimes they have committed, we still show respect by given them their last rites. In fact, all the dead should be showed respect. Remember by using these words, _Requiescat in Pace (Rest in Peace)_." Ezio and Cristina understood "Requiescat in Pace (Rest in Peace). We will remember, uncle" Ezio said.

Mario nodded and then said "Molto bene (Very good). Now that I've learned you the last important things of how to be an Assassin, you are now truly ready to face our enemies. Always remember and keep the three rules of our creed, and they will guide you".

Mario now left Ezio and Cristina alone, knowing that he has learned them both all they needed to survive on their own and went back upstairs to his office. Cristina wanted to stay a little bit longer in the Sanctuary, to learn about these six Assassins, who have protected mankind in it's most dire need and changed the course of history dramatically. From left to right, one by one, she looked and observed the statues of the male and female Assassins from the past and read what they had accomplished.

Qualan Gal; a Mongolian Assassin. He had shot the horse of Genghis Khan with an bow and arrow.

Darius; a Persian Assassin. He assassinated the Persian king, Xerxes with a Hidden Blade. It was the first recording of the use of the blade.

Wei Yu; a Chinese Assassin. He assassinated the first Chinese emperor, Qin Shi Huang with a spear.

Amunet; a Egyptian Assassin. She assassinated Cleopatra with an snake.

Iltani; a Assassin from Babylon. She assassinated Alexander the Great, by poisoning.

Leonius; a Roman Assassin. He had assassinated the Roman emperor, Caligula with a dagger.

Ezio then put his arm around her back, what she didn't mind. She then sighed to herself as she walks with him back upstairs, saying "This place has shown me so much, Ezio. Learned me things that I thought were not even possible" "Me to, amore mio (my love)". Cristina then stopped with him half a way and asked him "So, now we go for Firenze, to search for what the Pazzi are planning and… about my father?" that last part to see if her father, Gaspare had truly allied himself with the Templars, came uneasy for her. For she was not going to believe that till she saw proof. Ezio looked at her and said "Si. We will leave for Firenze, tomorrow morning" but then he saw her looking away, that something was troubling her "What's wrong?". She looked at him again and asked him "Ezio, I know that we have important things to do in Firenze, but… I just really want to see my mother again, even if it's just for a little while. I miss her so much". Ezio understood as his beloved hadn't seen her mother for more than a year and smiled to her as he held her close "Sure, Cristina. We will visit your mother first, before we search what the Pazzi are planning". Cristina gave her lover a soft kiss and whispered "Grazie".

The next morning, Ezio and Cristina woke up early. They dressed themselves into their Assassin outfits, attached their sword and dagger to their belts and also took throwing knives with them. As they were ready, Cristina went downstairs to take some food and drinks for their journey to Firenze. She also took a bit of the money that was left, but only took 300 florins. Ezio went to his mother, Maria to put some feathers he had found yesterday while he and Cristina were looking for the small statues. He had told Cristina about that his little brother, Petruccio collected feathers and thought it might help his mother.

As they went to the marble entrance-hall, they saw Claudia in her morning coat waiting for them. Ezio went to her and asked "Buongiorno (Good morning) Claudia, what are you up this early?" Claudia stood with her hands on her hips "You wanted to leave without saying a proper goodbye to your own sister?" Ezio chuckled and gave her a hug "Stay save, Ezio" Claudia said as she broke the hug "Take good care of mother while we are gone" "I will, brother". Then Claudia went to Cristina and instantly hugged her, what she returned. As she broke the hug she said "Please, watch after my brother, Cristina. He is all that I have left, beside from mother and Uncle Mario" Cristina put her hand on Claudia's shoulder and smiled "I will".

Ezio and Cristina waved Claudia goodbye as they walked to the stables, just outside of the fortress. Both noticed that the shops, who were being reopened, were nearly finished. The old priest personally thanked both of them for investing their money on repairing the small church. Ezio and Cristina were glad that their effort were starting to pay off.

Both took their horses and drove together on their way to Florence.

* * *

Firenze (Florence) – April 17th, 1478.

Ezio and Cristina arrived in Florence early in the afternoon. By taking their horses they were this time faster at their destination. But the lovers couldn't make it to the city in one day, and had decided to spend the night near a small forest. Ezio didn't want to take the risk of sleeping in a inn, because last time the owner was easily bribed by Vieri and didn't want to take any changes that there might be spies of the Pazzi among the guests. Cristina agreed with her lover.

As they neared the gate and dismounted the horses, Ezio was in his mind about last night when he and Cristina cuddled so close together. Cristina was tempted when he kissed and touched her on many places and nearly allowed Ezio to have sex with her, but she interrupted him when Cristina said that they should wait with it for a little while. It did annoyed Ezio a bit, but Cristina promised him that she will allow it once their job in Florence was done _'At least I have something to look forward too'_ Ezio mentally said to himself as he smirked of that thought.

The main gate wasn't heavily guarded as when Ezio left with his mother and sister, but only two guards stood watch, keeping an eye on any suspicion. Luckily for the two Assassins, the two guard didn't recognized either Ezio or Cristina, so they just let them in.

Not long after, at 'Casa de Vespucci'. Cattocchia was busy sewing some clothes in her room. Normally it was one of the maids job to do that, but she had been sick for the past week. Cattocchia didn't mind. But then she heard some noise coming from her window. As she looked, she saw a hooded young women in white climbing inside. She thought it was a burglar and took a small chair, ready to hit her "Who are you!? And what are you doing in my home!?" the young women held her hands up and said "Aspetta mama! Sono io (Wait mother! It's me)" she removed her hood, revealing it was her daughter, Cristina.

Cattocchia gasped as she dropped the small chair "Cristina!" within a second she embraced her daughter. Cristina nearly cried out of happiness to be in her mother's arms again "Oh Cristina! I'm so happy that you're back" "I have missed you" Cristina said how much she has missed her. As they broke the hug, Cattocchia then said to her daughter "You know, we have a front door" Cristina didn't know what to say, but then her mother laughed "Exactly what you did when you were just a little girl!" Cristina smiled as how her mother remembered her daughter for sneaking up the window to go in, instead of using the front door.

Then Ezio climbed through the window as well and went inside, seeing his lover and her mother together. Cattocchia looked surprised at first, but then recognized the young man "You must be Ezio Auditore, right?" Ezio nodded and politely greeted her "É un piacere conoscerla, signora Vespucci (It's a pleasure to meet you, madam Vespucci)" "You as well, young man" Cattocchia said smiling to Ezio. She never got the chance to meet Ezio in person and was surprised to see how charming and an handsome man he is. Cattocchia was happy for her daughter to have a man like that in her life, but was curious of the sudden visit.

Before she could ask, Cristina asked her mother "Is father around?". Cattocchia however was shaking her head "Your father is only here every now and then. He rarely comes home these days". This made Ezio even more suspicious of Cristina's father aiding the Templars. But then Cattocchia looks with wide eyes, thinking of why they are here and asks Ezio smiling wide "Wait, are you… here to ask my daughter's hand in marriage?". This caught Ezio completely of guard and both he and Cristina blushed very deep "Ehh… that's not… why…" Ezio had trouble finding the right words, so Cristina stepped in saying "That's… not exactly why we are here, madre (mother)". Cattocchia looked a bit disappointed and shrugged "Ah well, I understand".

Then she looks at Cristina, seeing that something was troubling her and asks her "What's wrong?". Cristina then looked at Ezio for a moment. He had a feeling that she wanted to tell her mother everything and knew that she could trust her mother in this. He nodded to her that it was alright. Cristina then faced her mother and said "There are some things I have to tell you, mother. I don't know if your going to believe me, but every word me and Ezio are going to say is true". For a moment, Cattocchia looks at Cristina, and sees that she is serious about all this. She nods as they all sat down and she listened to what her daughter and her boyfriend wanted to tell.

For the next hour, Cristina told everything from the moment she left Florence together with Ezio and his family. And even told about the revelation at Monteriggioni about the existence of the Assassins and Ezio's father, Giovanni was an Assassin all along and even told about the Templars and their evil plans. After she and Ezio told about how they have stopped Vieri de' Pazzi and liberated San Gimignano, Cattocchia was amazed of all of this "So… you and Ezio are now… Assassins?" Cristina nodded "And now we have to figure out what the Pazzi are planning…" Cristina sees her mother being conflicted about all of this and says sad "I know that this is not what you wanted to hear from me, but you have to understand that-" she was interrupted as her mother hugged her fiercely "Oh Cristina, I can't say how proud I am about you. That you and Ezio help have helped so many people".

Cristina felt relieved of her mother taking this all so well and returned the hug. After that she asked what Gaspare had to do with all of this "But, what has my husband have to do with all of this?" she asked Ezio. He knew that it would be unwise to accuse her husband of being a Templar, without any proof and just said "We think that… your husband may know some things about what the Pazzi maybe planning. That's one of the reasons we are looking for him". Cristina was happy that Ezio didn't say to her mother of her father being allied with the Templars.

Cattocchia shrugged and said kind "I am sorry, Ezio. But if I knew where my husband was, I would have told you". Ezio understood, but then asked "Signora, about what we told you-" "You don't need to worry, your secret stays with me" Ezio smiled and bowed "Grazie, signora Vespucci".

Ezio and Cristina then said goodbye to Cattocchia, telling that they need to move on. She understood, but first she gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on her forehead "Possa la fortuna favorire la tua lama, mio piccolo combattente (May fortune favors your blade, my little fighter)". Cristina smiled as a tear came from her eye "See you soon, madre". The two Assassins then left through the window, climbed to the top of a house and started jumping from one roof to the next. Cattocchia watched them go and prayed to God to protect her daughter on her journeys.

Not long after, the two Assassins arrived at Leonardo's workshop. Cristina had been curious on meeting this, Leonardo da Vinci as she first saw him as a painter, but as Ezio had told her a few days before, that he was more than that and managed to fix his Hidden Blade.

Both took off their hood as Ezio knocked on the front door and opened it. As Ezio and Cristina walked in, they saw Leonardo working on some sketches. He had heard them coming in and turned around. A smile grow on his face after seeing Ezio for more than a year "Ezio…? You are still alive!" He gave Ezio a hug, what he returned. Then Ezio said after breaking the hug "Look at this place! My time being out of the city have been kind to you" Ezio said, meaning the many new paintings and… what looked like new machinery around Leonardo's working place. Then Leonardo asked him "But you are not the same at all, are you…?" Ezio shacked his head as he was indeed no longer the same man as before his father and brothers were murdered.

Then Leonardo noticed the young women accompanying Ezio "I see you have brought somebody with you" Ezio nodded as he was about to introduce his girlfriend to Leonardo "Yes, that's right. Leonardo, this is my girlfriend, Cristina Vespucci. Cristina, this is Leonardo da Vinci" Leonardo made a little bow to her "Molto onorato (It's a pleasure to meet you)" Cristina greeted him friendly back "A pleasure to meet you too, Leonardo da Vinci. Ezio has told me a lot about you".

But then Leonardo thought of something, like he had heard her name before "Wait, are you not THE Cristina Vespucci? The women that had been missing for almost a year?" Cristina raised an eyebrow at that moment "Reported missing?" "Si. The Florentine guard had been looking for you for months, even some of Signore Vespucci's personal guards had been looking for you. After the search had stopped, a lot of rumors had been spreading around, that you had been kidnapped or… raped and murdered and your body then being thrown into the Arno" For a moment Cristina was surprised to hear all these 'rumors', but then she chuckled "I'm pretty much alive, Leonardo. As for the kidnapping part, I left on my own… to join Ezio".

This brought a little smile on Leonardo's face, seeing true love between these two young people. But then he asked serious to Ezio "But, I guess it's for other things you came, correct?" Ezio nodded "We were hoping you might be able to help us with something" "Anything for you, my friend!". Then Ezio took a Codex Page from his belt and gave it to Leonardo "Aha! You've found another one!" Then as Leonardo took it, Cristina gave Leonardo the other four Codex Pages that Mario kept back in Monteriggioni "Oh! Five even! How exciting!".

Leonardo took all the five Pages and put them on his desk to study them. For a few minutes he looked at the one Ezio had given to him "Hmmm. This one is tricky to break… Clever in its use of ancient languages. Maybe if I just…" then saw something in the other four pages and started to turn them and put them together, like a puzzle "Oh… Oh! It seems they are a manual of sorts for… different assassination techniques!" Ezio wanted to see it closer "May I see it?" but Leonardo stopped him for a moment "Wait! What's that?! It's not so much a design this time… Just a series of sketches. Hmmm. What to make of all this…" now Cristina joined in and was curious at what Leonardo had found in the Codex Pages.

Then Leonardo looked more closer to the one Ezio had given him and said enthusiastic whole holding Ezio's arm with his Hidden Blade "Hoho! Of course! And why not! What an inspired idea!" "Can you make it for us while me and Cristina try what's in that manual fragment?" Ezio asked his friend. Leonardo nodded and gave the Page with the manual to Ezio "Take it. I'll have my assistant set up some dummies for you both to practice with" Leonardo then called to the back of his working shop "Eh, Vincenzo!"

While Leonardo was working on the device, Ezio and Cristina went to the courtyard of the workshop. As both lovers were looking at the manual, they indeed saw that it was a guide for different assassination techniques. Vincenzo then put the dummies at the places they wanted them to be.

Ezio was practicing on assassinate from a hiding spot, while Cristina practiced on air assassinate, taking down the dummy from higher ground. Then as Ezio and Cristina switched places, Cristina fought that taking down an opponent only from a hay wasn't enough and thought it might also be useful for sitting on a bench. Ezio saw it was a good idea too. And surprisingly, she was a natural in it. Ezio took her place after he had mastered the air assassination, as Cristina was starting on assassinate from a ledge. It was hard at first, to kill the dummy, as to through it from the ledge down below, but managed to do so with some time.

As both Assassins had mastered the techniques after a few hours of practice, they went back into the workshop. Leonardo had just made the last modifications on it as he called Ezio and Cristina to come and see it "I've done it! Come quickly! Look!" he then took a bracelet, that was just like Ezio's Hidden Blade and gave it on Ezio "Take it. Try it" As Ezio put it on and used it. He saw it was another Hidden Blade! "Thank you, Leonardo" he nodded as he took another one from his desk "Don't worry, I've taken the liberty to make one for your girlfriend as well!" Leonardo walked to Cristina and gave her the same new Hidden Blade like Ezio's "Here. Take it" Cristina appreciated that Leonardo made one for her as well and tried it out. It was just as sharp and lethal as her original Hidden Blade "Grazie, Leonardo (Thank you, Leonardo)" Cristina said, thanking him "Non c'è di che! (No problem!)".

Ezio and Cristina then looked to each other. Now that they had their new modification, they still had to find out what the Pazzi are planning… and find out the truth if Gaspare Vespucci truly aids the Templars. Ezio then asked Leonardo "There's someone we need to 'see' while we are here. We cannot approach him publicly… Would you know a way-". Leonardo interrupted Ezio as he thought for a moment. He did knew someone that may be of assistance "La Volpe" Leonardo said quietly "The Fox…?" Cristina asked with a raised eyebrow "Sssshhh!" Leonardo immediately hushed then that they shouldn't speak of 'him' so load. Both Ezio and Cristina nodded. Ezio walked closer to Leonardo, so they could know of him where this 'La Volpe' might be "Capisco… (I understand) But do you know where a fox might roam…?". Leonardo said whispered back "Perhaps, near the Mercato, where the thieves dwell…. Sta' attento, amico! (Be safe, friend!)" Ezio nodded as Leonardo gave him the decoded Codex Pages and he gave him a clap in the shoulder. Cristina said her goodbye to Leonardo too and left the workshop together with Ezio.

Before Ezio and Cristina went to the 'Mercato Vecchio', they first bought some food for themselves to eat. They bought the same thing as they had eaten during their first date, what was almost an one and a half year ago. It was a lovely moment for them, but they both knew that they had to focus, for now.

It was late in the afternoon when the two Assassins arrived at the 'Mercato Vecchio'. The marketplace was not as busy as when they arrived in the city. But there were still a lot of people around to easily blend in. Ezio and Cristina watched to see if they spotted any thieves, but it was hard to see in the crowd. Ezio then said to his lover "Perhaps its better we split up. You take the right side, I'll take the left" Cristina nodded "Va bene (Okay), be careful" "You too, Cristina"

Once they split up, they searched through the market. Despite seeing some interesting stuff that the people sold, both still couldn't find any sight of a thief (or a fox in this case). As Cristina passed by some people, she heard a familiar voice. It was a middle aged man, dressed in simple clothes of a priest. It was her former tutor, Carlo Fuorilegge. She walked to him and said "Padre Carlo?". The priest recognized that voice and turned himself, seeing his former student "Cristina? Cristina!" he went to her and hugged her, what she returned "It's been so long, my child. But… where have you been all this while? I thought something terrible had happened to you?".

But before she could tell her former tutor what had happened to her, some guy pushed Carlo and took something quickly from his pocket. Carlo looked at the man that passed him, but felt that his pouch with his money were gone! "What!? My pouch… my money!" Cristina saw what happened and glared at the man who just shrugged and said "Oh… your money… sorry, Padre. I don't have your money!". The thief then ran away. Cristina went after him "Get back here!". Ezio saw his girlfriend pursuing the man and went after her.

Cristina chased the thief across the streets and even on the roofs of the buildings "Stealing from a priest was a big mistake, my friend!" she yelled to the man who took the money from her former tutor "I don't know what you are talking about, leave me alone!".

Then all of the sudden, Ezio tackled the thief to the ground on top of a roof, not far from the market. The thief was a bit hurt from the fall. Ezio pulled him up, still holding him as Cristina joined him. Ezio then said to the thief "I really have no interest in hurting you. So give back the money you've stolen and we'll call it even" "Not so fast" an man said to him.

Ezio and Cristina looked and saw hooded man, dressed in brown and golden yellow. It looked similar to the two Assassin's outfits but was different in many ways. Cristina then asked him "What do you want? Who are you!?". The man smirked as he introduced himself to the two lovers "They call me many things: Murderer. Tagliagole (Cutthroat). Thief. But you may call me La Volpe" He then made a little bow to them both "At your service, Messer Ezio and Perdere Cristina".

Both Ezio and Cristina were suspicious off why this man, La Volpe knew their names "How do you know our names?" Ezio asked him. La Volpe laughed a bit and explained "It is my business to know everything in this city. Isn't that why you are here?". Ezio nodded as he let the thief go "Indeed. Me and Cristina need to find someone, to know where he'll be before even he does" "Who?" "Francesco de' Pazzi".

La Volpe thought for a moment and said "Hmmm, there is word on the streets that a caravan from Roma will arrive within a week. Also about a secret meeting to be held. You can learn something about Francesco's whereabouts there" Ezio wanted to know where this 'secret' meeting is to be held and asked La Volpe "Do you know where this meeting is to be held?". La Volpe however shacked his head "I'm afraid not, any of my men that have been trying to find out about this secret meeting have all been killed. I have already lost four men this week".

The two Assassins then looked to each other, thinking the same thing. Cristina then said to La Volpe "Perhaps we can be of assistance" La Volpe was happy to hear that "I'd figure you would. Meet me back here tomorrow at dawn and we'll begin". But before 'The Fox' would go his way, he took a pouch from the thief and gave it to Cristina "Oh, yes. Here's you money". As Cristina took it, she wanted to know from him one more thing "La Volpe!" "Yes?" "There is someone else we are looking for too. My father, Gaspare Vespucci. Do you know where we can find him?". La Volpe answered "I have heard he has been hanging around quiet more often with the Pazzi the last several months. But his current whereabouts, are unknown to me. Word says that you father had left the city weeks ago". Cristina sighed disappointed but understood "Capisco (I understand), thank you, La Volpe" La Volpe made a little bow and went away together with the other thief.

Not long after, Cristina went back to the market to find the priest, Carlo. Ezio waited at a distance. The priest looked very worried, but was relieved as he saw Cristina "Ah! Your back!" Cristina gave him his pouch "Here is your money, Padre". Carlo was thankful to have his money back "Grazie Dio! (Thank God!) If I had lost all my money, I wouldn't be able to pay any of the bills!".

Cristina didn't remember that her former tutor had any money problems and asked him while walking together with him through streets "What do you mean, Padre? I didn't know you had money problems?". They sat on a bench as Carlo explained his situation "After you… left, your father wouldn't support my school financially anymore. He said that he won't pay anything till his daughter was found. I begged him to reconsider, to think about the other children that I educate, but he wouldn't listen. Since then the school had been losing money… and I had no choice but to ask for a loan. But it's getting more and more difficult. I can't even give all the poor children teachings anymore!" Cristina was rubbing his back as the priest became sad, but she was also angry at how her father could be so heartless "I don't know anymore what to do, my child. If this keeps up… I have no choice but to close the school" "Mi dispiace per te Padre (I'm sorry for you Father), haven't any of the people gave any donations to you anymore?". Carlo shrugged "Some are, but it's barely enough. It's all in God's hands now".

Then a man came to the priest asking "Padre, I hope I don't disturb?" Carlo smiled and shake his head "Of course not, my son. How can I help?" "I-It's my friend, he… he was killed and… and his family wants someone to pray for his soul. Could you…?" Carlo nodded and stood up "Of course. What was your friends name?" "Manfredo… Manfredo Soderini".

Carlo agreed, but first said goodbye to Cristina "I have to go, my child. And thank you for…" "No problem, Padre" However, Cristina wanted him to promise something "Listen, if you ever see my father, don't tell him that I'm back in the city. I know this sounds strange, but please, it's important that he doesn't know" Carlo found it odd, but nodded "Alright, I won't say anything when I'm seeing him" He gave her a hug and went on his way with the young man to pray for the soul of the dead man named, Monfredo Soderini.

As it started to get dark, Ezio lead Cristina somewhere he wanted to show her. Cristina was getting curious as they climbed a building close to the center of the city "Where are we going, Ezio?" "You'll see".

As they were at the top of the roof, Ezio opened a hatch that lead inside. Ezio lead her inside. The inside was a big room, with some tables with some bottles of drinks, with some candles. A old stove with some firewood next to it and old beds on the floor. It was a bit messy, for Ezio hadn't come in here for nearly one and a half year. Ezio lighted up some candles for light as Cristina asked him "What is this place?" Ezio smiled to her and explained "This is my hiding place. Well… actually it was mine and from my brother Federico's. We can stay here for the night". Cristina sat down at a seat as she took off her weapons and her cape, same as Ezio. He took some food out of their bags and put them on the table. Cristina then asked "So this is the place you always hide when you were chased by the guards?" Ezio shrugged as she sat down "Sometimes. But most of the time, me and Federico just came her to relax and have fun. He had found this place when I was young and since nobody owned the place, we invaded it" Cristina giggled at that.

As they eat and drink, Ezio wanted to apologize for the mess and the dust "I'm sorry that it is a mess around here. I haven't been here for some time". Cristina moved a bit closer with her chair to Ezio "Don't be, I actually like it. But, it should have a few more things around here, like paintings?" Ezio then looked at her surprised "That exactly what Federico suggested!" But then he became sad "That was a few days before he… died" Cristina put her arm around Ezio "You miss him, huh?" "Everyday. When I try to think about them, in the end, I always see faces of the two man who took him, father and Petruccio from me" Ezio said explaining that every time he thinks about all the fun he had with his brother, he always saw in the end the faces of the once who took his life, Rodrigo Borgia and Uberto Alberti.

Ezio then looked into Cristina's eyes and said softly "I'm so glad to have you here at my side, Cristina" She smiled as she kissed him "Me too, my love".

As the kiss slowly became more passionate, Ezio was tempted to touch her, but was stopped by her as Cristina broke the kiss "Hé! Not so fast, Ezio…" he sighed as how she didn't want to continue their love making, but remembered what they had discussed the night before "Right. Till we're finished here?" Cristina then put her arms around Ezio's neck "When we are done here… you can do whatever you want with me…" She gave him a soft kiss before she let him go "But now, we need to keep focused". Ezio nodded and both prepared to go to sleep.

They took off their Assassin outfits, till they were only in their undergarment. Despite being two beds in the room, neither of them minded that they shared one together. Even as they are cuddled together, Ezio kept his promise that they won't make love, till they are finished in Florence.

As she was in a deep sleep, Cristina hoped that La Volpe would help her and Ezio to find out what the Pazzi are planning for the city and that they would finally solve the mystery if her father was truly aiding the Templars, or worse…

* * *

**There you go fellas! That was chapter seven of my amazing Assassin's Creed story. I want to apologize to you all for the insane long waiting, but as you probably had noticed, I'm currently now writing a few more stories then just this one, but it also took longer because I was very occupied lately with either private stuff or work.**

**Anyway, I have decided to divide the next chapter of the Pazzi Conspiracy in two separate chapters, for I have a few more ideas for not only fill in the time between Ezio and Cristina return to Florence and the exact date the Pazzi try to take over the city, but also that Cristina will have a very important separate mission in the next part.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Rate and review, to tell me what you guys thought about it. And remember, advice and suggestions are always welcome.**

**See you all in the next part!**


	8. The Pazzi conspiracy - Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. I only own the names; Gaspare Vespucci, Cattocchia Vespucci and I only own the character; Carlo Fuorilegge.

**Chapter 8: The Pazzi conspiracy – Part 1**

As the days past by, Mario had finally received a letter from his nephew, Ezio who left for Florence together with his fellow Assassin and lover, Cristina. Once Mario had finished reading the letter, he gave it to his niece, Claudia to read. She was eager to hear how her brother and Cristina are doing, for she was also a bit worried about them.

* * *

_Dear uncle,_

_I am pleased to inform you that me and Cristina have arrived in Firenze safe and sound. Before we went in search for what the Pazzi's evil plan for the city might be, we went on a short visit to Cristina's mother, Cattocchia Vespucci. Cristina hadn't seen her for more than a year, so I felt I owed it to her that we should visit her mother after a long time._

_She is a very kind women, uncle and I could clearly see where Cristina inherited her beauty and strength from. You and Claudia would have liked her too. Perhaps you both will have the chance to get to know her, in the not so distant future._

_As for our search for what the Pazzi are planning, me and Cristina have made contact with a man that goes by the name 'La Volpe'. With his connections, we are hoping that in time we will find out where Francesco de' Pazzi might be and uncover the mystery around Cristina's father's possible involvement with the Templars._

_Further, I hope that everything goes well with mother and Claudia and how business is going now that the fortress is being repaired. I will inform you once we have succeeded in Firenze._

_Please sent our regards to my mother and to my sister._

_Ezio_

* * *

Firenze (Florence) – April 24th, 1478.

For nearly a week, Ezio and Cristina have helped La Volpe in finding out what the Pazzi where up toe. They have helped La Volpe's allies in the city by either pickpocketing some important letters or documents from Pazzi supporters, interrogating some men by force if necessary or gaining some favors among the people by doing some jobs for them like, like delivering letters or beating up a cheating husband.

In the process, both Assassin lovers have finally heard from their latest favor about an Florentine officer that truly knows where this 'secret meeting' will be held.

As for the jobs that Ezio and Cristina have been doing had not only earned them a large pocket of money, but also found four more Codex Pages in the process and let them be decoded by their new friend and ally, Leonardo da Vinci.

Both lovers decided that they want to go first to a local blacksmith to buy some more armor for protection or new weapons, before bringing the fifth Codex Page to Leonardo to be decoded, that they had found shortly after completing their last job.

Both lovers bought Leather Greaves and Leather Vampraces to add it to their current armor, but also let any armor piece that was damaged to be repaired and their daggers to be sharpen. Both saw that the blacksmith had Helmschmied armor-pieces for sale, but as the two lovers didn't had the finances to buy them now, they politely declined the Blacksmith's offer. As for new weapons, Cristina bought an Florentine Falchion and Ezio bought a Captain's sword. Also they bought a few more throwing knives. When they were finished, the blacksmith thanked them for their generosity and hoped they would come again to do business. In the end, Ezio and Cristina still had 790 florins left, what should be enough for the coming days.

Both lovers then went to see Leonardo in his workshop. Ezio knocked on the door and entered together with Cristina. Leonardo was just busy on another painting for a client of his as he heard Ezio calling to him "Leonardo!" he turned and smiled to see his friends again "Ezio! Cristina! So good to see you both! How can I help you?" Ezio gave him the Codex Page "Aha! You found another one! How exciting!" Leonardo said enthusiastic that Ezio and his girlfriend had found another Codex Page for him to decipher. He took the Page to a empty table and started to see it "Hmmm, this is a tricky one. Oh, I see now! Just move this letter here, then these two words there and then this whole line the other way…".

After fifteen minutes he had decipher it and gave it back to Ezio "Here you go" "Grazie, Leonardo (Thank you, Leonardo)" "Prego (You're welcome), my friend". As Ezio tight the Page to his belt, Cristina was looking at a piece of paper with plans for some kind of machine that could lift upwards (Short notice; those are Leonardo's designs for a helicopter). "What is this exactly?" Cristina asked to Leonardo. He shrugged and said "Ah, just some design I have been working on. It just came into my mind a few weeks back, but if I'm ever going to build it, I'm not sure…".

Then Ezio told to Cristina "We should go". She nodded and said goodbye to Leonardo "Till next time" "Good luck, my friends!" Leonardo said as the two Assassins left his workshop.

Ezio and Cristina put the Codex Page save at their hiding place, where they also put the other Pages. After putting it safe, they left the hideout and went to see La Volpe.

* * *

It was just after 5:00 PM when Ezio and Cristina arrived at the secret lair of La Volpe, that actually lied near the river Arno, close to where they first met him. They went behind the back where a secret door was. Ezio knocked on the door. A man behind it opened the small hatch to see who it was "What's the password?" he asked. Both Assassins already knew from La Volpe that his thieves don't took any chances and changed the password every week, but luckily for the two lovers, La Volpe gave them always the right passwords. Ezio answered "Quidam auri (Some of gold)". The man nodded and opened the door for them. Ezio and Cristina entered.

There they saw La Volpe and a few of his thieves in the living room. La Volpe greeted his new friends "Ah! Ezio and Cristina! What news do you have?" Ezio started to tell "The lead that you gave us was very helpful, La Volpe" Then Cristina said after Ezio "It turns out that this meeting will be held somewhere tomorrow at dawn, and that a captain of the Florentine guard knows the exact location" "Who?" La Volpe asked as Cristina said "Vito da Milano, a wide supporter of the Pazzi. But getting the answers out of him is not going to be easy" La Volpe listened as Ezio explained "Si. We had followed a few of his guards and heard that if anything happens to the captain, the location of the meeting will be relocated to a whole different place. Then all our work would be for nothing".

While La Volpe was thinking of a way to get the location of the meeting, one of his thieves entered the room and told what he had heard "La Volpe. The caravan from Roma had just arrived! Of what we heard from the guards, it is a large supply of weapons and armor for the city, but we didn't believe a word of that". Both Assassins looked at each other, feeling that these weapons are probably for the Pazzi. Cristina then asked La Volpe "Do you have any other information about Vito da Milano? Anything that could help us?".

La Volpe thought deep for a minute, but then snapped his fingers as he knew something "Si! Vito da Milano is known as a big party goer and never misses any of those that are… exotic. There is a secret masquerade going to be held tonight at the Santa Groce cloister, that captain will certainly attend it" Ezio and Cristina nodded as they could simply sneak into a part, but then La Volpe said "But, getting inside that masquerade is not as easy as it sounds" "What do you mean?" Ezio asked "Parties like these are very secretive and heavily guarded, you cannot just break in like that. Trust me, a few of my man had tried before, without success".

Cristina then said confident "Nothing is impossible! There must be a way" La Volpe knew she was right and then thought of something that could help them "Hmm… perhaps there is a way to get in… are you both familiar with the owner of the 'La Rosa Colta' brothel?" Both Ezio and Cristina knew indeed the women who owned the most popular brothel in all of Florence. Cristina had told Ezio already how she had found him before they left the city to head for Monteriggioni. Cristina nodded as she faced La Volpe "The women named Paola…? Yes, me and Ezio had met her before" "Good. Go and see her. She will know what to do".

Both Assassins thanked La Volpe before they left "Thank you for all you help, La Volpe" Ezio said. La Volpe then said in kind "No, Ezio. Thank you both. Return to me when you got the location of the secret meeting and I will guide you". Ezio and Cristina nodded and went to the La Rosa Colta brothel.

* * *

Ezio and Cristina arrived at the brothel not long after. Ezio knocked on the door and entered the brothel together with his girlfriend.

The inside was still decorated with the same walls in gold-orange and golden-red ornament as when Ezio had left Florence, one and a half year ago. A few courtesans who where entertaining some costumers, noticed Ezio and Cristina entering the brothel. One of them walks towards them, greeting them in a seducing way "Buon pomeriggio, signore e signorina (Good afternoon, sir and miss). If you are both looking for some company, you have found the right place" Ezio smiled a bit, but politely declined the offer "Thank you, but we are not looking for that. We need to speak to Paola" the courtesan was a bit disappointed "Oh. I'll call her for you. What is your name?" "Ezio Auditore". The courtesan nodded and went upstairs to call her mistress, Paola.

A minute later, Paola came from the stairs, greeting Ezio first "Ezio, welcome back" Ezio made a small bow "Good to see you again, Paola" then Paola noticed Cristina "Well well, I see you have brought someone with you" she said to Ezio, while Cristina said "Yes, Paola. You helped me finding Ezio, almost 2 years ago?" Paola thought for a few seconds, and did remember her "Ah! I remember you. But I didn't catch your name yet" Cristina introduced herself "I'm Cristina Vespucci" Paola nodded as she giggled "You know, I had a feeling a was going to see you again, Cristina. So, how can I help?" she said also to Ezio, who answered "We are looking for someone for information that we need" "And who would this person be?" "Vito da Milano, he is a captain of the Florentine guard and a wide supporter of the Pazzi" Paola did remember a man like him, but wasn't sure if she was of any help finding him "Hmmm, I do remember a man like him, but I don't see how I can be of service?".

Then Cristina said quietly, so none of the costumers could here "A certain… fox, told us that you could help us". Paola nodded, as she does know La Volpe and said quietly back "Follow me upstairs, then we can talk further". Ezio and Cristina followed Paola upstairs.

There, Paola locked the door behind her so they had some privacy and said "My apologies, but it's better not to speak La Volpe's name downstairs, you never know who we can trust" both understood as Paola then asked "So, how does La Volpe know that I can help you both?" "We heard from him, that Vito da Milano will attend a secret masquerade at the Santa Groce cloister tonight" Cristina said. Paola nodded as she know what party they meant "Yes, some of my girls are always hired to perform at these kind of parties" "So you can help us to get in?" Ezio asked. But Paola shacked her head "It's not that simple, Ezio. These masquerades are very secretive and highly guarded. You will be dead before either of you can enter it" "But have you seen it yourself?" again Paola shacked her head "No, I am not a member, so I'm not allowed in, and any of my girls who openly talk about these parties are…. Dead" that last word came very sad for Paola, as how any of her girls were brutally murdered if they ever spoke about these secret parties. Ezio signed disappointed as he had hoped that Paola could help them "Is there really no other way you can help?" "Mi dispiace, Ezio (I'm sorry, Ezio), I'm afraid… I can't help you to get in unnoticed… but you're girlfriend…" "What?" Ezio asked "Maybe you're girlfriend, Cristina can get in" Cristina became curious as how only she could enter into one of those parties "But, how will only I be able to…?" then she thought about it and started to smile that it was a great idea "… that… that's brilliant!" Ezio didn't get it first, but after a few seconds he said "Yes. Yes of course! Cristina, you can disguise yourself as a courtesan, so you can sneak yourself inside the party!".

But then Ezio thought for a second and said "No, wait… even if you get the location of the secret meeting, the captain will report it and the meeting will be replaced!". Paola was a bit confused "Sorry, what meeting?" "Vito da Milano knows the location of a secret meeting being held by the Pazzi with their supporters. But, we heard from a source that if someone forces the captain to reveal the location, or that he will be harmed, the whole meeting will be replaced to a whole different location" Ezio explained to Paola, that if they force the location or harm captain da Milano, the Templar meeting will be replaced to a unknown location.

Paola then knew something that could help Cristina to get the location of this 'meeting', without that the captain will report it or will be harmed. She smiled to them both and said "I may have something that could help" she then looked at Cristina "You just disguise yourself Cristina, I'll explain everything later" Cristina nodded. Paola then lead Cristina to a different room, leaving Ezio behind. He just shrugged and went downstairs to take a drink. He could trust Paola after how much she has helped him, and in the end his lover.

Paola leaded Cristina to the dressing room of the courtesans. As they entered, some ladies were in their undergarment or were half naked, showing their breasts. Cristina felt a bit embarrassed for watching the half-naked courtesans. One of them was curious to the girl and asked Paola "Mistress, who is the new girl?" Paola then clapped her hands so everyone was watching her "Everyone, listen please. This is Cristina, and NO she is not a new girl among us. She is Ezio's girlfriend. The same boy we helped one and a half year ago" one of the young courtesan's, who was around 19 years, remembered Cristina "Oh! I remember you! You were the one that stormed inside the brothel and was so desperate to look for your one true love. That was so cute…". The others awed as well as Cristina then said "Thank you. But the reason that I'm here is that I need help to get inside the secret masquerade that will be held at the Santa Groce cloister, and I figured I could use your help to get in… to disguise myself as one of you" all the courtesans smiled as they were eager to help Cristina. Paola then said before leaving "I'll let my girls help you with an outfit, Cristina" as Paola left the door, Cristina was dragged by the other courtesans to help her get dressed "Ow, we have a perfect dress for you!" one said while taking a red dress "Si si, a little work on your hair," another one said as she took some stuff to do the hair "and bit of make-up would do!" "Oh! I could do your nails!" one said while going to get some make up for her. Cristina was grateful for their help. She took off her Assassin outfit as the courtesans helped her to get disguised as one of them.

For over an hour, Ezio kept patiently waiting downstairs for his lover to show up. A few courtesans were trying to tempt him for some comfort, but always declined them. One became frustrated and wanted to send Ezio away, but Paola then said to her that Ezio is a good friend of hers. The courtesan then apologized and went to a different costumer. Paola sat next to Ezio asking "You're sure you don't want any comfort from my girls?". Ezio signed as he looked at Paola "It's not that I want to, I'd like to! But… I made a promise to Cristina a while ago. And I intend to keep that promise…" Paola smiled "She's a lucky women to have you, Ezio".

Then some courtesans came down the stairs, with a new girl among them. Ezio stood up to take a better look. As the ladies were downstairs, they went out of the way to reveal a gorgeous and stunning Cristina, now dressed as a courtesan. Ezio's mouth fell as he saw her. Even though she looked like a real courtesan, she was still the same women he fell in love with. She posed with her red dress while holding a fan before her mouth and blinked a few times as she was seducing Ezio. She giggled after doing that "Well?" she asked her lover. Ezio came back from his dream world and said softly as he approached her "Un travestimento perfetto, amore mio (A perfect disguise, my love)". Cristina smiled to her lover.

Then Paola took a very small bottle a gave it to Cristina "Take this" "What is it?" Cristina asked "It is a powerful potion. When you got the location of the meeting, make sure that he drinks this and he'll forget everything that had happened the whole day" Cristina was surprised that a potion like that even existed "He will forget everything?" Paola nodded "Everything, my dear".

Cristina understood. But as she checked where she could keep the bottle, she just shrugged and put the tiny potion under her dress, between her breasts. Paola then gave her a mask, for it was a dress code at a masquerade to wear a mask, and then said to her "My girls will show you the way. Blend in like them, and you'll be alright" Cristina nodded and then faced Ezio. Both shared a hug. Ezio then whispers in her ear "Be careful" "I will, Ezio". She slowly let go of Ezio's hands and left together with her courtesan escorts.

* * *

The clock struck 8:30 PM. The dawn made the sky turn redder. Cristina followed four other courtesans, while going to the secret masquerade. On the way, Cristina's beauty caught the eyes of many men. Some even wolf-whistled to her, what Cristina thought was really annoying and made her uncomfortable. One of the courtesans, around her 30's, whispers to her "Just ignore them" Cristina nodded a bit.

After some time, they arrived at the Santa Groce cloister and went around the back, where a guard stood in front to a small alley. One of the ladies showed him a piece of paper. The guard nodded as he let them pass, but caught the attention of Cristina. She tried to ignore him, but making kissing noises to her as he chuckled. Cristina growled when he did that.

But as they walked through the alley, she begun to understand what the courtesans had to endure every day and felt pity for them.

At the end of the small alley, they saw a few more guards, standing in front of a wooden door. They saw the ladies and let them walk through the door "Benvenuta (Welcome)" one said. As they went inside, the small corridor they walked in through was going down the monastery and was only lighten by a few torches. Cristina was getting nervous _'Dove mi sono messo? (Where did I get myself into?)'_ she mentally said to herself. She closed her eyes for a second and sighed as she put on her mask_ 'Stay calm, Cristina. Just find Vito da Milano, try to get alone with him, make him say the location of the meeting and get out of here'_. When the corridor ended, another guard opened the bright red curtains, allowing the ladies inside.

What Cristina saw inside, made her eyes wide in shock. The large room, that was right below the monastery, was filled with dozens of people, who all wear masks, most where dressed in fancy clothing, or were half-naked. It was like a big ball room, decorated in red, purple and pink and only had a few torches burned for little light. There were a lot of young ladies around, most of them where courtesans who were dancing very erotic, seducing the man or pleasuring and touching the other women. Two of them went even so far that they were touching each other in their private parts as they moaned out their lust, for all to see. The musicians where playing long and slow erotic music. The smell inside was like alcohol and sex.

Cristina didn't know what to make of all of this. How can something like this even be allowed? But knew that this wasn't the time for that, she had to find Vito da Milano and get the information she needed.

Together with the other four courtesans, she walks among the guests. Some got their attention or where busy with another women. One of their group where already seducing the other men. Now Cristina was with only three of them 'How am I going to find that captain in this crowd?' she mentally asked herself, but then she got an idea. She was going to use a special technic of the Assassins, that she and Ezio learned from Mario; Eagle Vision.

She focused as she closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them. A few men where red in her vision and looked around for a yellow one. But despite looking for one person, she tried hard to keep her role as a courtesan, so she won't drag any attention.

After a minute of searching, she saw her target! She dropped her focus of the Eagle Vision and got her normal vision back. The Florentine captain, Vito da Milano, a middle-aged man around his 40's was watching two girls dancing on the stage, very seducing and sexy, nearly getting ride off all their clothes. Cristina knew she had to get his attention to get alone with him. After seeing what the girls were doing on stage, she knew what she had to do, but wasn't going to like it _'I'm going to regret this so much!'_. She whispered to her three escorts what she was planning. They nodded and went to the guard, who guarded the stage, telling him that their friend wants to go next. He nodded and allowed Cristina to go backstage.

As the two ladies were done and got off the stage, Cristina appeared on it as some curtains were pushed out of the way, revealing her while holding her fan before her mouth. She walked slowly on the stage. Cristina had to do this to get the location of the Pazzi's secret meeting. She swallowed her pride and went along with it.

As the musicians started playing an exotic song. Cristina started to dance slowly, stroking her body and breasts. She made also a few acrobatic moves, what all the man really liked. In fact, everybody in the whole room got her attention, they never saw a girl dancing like that before and liked it very much. Even Vito da Milano was paying his full attention to this sweet young women.

She kept dancing, till she was in front of the captain, she went on her arms and legs. She moved her tongue over her lips, trying seducing him. He was getting hot under the collar. Cristina then slowly took off her upper dress, revealing her breasts, but quickly hidden the tiny bottle in her panty, so she won't lose it. The captain watched her with lust, wanting her, banging her! She touched her breasts and twisted her nipples. As she bite her lip, she made a backflip and kept dancing erotic before the others.

After five minutes of doing this, it turned Cristina on and started to sweat as she moaned of pleasure. When the song stopped, the whole crowd applauded and whistle to Cristina's show. She took her upper dress and went off the stage.

She breathed heavily as she was tired of dancing like that. As she used a towel to clean the sweat of her body, Cristina was surprised at how good she was in doing this. That made her thinking _'Hmmm, maybe I'm going to give Ezio a little private show too when we're finished'_ she giggled at herself of thinking of doing a private show for her lover _'He sure is not going to forget something like that'_.

When she got back at the party, the captain, Vito da Milano stood in front of her and said "I liked how you move, sweetheart" he then pulled her closer to him, while grabbing her butt. Cristina gasped a bit, but kept herself cool as she finally got his attention. She smiled seducing him and whispered in his ear "Maybe we can go somewhere… private" he smirked as he said "Then follow me…".

He lead her, while holding his hand on her butt, to a different area with a lot of small rooms. Cristina could here many moans and loud noises from people having rough sex. She started to get really nervous_ 'Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright…'_ Cristina kept telling herself mentally.

The captain signaled a guard to open on of the rooms, what was the largest of them all. Inside was a large bed with pink bed sheets and the rooms were in black and red, with a few candles in it for some small light. The captain locked the door and started taking of his shirt. Cristina was looked around as the man grabbed her from behind, stroking her belly and breasts and licked her neck.

Cristina was getting really uncomfortable, but tried to pretend that she enjoyed it. She faked her moaning as he removed her upper dress, without stopping rubbing her breasts and started moving one hand to her pussy. Cristina looked quickly around to use to knock him out. She then saw a stool, close to a big chair in the corner of the room _'That stool… oh, if there was some way to grab it. Oh I know!'_ Cristina mentally said as she got an idea to get it.

She turned herself, pushing the man slowly back, till he sat on the big chair. She danced sexy before him, as she stroke her body and gave him a wink as she turned herself, bend over as she dancing her butt in front of him, but actually bend over to get close to grab the stool. The lustful captain moved his face closer to her butt saying "Dio Mio (Oh my God), you really can move you're-" he couldn't finish his sentence as Cristina quickly hit Vito da Milano with the stool right in the face, knocking him unconscious! She chuckled as she said to herself "There is only one man in this world that is allowed to have me, and you sir are not".

Cristina then dragged the captain to the bed and tight up his arms and legs so he wouldn't be able to move. After she tight him up, she sat on top of him. She draw her dagger, that all the courtesans were allowed to have if necessary, as the captain was slowly waking up.

He had a massive headache and his vision was blurry "Ugh… what… happened?" he asked to the women on top of him. Cristina giggled.

But then as Vito da Milano noticed he was tight up, he wanted to call for help. Cristina held her dagger very close to his throat "If you call for help, I'll cut your throat. Got it?" she said as she looked fierce into his eyes with a threatening voice. He slowly nodded "W… what do you want? Money? I got a bag full of coins. Take them and-" "I'm not interested in your money, Vito da Milano! What I want is information" he became confused "Information? I don't know anything". Cristina knew he saw lying and said "I know that you know the place where Francesco de' Pazzi will hold a meeting with his allies. I want to know where it takes place" Vito was pretending he didn't know what she talked about "A meeting? I don't know what you're talking about" he finished with a smirk.

Being angry, Cristina punched him in the face, but he just chuckled "Not bad for a lady, but you're only hurting my feelings a little bit…". Cristina wanted to beat the truth out of him, but held back as she remembered quick that if he will be hurt even more, the whole meeting will be moved to a different location. She had to think of something else. Then she felt Vito's cock getting bigger while she was on him. Clearly his body responded on his own, having a beautiful lady on top of him. Cristina looked down and then got an idea, while giving a little smirk. She moved down and moved his shorts down, revealing his big cock "Wha…what are you doing?" the captain asked, but then laughed a bit "Pleasuring me won't get you the information, honey. But you are welcome to try" he gave her an big smirk, but then became scared as Cristina raised her dagger and said to him "Let's put it this way. If you won't tell me the information I need, you'll be spending the rest of your life as a eunuch!" his eyes went wide and started to get really scared "Y-y-you're bluffing!" Cristina chuckled saying while grabbing his cock and balls tight "Does it look like I bluff?".

As she was ready to strike, the captain knew she wasn't bluffing and said loud "Aaah! Okay! Okay okay okay! I'll tell you! I'll tell you…" Cristina held his private parts even tighter "Tell me where that meeting will be held!" he nodded quick and answered "… deep below in the catacombs… under the Santa Maria Novella church". She let go of his private parts, making him sigh in relief, but then he chuckled "But… you'll be very disappointed when you get there. Hahahaha" Then Cristina was again on top of him, looking at him fiercely. She then softly says as she takes the tiny bottle "That's what you think" as she opened the bottle, the captain asks "Poison? Hahahaha, if you kill me, you'll still not be attending this meeting, you filthy whore!" Cristina smirked to him "Oh, this is no poison, signore".

Then she forced the captain to open his mouth and put the small amount of the potion in it, and held his mouth closed tight, forcing him to swallow it "Swallow!". He struggled but was unable to. Till Cristina was sure he swallowed it, she let him go.

The potion was taking quick affect and the man felt very dizzy "What… kind of… what is… this?" she smiled and spoke softly in his ears "Something that will make you forget… everything".

After less than a minute, the captain fell unconscious _'Hmmm, that potion really does the trick'_ Cristina said mentally to herself how this tiny potion could have such a strong effect.

She got off of him and started untying him and made the room like they had a very passionate sex. After she was finished and put her dress on again, she checked the captain's jacket and indeed found a large bag with money. She didn't count them, but felt it was close to 1800 florins. Cristina took the money and went out of the room.

The guard that was standing in the hallway asked her "Say, where is the man you were with?" Cristina made a quick excuse "I don't know, after we were done and paid me, he fell asleep. Probably drank a lot tonight… could really smell it from his breath" she said while using her fan to blow the foul air out of her face. The guard nodded "Oh, right" for the guard knew that his boss could drink a lot during these parties. The guard let her go, but was curious and went inside the room to check on the captain. He was still unconscious on the bed, but lied there as he was in a deep sleep. The guard poked him and shake him a bit to wake up, but it didn't work. The guard then returned to his post and said "He must have been really drunk to be knocked out like that".

* * *

The time was now 11:00 PM and Ezio was still waiting inside Paola's brothel for Cristina to return. He became worried cause Cristina had been gone for so long and started talking to himself "Accidenti! (Damnit!) I should have gone with her! What if something had happened to her?!" Paola tried to calm Ezio down "Calm down, Ezio. Have faith".

Just before Ezio wanted to say something back, the front door of the brothel opened and Cristina came in with three of her escorts. The other one stayed a bit longer at the party.

Ezio immediately went to Cristina "Cristina!" "Ezio!" both kissed each other while they embraced. Paola smiled to both of them.

When Ezio broke the kiss he asked Cristina "You got the location?" Cristina nodded "Yes, my love. Francesco de' Pazzi will meet his allies, under the Santa Maria Novella church". Ezio was glad to hear that Cristina was able to get the location of the Templar meeting, but also wanted to be sure she also gave the little potion to the captain "And the potion…?" "I forced him to drink it right after I got the information we needed" Cristina said.

Ezio smiled at how well she did "I just hope he won't remember anything at all" Cristina said concerned. Paola then said "Do not worry, Cristina. The only thing he will remember, is a terrible hangover" she gave then an wink to Cristina, to ensure her that the potion will do the trick.

Then Cristina said to Ezio "I'm going to change myself, before we go and inform La Volpe" Ezio nodded in agreement "Yeah, I'm sure he quiet had enough of wearing this?" Cristina didn't said anything back and just went upstairs to the changing rooms. However, she had a different thing in mind for her lover as she suppressed a smile.

After thirty minutes, Cristina came back downstairs, wearing her Assassin outfit again. Ezio and Cristina then said their goodbyes to Paola "Thank you for all your help, Paola" Ezio said "It's the least I could do" Paola said. Cristina gave her a hug, what Paola returned. But then Cristina said to Ezio "Ehh, Ezio? Could you wait outside for me? I need to talk Paola about something" Ezio finds that odd but shrugs "Alright, but don't keep long". As soon as Ezio out, Cristina whispered something in Paola's ear. She giggled and said to her "I can arrange that". Then Cristina confessed to her "You know, Paola. Before this night, I always thought that being a courtesan was nothing then just give man pleasure for money. But after what I had to endure myself as I disguised as one of them, I know now how hard it is for you and the other courtesans, and I'm so sorry that I ever thought of anything bad about all of you". Paola stroke her arm, understanding what she tried to say "That's okay, we all make misjudges at some point. Take good care, Cristina" "You too, Paola". Cristina gave Paola one last hug and went out to join Ezio.

The two Assassins arrived at La Volpe's hideout not long after and informed him where the secret meeting will be held. La Volpe was glad to hear that Cristina was successful of infiltrating the masquerade to get the location of the meeting out of Vito da Milano "So, it is held under the Santa Maria Novella church? Interesting…. I'll send some of my men to keep an eye on that church. Meet me back here tomorrow before sunset and we'll go" Both Assassins smiled and left the hideout.

More than an hour later, Ezio and Cristina had already came back in their hiding place to get some rest. Meanwhile, Cristina told Ezio about the exotic masquerade, but left the part out where she had to perform an erotic dance for the audience. She wanted to keep that part as a 'little surprise' for her beloved.

Ezio became a bit angry about hearing how that middle aged man had the nerve to touch his girlfriend like that, but he was happy to hear how well Cristina was able to handle things herself, when the time came "You did very well, Cristina. I'm proud of you" then he chuckled "You know, Paola had to talk me out to come and rescue you from that party, twice" Cristina laughed about that, but understood how worried he must have been.

As both went to bed together, Cristina held her arms around Ezio's neck "Don't worry, amore mio (my love). We will always keep doing things together, and only do separate missions if necessary" Ezio nodded "Deal". They shared one last kiss before going to sleep.

* * *

The next day, before sunset. Outside La Volpe's hideout.

The two Assassin lovers had taken it easy for the rest of the day, as they needed their energy for what was about to come. Ezio was thinking about who could be present at the Templar meeting, other then Francesco de' Pazzi. Cristina was mostly with her mind about her father. She thought about that maybe he could just aid the Pazzi out of fear, but she also had to prepare herself for the worst, that Gaspare Vespucci was now a member of the Templar Order. She prayed to herself that the last one wasn't true, despite her father being abusive to her in the past, he was still her father.

Both had just arrived at La Volpe's hideout, but find him already outside, close to the river. Ezio and Cristina didn't called his name, cause he needed to remain incognito if they ever meet in public. The two lovers approached the master thief as he said to them both "Follow me. But we must move fast! Think you both can keep up?" "Nessun problema. (Not a problem)" Ezio said confident.

After La Volpe had nodded he ran fast to a wall and climbed to the top of the house, next to his hideout. Ezio and Cristina came after him and climbed the building to the top. But as they were on the top where La Volpe was, he was at a different building now. He laughed as he called them "Hahahaha! What are you doing back there? I said to keep up with me!" _'Wow, he is fast!'_ Cristina thought as she and her boyfriend went after La Volpe, by jumping over wooden beams, sprinting over thick robes or jumping from roof to roof. La Volpe was nearly out of sight, so the two Assassins had to run even faster.

As they were now close enough to the Santa Maria Novella church, they meet La Volpe. Both Ezio and Cristina were panting, being nearly out of breath after sprinting so much.

"Here we are!" La Volpe said to them both "My men had seen Francesco de' Pazzi entering the church, along with a few other men that my men didn't recognize" "How do we join them?" Ezio asked "Entering from the front door would be suicide, but my men had noticed something over there" La Volpe said while pointing to a part, that was right next to the church "What is it?" Cristina asked. La Volpe however shrugged but answered "Non lo so (I don't know), but one of my men recognized the shape of that stone handle like the symbol that you both have on your belts. I'd wonder that you both could know what it could mean and perhaps give you both access to the catacombs under the city?" Ezio nodded "Va bene (Alright), me and Cristina will take a look. Thank you for all your help, Volpe" "Buona Fortuna (Good luck)" La Volpe said while patting Ezio's shoulder and left.

Ezio and Cristina came down from the building and walked to the strange stone handle right next to the church. Both took a closer look, and the shape was like a human skull, surrounded by the same symbol of the Assassins "What could this mean, Ezio?" Cristina asked "I'm not sure".

Then as Cristina was checking it up closer, she put two of her fingers in the eye sockets of the skull and tried to feel something. But as she felt nothing, she accidentally pulled the whole skull, activating some mechanism, making the skull to turn. Then they heard some more clicks from under their feet and opened a large pipe that went all the way down "Well look at that, guess we found another way to get down under the church" Ezio said to Cristina.

She allowed Ezio to enter it first, with Cristina following him.

* * *

After a short long fall, Ezio landed on the bottom of the pipe. He quickly stepped out of the way, making Cristina land as well. They looked around and were in an old place, filled with human bones and some batts flying around.

Cristina was disgusted by seeing the bones, but said "We better move one" Ezio nodded "Right".

The only wait to go further was a doorway up below, what was easy to reach, but was sealed down. Ezio then saw a handle on their right side. He pulled it down and the gate opened for them. Ezio and Cristina walked further into it. Along the way they saw many old coffins and more human bones. As they made it to the next room, they saw many destroyed stairs, but also a lot of wooden beams they could use to jump or climb over them.

After having reached the other side of the room, Cristina pulled another handle, making another iron gate opened. When they ran through it and jumped using another set of wooden beams to another part, Ezio pulled another handle, making a couple of closed openings down below open.

Cristina checked and saw hay down below. Both looked at each other, with both had the same idea "I'll go first" Cristina said confident. She jumped a leap of faith and landed in the hay. When she got out of it, Ezio did also a leap of faith and landed in hay. But then Cristina said quietly "Ezio! Soldiers!". Both of them hided close to the hallway, where on the other side where three guards, who were hired by Francesco de' Pazzi to guard the way to the meeting. Both Assassins could hear what they were talking about "How long do we have to stand here, Saverio? It's so cold" the other guard wasn't in the mood for any moaning "What do you want Ilario? Messer Pazzi is paying us good money to watch the entrance, and the dead won't try to murder us. I can't wait to go home to Elena and tell her how much gold we made tonight!". All the three guards went inside a corridor and closed the gate, that was decorated like in the time of the Roman Empire.

Ezio and Cristina carefully came closer to that gate "How do we open it?" Cristina asked Ezio. He looked around, but didn't see any mechanism to open it "Maybe there is one above us" Ezio said while looking up. Then he suggested "You stay here while I check it out" Cristina nodded "Va bene (Okay)".

While Cristina left behind on the main floor, Ezio used some openings on the wall to climb higher. When he had just reached the edge of the next floor, a guard walked close to him. But that didn't stop Ezio. He used the new assassination technic he learned, by using his hidden blade to stab the guard, grab him and pulled him to fall down. Cristina had seen it and hide the body in a corner.

Ezio dealt meanwhile with another guard that he killed with his hidden blade just before he noticed him. He then found, after jumping over a few more beams, another big handle. After pushing it down and up, it only made one of the coffins to be raised by a long robe. Ezio climbed higher to use the coffin to jump to the other side and used another big handle. This made the large gate to open.

The three guards inside were surprised and all became suspicious "Merda (Shit)! The door!" while two went out to investigate, the one named Ilario waited in the corridor "Keep watch while me and Luigi go look. This was supposed to be an easy job" the guard named Ilario became a bit panicked and said "I told you we shouldn't have come here. If I hear anything, I'm running to the other guard post, so help me God".

Cristina heard them and hided quickly. Ezio saw the two guards and went down fast to help his lover. The two guards where walking together. Cristina was close to them. She could take out the one behind the other one, while Ezio takes care of the one in front. Cristina saw Ezio, who stood ready to take care of the guards. Cristina signaled to him that she will take care of the one behind and Ezio should take the one in front. Ezio nodded to her.

Cristina draw her hidden blade and took out the one named Saverio. Ezio then jumped and used the air assassination technic to take him out. Ilario gasped as he saw the two Assassins "Saverio! I'll be back with the other guards!" and ran to get help. Ezio and Cristina sprinted after him.

Both persuaded the guard through the catacombs. He tried to stop them by closing the iron gates behind him, but the two Assassins were always able to find another route to get to him "Leave me alone!" he yelled behind him as some of the floor collapsed below Ezio and Cristina, but held on the edge just in time. They continued the pursuit.

When they saw light at the end of the tunnel, both Ezio and Cristina knew they had to take down the guard fast before he could alarm the others. While Ezio kept close behind him, Cristina ran upstairs "Guards! To arms! To arms!" as he was about to close the last gate, Cristina jumped on him and killed him with her hidden blade.

Both panted. Ezio patted her shoulder "Nice work" "Grazie…". After catching their breaths, they carefully entered the round room, where a few guards where playing cards. Thank goodness for the Assassins, they hadn't heard the call for help from this, Ilario and just went along with what they were doing. As Ezio saw a door with the same stone handle like before, he looked at Cristina and signaled her to go to that door. She nodded, but before she went, she saw the captain, Vito da Milano with the other guards. Cristina heard the guards talking and her curiosity made her to listen to what they were saying.

The captain was suffering from a major headache "Aargh! This blasted headache" "You sure have drank a lot last night, boss" one said to him. Vito just shacked his head "Whatever I drank or did at that party, I don't remember anything at all" another guard laughed "Come hai potuto dimenticare quella bella signora?! (How could you have forgotten that beautiful lady?!)" Vito da Milano became annoyed by that "I swear I don't remember anything, the only thing I noticed is after I woke up, that all my money was gone!" that made the other guards laugh even more.

Cristina quietly giggled at how humiliated that captain was for being fooled like that. After Ezio opened the door he quietly called to Cristina to come "Cristina! Come on!" she nodded and climbed up to the door that Ezio just had opened.

When they walked through the corridor, they could hear someone praying "Et benediction Dei omnipotentis, Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti descendat super vos et maneat semper". They heard the voice coming from an small opening on their left. When they looked, they saw at a big table Francesco de' Pazzi, along with Jacopo. Also there was a wealthy man named Bernardo di Baroncelli among them and two priests, Stefano da Bagnone, who is an advisor of Jacopo and Antonio Maffai. This was the secret Templar meeting that was to be held.

Francesco first spoke, thanking Stefano for the prayer "Grazie padre. (Thank you, father) Bernardo?" he asked to the one called Bernardo "It's all here. Swords. Staves. Axes. Armor. Bows. Our men will want for nothing" then the older monk Stefano asked "I take this gift to mean the Pope consents?"

At that moment, two other men joined the meeting, Rodrigo Borgia and… Gaspere Vespucci! Cristina was shocked as she saw her father among the Templars. He didn't look ashamed to what he put himself in, rather proud to be among them.

The master of the Templars, Rodrigo said "He gave his blessing to the operation… 'as long as nobody is killed'." Francesco then said to his master "We're all set for the Guomo in the morning, Signore. The bait's been laid, but it wasn't easy. His fool brother keep changing his plans…. But thanks to Gaspare's efforts we are all set". Gaspare nodded, thanking Francesco for those kind words for his work for the Templars. Bernardo then said how easy there operation will succeed with Gaspare backing them "Si! Nothing will go out of hand, even if Giuliano won't be out of bed to be late for church tomorrow!" Some of the man, and Gaspare laughed at that joke, but Jacopo was worried.

Rodrigo noticed this and asked him "What is it, Jacopo? Do you think they suspect something?" before Jacopo could answer, Francesco spoke "Impossible! The Medici are too arrogant or too stupid to even notice. Likely a bit of both" That was when Jacopo said very serious to his nephew "Do not underestimate our enemies, Francesco!" Gaspere joined in and said "Jacopo is right! The Medici must not to be underestimated! Or have you already forgotten how your son was murdered so easily?" Francesco then became angry at Gaspare "Do I need to remember you, that it was your daughter that was also responsible for Vieri's death" Gaspare then said something that would hurt Cristina "My daughter has put nothing but shame and disgrace upon my family. She means nothing to me".

Ezio noticed that she had trouble of hearing it and stroke her back in support.

Francesco then told Rodrigo "We'll suffer no such surprises this time, Maestro. You have my word" and made a bow that he was willing not to fail his master. Rodrigo smirked "Molto bene. (Very well.) I should be off. I've some other business to attend to before I return to Rome" all the Templars understood "Gentlemen. Tomorrow, a new sun rises over Firenze" he put his hand on his chest "May the Father of Understanding guide us" all the other Templars, including Gaspare did the same and said simultaneously "May the Father of Understanding guide us".

Ezio looked at Cristina. No words came from her. Ezio held her close. She sobbed for a little time on his chest. For what she didn't want to believe was true. Her father is a Templar and had openly disowned Cristina.

After a few minutes they went on. But once they made it to another room, they were surprised to find in it an identical statue like one of the Persian Assassin, Darius back in the Sanctuary under the Auditore villa "Ezio… is that?" he nodded "Yes. That's… the same statue like the one in the Sanctuary!" "Ezio, this must be one of the crypts that Mario spoke about!".

Now they knew how to find any of the hidden crypts across Italy. If they come across any of the stone handle's with the symbol of the Assassins, they knew that that was an entrance to a hidden crypt. Ezio took a lot of coins from the small chests in the crypt, while Cristina opened the sarcophagus. Once it opened, she saw a mummified man inside and a seal with a hidden blade on it. After Cristina took the seal from the sarcophagus, she then said out of respect for the dead Assassin "Requiescat in pace (Rest in peace)".

But now they had to get out, but how? "How do we get out of here, Ezio?" Ezio checked around and used his Eagle Vision to see an exit. He found it in one of the stone walls in the tomb. He pushed and opened a doorway "Let's get out of here" he said. Cristina nodded "Right behind you". And both left the crypt.

* * *

Not long after, they exited through a pipe that was close to the river. First Ezio went out and helped her up "Grazie" she said thanking her boyfriend. Ezio then closed the pipe, so nobody could enter it.

They spotted La Volpe, sitting on a bench. Ezio and Cristina sat next to him. Ezio started by saying "We know where Francesco will be and when. But…" "What is it?" La Volpe wandered. Cristina then confessed "He is one of them" "Who? Francesco?" "No! My father! He is one of… the man that conspires with the Pazzi!" Cristina was still dealing with that her father is a Templar. Ezio held her close to calm her down. She nodded as Ezio went on telling La Volpe what else they heard "We also overheard something… They have the weapons from that caravan, enough for an entire battalion. Even the Pope has given support!" La Volpe shake his head in how low His Holiness could go so low "Tsk! Typical of Sixtus, but… what the hell are they planning?" "We couldn't understand the specifics. But it involves the Medici. And-" then Cristina interrupted Ezio at what the Pazzi were planning "Mio Dio! (My God!)" "What? What is it Cristina?" "The Medici will all gather at the Duomo for Sunday service… and if they have enough forces for an entire battalion!?" La Volpe then knew what the Pazzi are planning as well "They're going to kill the Medici right in the middle of High Mass…!" Ezio stood up, together with Cristina "That will also be a chance for us to blend with the crowd, get close, and stop this madness" La Volpe also stood up, very concerned "If they succeed… If we lose Lorenzo, all of Firenze falls in the hands of the Pazzi!" "It will not come to that" Ezio said with confident to La Volpe "I hope you're right…". Ezio then left together with Cristina. However, she was dealing in her mind about her father's situation.

In their hiding place, Ezio had already gone to sleep. But Cristina couldn't sleep. As she raise herself to sit straight, she was sighing deep while rubbing her hands over her face. She went out of bed and went to sit on one of the small chairs to think. Ezio had been trying to be there for her and felt for her that witnessing her father being a Templar and conspires to do evil was very hard to deal with. Cristina then took her gauntlet with her Hidden Blade, and looked at it while thinking if she had the strength to kill her father. She hoped it didn't had to come to that.

As she put on the gauntlet and draw the Hidden Blade she mentally said while closing her eyes _'He has done so many bad things to me and my mother… and now he is allied with the Pazzi and joined the Templars. But… he is my father… what if I'm not… Strong enough to__…__'_ A tear came from her eye. But then she opened them and her face was nothing but determination_ 'No! If I don't stop him, he will do more harm to the people… or even my mother! I have to stop him! I have to stop him!'_.

**Well, that's all for part 1 of The Pazzi conspiracy! Now, for those who are a bit confused about the secret masquerade, just see it as a 15th century brothel/stripclub. In the next part, Cristina and Ezio are going to save Lorenzo and stop the Pazzi from taking over Florence and Cristina will finally confront her father!**

**I hope you all liked it. So, rate and review, tell me what you guys think about this part. Also I wish all my fans and friends on the website a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**See you all in the next part!**


	9. The Pazzi conspiracy - Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. I only own the names; Gaspare Vespucci, Cattocchia Vespucci and I only own the characters; Carlo Fuorilegge

**Chapter 9: The Pazzi conspiracy – Part 2**

Firenze (Florence) – April 26th, 1478.

The two Assassin lovers, Ezio and Cristina were preparing themselves in their hideout for what they were about to face. They started wearing their Assassin outfits and armed themselves with their swords, daggers and throwing knives. Cristina had barely slept, for it was only last night that she and Ezio had found out the truth about her father, being a member of the Templar Order and had joined in the conspiracy of the Pazzi, to overthrown the Medici and taking control over Florence.

The female Assassin looked over the city from a window. The sun had already risen and many people were preparing for church service. Cristina gave a long sigh, for even though she had to stop her father from hurting innocent people, she still didn't know if she was strong enough to face her father.

Ezio stroke her arm and asked "Are you ready, Cristina?" Cristina looked to her lover with doubtful eyes, but nodded nonetheless "I am". Ezio nodded and both left their hideout to head for the 'Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore', where Lorenzo and his family will attend high mass, and where Francesco de' Pazzi and his Templar allies will strike.

The two Assassins jumped from roof to roof, till they performed a Leap of Faith and landed on in the haystack down below. It was now 11:30 AM as they neared the square in front of the basilica and could hear the church bells ringing for Sunday service. At the square, a huge crowd had gathered.

Ezio and Cristina blended in with the crowd, to look for the conspirators. Ezio then saw Lorenzo walking together with his wife, Clarice among the people "There's Lorenzo and his wife" he said to Cristina. She nodded as she kept looking through the crowd and then she saw Guiliano, Lorenzo's brother walking together with his mistress "There's Giuliano, Lorenzo's brother. But where is Francesco…?". Ezio shacked his head as he didn't see him. As Lorenzo was at the entrance of the church, talking with the priest, Stefano da Bagnone, with Antonio Maffai standing right next to him, Ezio spotted Francesco 'de Pazzi, together with the nobleman Bernardo di Baroncelli "There he is. Time to strike" Cristina nodded and both went through the crowd fast to get the conspirators.

Francesco then gave the order to Bernardo to attack Guiliano. He nodded and draw his dagger, charging on Guiliano with such fury "Grepa, traditore! (Here, traitor!)". Guiliano had barely any time to react as he had just avoided Bernardo's first strike, but the second hit him in the neck! Blood flown from his wound as he fell to the ground! His mistress screamed out of shock. He wanted to stand up and run, but was held by Francesco, who looked to him with nothing but anger and hate. Lorenzo saw his brother being attacked "Guiliano! No-!" the priest Stefano then draw his dagger and stabbed Lorenzo in the shoulder while he was distracted! Lorenzo fell to the ground.

The whole crowd started to run away in panic, while Ezio and Cristina hurried to get to Lorenzo's aid.

Francesco then pulled Guiliano to Bernardo to hold him so Francesco could stab him to death, but Guiliano was able to get loose before Francesco could hit him again, but couldn't prevent from being hit in the liver and the neck by Bernardo! He fell again to the floor as he was losing a lot of blood. Guiliano tried to crawl away as Francesco approached him. Guiliano begged for mercy "No! In nome di Dio, vi scongiuro! Pietà! (No! in the name of God, I beg you, mercy!" but his cry for mercy fell into deaf ears to Francesco as his hatred for the Medici had taken over his mind. Out of fury he stabbed Guiliano nineteen times, till he finally died "Nessuna pietà, cane maledetto! Muori! Muori! MUORIIII! (No mercy for you dog! Die! Die! DIEEEE!)". Lorenzo was able to hold the other priest Antonio Maffia from stabbing him again, after being slashed in the neck and pushed him away and draw his sword. The two priests fled inside the church and closed the doors, as Francesco draw his sword and attacked Lorenzo, while Bernardo went after Lorenzo's wife with a few of their battalion. Francesco looked to Lorenzo with so much hate "Your day is done, Lorenzo! Your entire family dies by my sword!".

Ezio and Cristina finally made it past the crowd and came to Lorenzo's aid. Nearly a dozen soldier of the Pazzi battalion attacked Lorenzo and a few of his guards. Cristina noticed that Lorenzo's wife was in trouble and came to her aid. Clarice fell to the ground after slipping. The soldiers were ready to butcher her while the women lied on the floor. She held her arms before her face out of fear, but then as two were ready to strike, Cristina killed the two soldiers with her hidden blades. The remaining three soldiers attacked Cristina, but she was able to kill them all by using counter sword attacks.

Bernardo then fled like a coward, not wanting to get killed. Cristina helped Clarice to get up, who thanked her for saving her life "Grazie! Mi hai salvato la vita! (Thank you! You saved my life!)". Cristina smiled to her while nodding "Prego signora (You're welcome madam)" then a few of the Medici's guards came to them, telling Madam Medici to get to safety. They didn't attacked Cristina because she had saved Clarice "Come on, Signora! You have to get out of here!" Clarice nodded as she ran with the guards to get to safety.

Cristina then ran back to help Ezio, who was able to fight back the Pazzi soldiers. Lorenzo tried what he could to defend himself from the soldiers and Francesco, but because of his wounds he barely held out "You brought this on yourself, Lorenzo! Now just die already!" Francesco yelled as he wanted to kill Lorenzo so badly, but then Cristina blocked on of his attacks and kneecapped him. Francesco growled in pain as he stepped back, while three Pazzi soldiers defended their master from the female Assassin. As Cristina killed one soldier by cut him right through the throat, Ezio killed another with his dagger by stabbing him in the spine.

With only four soldiers left, Francesco fled, leaving his minions to finish the job. Both Assassins wanted to go after Francesco but couldn't leave Lorenzo behind. Cristina threw a throwing knife to a soldier, hitting him in the eye, making him to fall to the floor while screaming in pain. Ezio took care of two soldiers, with one disarming him of his sword, but Ezio still had his Hidden Blades and used them to block the soldiers attacks and managed to kill them with Lorenzo's help. The last one wanted to flee, but Ezio threw another throwing knife and killed him by hitting him in the neck.

Lorenzo panted as he dropped his sword and held on hand on his wound on his neck "You… you both, saved my life" While Cristina killed the one that got hit in the eye, Ezio went to Lorenzo, who fell on his knees saying "It's nothing. But the man who did this to you has to pay!" Ezio helped Lorenzo up as he was about to leave with Cristina to go after Francesco. But then Lorenzo called him back "Not now… I need help first…. To my home…. People I can trust there… can you…?" he asked while picking up his sword. Ezio looked at Cristina and said "We have to help him" Cristina nodded that they should escort Lorenzo de' Medici to safety first.

* * *

An hour later, at the Palazzo della Signoria…

Gaspare Vespucci was waiting at a corner, close to the Florentine government building. He was accompanied by four of his personal guards, while he himself wear a long brown robe, with a hood covering most of his face. He didn't wanted anyone to recognize him, despite the other conspirators didn't remained incognito about their involvement in the conspiracy, Gaspare wanted to remain in the shadows, till the deed was done. His master, the Spaniard, Rodrigo Borgia didn't mind that Gaspare wanted to remain in the shadows, as long as he did what he was ordered to do when it was time to strike, leading the Pazzi troops inside the Palazzo.

Once Archbishop Francesco Salviati marched their troops into the city, chaos was at nearly every corner of Florence. Pazzi soldiers fighting either Medici soldiers or city guards who were still loyal to the Medici.

Because of his influence with the city guard, Gaspare knew a secret entrance to the Palazzo that only the city guard knew about, and could let the Pazzi soldiers inside the Palazzo much easier, if the main entrance wasn't possible.

As the forces of the Pazzi charged in on the square in front of the government building, the Loyalists tried all they could to hold them off, but the Pazzi were with too many. The four personal guards of Gaspare became very nervous as they draw their swords "Signore! Why are we even here?!" one nervously asked "HUSH!" Gaspare said as he took a torch and burned a Medici flag nearby, giving the Pazzi soldier the signal to where the secret entrance was "Signore? What are you doing?!".

A few Pazzi soldiers noticed the signal and called to the others "There! The secret entrance is there! All'attacco! (Charge!)". The Pazzi soldiers charged as they ran to where the secret entrance was. As Gaspare's men stood ready to defend themselves, Gaspare killed one of them with his sword by stabbing him in the back! The others looked shocked as their boss killed one of their own, but before they could do anything, they were overwhelmed by the Pazzi soldiers, while Gaspare opened the door for them. Many of the Pazzi soldiers went in, catching the Loyalists by surprise.

At that moment, Francesco ran to Gaspare. He was surprised to see Francesco here so soon and asked "Francesco? Is it done? Is Lorenzo dead?" but Francesco shook his head as he panted "No?! What happened-?" "Those goddamn Assassins stood in my way!". Gaspare knew that something would mess up, but didn't expect that the Assassins were involved with it. Then Gaspare asked Francesco "What about Bernardo and the others?" Francesco answered with anger "Those cowards fled! I have no idea where they are. I swear if I finally got my hands on Lorenzo, I will-!" Gaspare interrupted him that he needed to calm down, to remain focused "Forget Lorenzo! Once we have killed all his supporters inside the Palazzo, we will put our own man in power and then the city is ours!".

Francesco understood, once they have the city under their control, Lorenzo would be powerless. Then he took a moment to look at Gaspare's dead bodyguards and said "A little waist of your 'personal guards', Gaspare" Gaspare evilly smirked and answered "It doesn't matter, I will find some new guards when we are finished" "Than let's finish this" both man shake their hands "May the Father of Understanding guide you" Gaspare said to encourage Francesco. He nodded and said the same to the newest member of the Templars "May the Father of Understanding guide you, brother".

They draw their swords and joined their soldiers inside the Palazzo. Francesco screamed as he charged on the Medici soldiers "MORTE AI MEDICI! (DEATH TO THE MEDICI!)".

* * *

**With Ezio and Cristina**

Both Assassin lovers escorted Lorenzo de' Medici through the chaotic streets of Florence, to get him to safety. All around were fights between the Pazzi and Medici soldiers. The loyalist forces even made desperate burning barricades to hold off the Pazzi.

After almost an hour of running, Lorenzo moved slower as he felt weaker and kept holding his left hand on his wounded neck. Cristina helped him while Lorenzo said "I'm losing a lot of blood…". Cristina saw that Lorenzo indeed lost a lot of blood on the way. They stopped for a moment as she took some bandages from her pocket and put it on Lorenzo's wound "Just keep this on it till we're safe, Signore". Lorenzo nodded as he kept the bandages with his left hand on the wound "Grazie…". Ezio came to them and told them they needed to move fast "Come on! We need to keep moving!" Cristina nodded as the streets were now too dangerous to walk in, and all moved further.

They tried to avoid all the fighting as best they could, but Ezio and Cristina had to fight a few Pazzi soldiers along the way, as soon they noticed the wounded Lorenzo. After killing the last soldier, the handful of Medici soldiers that were left in the street ran away, as there was a fire nearby and needed to help the citizens. Lorenzo was starting to get very angry of the Pazzi's betrayal, as how much suffering it brought to his city. But after seeing dozens of bodies of innocent people that were butchered by the Pazzi, made Lorenzo furious "Francesco de' Pazzi! I'll kill him! I'll wipe his entire family from the city! They'll be ERASED!". Ezio tried to calm Lorenzo down "Quietatevi, Signore (Be still, Sir). Conserve your energy, or we'll be delivering a corpse" Cristina tried to calm Lorenzo down too, as he almost fell on his knees and held him with his arm around her shoulder "Si, calmati Signore (Yes, calm down Sir). We're almost there now…".

As they were near Lorenzo's home, another five Pazzi soldiers attacked them, but the two Assassins were able to kill them all.

Ezio knocked on the door. Someone opened the little window to see who it was. Ezio said "Lorenzo's been wounded! Aprite la porta! (Open the door!)" "What's the password?" the guard asked behind the door, for he won't leave anyone in without a password. Lorenzo lost his patience and ordered the guard to open now "Poliziano! Open the maledetta porta! (fucking door!)".

The guard named Poliziano opened the door immediately for them "By the Thrice Greatest! Come in. Quickly! The city is at war! Hurry!" all three went inside while the guard locked the door behind them.

Cristina put Lorenzo carefully on a chair, while Poliziano looked at his wound. Cristina nodded and was about to leave with Ezio. But Lorenzo told them to wait a moment "Wait…. I'm in your debt, both of you. Tell me. Why did you help me?" Ezio honestly answered Lorenzo "You are not the only one who lost a brother to the Pazzi. My name is Ezio Auditore" Lorenzo then recognized Ezio "You're Giovanni's son…," Ezio nodded "your father was a good man. He understood honor, loyalty".

At that moment, Lorenzo's wife ran to her husband, thanking God that he was alright "Lorenzo!" Lorenzo was grateful that his wife was alright as they embraced "Clarice! Thank God you're alright! How did you escape?" Clarice broke the hug and pointed to Cristina as she smiled "This brave young women saved my life" Lorenzo looked at Cristina and thanked her for saving his wife "Grazie per aver salvato mia moglie (Thank you, for saving my wife). I didn't catch your name yet?" Cristina answered him with a smile "My name is Cristina Vespucci" Both Lorenzo and his wife were surprised it was _the_ Cristina Vespucci that they heard who was missing, but then Lorenzo smiled "So, the rumors I heard about you're _disappearance_ weren't true, I guess?" Cristina chuckled as she shook her head "Not by a long shot, Signore".

Then another Medici soldier went in quick with dire news "The Pazzi thugs are storming the Palazzo della Signoria! Someone had let them inside Palazzo! We have been betrayed!" "What!? By who?!" Lorenzo asked how the Pazzi managed to get inside the government building and who this traitor was, but the soldier didn't know. But Cristina knew that it must be her father who was involved in it _'My father! He must have let them inside!'_ she mentally said to herself. Then Lorenzo asked concerned "And our supporters?! Are they…?" "They managed to barricade their doors but won't hold on much longer! We doing all we can to reach them, but the Pazzi are with too many-" Poliziano then interrupted the soldier "If they'll murder our supporters, the Pazzi will put their own devils in power!" Lorenzo knew what this would mean and said "Then my survival would mean nothing. I have to…" he tried to get up, but because of the pain from his wounds he sat back as his wife took care of him "Please Lorenzo, you're wounded. If you go into the streets, you'll be dead" Clarice pleaded her husband to stay inside the house.

Lorenzo nodded and then told Ezio what to do to save the city "Francesco de' Pazzi… Help save our city, Auditore… Kill him" Ezio nodded as he and Cristina left Lorenzo's house to deal with Francesco de' Pazzi, once and for all, and save Florence.

Both Assassins went together with some Medici soldiers, including Poliziano to get to the Palazzo della Signoria. Along the way they killed many Pazzi soldiers and saved some innocent people from being butchered, or burned alive in the fires that the Pazzi soldiers put on.

Then they saw Cristina's former tutor, Carlo Fuorilegge, defending himself from some Pazzi soldiers, using a chair, just outside his school "Get away you unholy demon!" he screamed as he hit one soldier right on his head, the chair broke in pieces as the Pazzi soldier fell unconscious on the floor. Now unarmed, the other two were ready to teach this priest some manners. But then Ezio and Cristina came to his aid and killed the remaining two soldiers with their Hidden Blades.

The priest was thankful for saving him "Grazie a Dio (Thank God). You saved me!" but then he turned to his school as it was on fire "Quickly! Help me to put off this fire!" Ezio and Cristina helped Carlo to put of the fire by throwing buckets of water inside. Poliziano and the other Medici soldiers helped.

After some minutes, Poliziano said to Ezio and Cristina "We'll help put off this fire, you both need to get to the Palazzo!" Both Assassins nodded and they ran in direction to the government building.

* * *

For hours, Ezio and Cristina had tried to get to the government building, but nearly every time, there was a fighting with Pazzi soldiers and the two Assassins needed to help the Loyalists, or many lives would be lost.

As the sun was about to go down, Ezio and Cristina finally reached the square in front of the Palazzo. They had to use the roofs of the buildings to bypass all the fighting.

Then Ezio looked up to the top of the Palazzo, and saw Francesco the Pazzi up there! "You two, again!? Why aren't you dead? – Men! Slaughter them!" Francesco ordered his men to kill the Assassins. Several Pazzi archers on the other building next to them, and on the Palazzo started to aim their arrows on Ezio and Cristina.

The two Assassin lovers saw them and quickly looked for cover as they fired on them! They managed to avoid the arrows and started throwing their throwing knives to deal with the archers on the other building. They managed to kill them, as the archers on the Palazzo started aiming again. One arrow nearly hit Ezio, but Cristina pulled him out of the way. Ezio thanked Cristina "Thanks!" "We're not out of the woods yet, my love! Come on!" she said as they jumped to another building and then to another, that was right next to the Palazzo, where they could climb to the top.

The archers lost sight of the Assassins and looked at every direction "Where did they go?!" one asked "I don't know! Keep looking!" the other said.

As they moved slowly on the walls, Ezio and Cristina positioned themselves to deal with the archers. As one archer started to get frustrated, he said "Accidenti! (Damnit!) Where are they-!?" but before he knew it, Ezio used his Hidden Blade and pulled him down below, killing him. The other archer tried to warn but was killed the same way by Cristina. Both climbed over the ledge and were now on top of the Palazzo.

The Pazzi soldiers saw them and drew their swords, attacking them. Ezio and Cristina were able to hold them off, as Gaspare appeared in his long brown robe. He stood near Francesco and looked with anger to his daughter. Cristina saw him and lost concentration for a moment, this caused her to be pushed to the floor, but was able to avoid the guard's killing blow and she killed him with her sword.

She quickly stood up and climbed together with Ezio to the next level, where the two Templars stood. Francesco tried to call for help "Guards-! GUARDS!" but no guard came as they were all killed by Ezio and Cristina. Gaspare, walked to the edge of the building. Ezio said to Francesco "No one's coming… It's just us now". Francesco draw his sword, but then he saw Gaspare on the edge "What are you doing, Gaspare?!" Gaspare just gave Francesco a smirk and said "Sorry, Francesco. You're on your own this time" and jumped down, landing in the hay below. Francesco bursts with anger as Gaspare left him to fight the Assassins alone "COWARD!". But then he looked fierce to Ezio "You won't succeed here, Assassino! You will die by my sword!" and charged on Ezio, who was able to block Francesco's attacks.

Cristina wanted to help her lover, but her father was escaping! She was going to regret her decision but said as she ran to the edge "I'm sorry, Ezio!" "Cristina, wait!" but she performed already a leap of faith and landed in the hay down below and then ran after her father.

Ezio had to fight Francesco alone. He was able to held his own, but Francesco was a better fighter then Vieri. Francesco then pushed Ezio hard, making him to fall back to the level down, where he and Cristina had killed the two archers and remaining Pazzi guards.

Francesco jumped to him, screaming in anger. He was trying to deal many blows on Ezio, but missed him every time "You're gonna pay for interfering with us, Auditore!". But as he tried to impale Ezio with his sword, the young Auditore saw an opening and stabbed Francesco quickly in the neck with his Hidden Blade!

Francesco dropped his sword as he fell on his back on the floor. He bleed to death, as Ezio held him by the collar. Ezio wanted to say how much he deserved this death, for what he had done to his father and brothers, but remembering his Assassin training, he was looking at him seriously and said "Now Firenze will judge you for what you've done" Francesco looked helpless, as he knew that all he and his supporters had worked for was now shattered. He couched some blood as he started to speak his last words "… It's over… It's all over…". He couched more blood one more time, and then died. Ezio sighed to himself "Meglio essere felici in questa vita che aspirare a esserto nella prossima (Better to be content in this life, than aspire to it in the next). Requiescat in Pace (Rest in peace)". Ezio slowly let go of the dead corpse of Francesco and slowly closed his eyes.

He heard some of the Medici soldiers coming up, so Ezio knew that the Loyalists had started to gain back control over the Palazzo. But then Ezio knew he had to find Cristina!

He ran to where she had jumped down and jumped himself, performing a leap of faith and landed in the hay down below.

As he came out of the hay, Ezio sprinted to where he had seen her last time running too. He prayed that his lover was alright _'Hold on, Cristina! I'm coming!'_. Ezio couldn't bear the thought of losing her and used his instincts to find the love of his life.

* * *

**With Cristina, ****at the same moment she went after her father…**

Cristina immediately went out of the hay and ran after her father, who fled away from the square and went through some streets to get away from Cristina.

She had to stop him, before he could do more harm to the people, but she was held back by something within her. Cristina didn't know if she could kill her own father.

As Gaspare jumped over some wooden beams and came to the top of some buildings, Cristina had many opportunities to deliver the final blow… but she couldn't do it. So she kept pursuing him, till they made it to a large building, still under construction. Gaspare tried to jump over to some more wooden beams, but missed one and fell down below!

Gaspare had fell some two floors down. He growled with pain as he slowly stood up. Cristina jumped down and landed seven feet away from her father. The room was big and had a few unfinished walls.

Gaspare removed his hood, as he looked to his daughter with disappointment, but then shrugged "Alright, Cristina you got me. So now what?". Cristina collected with whatever words she wanted to say to her father. Almost sad she asked him "How could you have lowered yourself like this, father?! You betrayed Firenze, joined forces with the Pazzi!" "So what? What good has this city ever done to me? Had the Medici ever done anything good for me, after all I have done for them? No!" " Gaspare said as how the city had never done anything for him.

Cristina's anger rose, as she felt so much pain for what her father did to her "There's no excuse of what you have done here today. Whatever you have done under the Spaniard…. What you have done to me… and my mother" Gaspare frowned as he then spoke "All that I did was trying to pull you out of the dirt that you were in since the day you were born. But you were damaged beyond repair, Cristina. Now I have seen… that even that boarding school couldn't give you the right teachings. You better look at yourself before judging your own father, and look at what damage you have brought to our family! Having a little romance with an Auditore. Disobeying me. Lying to me. Running away with a murderer and joined his little gang and became even a murderer yourself! Is this the thanks I get, for raising you into a fine young lady, giving you a home to stay and feed you?! Cosa vuoi da me?! (What do you even want from me?!)"

A tear came from Cristina's eye, not from sadness only, but of anger and pain too "I wanted you to tread me like a mattered. Like I wasn't… some dirt on your shoe to wipe off. You may have scarred me for all the pain you have caused all my life, but you will never break my spirit. But answer me this question… why? Why did you join the Templars?".

Gaspare scowled at that point "You were the reason, Cristina. First… I just took Vieri's offer, to bring you home. But then… I met Rodrigo Borgia, and it seemed that me and him were not thinking so differently about the world. We both agreed, that man are nothing but sheep, that need to learn to obey. And if there aren't any of them that listens, we put them down! He showed me a lot of things… things that made my eyes finally open… that all this while, while I tried to be a good and obedient citizen of Firenze, I was all this time being pissed on by the people that I so deeply respected! Then I understood, that everyone was against me! That was the moment I knew that becoming one of them, that the people would finally see that 'Vespucci' is a name of dignity and respect!".

Gaspare then draw his sword without loosing his sight of Cristina "You are not my daughter. You… are nothing to me!". Cristina kept looking to her father, with anger, sadness and pain. Another tear came from her eye, Cristina knew what she had to do. All the things that held her back from killing her father were gone. At that moment, Cristina felt nothing anymore for the man she once called father. She said to him as she drew her own sword "Solo um templare è accecato dalla sua stessa ambizione. Non ti permetterò di ferire più nessuno! (Only a Templar is blinded by his own ambition. I won't allow you to hurt anyone anymore!)" "Then stop me, _daughter_".

Gaspare attacked first and delivered several blows, that Cristina easily blocked. She then delivered many blows herself, that Gaspare barely held out. Then Gaspare tackled Cristina and pushed her right threw a wooden floor. She fell to the floor with pain in her back, but moved out of the way fast before Gaspare could hit her face with his sword. She stood up and took her sword and tried to block all her father's attacks. As she then was pushed to another wall, Cristina was held at her wrist. With all his force, he tried to push the sword to cut her throat, but then Cristina head butt her father right in his face, what made him to lose his grip on Cristina and fall backwards.

Then after several blows, Gaspare hit Cristina's sword with a heavy blow, making her to lose her sword! She tried all she could to avoid his hits, but then he slashed at her right leg, making her to nearly lose her balance. She held her hand on the wound as her father then punched her hard in the face, making her to fall. Cristina tried to get up as blood came from her nose, but was then kicked in the face! And then again in her belly!

She moaned in pain. Then she avoided being impaled by his sword and quickly drew her dagger and slashed in his hand, making him to lose his sword as he yelled in pain "Aaaargh! You bitch!".

Cristina quickly got up and tried to hit him with her dagger, but missed as he then grabbed both her wrists and then hit her in the face again and kicked the dagger away as she fell to the floor. Gaspare then got on top of her and grabbed her throat, chocking her. Cristina tried to get his hands off of her, but Gaspare's grip was to strong. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to fight his grip. But then out of her own movement she drew her Hidden Blade, and…!

As she felt his grip loosed, she opened her eyes and saw she had stabbed her father in the throat with her Hidden Blade. He stared at her with wide eyes. Immediately she moved him off of her and was now on top of him, with her blade still in his throat. She slowly removed her Blade from his throat, still holding him by the collar. He coached a lot of blood.

No words came from either of them for some time. Gaspare then said angry to his daughter "You… are nothing… but a murderer… and a blemish on my family's name…" Cristina shook her head to him "No father, you became a blemish to the name Vespucci, when you sided with the Spaniard. I may be a killer, but I'm not a killer like you".

After some seconds, Gaspare Vespucci breathed out his last breath. Cristina sighed as she spoke "Perdonami, padre, per quello che dovevo fare (Forgive me, father, for what I had to do). Requiescat in Pace (Rest in peace)". She then closed his eyes with her two fingers.

She stood up and just kept looking at her father's corpse. Cristina had killed her own father, and slowly it started to sink in. She then thought about her mother as a tear came from her eye "I'm sorry, mother. But I had to do it…".

Then Ezio came into the large room. He was able to find Cristina thanks to his Eagle Vision. He was glad to see her still alive, but when he saw her dead father on the floor and her in some kind of sadness, he slowly walked to her.

He stroke her arm, what made her to look at Ezio with teary eyes. He embraced her as she slowly sobbed on his shoulder. He knew that what she did was a nearly impossible thing to do and needed all the comfort she needed right now.

* * *

Later, at the square in front of the Palazzo della Signoria…

"Libertà! Libertà! Libertà! Libertà! Libertà!" the hundreds of citizens of Florence yelled, gathered at the square, when the sun had just gone down. These people were the once who were always against the ruling of the Medici and cheered for liberty, as the felt that the long reign of the Medici family had come to an end and they could finally elect someone they liked.

Jacopo de' Pazzi rode on his white horse among the people, cheering together with them as he was sure that the plot had succeeded and the Pazzi were now in control "Libertà! Libertà! Libertà! Popolo e libertà! (Liberty! Liberty! Liberty! People and liberty!)". Many people clapped and cheered. Jacopo only smiled, as he was so joyful for the success of the conspiracy… or so he thought.

Then all of the sudden, a corpse on a robe was thrown down, for all the people to see. Many screamed or gasped what they saw. Jacopo looked at the Palazzo too, and was shocked to see his dead nephew on the robe "Francesco…?" then he looked further up, seeing many Loyalist and supporters of the Medici cheering in victory "Morte ai Pazzi! (Death to the Pazzi!)" "Lunga vita a Lorenzo! (Long live Lorenzo!)".

'_No! no no no no no!'_ was all that Jacopo could think right now. Their plan had failed. He had to leave Florence before he could be arrested. He drove with his horse in gallop out of the city as fast he could.

From another roof, Ezio and Cristina watched as the Pazzi's plan had fallen into pieces. The two Assassin had saved the city, but only Cristina gained little satisfaction from all of this. She had to go to her mother, and tell what had happened…

Less than an hour later, Cristina arrived together with Ezio at 'Casa de Vespucci'. Cristina slowly opened the front door without knocking first and went inside together with Ezio. They saw Cristina's mother, Cattocchia sitting on a couch in the living room. Cattocchia stood up as she saw her daughter, but froze as she saw Cristina looked to her as she had done something really awful "Cristina… what happened?".

As time past by, Cristina and Ezio told Cattocchia everything what had happened. Gaspare being a part of a secret organization, being involved with the Pazzi for killing the Medici, for letting the Pazzi soldiers inside the Palazzo, but the most painful of them all… was telling Cattocchia that her husband was dead… and that Cristina was the one dealing the final blow.

Cattocchia was nearly stunned, as some tears fell of her eyes. Cristina cried as she felt so sorry what she had to do "Mi dispiace tanto, mamma! (I'm so sorry, mother!) But I had no choice!" she fell in her mothers arms as Cristina cried so much. Cattocchia held her close. She understood why she did it and let her sob on her chest "It's alright, Cristina. I know what you had to do… It's… it's alright il mio piccolo combattente (my little fighter)…" both shed some tears at this point. Ezio was there for Cristina too, and rubbed her back.

* * *

In the next coming days, the citizens of Florence were mourning for the dead, for the people that lost their lives in this unforgiving conspiracy by the Pazzi, to overthrown the Medici. But the people also honored those who defended the city with their lives.

All those who conspired with the Pazzi were hunted down throughout the city, most were butchered by an angry mob, with only a few being trialed in court, but nonetheless they were all sentenced to death for high treason. Even many Pazzi family members that had nothing to do with the conspiracy, were banished out of Florence, with their lands and property confiscated.

Gaspare Vespucci was buried during one of the many mass burials of the victims. Cattocchia was dressed all in black, same as Cristina, standing by her mother's side as Gaspare's coffin was slowly but in the ground, with a priest next to the grave giving a final prayer. Ezio was there for Cristina during her father's funeral, as he stood next to her, holding her hand.

Two days after Gaspare's funeral, Ezio and Cristina met with Lorenzo at the 'Ponte Vecchio' bridge. He was watching down to the river as Ezio and Cristina approached him. He smiled when he saw them coming and told Ezio something "When I was six years old I fell into the Arno. I soon found myself drifting down and into darkness, certain my life was at an end. Instead, I woke to the sound of my mother weeping. At her side stood a stranger, soaking and smiling at me. My mother explained that he had saved me. And so began a long and prosperous relationship between two families: yours and mine" he finished as he put his hand on Ezio's shoulder. This made a lot of sense for Ezio, of why Lorenzo and his father were so close and how Lorenzo became a secret supporter of the Assassins.

Then Lorenzo looked at Cristina and said "Cristina, I… know about you're father's involvement with the Pazzi's conspiracy. My men had found evidence of it" Cristina was worried for a moment there, thinking that Lorenzo thought that maybe she was a suspect. But Lorenzo ensured her "But, you saved my life, my wife's life and in the end saved the city, and for that I am forever grateful. So any suspicion against you or you're family are dropped". Cristina smiled after Lorenzo told her that. Ezio was happy as well, that Lorenzo didn't suspect Cristina being involved with the Pazzi.

Lorenzo then faced Ezio again and sighed in regret, that he was powerless to save his father and brothers "I am sorry I could not save your father and brothers" Ezio shook his head and told him that he had nothing to apologize for "You have nothing to apologize for. I believe Jacopo de' Pazzi played a part in their deaths. The attack on you as well. Me and Cristina need to find him".

Lorenzo immediately said "That coward fled before we could arrest him!" Then Cristina asked "Have you any leads?" but Lorenzo shacked his head "No. they've hidden themselves well" "They?" Ezio asked "Jacopo was not the only conspirator to escape" Lorenzo explained that Jacopo had escaped Florence, along with other conspirators.

Ezio was not going to let them be at peace, as he still had unfinished business with them "If they work with Jacopo, they were surely involved in the plot against my family as well. Give us their names, and we will hunt them down". Lorenzo nodded and gave them a list with the names of the conspirators "These are the conspirators: Antonio Maffei, Archbishop Francesco Salviati, Sefano da Bagnone and Bernardo Baroncelli". Now having the names of the conspirators, Ezio was ready to find these man, but not without help "Bene (Good). My uncle has men stationed in the countryside. We will find these traitors, Lorenzo".

As Ezio and Cristina were about to leave, Lorenzo stopped them for a moment "Wait… before you go" he took something from his pocket and gave it to Ezio. It was another Codex Page "A Codex Page!" Ezio said surprised. Lorenzo nodded and explained how he got it "I took it from the files of Francesco de' Pazzi, seeing as he clearly no longer needs it. I've always had an interest in things of antiquity. As did your father" "It is meaningful to us as well" Ezio said as how this Codex was just as meaningful to himself and Cristina. Lorenzo then said happily to him "Then consider it a gift!" then he also asked him of one more thing "Also, not every supporter of the Pazzi conspiracy had been found in the city. So what I ask of you both…. If you both are ever in Firenze again-" "We will help you hunt down these Pazzi thugs!" Cristina said before Lorenzo could finish, as she already felt what Lorenzo wanted to ask her and Ezio. Ezio nodded as he was willing to do that for Lorenzo.

This made a smile grow on Lorenzo "Grazie (Thank you)" then he put his hands on Ezio's and Cristina's shoulder, saying "Che il Signore ci protegga (God save us all)". Ezio and Cristina nodded to Lorenzo with a smile and they then left, to take the Codex Page to be deciphered by their friend, Leonardo da Vinci.

But before the two lovers went to go to Leonardo's workshop, Ezio and Cristina wanted to buy some more things to outfit themselves, for they were richly rewarded with 10000 Florins from Lorenzo, for saving the city. They stopped at a tailor shop and both paid for a little bigger pouch to keep their medicines and bandages in it.

After that, they went to visit a doctor to look at Cristina's wound on her right leg. The wound had healed well and the doctor removed the stiches. Ezio and Cristina also bought a few more medicines and extra bandages from him.

Last they visited the same blacksmith that they had bought new armor. They only asked the blacksmith to repair any of their armor, as they were partly damaged from all the fighting a few days ago and also to sharpen their swords.

While they waited for the blacksmith to fix their things, Cristina was thinking about her mother. Now that her father was gone, she had no one left except her daughter. Cristina did made a commitment to stand by Ezio's side no matter what, but she couldn't leave her mother behind like this, and now she didn't know what to do.

When the blacksmith was finished and gave Ezio and Cristina their armor and swords back, the two Assassins went to Leonardo's workshop. Ezio knocked on the door and went in together with Cristina.

Leonardo was just putting one of his books back on one of the shelves when he noticed Ezio and Cristina came in, and was happy to see that his friends were alright "Ezio! Cristina! Thank God you're alright! This madness with the Medici and the Pazzi… is this why you both pursued Francesco?" Ezio shook his head that it wasn't the real reason he and Cristina pursued Francesco de' Pazzi "Not exactly…" "Well, whatever your reasons, the city's safe again – thanks to you both! Now tell me: how may I be of service?" Leonardo asked how he could help. Cristina then took the Codex Page and gave it to Leonardo, who was happy that his friends found another one "Ah! Another page!".

Leonardo checked the Page after putting it on a desk "Hmmm. Aha! It's a similar cipher to the last one. This won't take long…". After a minute of checking on the hidden texts, Leonardo finally said "Interesting!… Oh… indeed… I see…. It's another blade design… for delivering poison!". Both Ezio and Cristina were interested to hear that it was a blade designed to deliver poison. Cristina then asked Leonardo "Can you built it for us?" Leonardo immediately nodded "Si! (Yes!) it's won't take very long. I just need to find a way to hollow out the blade without sacrificing the-" Ezio interrupted him while removing his gauntlet with his Hidden Blade, saying "It's alright, Leonardo. Just do what you need to do". Cristina nodded to Leonardo too and removed her gauntlet with her Hidden Blade too and gave it to Leonardo.

After an hour of working on both Hidden Blades, Leonardo had finished the adjustments to them and gave the gauntlets back to Ezio and Cristina "All done! I've filled your blades with a bit of poison to start with. Should any of you run out, just visit a doctor". Both Assassins looked surprised when Leonardo said that they should visit a doctor to get poison "Poison? From a doctor?" Ezio asked. Leonardo explained to him "In high enough doses, that which cures, can kill". Ezio understood now, same as Cristina. She checked the new blade to her gauntlet and smiled as how easy it could be switched between her Hidden Blade, and Poison Blade. She thanked Leonardo for his help "Grazie, Leonardo. Me and Ezio are in your debt once more" Leonardo smiled and said "Anytime, my friends! Anytime!". As they were about to leave, Cristina knew she had to talk with Ezio about her mother.

When they just left Leonardo's workshop, Cristina said "Ezio. Can we… talk for a minute?" Ezio didn't know what was troubling Cristina, but said "Eh… sure".

They walked to an alley nearby where they could have some privacy. When they stopped, Cristina looked a bit sad. Ezio wanted to know what was wrong "What's wrong, my love?" she took a deep sigh and told what was on her mind "It's about my mother, Ezio. I can't leave her behind like this. She has no one else but me now! I've been going with this in my mind ever since I… _killed him_. I know I promised myself to stand at your side, Ezio, and my commitment to the Order, but I just… can't leave my mother behind like this".

Ezio knew how much Cristina's mother meant to her and would never leave her behind, unless she was sure she was safe. The young Auditore was thinking about this, what would be the best solution. He couldn't bare it to see Cristina stay in Florence and not being at his side anymore. She had been a great help to him ever since she had joined him to Monteriggioni and made Ezio's bond with her even stronger. Then Ezio had a perfect idea!

He looked at Cristina and asked "What about… she comes with us!?" "What?" "That she comes with us, Cristina! To Monteriggioni! Think about it, you won't be worried that she'll be all alone, cause my sister, mother and uncle are around. And she'll be protected".

Cristina thought about this for a moment. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all, and now that her mother knows about the existence of the Assassins an the Templars, she could become a target by the Spaniard. She smiled to Ezio and said "Yes, that's not a bad idea at all, Ezio! But… I need to discuss this with my mother first, if she wants to come with us" Ezio understood and nodded "Va bene (Okay), we'll discuss this with your mother first".

When Ezio was about to leave, Cristina stopped him for a moment and said "Well, maybe… I should go alone…" Ezio raised an eyebrow of what she said "You're sure?" Cristina nodded "Si. I will talk to my mother… then we'll meet again tonight at the hideout…" Ezio didn't understand of why she wanted to meet later tonight at the hideout, but before he could say anything, Cristina held her hands on her hips and said to him "Well, now that I think of it, don't you need to look for some _feathers_ for your mother?". Ezio's eyes went nearly wide, as that he nearly forgot to look for feathers to help his mother from the loss of Petrucchio.

"That's right, I almost forgot!" Ezio said. Cristina then smirked and said "Then you better go and find some feathers for the rest of the day, hmm?". Ezio could only smile and nodded "Bene (Okay), while you go to your mother, I go find some feathers. And… I will see you tonight in our hideout" Cristina nodded and gave Ezio a kiss on the cheek before leaving "See you later!".

As Ezio climbed to the roofs of the buildings, Cristina walked through the streets in direction of her mother's house. She mentally said to herself while smirking_ 'You're going to get a big surprise at the hideout from me, Ezio'_.

* * *

For hours, Ezio had searched the roofs for feathers. He only managed to find three feathers and knew that it wasn't enough. It made him frustrated that it wasn't easy to find these feathers.

Then as Ezio walked passed the 'Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore', he noticed a stone handle in the shape of a skull, with around the symbol of the Assassins. Ezio couldn't believe that he had found another entrance to another hidden crypt. Ezio looked around if there was nobody around, when he was sure, he pulled the skull with two fingers, activating the mechanism and opened a secret door in front of him. He went through it and the door closed itself.

The door lead inside the Basilica. Ezio saw only two man inside and waited for them to leave. The priest was talking to an middle aged old painter, saying where to avoid when he and his men start painting "Di grazia (Please), stay away from the artwork on the walls! And when your men paint the dome, take care not to disturb any of the sacred relics in the lanterna on top. They are the most important artifacts in our church" the painter just rolled his eyes and answered with annoyance "Yes, yes Padre (Father). Just make sure to pay us the full sum for our work".

Ezio had heard the whole conversation and started to think what the priest just said _'Hmmm, sacred relics in the lanterna? Maybe there could be the hidden crypt' _Ezio mentally said to himself.

Ezio was able to climb higher, thanks to the many beams and ladders that the painters had already placed. Sometimes he was able to lower a ladder, to use it in case he would fall.

After nearly an hour, Ezio had tried to climb higher to reach the top, what it was very hard to do. It made Ezio very tired, but wasn't going to give up.

Then after another half hour of trying, he finally found a way to get higher and reached to where the relics were being kept. He climbed the ladder to the top and saw what he had expected, it was indeed a hidden crypt of the Assassins. The statue was of the Babylonian Assassin, Iltani. After Ezio took a large some of coins from the small chests in the room, he then opened the sarcophagus. In it was a mummified women and a seal with a poison bottle on it. Ezio took the seal and said out of respect for the dead Assassin "Requiescat in Pace (Rest in peace)". He felt like when Cristina said it to the last dead Assassin, that he needed to say it too to the dead body of Iltani.

Ezio then used Eagle Vision to see an exit, and found one at a window, close to the sarcophagus. He opened the window and went out of the crypt.

When Ezio exited the Lantarna, he found himself on top of the Basilica. When he search for a way down, he saw a lot of bird nests close to him, with a lot of feathers. Ezio took as many feathers as he could and knew that he now had enough for his mother, back in Monteriggioni.

He then saw some hay down below. Ezio positioned himself and performed a leap of faith when he jumped, and landed in the hay below. The sun had already gone down, so Ezio went back to the hideout.

When he was near the hideout, he saw some light coming from the small windows inside, and knew that Cristina was most likely waiting for him. Ezio opened the hatch on top of the roof and went inside and said "Cristina! You won't believe what I found while I was-" He stopped what he was saying once he noticed a lot of candles were burning inside, their mattresses and the big chair had been moved to the middle of the room. Sitting on the chair was Cristina, dressed in her red courtesan dress, in a very seducing position. Ezio's mouth fell as he saw Cristina like this. She smiled as she saw Ezio had finally came and said in a seducing voice "Hello, Signore Auditore. Glad you could make it".

Ezio had nearly lost for words, as Cristina slowly stood up and walked to her lover "Eh.. I-I… found… another seal, while searching for… t-the… feathers…" Cristina smiled as she saw Ezio with the seal in his hand. She slowly took the seal and placed it with the other one.

She now was in front of Ezio, taking his left hand and slowly put it on one of her breasts "I think… you have other things in mind, don't you Ezio?" Ezio smirked and started to kiss Cristina passionately, what she returned as she put her arms around his neck.

But then she broke the kiss and moved Ezio backwards to the big chair "Not so fast, big boy," she then pushed him till he sat on the chair and sat on his laps "I got something to show you first" Ezio was wandering what this _surprise_ could be as he stroke her butt "And what would that be, amore mio? (my love?)".

Cristina then started to tell him something that she kept to herself "Well… do you remember I had too… seduce that captain, a few days back?" Ezio nodded as Cristina told further "Well, before it came to that, I had to get his attention, and at that masquerade was a stage where the girls were dancing… erotic" Ezio nodded "So when I… performed my own little show, I got a lot off attention," then she held his arms, putting them aside as she whispered in his ear "so now… I want to give you a little private show…" this surprised Ezio, as what Cristina wanted to do for him. She went of his laps and took a few steps back saying seducing "So sit back, and enjoy…".

Cristina started stroking her breasts and belly very slowly, up and down. She started moving her hips slowly. She kept stroking herself, while she turned her back to Ezio. This was making Ezio hot under the collar. Cristina then slowly moved her upper dress down, revealing her open back. She slowly turned, holding a part of her upper dress over her breasts with one hand while stroking her left leg as she took a few steps closer to Ezio.

She slowly dropped her upper dress, revealing her breasts to him. While she rubbed with her right hand on her right breast, she used her left hand to remove one of her bobby pins in her hair, making her long hair lose as she shacked her head. Then as she seductively smiled to Ezio, she removed the rest of her dress and now only wear her panty. She climbed on Ezio's laps and moved her hips while being on top of him. Out of his own movements, Ezio moved his hands to her breasts, but Cristina hold them tight and pulled them back "Oh no, Ezio. No touching, unless I say so…". She danced with her hips on Ezio, making him turned on. Cristina rubbed her breasts and twitched her nipples, making her to moan as she kept moving her hips on Ezio's lap. He was tempted to touch Cristina, but tried hard to hold himself '_Dio Mio! (My God!) This no-touching rule is killing me!'_ Ezio mentally said while keep holding his lust.

Then went of Ezio's lap and made a backflip, and touched herself as she went on her knees on their matrass. With one hand she rubbed her breasts and the other went slowly in her panty, fingering herself. She moaned even more. Ezio was really getting it hard to keep himself. Cristina noticed it and giggled off how much Ezio struggled. She gave a sigh and signaled Ezio with her finger to come right here.

Ezio stood right up and walked fast to Cristina. He immediately kissed her with such passion, what she returned with favor. Their tongues dueled for dominance as Ezio touched her breasts and Cristina removed Ezio's Assassin outfit.

Not long after, he was now only wearing his shorts. The kissed and touched each other, like there was no tomorrow. Cristina then pushed Ezio and she was now on top of him, without stopping kissing him. She touched his private parts and removed his shorts, revealing his rock hard penis and stroked it.

As she stopped kissing she said to him while panting "Oh, Ezio! Let me taste it!" she went down fast and started to suck his pole. Ezio really liked it "Uuugh! Oh yes, Cristina! Just like that!" "Hmmm hmmm!" with her tongue she kept pleasuring her lovers cock while deepthroating him. She couldn't stop herself and went faster.

She kept doing it for five minutes, till Ezio was feeling that his climax was coming "Ohh! Cristina, I'm… I'm gonna cum!" without stopping sucking his dick she said "Yes! Give it to me! Give it to me, Ezio!" "Cristina! Ughh! AAAAAH!" he released his seed into her mouth. Cristina swallowed every single drop of his sperm and sucked his dick dry.

As she licked her lips, Cristina lied on Ezio's chest, breathing hard. This feeling was amazing to Ezio "Ahh… wow! That was… amazing" Cristina smiled and gave him a kiss "I knew you would like it, my love".

Then after resting for a few minutes, Ezio then smirked to Cristina and said "Now it's my turn" he moved on top of her and started kissing her neck, while touching her breasts. This feeling made her turned on again "Hmmm… Oh, Ezio…. Aahhh…". He then started kissing, licking and sucking on her nipples "Ohhh! Yes, Ezio… keep going like that! Don't stop! Yes!".

While keeping sucking on her nipples, Ezio moved with his hand down to her wet pussy and started fingering her "Hmmm! Yes, yes! Ezio, yes!". He fingered her faster for some minutes till he moved down and licked her clitoris. This made Cristina even more turned on, making her nearly go crazy! "Oh, Yes! Ezio! Ezio! Oh, fuck yes!" while licking with his tongue on her clitoris, Ezio fingered her with his two fingers and moved in and out fast, making Cristina to reach her climax "Oh! FUCK! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEES!" she squirted her juices into Ezio's mouth, making him to drink every drop of it.

Cristina's body felt she needed to rest, but this made her so turned on that she couldn't wait any longer. She pulled Ezio to her "Give it to me, Ezio! I want you now!". Ezio obeyed and moved his penis right in her vagina. They stroked in and out fast "Nnnnaaah! Oh Fuck yes! FUCK ME FUCK ME, EZIO!" "Aaah! Cristina, I love you!" "I love you too, Ezio! Fuck me! FUCK ME!".

For more than fifteen minutes they never stopped with their passionate sex and did it in many positions. Both were about to reach their climaxes "Cri-Cristina! I'm gonna cum again!" "Me too! Give it to me, Ezio! Cum inside me!" "CRISTINA! CRISTINA!" "EZIO! AAAAAAH!" Both came at the same time, with Ezio releasing his seed inside her. Cristina felt his warm sperm inside her, as she breathed heavily from all the great sex. Ezio moved slowly beside Cristina, feeling so tired. Both sweat and panted. After some minutes, they cuddled close together.

Ezio had really enjoyed Cristina's private show and was surprised that she was able to do all of that, but now he was worried. For he had released his seed inside of her _'What if she becomes pregnant? That won't be good… at least not right now'_ he asked himself mentally. Cristina saw that Ezio looked worried "What is it?" Ezio then said with a troubling face "Cristina… I released inside of you… what if, you'll become pregnant?" Cristina sighed as she could become pregnant after this, but then asked him "If I am, would it trouble you?" Ezio smiled to her and shook his head "Of course not. It's just…. I truly want to start a family with you someday, Cristina. But right now, with all this trouble we are facing against the Templars, I don't know how we will manage" Cristina then stroke his check and said with a smile "We'll find a way, Ezio. As long as we're together, everything will be alright" Ezio then kissed Cristina, what she returned.

Before going to sleep, Ezio asked "Say, Cristina? Did you're mother…?" Cristina nodded "Yes. She'll be happy to come with us to Monteriggioni" Ezio smiled and said "Alright. Then I'll send a letter to my uncle, that your mother is coming with us" "Yes, but now, let's sleep" they gave one last kiss and went to sleep, in their arms.

The following morning, Ezio wrote to his uncle, Mario in Monteriggioni and told him of what had happened in Florence and that Cristina's father was indeed a Templar, but they had taken care of the situation. Then he wrote that Jacopo de' Pazzi had escaped the city, along with some other conspirators. Ezio added their names in the letter, so that Mario can send his scouts to look for them. Ezio then took his time with writing if it was alright that Cristina's mother, Cattocchia could come with them to move into the villa. When he finished writing the letter, he went to a nearby pigeon coop, folded the letter and attached it to one of the pigeons, who would deliver it to Monteriggioni.

While Ezio waiting for his uncle to write a letter back to them, he and Cristina helped Lorenzo to search for any remaining Pazzi supporters throughout the city. They managed to kill a merchant that planned to disrupt Florence's supply line and several remaining Pazzi archers that attacked the Palazzo the night Ezio and Cristina had passionate sex.

In the evening, more then a day that Ezio send the letter, a pigeon returned with a letter back from Mario. Ezio read it as soon he took the letter from the pigeon's leg.

* * *

_Dear nephew,_

_I'm truly proud to hear how you and Cristina managed to stop Francesco de' Pazzi and his Templar supporters from taking over Firenze. No doubt that Lorenzo was grateful to you both, for saving his life._

_It is however painful to hear that the rumor about Cristina's father, Gaspare was true, that he was one of the Templars. I can only imagine what she must have thought about it, or what went through her mind when she ended his life. But I guess you know better, nipotte (nephew)._

_I have already send my scouts throughout the countryside, to search for Jacopo de' Pazzi and his fellow conspirators when I received your last letter._

_As for your request for Cristina's mother to move in with us, you don't need to ask my permission at all, Ezio, she's more than welcome to come and stay in the villa. Like I said before, almost two years ago 'A friend of the Auditore, is a friend of mine'. I will see you all in the coming days._

_You're uncle, Mario_

* * *

Cristina was glad to hear that it was alright for her mother to come and live in Monteriggioni. In the next few days, she and Ezio had helped Cattocchia to start packing what things she could take to the villa. The house 'Casa de Vespucci' was sold quickly to a good friend of Cattocchia, for a good price.

After everything was loaded on a carriage that Ezio had hired, they rode out of Florence. All three sat in the passenger seats, while the coachman drove the carriage to their destination.

**And that's it for the second and last part of 'The Pazzi conspiracy'. This chapter was a bit longer than I intended too, but I'm happy how it came out. I may have used some dialogues for Cristina's confrontation with her father from another videogame, but I felt that those were perfect for this one, and I hope you guys agree.**

**The next chapter Cattocchia will be helping Claudia with accounting and making the villa a bit 'nicer', but mostly it will be about Ezio and Cristina hunting down the remaining conspirators and Jacopo de' Pazzi. And… I have something special in mind for the end of the chapter… but I'm not going to tell what it is.**

**Anyway, rate and review how you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

**See you then!**


	10. Hunting down the traitors

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. I only own the names; Gaspare Vespucci, Cattocchia Vespucci and I only own the characters; Carlo Fuorilegge Matteo Angelo

* * *

MATTEO ANGELO

Date of birth: 1457

Profession: Soldier of the Florentine army. Noble.

Very little is known about Matteo Angelo's childhood, either then being born in a wealthy family and raised in Tuscany. But according to some police reports, Matteo was often arrested for mischief.

When he became of age, he joined the Florentine army and became a scout.

Somewhere around the 1480's, not long after his parents died in a suspicious accident, he left the Florentine army to start a new life.

However, Abstergo had discovered a romantic letter to be send to an unknown women. Rumors say, that he developed a romantic relationship and had left the army to be with the one he loves.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hunting down the traitors**

Monteriggioni – May 5th, 1478.

After a day of riding, the carriage was only minutes away from Monteriggioni. Along the way, Cristina had told her mother what to expect of the whole fortress and the people who lived there. Ezio had told her about his sister, his uncle and his mother. This made Cattocchia very curious to the place and would love to meet Ezio's relatives.

When the carriage stopped at the gates, they were greeted by Mario, along with a few of his mercenaries "Ezio! Cristina! Welcome back!" he said happy to them. Ezio stepped out of the carriage together with Cristina and both gave Mario a hug. Then when Cattocchia stepped out of the carriage, Mario was for a moment stunned by her beauty. He could clearly see where Cristina inherited her beauty from. He walked to her and greeted her "You must be Cristina's mother, I presume?" Cattocchia nodded and smiled to him as Mario made a little bow while introducing himself "Mario Auditore, at your service, Signora Vespucci" "It's a pleasure to meet you Signore Auditore" Mario raised his hand saying friendly "Please, call me Mario" she giggled as she said "Molto bene (Very well), it's a pleasure to meet you, Mario. And you can call me Cattocchia".

Mario nodded as he instructed his men to carry Cattocchia's stuff to the villa. Ezio took a large bag from the carriage. The bag held all the Codex pages that he and Cristina had collected in Florence and the seals from the two crypts. He walked along with Cristina, right behind Mario and Cattocchia. Mario wanted to give Cristina's mother a little tour around the town, what she didn't mind.

The town has been greatly improved since the two Assassin lovers had left for Florence. Though the streets were still not clean as before, there were now more people around to do business. Ezio was happy that his and Cristina's efforts for Monteriggioni had started to pay off.

Ezio and Cristina had noticed that Cattocchia and Mario were getting along well together, so Ezio whispered to Cristina "They seem to get along well" Cristina nodded to her lover "They sure do".

A little while later, Mario showed Cattocchia 'Villa Auditore'. Most of plants that had overgrown the walls were now mostly removed, also some windows that first were boarded up are now fixed. When they entered, Cattocchia liked the villa so far, but found that the walls of the interior were feeling a bit empty as nothing was hanging on the walls. So she asked Mario "Your villa is very beautiful, Mario. But, don't you think that the villa could use a little more… art, for example? Because the walls feel a bit… empty" Mario was a bit surprised when she asked that, but then smiled as she was honest and said in agreement "Yes, the interior indeed a bit empty. It's because I have been so busy over the years, I never took the time to buy some art to put on the walls" Cattocchia chuckled as she then said "Then I see you don't mind that I may put some of my paintings on the walls?" Mario shrugged as he didn't mind "I can't say why not".

At that moment, Claudia came out of the office. Her smile grew as soon as she saw her brother and Cristina "Ezio! Cristina!" she ran to them and hugged them both, what they returned "È bello rivederti, sorellina (It's good to see you again, little sister)" Ezio said happy to his sister. After Claudia had hugged Cristina, she said with compassion "I… heard from Mario about your father…. I'm so sorry for you, Cristina" Cristina shook her head that it was fine "It's alright, Claudia".

Claudia then friendly greeted Cristina's mother "You must be Cristina's mother, Cattocchia? I'm Claudia, Ezio's sister" "Un piacere conoscerti (A pleasant to meet you), Claudia" Cattocchia greeted friendly back.

Not long after, Mario's men entered the villa with all of Cattocchia's stuff and put them all in the entrance-hall, till they knew where to put them. While Cattocchia checked around together with Claudia, where she could hang up all the eight paintings that she took with her from Florence, Mario told Ezio and Cristina to come with him to his office for a moment.

(Short notice; the paintings are all the ones you could buy in Florence, in the game)

Once in Mario's office, Ezio asked his uncle "So, how far goes the search for Jacopo de' Pazzi and his conspirators?" Mario answered by saying "Jacopo's whereabouts are a mystery to us, Ezio. My men have no idea of his location, but in time we will know where he and his conspirators are hiding".

Ezio was eager to know where all those conspirators are located, to kill them for what they have attempted. Cristina stroke his arm that he should be patient. He nodded to his girlfriend as she said to Mario "If you're men know where they are hiding, then me and Ezio will take care of them. But not before we get some more information about Jacopo's whereabouts out of them. One of them will talk before he dies" Mario agreed to that "I agree, Cristina. These men are sure to lack Jacopo's resources, which means they will be easier to find. I'll let you both know when my scouts finds any of them".

Ezio had calmed down a bit and thanked his uncle for all his help "We appreciate the help, uncle" then Ezio took the bag and put it on Mario's desk "We also got some things for you as well: more Codex pages" Ezio said as he took one of the Codex out of the bag and showed it to his uncle.

Mario checked the bag and was happy to see how well Ezio and Cristina were in finding more Codex pages. But what really got his attention, were the two seals that were inside the bag "Wait. Are these…?" Ezio nodded "Si. We found two Assassin crypts in Firenze" "Magnifico! (Splendid!) Where have you two been all my life!?" both Assassin lovers laughed at that. Mario then checked the pages to see what they can learn from them.

After checking the Codex Pages one by one, Mario hanged them on the wall. But the one that Ezio and Cristina got from Francesco de' Pazzi, really got his attention "What is this…? What Prophet…?" "What did you find, Mario?" Cristina asked. Mario shrugged as it didn't make much sense as how mysterious the text were in this Page "Just another damn mystery! The text here roughly translates to: 'Only the prophet may open it…'. There's reference to two 'Pieces of Eden' but these pages offer no answers. At least not on their own. You most find more". Cristina nodded as Ezio then said "We'll have to save it for another day, uncle. I think we first need to help Cattocchia to settle in here".

Mario agreed to that, but then something came to his mind "Yes. Now that we speak of that part, there is a little problem, I'm afraid" "A problem?" Cristina asked concerned. Mario nodded as he explained "There are not enough rooms in the villa, Cristina, so I don't know where your mother can stay". Cristina didn't think for long about that and then offered "My mother can have my room, Mario" "But, where will you sleep then?" Mario asked. Cristina then looked to Ezio with a smile "I don't think you mind that I stay in your room from now on?" Ezio smiled back at her "No, I don't mind that at all, amore mio (my love)".

Mario was happy that they could sort this out quickly "Good, that's settled. Now let us help our new guest to settle in and then tomorrow, meet me in the practice field. I have a few more things to teach you both, for when you are about to face these bastardi (bastards)". The two Assassins nodded as they took the seals and went downstairs to the Sanctuary.

Ezio placed the seal with the hidden blade on the statue of the Persian Assassin, Darius, releasing one of the six locks on the gate that held the armor of Altaïr. Cristina placed the other seal with a poison bottle on the statue of the Babylonian Assassin, Iltani, releasing the second lock on the gate. Now there were only four more locks on the gate, meaning that the two Assassin lovers only had to find four more seals.

During most of the afternoon, Ezio helped Cristina move her stuff to the attic, and also helped Mario's men to move Cattocchia's stuff to her new room.

When it was 4:15 PM, Ezio put a large closet in Cattocchia's new room, with help from one of Mario's men. Ezio whipped away the sweat from his forehead, feeling relieved that they had finally moved the last of Cattochia's stuff upstairs. She smiled as how he had done a great job and started packing out her clothes.

Ezio went to his mother's room, to check how she's doing. She was at her usual place at the side of the bed, praying. Ezio took all the feathers he had collected in Florence from his bag and put them in the small chest where Maria kept all the feathers. Then he went to his mother and stroke her back carefully "Hello, madre (mother)". Slowly, Maria turned to look at her son. She smiled a bit and nodded slowly. Ezio then said to her "Cristina's mother, Cattocchia has come to live with us. I guess you already knew that from Claudia?" Maria nodded, with still not saying a word "Would you… like to meet her?" Ezio asked.

But Maria sighed as she looked with her face down. Ezio understood that he shouldn't push her. He stroke her back and said "Alright. Whenever you're ready, mother". Maria nodded.

Ezio stood up and went downstairs to check on Claudia, who was now tasked to do all the accounting, and keeping record of all the money they were now making. But when he entered the office, he was surprised to see his sister in the corner of the room, kissing a young man!

Being the protective brother he is, Ezio marched towards Claudia and the young man. Claudia was shocked seeing her brother and broke the kiss "Ezio! I-" "Who is this!?" he demanded while he gave a fierce look on him, what made the man very nervous "This… is Matteo, Matteo Angelo" then the young man named Matteo said to Ezio "You remember me, right, ser Ezio? … I was here during your uncle's last Christmas party".

Ezio then did recognized him. This Matteo Angelo was the same person that Claudia had a intimate conversation with, and had danced with him. But then Ezio asked him very serious "And what do you want from my sister?" and stepped closer in a threatening way. Claudia stepped in between them before Ezio would do something bad to him, and explained to him why he was here "We have been writing each other… ever since Christmas! He finally had permission to leave a-and came to visit me here" "Permesso di partire? (Permission to leave?)" Matteo nodded and explained "Si. I'm… in the army of Firenze you see, and…".

Ezio then asked Claudia "Can I talk to you for a second? Alone!" that last part he said to Matteo that he wish to speak his sister privately. Matteo nervously nodded and left the villa. Claudia was now angry at Ezio for sending him away "Ezio! We haven't seen each other for months, and now you send him away?! What is wrong with you!?" "Why have you not told me that you were corresponding with that man!?" Ezio demanded to know. Claudia scowled "I'm not a little girl anymore, Ezio! I can see whoever I want!" "Did you tell him!?" "Tell him what?!".

Ezio then asked a little quieter "About the order!?" annoyingly he pushed her brother a little "Ugh! I'm not stupid, brother! Of course I haven't!".

Before Ezio could ask anything else, Mario stepped in the room, having heard all the commotion "I can see you already have met Matteo, nipote? (nephew?)" Ezio turned to his uncle with a confusing look "Wait… you knew about this, uncle?" "Well of course, Ezio! Why do you think I invited him to our Christmas party in the first place, hmm? He and his father have been aiding the Assassins for years" "So… he knows about-?" "Si. He knows about the Assassin Order" Mario answered Claudia's question, making her surprised, same as Ezio and asked his uncle "Why haven't you told me, uncle Mario, that Matteo was an ally?". Mario then apologized to them both "I thought you both knew? I Guess I should have told you before, Mi dispiace (I'm sorry)". Mario then left the two to sort it out themselves.

Now Ezio felt ashamed for his overreaction to Claudia "Mi dispiace sorrela (I'm sorry sister), I shouldn't have reacted to you and your boyfriend like that. I just… wanted to be sure that he wasn't a spy… or something" Claudia rolled her eyes "A spy?! Seriously, Ezio!" "Alright, alright! I…" Ezio sighed as he explained why he was so overprotective "I just wanted to protect you, little sister. Since what happened to father, us now here in Monteriggioni and me and Cristina being part of the Assassin Order… I just wanted us to be careful, since I don't know who to trust outside the order. Can you forgive me?".

Claudia folded her arms "Apology accepted". Ezio tried to change the subject by asking "So… how are business going?". Without changing her attitude, Claudia went to the desk and opened the book for Ezio to look into it himself. Ezio could see that she was still mad at him, despite her accepting his apology.

He sighed as he read al that the total income over the past few weeks, came at an amount of 930 florins. Ezio checked in the chest and took the florins out, to use it later for renovating the fortress.

Ezio then asked his sister, who turned the book and started writing on it "Is the architect still around?". Without looking at Ezio she answered "Uncle Mario gave him a small home just next to the barracks, shouldn't be to hard to find". Ezio then said, trying to apologize again "I already told you that I was sorry for being overprotective, Claudia". Claudia then looked to Ezio angry "It's not just me you should say sorry too, brother!" "Okay, I'll apologize to your boyfriend when I see him" "He will join us for dinner tonight, then you'll see him. You know, I was planning to introduce him to you all then, but now, you kind of spoiled the surprise! So thank you very much for that, Ezio Auditore" that last part came sarcastic.

When she wanted to go back to her accounting work, Ezio felt that wasn't the only reason she was angry "That's not the only reason you're angry with me, right?". Claudia sighed deep as she stood up and faced her brother "Why did you do this to me, Ezio!? Leaving me to work behind a desk, while you and Cristina go and drop yourselves in all kinds of dangers that will get you killed! I feel… so lonely and trapped in this prison you now call home!" tears were starting form in her eyes from all these emotions "But… you have mother-" "Mother still doesn't speak to me, Ezio! Whoever I'm suppose to talk too?! To Mario?! He is only busy with whatever he's busy with and barely has any time! Father, Federico and Petruccio are gone! You and Cristina are the only family I can count on! What if you or Cristina, or both of you will be killed out there!? I WON'T BE ABLE TO BARE IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALL ALONE, EZIO!".

Ezio took Claudia in his arms, letting her sob on his shoulder. He never knew how much she suffered inside from all that has happened and felt more regret.

After a minute, Claudia wiped away her eyes, while Ezio said "I'm really sorry that you feel like this, sorrelina (little sister). I also never wanted things to end like this, but it… just happened. But there is no way back, we cannot change the past. And the work that me and Cristina are doing… father would have wanted me to finish what he started…. And all the work that you do here, it is also very important. And I'm really sure that… father would have been proud at you. At both of us" Claudia slowly nodded as she sighed as said "I know he would, Ezio. It's just…. It's all so much I have to do, and I'm scared that I will easily forget something so important that it will screw up everything".

Before Ezio could say some encouraging words, Cattocchia came in the room together with Cristina, and said "Maybe I could help you with the accounting, Claudia". Claudia was surprised to hear that "What?" Ezio raised an eyebrow when Cristina's mother said that. Cattocchia then told Ezio as she giggled "Come on now, you didn't really think I would let my husband spend all of our finances back in Firenze, did you? I always handled all the finances and kept good record of it too". Cattocchia then looked at Claudia asking "You don't mind if I help with accounting, Claudia?" Claudia smiled while she shook her head "No, I sure can use all the help here".

When Cattocchia heard some men arriving with something she signaled Ezio and Claudia that they should follow her "Come with me for a minute, I have something to show you". Both brother and sister were confused at first, but from how Cristina looked at then in a way that they will be very much surprised to see it.

In the entrance-hall, four men carried a big, heavy box inside. As they put it down slowly, one of them said as he wiped away some sweat "That's the last box, signora". She thanked them for their help and left, while Mario came inside with the biggest smile on his face, that anyone of the Auditore had ever seen. Ezio didn't understand why his uncle was so happy about.

"What's inside?" Ezio asked. Cattocchia smiled and opened the box while saying "My personal investment". As she opened it, the big box was filled with a huge amounts of 65000 florins! Ezio's eyes went wide, while Claudia gasped. Cattocchia then confessed "There was more inside, but I couldn't help it to buy some more paintings from that very nice Tailor merchant in town.

Mario couldn't stop laughing of happiness "Incredibile, non credi?! (Amazing, don't you think?!) Enough florins to make this fortress shine again, like the old days!" Claudia had lost for words "Cattocchia… it's… so much… I don't know what to say!". Ezio thanked Cattocchia for her generosity "I miei ringraziamenti sono fantastici, signora (My thanks is great, madam). A nome della mia famiglia, grazie mille (On behalf of my family, thank you so much)" "No problem, Ezio. After Cristina told me all about the good things that the Assassins do, this was the least I could do. For all of you".

Claudia couldn't stop herself from hugging Cattocchia. Maria watched from upstairs, from the corner of her room, and smiled as how openly Cattocchia was willing to help the Auditore.

Ezio immediately put all the money in good use. After informing the architect, Ezio told him on which buildings he could work on. The bank, the pharmacy and the Tailor's shop were expanded a bit and also the Thieves Guild and the Well could be renovated. At Cristina's request, the architect also should reopen Monteriggioni's brothel. When Ezio asked why she insisted that the brothel should be reopened, Cristina explained that she has now more respect for the courtesans, they should at least have a place to stay and do their work, while being protected. Ezio understood.

When he and Cristina mentioned that they should use the rest of the money for new armor, Claudia immediately protested against this idea of wasting all of the money on armor again. But then Cattocchia reminded her that buying armor will also count as an investment in the villa, and will also increase the value of the fortress. Claudia understood now and let Ezio and Cristina use the money they want.

Both Assassin lovers bought the whole set of the Helmschmied armor at blacksmith. They put their Leather armor on a few mannequins, in a part of the villa where they could always keep their newly bought armor pieces and weapons.

That evening, during dinner, Claudia introduced her boyfriend Matteo to everyone. Ezio apologized to him for his behavior earlier, what he accepted. This made Claudia happy again.

After dinner, Ezio sat in the living room together with Matteo, both drinking some wine. Ezio wanted to know him a little better "So, Matteo, you're in the Florentine army, right?" he nodded as Ezio then also asked "What is your roll in the army then?" "I'm a scout, I… well spy on the enemy's movements".

This made Ezio thinking that Matteo could maybe help him finding Jacopo de' Pazzi and his conspirators "Do you also find people?" "Well… yeah, sometimes I do. Why do you ask?" Ezio gave him the list with conspirators "I'm looking for some people, I was hoping, since you're an ally of Monterigionni, that you could help us find these men". After checking the list, Matteo nodded as he gave the list back to Ezio "I will keep an eye out for these men, and I'll inform you if I find anything that will lead to them. Ezio thanked him "Grazie".

Then Ezio asked him something differently "Say, Matteo, what drove you to join the Florentine armed forces anyway?" Matteo explained "Well, after doing a lot of… mischief in my youth, I wanted to do something to makenmy parents proud at me again and thought a military career was the best choice" "Mischief?" "Yeah, something that… young children do like, break some stuff, stealing some apples or dropping a shit on the captain's head" Ezio could only laugh as it reminded him and Federico doing that when they were younger "Reminds me of my own youth! Well… except for the 'shit' part". Both men couldn't stop laughing at that point.

The next morning, when Ezio and Cristina were going to meet Mario at the practice field, Matteo was saying goodbye to Claudia, and both shared a kiss. After getting to know Matteo better, Ezio approved Claudia's relationship with him, but reminded him that if he hurts his sister, Ezio won't be so kind anymore. Matteo understood clearly.

Mario started to explain what he wanted to learn Ezio and Cristina "Alright, Ezio and Cristina. You're both familiar with counter-attacking – but what happens when your enemy is as well?" Ezio then said "We usually don't give them the opportunity" "Tough talk offers little protection against Templar steel" Cristina understood and said "Then by all means, maestro – teach us what to do!" Mario then draw his sword, as the another mercenary "Now dodge!".

The whole week, Mario was teaching the two lovers how to dodge and how to disarm their opponents. Sometimes Cattocchia was watching her daughter how she was doing and was proud to see how strong she had become.

After eight days of training, Ezio and Cristina had mastered all the two skills that Mario wanted to teach them "Magnifico! Once again you both exceed my expectations!". At that moment, one of Mario's ran to tell him and the two lovers of what he had heard "Signore! (Sir!) Matteo Angelo has found one of Jacopo's men in San Gimignano, and we are waiting your word to strike!" Mario then ordered him to tell "Relay the following: no man moves until they have spoken with Ezio and Cristina. Intesi? (Understand?)" the men nodded as he will say so to the others "It will be done!" and he left to give the detail to his comrades.

Mario then faced Ezio and Cristina "Go, both of you! Meet Matteo and my mercenaries in the countryside. See if Jacopo's lackeys will lead you to him. But be careful. They will be expecting you!". Ezio and Cristina understood as they went back inside the Villa to prepare themselves.

Once they had put on their Assassin outfits and armed themselves, they said their goodbyes to Claudia, Cattocchia and Maria.

* * *

The next day, downtown San Gimignano…

The two Assassins arrived in the small city of San Gimignano after a day of riding by horse. Once inside, both noticed how the small city had been improved since they got rid of Vieri. People were enjoying their lives, instead of living in fear.

Not long after, they met with Matteo, who elweard his Florentine armor, in the center of town, right next to Santa Maria Assunta "Matteo!" Ezio called to him. Matteo looked and smiled seeing Ezio and Cristina "Ah, Ezio! Cristina! I have found Antonio Maffei. He has sought refuge atop the city's tallest structure" "How did you find him so fast?" Ezio asked, being impressed that Matteo found one of the conspirators so fast. Matteo then said "Well, when someone is sprouting biblical scriptures and arrows in equal measure every morning, doesn't really keep that much of a secret, does it?".

"Arrows?" Cristina asked concerned "Si. He's posted archers all around him. The man has clearly lost his mind!" Matteo explained how much Antonio Maffei had lost his mind and would shoot at anyone refusing to listen to him "We have to stop him!" Cristina said to Ezio. He agreed on that "We should clear out the archers first before we get to Antonio Maffei" "Won't be possible, Ezio," Matteo said that they won't be able to reach Antonio Maffei "he locked every single entrance to the tower". Ezio ensured Matteo that he and Cristina will find a way to the top "Don't worry, Matteo. Me and Cristina have our ways". Matteo nodded as he was about to leave "Good luck, Ezio. I'll let you know when I found more of these 'conspirators'.".

Matteo left and the two Assassins made their way to the tallest tower of San Gimignano. As they looked for a way to climb to the top, both could hear Antonio Maffei preaching his madness "Citizens of San Gimignano, heed well my words! You must repent! REPENT and seek FORGIVENESS! For your wicked ways have incurred the wrath of a DEMON! Summoned by your sins, he now walks our world, cloaked in shadow and darkness! And everywhere he treads, DEATH FOLLOWS! Why do you ask? Because you have STRAYED and sacrificed your liberty to that wretch LORENZO DE' MEDICI!". Ezio and Cristina had heard enough of his nonsense and tried to climb to the top of the tower.

Antonio Maffei kept yelling out his preaching as the two Assassins nearly made it to the top. They saw two archers together with the mad monk. As Ezio was thinking of a plan, they heard some people down below yelling "Go bother someone else, you lunatic! Il Magnifico is a great man!". This infuriated the mad monk "What!? You dare you take the word of the Lord in vane! I SHALL SEND YOU ALL TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL! Men, kill these heretics! The Lord commands it!".

Ezio and Cristina had to hurry, before Maffei's archers will start killing innocent people. They quickly climbed over the edge, as the archers stood ready to shoot. The two Assassins drew their hidden blades and killed the two archers before they could take the shot!

The mad monk was first shocked to see his archers killed, but then he draw his sword in anger "By the light of the LORD, be cleansed!" "No grazie (No thanks)" Ezio said to him. Antonio tried to hit Ezio with his sword, but Ezio quickly used a counter attack and pierced both his hidden blades right into the mad monk's neck!

He fell on the floor, while Ezio held him by the collar "Away with you, demons!" was what he said to the two Assassins. Cristina then said to him "Have some respect for death, my friend" Antonio was slowly dying and said with his last words as he was chocking in his own blood "I'll show you both respect-!" "No, we will" Ezio said calmly. Antonio then died as he breathed out his last breath and Ezio gave his last rites to him "Che tu possa alfine trovare riposo nel corpo e nella mente. (May your body and mind at last be still.) Requiescat in Pace. (Rest in peace.)".

After the two Assassins had performed a leap of faith and landed in a hay down below, Cristina said disappointed to Ezio, as she stepped out of the hay "To bad that that monk didn't want to share where Jacopo is before we killed him" Ezio agreed, but then said as they walked together out of the city "Maybe, but even if we demanded him to tell, he still wouldn't tell anyway. I could clearly see in his eyes that he completely lost his mind" Cristina nodded as Antonio Maffei's paranoia must have clouded his judgement. Then Ezio said as he thought what to do next "I think while we search for any of the conspirators, we should do a few other jobs when possible. I'm sure we can earn a bit of money to do some jobs around here or Firenze, and maybe Lorenzo will contact us in the meantime for other Pazzi supporters around". Cristina nodded as that was what they both should do in the meantime, if none of Jacopo's allies show their faces.

After a minute, Cristina felt some pain from under her belly and aksed Ezio "Uhm… could you wait for a minute? I need to… use the restroom" Ezio just shrugged "Oh… okay".

Cristina returned to Ezio not long after and asked as they neared the city gates "Can I borrow some bandages when I'm all out?" Ezio raised an eyebrow after hearing that but said "Uhm… sure. But why? I thought you had enough since we left the Villa?" Cristina then whispered in Ezio's ear "I'm having my period". Now Ezio understood why she needed more bandages "Oh. I see. But wait… does that mean you're not-?" "No, Ezio. I'm not pregnant".

Ezio felt somehow relieved after hearing that Cristina was not pregnant after they had a passionate night a few weeks ago in Florence. As they drove on their horses back to Monteriggioni, Cristina felt a bit more conflicted, as she was also a bit relieved about it, she would have loved to have a child together with Ezio on day.

* * *

Monteriggioni – September 7th 1478

As the months went by, Ezio and Cristina did what they could do to help by either accepting some Assassination Contracts from Lorenzo in either Florence or San Gimignano, or delivering some letters for the common people. The two Assassins also found two more Codex Pages in San Gimignano and brought them to Leonardo da Vinci to be decrypted, what he gladly did for his friends.

Cattocchia was feeling more settled in in Monteriggioni. She and Claudia had became very close as they spend a lot of time together doing all the accounting, and Claudia had even improved in her work, thanks to Cattocchia great knowledge how to handle the money.

Ezio and Mario had just walked inside the room, as Claudia had called her brother and uncle to discuss something. They saw Claudia sitting together at the desk with Cristina's mother, who was telling her how to better keep record of everything "Of course! Perché non ci avevo pensato prima? (Why didn't I thought about that before?)" Claudia said, making Cattocchia chuckle "That's why you have me around, my dear".

Claudia then saw Ezio and Mario walking into the room "Salute (Hi) Claudia" Ezio said greeting his sister "Buongiorno (Good morning)" she said friendly back to Ezio "You called me and Ezio to discuss something?" Mario asked "Yes. I was wandering… well, Cattocchia was suggesting, that we should use some of the money to make the backyard a bit more nicer" Ezio looked at Mario, who just shrugged as he didn't mind and said to Cattocchia "I can't see why not. You're ideas have already made the villa and the town more nicer".

Mario was grateful how much the villa looks more better and the streets more clean. But then Ezio asked how much it would cost "How much is it going to cost?" Cattocchia smiled as she answered "I already spoke with the architect and he told me that he knows someone in the neighborhood who will do it, for 900 florins. So after spending the money that we have been saved to improve the Art shop and the Blacksmith, we can clearly afford it".

After knowing that they could effort a little renovation of the villa's backyard, Mario gave his blessing "Then it is alright. But I'd like to know first how it would look like, before you start renovating it, if you don't mind?" Cattocchia smiled and shook her head "No not at all, Mario," then she took some designs from the drawer "I have some designs right here. We can take a look and see what you like".

Just as Mario was going to take a look on the designs that Cattocchia brought with her, Cristina had just returned from a mission and walked into the room, greeting Ezio with a kiss "Hello handsome" she said softly, making Ezio to smile "Welcome back. I trust your mission was successful?" Cristina nodded "Si. The supply lines of Firenze are safe again," then she took two letter from her pocket, one was already opened and gave it to Ezio to read "I just received word from few of our scouts in the countryside. They found another one of the conspirators".

Ezio folded the letter and said "Then we better go now" Cristina nodded, but before leaving with Ezio to prepare, Cristina gave the second letter to Claudia "From Matteo" she said before leaving. Claudia's smile grew and held the letter close to her chest, as she went somewhere more private to read it.

As Mario was thinking of the designs for the backyard, Cattocchia said what may looked best "I was thinking about something like… this" Mario doubted a bit and then held another design "It's good, but I think this would look better with this together". As they held both designs close together to check how they could mix it, they accidentally touched hands. They looked for a moment into their eyes, making Cattocchia to blush and Mario nervously couched as he looked the other way "Ehh… with… both together like this it would look great". Cattocchia smiled while looking down "Yeah… it would…".

The next day, somewhere in the Tuscan countryside…

Ezio and Cristina met with one of Mario's men, close to the 'Monte Oliveto Maggiore' abbey. He was relieved to see the two Assassins "Ah! There you are! Listen, we've found Stefano da Bagnone. Just follow this road and it'll bring you to the abbey where he's taken refuge" the mercenary said, pointing too where they should go to get to Stefano.

Ezio and Cristina nodded as they were about to leave, but were called back by the mercenary, for he had something for them to use "Wait. Before you go… Take these" "What are these?" Cristina asked as she took three small orbs from the mercenary "These are smoke bombs, very useful to create a distraction or to disappear quickly" Ezio took also three smoke bombs and thanked the mercenary "My thanks, friend".

The two Assassin lovers carefully approached the abbey. They saw through their Eagle Vision that some guards were disguised as monks, so they had to be very careful not to get noticed.

They climbed to the top of the abbey. As they checked how to get down inside the courtyard without being noticed, they heard Stefano da Bagnone talking with one of the monks.

"Let us pray, brother" the monk said to Stefano "Pray? Pray for what?" "The Lord's protection!". Stefano was not interested in it at all and spoke out what was on his mind "If you think the LORD has any interest in our affairs, you've another think coming. But please, by all means, continue to delude yourself if it helps to pass the time". The monk was shocked to hear this from him "You speak blasphemy" "No. I speak truth" "But to deny His most exalted existence…" Stefano interrupted him by saying "…Is to only rational response when faced with the declaration that there exists some invisible madman in the sky. And believe me, if your precious Bible is anything to go by, he's completely lost his mind".

While their argument was still continuing, Ezio saw that Stefano and the monk kept walking the same route and thought of a plan "Alright, this is what we should do, Cristina. You'll blend in while sitting on the bench," Ezio pointed to one of the benches that Stefano keeps walking by "I'll use one of the smoke bombs to create a distraction as he will be close to you, and then you use a smoke bomb. And then you silence Stefano". Cristina agreed to that plan "Then let's do this".

As performed a leap of faith and landed in the hay of leaves, she quickly, but quietly sat on the bench. The guards didn't seem to notice her. Then Ezio performed a leap of faith and landed in the hay of leaves, waiting for Stefano da Bagnone to walk close to Cristina.

Both could hear him and the monk talk about them "They say the devil has gifted them with unnatural speed and strength" Stefano immediately dismissed it "The devil? No. These gifts they gave themselves, through training. It is disturbing how unwilling you are to credit people for their circumstances. I think you'd make victims out of the entire world if you could" the monk just sighed as how much Stefano had lost his faith "I forgive you lack of faith and forked tongue. You are still one of His children".

Both walked close to where Cristina was sitting. Just before the monk could say anything else, Ezio used his smoke bomb for the distraction. Nearly all in the abbey's courtyard were surprised or shocked "What was that?!" Stefano asked in shock. Cristina then stood up, holding her breath and used her own smoke bomb! Stefano couldn't see anything anymore and couched cause of the smoke. As he was trying to get out of the smoke, Cristina stabbed him from the back!

Stefano dropped on his knees as Cristina held him by the collar. The old man felt his life slipping away from him "Now I will see who was right…" he said as he was going to see if there was truly a God in Heaven. Cristina asked him very serious "Where is Jacopo?". Stefano sighed deep and answered before he died "Nothing to fear I suppose… They meet in the shadow of the Roman Gods…".

No clear answer, only a riddle, Cristina sighed as she closed his eyes and spoke "Ora sei libero dalla paura (Be free of your fear now.) Requiescat in Pace. (Rest in peace.)".

When the smoke finally cleared, the other monks looked shocked to see Stefano dead on the floor. Ezio and Cristina had already escaped and quickly rode away with their horses.

After they were far enough from the abbey, they slowed down while Cristina told Ezio what Stefano told her before he died "In the shadow of the Roman Gods?" Ezio asked his lover. Cristina nodded, but then shook her head while she said "It didn't make any sense to me" "We'll figure this out. Let's go back to the villa" Cristina nodded and they drove together back to the villa.

* * *

Monteriggioni – April 29th 1479

After more than an half year, Ezio had received word again from Matteo that he had found another one of Jacopo's men. Both him and Cristina had just prepared themselves to leave, but were stopped for a moment by Cattocchia "Ezio! Cristina! Wait a moment" "Che c'è mamma? (What is it, mother?)" Cristina asked her mother what was wrong. She smiled as their was nothing wrong "Nothing is wrong, Cristina, I only wanted to ask you both to do something for me as you are on your way to San Gimignano" "How can we help?" Ezio said polite.

Cattocchia gave him a bag filled with a lot of Florins as she then requested "I had heard that one of the art merchants there, is selling all kinds of beautiful paintings. If you have the time, please buy them for me with this money and let them to be send to the villa" Ezio nodded "Nessun problema (No problem). We'll buy some more art for the villa" "Grazie, Ezio, and good luck".

Cristina gave her mother one last hug before she left with Ezio.

Cattocchia walked back to the villa. She and Claudia had already done a lot of work for the day and felt that both should take the rest of the day off. Mario wasn't in the villa, for he had to solve some Templar problems elsewhere.

She decided to take a small walk in the newly renovated gardens of the backyard. Now there were a lot of flowers and a big fountain in there. As she admired it all, she saw Maria, sitting on a bench, watching the fountain.

Cattocchia decided to go to her. As she sat next to her on the bench she said "Hello Maria". Maria looked to Cattocchia and nodded a bit without saying anything. Cattocchia understood how much traumatized she is for losing her two sons and husband. But regardless of that, Cattocchia talked with her and told about almost anything. Sometimes Maria nodded and smiled a bit, but still, no words came from her.

Then Cattocchia sighed and said "I still wander when your son is finally going to propose to my daughter" this made Maria raising an eyebrow. Cattocchia sighed as she wished to see her dear Cristina in her bride dress already "I can already imagining her… walking to the alter…". For some reason, Maria shared her imagination and thought with a smile _'Yes. I can already imagine Ezio getting married to Cristina'_.

The next day, close to San Gimignano's marketplace…

A few streets away from the marketplace, Ezio and Cristina met with Matteo. He was relieved to finally see them "Ezio! Cristina! About time you got here. I have found Bernardo Baroncelli". Both Ezio and Cristina were glad to hear that "Ottima notizia! (This is good news!) Teel us where he is and we'll see that he's dealt with" Ezio said to Matteo.

Matteo however scratched the back of his head and confessed "That's the trouble. We actually had him arrested a few days ago, after being returned to us from Constantinople. But he escaped! I believe that he's still somewhere inside San Gimignano, but I don't know where".

Cristina then told him that he should be too worried about it "Non preoccuparti (Do not worry), Matteo. We will pin him down" "How do you expect to succeed where the rest of us have failed?" Matteo asked "We have our ways…" Ezio answered. Matteo knew that they will be successful and departed, to rejoin his battalion.

Following their instincts and using their Eagle Vision, the two Assassin lovers looked for any trace for their target.

After nearly an hour of searching, Cristina spotted a man, walking in circles around the market, accompanied by two guards in strange uniforms. She saw that it was Bernardo Baroncelli "Ezio! There he is…" Cristina pointed to the man, who was one of the conspirators, Bernardo.

Ezio saw that it was indeed their target. They could hear him talking to himself "… I just need to take things one day at a time… They'll get bored… Lost… Confused… Distracted… Killed… It'll be okay… And if the Assassins do come… If it happens… I keep moving! …Never in one place for long… Only… Only how to sleep… When to sleep… Where to sleep…?".

Ezio and Cristina raised an eyebrow to each other. Bernardo Baroncelli has clearly become paranoid and needs his bodyguards at all times. As they thought of a plan, Cristina knew what they could do and whispered to Ezio "You see those courtesans?" Ezio nodded as he saw four courtesans nearby "I'll pay them to distract those bodyguards, then you take Bernardo down. Ezio liked the plan and went into the crowd of the market, to get ready to strike.

Cristina gave some money to the four courtesans and instructed them what to do. The women politely agreed. As they approached the bodyguards, the four courtesans started seducing them with their bodies and took them somewhere else. Bernardo was to much busy in his mind, that he didn't even noticed his bodyguards were gone.

Ezio approached him carefully…. When Bernardo was next to a bench, he turned himself and Ezio stabbed him right in his belly with his hidden blade! Bernardo's eyes went wide after being stabbed. No words came out as he saw his killer. Ezio put him carefully on the bench, as Bernardo was slowly dying from losing blood "I knew you would come…" he said to his killer. Ezio demanded him to tell where Jacopo is "Where is Jacopo?" "So you can do to him what you've done to me?" Bernardo asked "There's still time for you to clear your conscience. Now tell me where he is" Ezio asked again where Jacopo is, but Bernardo shook his head "I… I don't know where Jacopo is…. But… we gather at the church… when… a meeting… is… called…" "Which church? Tell me!" but before Bernardo could answer, he died.

Ezio sighed deep as he closed Bernardo's eyes and spoke "Mi duole dover giungere a tanto (I am sorry that it came to this.) Requiescat in Pace. (Rest in peace.)".

Ezio left Bernardo's body sitting on the bench, making nobody suspect that he was dead. Disappointed, he joined with Cristina and left.

While going to the art merchant that Cattocchia told them to buy the paintings from, Ezio told Cristina what Bernardo said before he died "This church he mentioned… It could mean any church. Merda! (Damnit!) If he could have said which one it was, we-" Cristina interrupted Ezio, that he should calm down "Calm down, Ezio. We will find out, in time" "How, Cristina? We have already killed three of the conspirators and none of them have given us a clear answer" Cristina stroke his back "We will find him, my love. Just have patience. And who knows, maybe the last one will have all the answers we have?" "I hope so".

Then as they walked through an small alley, in between the 'Palazzo Comunale' and the 'Torre Grossa', Ezio spotted something "Cristina, look at this!". They checked, and it was another stone handle in the shape of a skull, with around the symbol of the Assassins "It's another crypt!" Ezio said exited.

But as he was about to open it, Cristina stopped him "Not so fast, tough guy!" Ezio wandered why she stopped him. She then said "You took the last one, Ezio. So to make it up, I'll take this one, alone" "You're sure?" Ezio asked. Cristina nodded and gave him the pouch with the money for buying the paintings "Here, you go and buy the paintings. We'll meet together at the southern gate".

The first thing that came in mind was that Ezio was going with her, but after seeing that it was getting dark and the shops would close soon, he shrugged "Va bene. Stai attento, mi acara Cristina (Alright. Be careful, my dear Cristina)". Both shared a passionate kiss, before Cristina pulled the skull with her two fingers, activating the mechanism and opened a way down below through a pipe. As Cristina started to get down, she gave Ezio one more kiss before she went all the way down. The opening closed and Ezio went to buy the paintings.

Ezio arrived at the art merchant's place just in time before it closed. Ezio bought the paintings with 'Federico da Montefeltro', 'Venus and the mirror', a portrait of an unknown lady and also a copy of 'Simonetta Vespucci'. The last one got Ezio's attention and wandered _'Hmm… Simonetta Vespucci? She may be__ a relative of her. __But__…__ she looks a lot like Cristina'_.

There were also two large paintings that the art merchant had for sale; 'Venus Rising' and 'Sleeping Venus'. But as Ezio didn't had enough money to buy both of them, he shrugged and thought _'Ah well. Maybe next time'_.

After Ezio told the art merchant that the paintings he bought should be sent to Monteriggioni, the man nodded and said "Of course, signore! Anytime! I hope we'll do business again soon". Ezio nodded "We sure will" and then headed to the southern gate.

Ezio waited at the southern gate for an hour, till Cristina finally arrived. Ezio smiled after seeing her and greeted her with a passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss he asked his lover "I guess you were successful, my love?" Cristina nodded and showed him the seal with a spear on it "It was the crypt of the Chinese Assassin, Wei Yu" Cristina whispered to Ezio. He nodded with a smile, being happy that Cristina was successful in her search.

Both decided to stay in a inn for the night, as it was already late. When they laid in bed, they cuddled close together, giving each other soft kisses. After some minutes, Ezio broke the silence and asked Cristina "Cristina?" "Yes?" "Is Simonetta Vespucci family of yours?". This surprised Cristina a bit and wandered why Ezio asked that "Yeah… how did you know?" Ezio then explained "Well, one of the paintings I bought for your mother was a portrait of Simonetta Vespucci, and since she had the same family name, I was wandering that you might be related to her".

Cristina understood and then told Ezio who she was "She… was my aunt. She was my father's younger sister" "Was?" Ezio asked. Cristina nodded and explained "Simonetta died shortly after I was born. She became all of the sudden very sick and the doctors couldn't help her. Even though I never knew her, my father said that I look almost identical to her" it made her sad when she mentioned her father. Ezio stroke her cheek and said softly "I already thought I saw some similarity between her and you when I saw the painting. But you are more beautiful in real life, then on a portrait". This made Cristina smile and gave him a long tenderly kiss, before they went to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

Tuscan countryside – December 31st 1479

The two Assassin lovers met with a group of Mario's mercenaries, close to an abandoned farm, deep in the country side. They had informed Ezio and Cristina that they have found the last of Jacopo's men.

During the ride, Cristina had noticed that Ezio had been nervous about something. She wandered about what it could be, since it could not be that she and him are about to take the last conspirator, except for Jacopo.

Ezio was holding something in his pocket and was thinking how to say what he dearly wanted to ask Cristina, and where he should do it. But for now he dismissed those thoughts and focused on what he and Cristina came to do.

"Over here!" the leader of the mercenaries called to Ezio and Cristina, who dismounted their horses and joined with the mercenaries "We came as soon as we received your message" Cristina said to the leader of the group. He was glad to see them come in such a short time "I'm glad you both could make it here fast. We've found Archbishop Salviati! He's barricaded himself inside that villa…" the leader pointed to the villa, a few miles from here and told further "My men have already scouted the area and the villa is heavily guarded, but we have already figured a plan. You take some of my men. Use them to clear the fields. Then find a way over the walls so you can open the gates" Ezio liked this idea so far "Hmmm… Command over our own army? A nice change of pace from the usual sneaking and stabbing. I like it". Cristina agreed, though she liked the usual sneaking and stabbing.

After a few hours, when nightfall came in, Ezio and Cristina were ready to storm 'Villa Salviati'. A small group of Salviati's men were patrolling the fields and guarding the main gate. Ezio saw a way to climb over the walls at the main gate. Cristina saw it too and nodded to him, knowing what his plan was.

Ezio signaled the mercenaries to create a distraction. When Salviati's men fought the mercenaries, there were now only two guards left at the main gate. Ezio and Cristina used their throwing knives to kill them, and four more archers on the walls.

As the two Assassins climbed over the walls, they were noticed by the Templar Archbishop, yelling to them "I warned you to stay away, Assassins! You should have listened!" but either Ezio nor Cristina remembered anything from a warning from Salviati and just shrugged to each other as they both used the Air Assassination to kill four more guards on the ground. Salviati took his giant axe and called to his men "Men prepare yourselves, the Assassins have arrived!".

While Ezio held the other guards at a distance, Cristina quickly opened the gate for the mercenaries. A large battle unfolded, with Salviati joining the fight "You're finished, Assassins! Do you hear me?! Finished!" Cristina rolled her eyes as she killed two more guards with her counter attack "You Templars, always singing the same song…" she said mocking Salviati. The angered Archbishop attacked Cristina, luckily she dodged his attacks "Do you think a few mercenary (mercenaries) scare me, Assassin bitch? Hah!" "That's not how to treat a lady, my friend!" Ezio said as he killed another guard and joined the fight together with his lover.

The other guards were too distracted to fight off the mercenaries, leaving their master to fight for himself. When Salviati tried to attack Cristina again, she held his axe, head butted him, disarming him and hit him with his axe right through his midsection! Salviati bleeded heavily as he fell on the ground, with the axe still stuck in his belly.

Cristina went on her knees, close to the dying Templar Archbishop and asked, demanding to know where Jacopo is "Where is Jacopo?" Salviati couched some blood and then sighed, answering "He knows you come for him… emerging only in darkness to meet with the others…" "That answers when… Now tell us where?" Ezio asked as he went on his knees, close to the Archbishop. Salviati then took something from his pocked, a letter and gave it to Cristina. She took it and the Archbishop then died.

Cristina then spoke as he closed his eyes "La fede dovrebbe dare conforto, non pena. (Faith should bring comfort, not pain.) Requiescat in Pace. (Rest in peace.)".

The mercenaries had already killed all the other guards and the villa was now taken. Cristina looked at the letter that Salviati gave her. She opened it and what she read made her eyes go wide "Ezio! This is a letter from Jacopo de' Pazzi!" "What? Let me see!". Both lovers read the letter;

* * *

_Brother,_

_As you've no doubt heard by now, they hunt us – in search of retribution. We should never have consented, never have conspired. But what's done is done. And so I have called a meeting with Maestro three nights from now for sanctuary – either with him or in Roma._

_We will assemble at the church in San Gimignano and travel to the meeting location at the appointed hour. I urge you to attend. Remaining hidden would be suicide. The Assassins are relentless. We cannot hope to stop them on our own. But perhaps, aided by Maestro, we might buy ourselves the time to form a proper response._

_Guard yourself well. Firenze may be lost to us, but it does not have to mean our end._

_May the Father of Understanding guide you._

_Your brother, Jacopo_

* * *

Three days later…

It was 10:30pm. Ezio and Cristina were on top of a roof, close to the Church of San Gimignano. They had been looking for Jacopo threw the crowd for a few hours now, but then they spotted him, leaving the church "If we can stay our blades long enough to follow him, he'll lead us to his Templar brothers" Ezio told Cristina. She nodded and said "We'll have more names for our list…".

As they made it down, they carefully tailed Jacopo through the streets, using the crowds to blend themselves in. Ezio wandered why the other Templars haven't yet arrived and whispered to himself "What's going on here? Are they late? They haven't seen me or Cristina, this much I know…".

For nearly an hour, they kept following Jacopo. Cristina was starting whispering to herself "What are you and the others planning, Jacopo…?".

Then Jacopo went out of the small city and he seemed to be headed to the runes of 'Antico Teatro Romano'. The way was guarded by more guards, clearly they were from Rome. As the two Assassins kept following Jacopo from a distance, Cristina whispered to Ezio "How many Templars are involved into this?" but Ezio shook his head as he had no answer "I don't know, Cristina. But I believe we are about to find out soon".

Ezio quickly hired some of the thieves to clear out the guards. As they did, the guards went after the thieves, making the two Assassins to approach the ancient roman theater more safe.

In the middle of the theater, stood the Spaniard, Rodrigo Borgia and an unknown man in wealthy clothing. Ezio and Cristina carefully went closer to eavesdrop on the meeting.

Rodrigo looked very disappointed at Jacopo. The old man tried to make it up "I am sorry, Maestro! I did all I could, but the Assassins proved to be too strong" Rodrigo just scowled as he raised his voice "Clearly. Else the others would be here with you… To say nothing of the fact that Firenze remains in Medici hands" Jacopo tried to put the blame of the failure of the conspiracy on his nephew and on Cristina's father "It's Francesco's fault! His impatience made him reckless. And if it wasn't for Gaspare's daughter we would-" "Felt like a bunch of cowards" the unknown man said very serious to Jacopo. This made Jacopo a bit angry "I did not run like a coward! It were the others that didn't show any balls! And had you sent us quality weapons, instead of the garbage you Ve-" "ENOUGH!" Rodrigo said very angry to Jacopo, he had no more good to say to Jacopo and the failures he gave him "We put our faith in you family and you repay us with inaction and incompetence?! Then, when asked to account for your failures, you make excuses and insult us?! How do you expect me to respond?" being afraid, Jacopo looked down, being ashamed to insult his master "I don't know…".

Rodrigo put a hand on his shoulder, making clear that he understands "It's alright. I do" The Spaniard then took a dagger, and stabbed Jacopo in the chest! Jacopo looked very shocked and begged for mercy "No… please… don't…" "Please don't what?" the unknown man asked as he pushed Jacopo, making him fall on the floor.

Jacopo crawled as he bleed to death. Rodrigo and his companion just looked at Jacopo, seeing in him nothing but a failure to the Templar Order. Jacopo tried one more time to beg for mercy "I can fix this… Only, spare me…". But then Rodrigo draw his sword and spoke "No" the Templar master then pierced his sword right through Jacopo's neck, killing him.

Rodrigo looked at Jacopo's body one more time "What a mess…" but then as he put his sword back he said "So sorry to have claimed your prize, Assassins!".

Out of nowhere, Ezio and Cristina were held by four guards and dragged them to the master of the Templars, who chuckled as he had already expected them to eavesdrop on the meeting. Ezio looked with anger to the man who was mainly responsible for the death of his father and brothers. Cristina looked with disgust to the Spaniard for all the evil that he has done. Rodrigo then said "Did you both honestly think I wouldn't expect you to follow? That I didn't PLAN for it? We've been at this a lot longer than the two of you!".

Rodrigo looked one more time to the two Assassins before leaving with the unknown man, and then gave the order to his men "Kill them".

Ezio then said to the two guards who were holding him "I know you're only doing as you're told. So if you release us, we'll spare your lives" one guard laughed as he said "Ha! Listen to this-" but was killed by Ezio's hidden blade in the neck before he could finish his sentence! Ezio quickly killed the other, while Cristina used both her hidden blades to kill the other two who were holding her!

All the guards took their weapons and charged at the Assassins. But Cristina then said loud to Ezio "Ezio! Hold your breath!" Ezio did so, just before Cristina used a smoke bomb! With their hidden blades, the two Assassins lovers killed all the heavily armed guards.

As the smoke cleared, only five guards were left. They looked shocked as how these Assassins killed so many of their comrades so quickly. As Ezio and Cristina draw their swords to face them, the remaining guards instead fled in terror.

Ezio and Cristina smiled to each other and put their swords back. But then Ezio watched the dead corpse of Jacopo. He walked to it, bend on one knee and turned his body. Jacopo was clearly dead. Even with all the anger that Ezio felt for Jacopo's involvement in the death of his father and brothers, he still deserved his last rites. So Ezio closed Jacopo's eyes and said "Vai, amico, libero da fardeli e paure. (Go forward friend, unburdened and unafraid.) Requiescat in Pace. (Rest in peace.)". The two lovers then left together the ancient Roman arena.

The next morning, Ezio and Cristina went back to Monteriggioni, using their horses. As they were halfway, they stopped for a moment to take a break and eat something.

As they lied on the soft ground, enjoying this moment of rest, Cristina wandered "That other man we saw with Rodrigo, who was that?" Ezio shook however his head "I don't know, I need to ask my uncle to investigate who this unknown man is". Cristina nodded at that.

As Cristina watched the sky, Ezio was holding the same thing in his pocket again, he became nervous again, but then he thought that this place where they were, was the perfect place as nobody else was around.

Cristina first stood up and said as she stretched herself "Alright, that's enough resting. We should get going" but then as she turned herself and went to her horse, Ezio stopped her for a moment. She looked at him what was wrong "What is it?".

Ezio sighed as he was trying to find the right words and then said as he held her hands "Cristina. The moment you and I met again after we met first as children, you have made my world whole again. And I am for ever grateful that you decided to come with me to Monteriggioni. When you joined the Assassins together with me, I knew… that you and I would never be apart," Cristina was very touched by all this, but didn't know where this was going "and so… I have this one question for you… my love…". Ezio then sat on one knee, making Cristina gasped. She held her hands on her mouth as she then knew what Ezio was going to ask her. He took a small box from his pocket, opened it, revealing an engagement ring. Tears of happiness were starting to form in Cristina's eyes "Cristina Vespucci… vuoi spsarmi? (will you marry me?)".

Without a single thought she nodded as tears flowed from her eyes "Yes! YES I WILL!" she gave her lover, now her fiancé a fierce hug, not letting go for some time. When she did let go, Ezio was beyond happiness as he put the ring on Cristina's finger and they passionately kissed.

But then Cristina broke the kiss and asked "What took you so long, asking me to marry?!" Ezio smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed for not asking to marry her sooner and answered "I… just couldn't think of a proper moment. So why not now?" both laughed and resumed kissing.

Now, the two Assassins would spend the rest of their lives together, not as boyfriend and girlfriend, or as lovers, but as husband… and wife….

* * *

**And that's for the 10th chapter of my Assassins Creed story, Ezio and Cristina have finally dealt with the last of the Pazzi conspirators and are now gonna get married!**

**I hope that the argument between Ezio and Claudia wasn't too dramatic, but I felt that this was what she truly felt when she was forced to stay in Monteriggioni and also felt that she deserved someone to possibly spend the rest of her life with. I know that Simonetta Vespucci historically died in 1476 and was used as an inspiration for Cristina's character in the game, but I was thinking that since her name was mentioned in the game in a portrait, why not make her a real relative of Cristina?**

**The next chapter is going to be mostly about the wedding between the Ezio and Cristina and their honeymoon. I keep also a little part for a newly romance between two individuals (I'll let you guys guess which one it is), and a little explanation of how Cristina's father became evil.**

**So tell me how you liked this chapter. Anyway, suggestions are always welcome. See you all in the next chapter!**


	11. An Assassin wedding and honeymoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. I only own the names; Gaspare Vespucci, Cattocchia Vespucci and I only own the characters; Carlo Fuorilegge & Matteo Angelo

**Chapter 11: An Assassin wedding and honeymoon**

Monteriggioni – May 10th, 1480.

As the sun rose over the Tuscan countryside, a lot of people inside the fortress of Monteriggioni were busy putting the final decorations in place. All over town were beautiful adornments in white and golden colors, and many flowers to be put in place from the chapel, all the way to the villa. From young to old, many town's people were preparing for what was probably going to be the greatest feast the town ever had. For today, was the day that Ezio Auditore and Cristina Vespucci were finally getting married, and everyone wanted to show their appreciation to both Assassins, who have helped this town flourish again like in the old days.

Cattocchia was in the chapel, pointing out to a few mercenaries to where the last decorations should be hanged and stopped them from doing it wrong "No, no, no! It supposed to be upside down, not up!" one mercenary was confused, while the other annoyingly smacked the other on the head "See! I told you it was supposed to be upside down! Idiota (Idiot)". As the two mercenaries put the decoration the other way, Cattocchia instructed a maid how to put the flowers on the chairs "Wait, wait, wait!" she put the flowers correctly for her so she'll do the same "See? You need to put them like this" the maid nodded and went to do the flowers correctly "Si, signora".

At that moment, Claudia walked into the chapel, calling to Cattocchia "Cattocchia! What are you doing here?! The wedding is about to start in a few hours and you still haven't dressed yet!" Claudia said to Cattocchia worried that she was still busy to prepare the wedding while she was still in her normal clothes.

Cattocchia smiled guilty to her and said "Mi dispiace (I'm sorry), Claudia. I just want everything to be perfect for my little girl. She's about to get married and I want this day to be perfect for her!" Claudia understood how perfect she wanted to have this wedding for her daughter, but felt that Cattocchia had already done so much the past few months and should let it rest "I know you want this to be perfect for Cristina, but you have done more than enough. Now, let's get back to the villa, I'll help you to prepare" Claudia offered "But, if-" "The town's people can do it, Cattocchia. If there's a problem, we'll deal with it later, but you need to get prepared. Come on" Claudia nearly pulled Cattocchia with her by holding her arm. Cattocchia sighed deep and went with Claudia back to the villa to get dressed for the wedding.

Cattocchia remembered it like yesterday, when Ezio and Cristina announced their engagement to everyone a few months ago, making her exited. To be honest, she already knew that Ezio was going to propose to Cristina, since he asked for her blessing before he and her daughter went to kill the final conspirators.

As the organized type she is, she offered to plan the whole wedding for them, what Ezio and Cristina dearly appreciated. Even though she took the lead in it all, she kept in mind for what her daughter desired and wanted for the wedding, and Claudia helped as much as she could.

When Cattocchia and Claudia entered the villa again, they went straight to Claudia's room to get Ezio's 'soon to be' mother-in-law prepared.

The villa itself and the backyard, were also greatly decorated in white and golden colors. Dozens of tables and chairs were placed in the backyard, serving as the reception for the newly wedded couple and the guests.

The cooks had prepared for weeks all the food for the many guests that would come, and especially put a lot of work on the big wedding cake.

In another house, nearby the villa, Ezio was preparing himself for his wedding. As it is traditional that the groom should spend the night before the wedding in another place.

After he washed and shaved himself, he put on his new Florentine outfit, that he bought for the wedding. It was wine-red and golden colored. Though this was the day he had desired for so long, he was starting to get nervous.

After putting on his outfit, Ezio took a piece of paper, what said his vows and tried to memorize it. Even though he had practiced for over a week now, his nervousness made him to forget some words. Mario, who just had finished putting on his suit, heard Ezio's frustration and came into his room "Ezio, is everything alright?" Ezio shook his head "No, I'm not! I've been practicing to memorize these vows for over a week and now I don't remember all of it anymore!" Mario tried to calm Ezio down "Calmiti, nipote (Calm down, nephew). This is only you're wedding day, not a preparation for battle".

Ezio sighed after he calmed down and nodded "You're right, uncle. It's just… I don't want to screw things up. This is a special day for me and Cristina" Mario put his hands on Ezio's shoulders and said "You won't screw things up. I know you well enough that you always succeed in everything". Ezio smiled "Grazie" "Prego (You're welcome)" Mario said.

Then Ezio saw that Mario wear his suit wrong "Uncle, you're wearing your suit backwards" Mario looked at noticed that he was wearing indeed his suit backwards "Argh! Accidenti! (Damnit!)" Ezio only laughed as Mario had difficulty to put on a different outfit, then his normal outfit he had weird for years as a leader of the mercenaries. Ezio went together with his uncle to his room to help him "Come on, uncle. I'll help you".

Back in the villa, Cristina was using her mother's room to get prepared. She was sitting on a chair at her mother's make-up table, while a maid was helping her with her hair. Her beautiful white wedding dress, made from the finest silk in Milan, was hanging on a mannequin. The dress was long, that went all the way to her feet and covered her whole upper body, with her sleeves transparent.

After finishing with her hair, that was now hanging loose over her back, the maid helped Cristina to put on the wedding dress. She looked at herself in the mirror as the maid put some kind of small crown on her head, attaching the veil on it too. Cristina looked astounding.

Just then Cattocchia walked inside. As Cristina saw her mother and turned herself, revealing her whole dress to her, Cattocchia already felt tears coming from her eyes as how beautiful her daughter looked "Oh, Cristina. You look so beautiful…" Cristina smiled "Grazie, madre (Thank you, mother)".

Then Claudia also came in, she gasped at how amazingly the dress was for Cristina "Ezio is going to be amazed as he sees you like that at the altar!" Cristina nodded to Claudia "Yeah, I'm sure too" she sighs as she was still nervous. Cattocchia noticed and stroke her arm in support "It'll be alright, sweetheart. This is your day and I know that nothing is going to mess up anything for you" Cristina nodded as she took the bouquet of red and white flowers, and her mother moved the veil in front of her face. She was ready.

As Claudia and Cattocchia went to the chapel, Cristina waited for Mario to take her to the altar. Though she's not her real father, he had become a father figure for her ever since she came to Monteriggioni with Ezio, and was honored to give her away.

As Ezio did a little more practice on his vows, he now felt he was ready. He putted the piece of paper down on the letters that came a few days before. Letters from everyone that he and Cristina had invited for the wedding. Among them was also a letter from Leonardo, saying;

* * *

_Dear Ezio and Cristina,_

_Thank you both so much for your letter. How wonderful to hear that you both are getting married! Truth be told, I was starting to wander when you both finally decided to step into the wedding boat._

_First of all, I want to apologize for not sending a letter back much sooner. You know how busy I am with all those projects that I've been working on, or the jobs that I've been hired for here in Firenze._

_Anyway, about you're invitation for inviting me for the wedding, you both can count on me that I will surely be there for the wedding. My work is of course is taking a lot of time my time, but for you, my friends, I can surely make the time for it. And Ezio, I'm honored that you've asked me to be you're Man of Honor. I will be in Monteriggioni the day before the wedding._

_You're friend,_

_Leonardo da Vinci_

* * *

Ezio was glad that their friend and ally, Leonardo will be there for the wedding and that he'll be his man of honor. But he was also hoping that Lorenzo de' Medici would be attending. However, he already had send a letter back that he could not make it that day and hoped he and Cristina would understand, but will send some wedding presents to them. Ezio wrote a letter back that he and Cristina understood why he couldn't make it.

Ezio remembered his meeting with Lorenzo, the last time he and Cristina visited him, to give him the news that all the Pazzi conspirators were dead.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Firenze (Florence) – January 9th, 1480_

_Ezio and Cristina had come to Florence to give Lorenzo personally the news that all the remaining Pazzi conspirators are dead. Both arrived at 'Palazzo Medici' that same afternoon, seeing Lorenzo talking to his wife, Clarice and someone else that Ezio nor Cristina recognized._

_Lorenzo and Clarice smiled as they saw Ezio and Cristina came in. Clarice and the other man left Lorenzo alone to talk with the two Assassins "The Pazzi are dead. Every one of them" Ezio stated that their mission was successful. Lorenzo nodded, being satisfied with the death of the traitorous Pazzi conspirators "I must admit, I've never before believed I could desire the death of others so badly" "Nor I…" Ezio said as he shook his head._

_Cristina rubbed Ezio's back as Lorenzo thanked him and Cristina for their help "Ezio. Cristina. Thank you both for the role you have played in keeping this dream of mine alive a little longer" both Ezio and Cristina bowed before Lorenzo as Cristina said "È nostro onore, Signore (It is our honor, Signore)"._

_Then Lorenzo wanted to know what they will do now "What will you do now, amici miei (my friends)?". Ezio then told Lorenzo "There are still others we must hunt, Singore. Me and Cristina had overheard a meeting that the Pazzi didn't act alone. An unknown man was supplying the Pazzi with weapons. Who this person is, we don't know yet. But, we have already started to search who he could be, and where we should go" Lorenzo understood and said "Then that is what you must do. I have full confident in your success. Now, before you leave us… I have something for the both of you. A gift"._

_Clarice then came back, holding two red-golden capes, caring the symbol of the Medici family "These capes identifies both of you as friends of the Medici. As long as you wear it, the city guards will be more tolerate of any of your actions". Ezio and Cristina were grateful for the gift, but as they wanted to take them, Lorenzo told one more thing that they should remember "But be warned, it will not grant any of you immunity from the law". Both Assassins nodded as they understood. Ezio took his won first and the Cristina._

_Clarice then said to Cristina as she putted the cape on "It was my suggestion that you also should have one, Cristina Vespucci, as thanks for saving my life". Cristina smiled and nodded to Clarice "Grazie, Signora. But… I won't be called a Vespucci, soon"._

_Clarice didn't understood it first, but as she then saw Cristina wearing an engagement ring on her right ring finger, she began to smile "I see now…". Cristina chuckled a bit, while Lorenzo was happy for his two new friends and bid them farewell "Possa la fortuna favorire le tue lame! (May fortune favor your blades!)". The two Assassins bowed before Lorenzo before they left._

* * *

Back at Monteriggioni… the Chapel…

The dozens of guests, all sat at their places in the chapel. Many of the guests were people that Ezio had never met before. They were probably 'friends' of his uncle, Mario.

But at the front row of seats, were at least the people he did know, his future mother-in-law, Cattochia, with next to her Claudia's boyfriend, Matteo and his parents, and Ezio's mother, Maria. Ezio was happy that his mother had the strength to be there for his wedding, though she still never speaks.

As Ezio stood already at the Altar, with next to him Leonardo, as his Man of Honor. Claudia stood on the other side of the Altar as Cristina had asked Claudia to be her maid of honor, what she gladly accepted. Now the priest, who was going to wed him and Cristina, was her former tutor, Carlo Fuorilegge.

Ezio remembered well when he moved to Monteriggioni, after his school had to close its doors.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Firenze (Florence) – January 10th, 1480_

_Ezio and Cristina had decided to a bit longer in Florence, to look for someone that had a possible lead to the 'unknown man' that the two Assassins were looking for. As they were unsuccessful in finding him, the first two days, both lovers were not giving up._

_But, they also had other business to do in Florence. Ezio thought that it was a good idea to make his old hiding place, a safehouse for the Assassin Order. After Ezio had purchased the old abandoned building, he paid an architect, whom Ezio's father had good contact with, to make the new safehouse a great on the inside, but on the outside it would look like a normal house. The architect did so, as he remembered how honorable Ezio's father, Giovanni was._

_Cristina went to visit Paola at the 'La Rose Colta'. The reason for this visit, was that the brothel in Monteriggioni, was lacking the number of courtesans and wanted to ask Paola if there were perhaps any courtesans in her brothel interested to move to Monteriggioni, to work there. Paola did knew some young courtesans who wanted to look for a different place to work._

_And so, after being introduced to these young women and being offered a new place to work, five of them had agreed to Cristina's offer, to move to Monteriggioni. After these five courtesans had packed their belongings, they said goodbye to their 'sisters' and to Paola, who had taken good care of them for so long._

_Once Cristina had paid a man to bring the five courtesans to be brought to Monteriggioni by carriage, Cristina decided to pay a visit to her former tutor, Carlo Fuorilegge._

_However, when she arrived at his school, she finds that the windows and doors are boarded up. Cristina didn't understand why it was all boarded up. But then she saw a sign on the front door saying; In vendita (For sale). "In vendita? (For sale?)" she asked herself._

_Then she hears a sad voice coming from behind her "Yes, my child. In vendita… (For sale…)". Cristina turned herself, seeing her former tutor behind her and hugged him, what he returned. After she broke the hug, she asked "Padre Carlo, does this mean…?" he nodded sadly "Si. The bank has confiscated the school. It was the only way for me to repay my loan, and my debts" "Oh padre, I'm sorry for you" Cristina said how sorry she was for her former tutor. Carlo however shook his head and held his hand up "You don't need to feel sorry for me, my child. Though it is sad that I no longer can teach the poor children here, God always has a plan" "What are you going to do now?" Cristina asked._

_Carlo gave her a little smile and answered "I think I'm going to move throughout the countryside again. Continuing to teach people to write and read, just like the old days". Cristina understood what Carlo was planning to do. Then she proposed if he ever comes by Monteriggioni, he's always welcome "Good luck, padre. And… if you ever near Monteriggioni, you're always welcome". The priest nodded as he will remember "I will, Cristina. He gave her one last hug before he left "Ch Dio ti protegga (May God protect you)" "You too, padre" Cristina says. And the teaching priest left._

_And Carlo Fuorilegge did indeed visited Monteriggioni, after spending some weeks in the countryside, teaching some people who lived nearby. As how he was welcomed with open arms by Mario, the priest felt that Monteriggioni had become a new home for him. Not long after, he decided to settle down in the town's fortress. He helped the old priest of the chapel around, as teaching the children of the town and those who lived around the fortress. When Cristina asked him if he wanted to wed her and Ezio, he happily accepted. The old current priest didn't mind._

* * *

Ezio was brought back to reality as Leonardo asked "Are you okay, Ezio?" he nodded "Si. Just thought about some things, that's all" Leonardo understood but then reminded his friend "Well, don't get stuck in your thoughts for too long, mio amico (my friend), cause you're bride is about to arrive".

Ezio looked to the entrance, his eyes went wide as he saw Cristina in her beautiful wedding dress stepping inside the chapel. All his nervousness seemed to have disappeared. Now he was only smiling, as he saw his future wife entering the chapel.

All the guests rose from their chairs as they saw that the bride had entered. Mario then stood next to Cristina. She held his arm as the slowly walked in, to the altar. The man at the small organ started to play a nice song.

Everyone thought Cristina looked amazing. Cattocchia was starting to get teary as how happy she was to see her daughter to get wed, and wiped her eyes with a tissue. Cristina saw Ezio smiling at her, and she smiled back.

Before the altar, Mario gave Cristina to Ezio and the two soon to be wed held hands as they stood next to each other, while Mario sat next to Cattocchia.

Carlo then opened his bible and cleared his throat as he began to say "In nominee patris, et filii, et spiritus sancit (In the name of the Father, of the Son and the Holy Spirit). Amen" "Amen" all the attendees said simultaneously, including Ezio and Cristina. As all the guests sat down, the priest then said "We have all gathered here today, to witness the joining of Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Cristina Vespucci, before the eyes of our Lord in heaven".

After Carlo had spoken some Biblical passages and a short sermon, he let Cristina say her vows first. Both looked to each other, as Cristina said her vows.

"Ezio, when we first met we were only children, and lost each other out of sight for many years. But when you came back into my life, you made my world whole again, after it was teared apart. You reopened a part of my soul, a part of my life, that had been lost for so long. You showed me a whole new world, that I never thought was possible, or even existed. You made me strong, when I was weak. You protected me, when I was in danger. And there is no other man in the whole world I would give the same thing. No other man I would stand by his side, facing any dangers that will lie ahead of us. I love you, I truly, deeply love you".

Ezio's smile grew as these were the best things that Cristina had ever said to him, and were no better vows than any other he would think off.

Then Carlo let Ezio say his vows to Cristina. He sighed as he gathered some courage and then spoke his vows.

"Cristina, from the moment that you entered my life, you improved me. You made me complete. I know that I did foolish things before I met you and while we still dated, but you're strength and strong will, made me the man I am today, and I thank every day for it. When you showed me you're true inner self, I felt deep down that you're true self was imprisoned by some force, and I knew that you would be free if you came with me to Monteriggioni, and you did. Everything that I have accomplished in our adventures, would never have happened if it wasn't for you at my side. You gave me a greater reason to fight, to help those in need, other than my own desire for vengeance against those who harmed my family. There is no other women I would share my world together with, than you, Cristina, my love, my everything".

Cristina couldn't stop but to smile as Ezio spoke these vows to her. Claudia's eyes started to get teary, to hear how much her brother loved Cristina. Cattocchia couldn't stop her tears from flowing down her eyes. Mario lowered his hand to take hers, to calm her down. Cattocchia looked for a moment to Mario and both blushed. She indeed calmed a bit down.

Carlo then blesses the groom and bride, and joins their hands. Then, the priest asked this to Cristina "Cristina Vespucci. Do you take Ezio Auditore da Firenze as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Cristina looked to Ezio and said "I do".

Carlo then turned to Ezio, asking him this "Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Do you take Cristina Vespucci as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Ezio looked at Cristina with a smile and says "I do".

Then Leonardo and Claudia stepped forward, with each holding a golden ring in hand. Leonardo gave the ring to the priest first. After Carlo blessed the ring, he gave it to Ezio. As he places the ring on Cristina's finger, he says "I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit".

Claudia then gave the ring she held to the priest. After Carlo blessed the ring, he gave it to Cristina. As she places the ring on Ezio's finger, she says "I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit".

Ezio and Cristina then held hands again, as Carlo spoke his last blessing to them "By the power invested in me, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I hereby pronounce you… husband and wife…".

Carlo closes his bible and tells with a smile to Ezio "You may kiss you're bride". Ezio removed Cristina's veil over her small crown and both shared a soft, tender, loving kiss, with their hands clasping together.

All the attended guests, family and friends, applauded for the newly wedded couple. Mario, Cattocchia, Leonardo, Claudia and Matteo were really happy for both of them. Even Maria showed a smile for how happy she was for her son, and now daughter-in-law.

When Ezio and Cristina broke the kiss slowly, Ezio says softly to his wife "I love you, Cristina" A tear came from Cristina's eye as she says to her husband "I love you too, Ezio". Then Carlo happily says to everybody "Vi presento, onorevoli Auditore! (I present to you Mr and Mrs Auditore!)".

While the chapel's bell ringed, Ezio and Cristina, walked together hand in hand out of the chapel, to the villa, while they were cheered and applauded by the town's people. Some even sprinkled with rice over the just wedded couple "Viva la coppia di sposi! (Long live the bridal couple!)" some cheered. All the other guests followed the newly wed couple to the villa.

Not long after, everybody had gone to the backyard, where they celebrated the wedding of Ezio and Cristina by having a good time to talk with each other, dance while the band made some great songs or laugh. And even the town's people were celebrating the wedding in the streets.

At the big table sat the newly wedded couple, holding hands, with their family sitting close to them. Ezio and Cristina were so happy together.

The guests also gave many wedding presents to Ezio and Cristina.

Leonardo gave them a beautiful painting that he painted for them himself.

Matteo and his family gave them a large set of cutlery, made of pure silver.

And a man who represented Lorenzo de' Medici, gave them on behalf of his master the wedded couple two of his finest horses. Both horses had white fur, with white manes. Ezio and Cristin were grateful for these horses and asked to thank 'il' Magnifico' for these gifts, what the man would surely do.

After all the gifts were given, it was time for the newly wedded couple for their first dance. Everyone was making some space for Ezio and Cristina. As the musicians started playing a slow romantic music, the married couple danced on the rhythm. Cristina recognized that this was the same song as when they had their first date in Florence. She looked at Ezio in a way to him like 'you remembered'. Cristina felt some tears were forming in her eyes. Ezio felt he was the luckiest man on earth.

Later, some more couples joined the wedded couple on the dance floor, including Claudia who danced with her boyfriend Matteo. Cattocchia just sat on her chair, watching the people having fun. But then Mario stood up and walked to her, asking "Ehh… Cattocchia?" she looked at Mario "Yes?" nervously he cleared his throat and asked her "May I… ehh…" words failed him cause his nervousness got the better of him. The lord of Monteriggioni had never felt this way before "Ehh… what I'm trying to say is… would you…?" Cattocchia smiled to him and rose from her chair, holding his hand "I would love to dance with you, Mario". Mario felt relieved that she would love to dance with him.

As they started to dance on the slow romantic music, both seemed to very enjoy each other's company. Ezio and Cristina noticed it too while they still danced "I never knew that uncle Mario could dance?" Ezio whispered to his wife, she nodded and whispered back "Me neither. But it's also like… they… like each other… a lot" Ezio became a bit worried that this bothered her and asked quietly to her "Does it… bother you, my love?" Cristina shrugged and told him "I don't know, Ezio. Of course I want my mother to be happy, but…. I never thought that she and Mario would… you know".

Ezio then said to her, while they walked back to their seats "Well, let them have their 'fun', for now, and let's see how it goes. To be honest, they would make a good couple". Cristina then watched her mother and Mario again, seeing them smiling to each other, what Cristina recognized all to well when two people are in love. She sighed and smiled a bit saying "You know what, maybe you're right. They do would make a good couple".

After a little while, in the middle of the afternoon, the cooks arrived to the backyard of the villa, with the large wedding cake. All applauded for the wonderful cake that the cocks had prepared for the wedding.

As of tradition, Ezio and Cristina would cut the first piece together. Ezio draw a sword, with both holding it together and cut a clean piece of the cake, making all the guests applause. One of the maids put the piece of cake on a small plate, letting Ezio and Cristina take the first bite. The two gave each other a small piece and couldn't stop but to smile. And then, all the other guests were allowed to have a piece.

While some were still waiting for their piece of cake, the same man who represented Lorenzo de' Medici, walked to Mario saying "Ser Mario? My master told me to give you this" the man handed over an envelop and then said "He gave me specific instructions that only you and the other family members, instead of the married couple, should know about this". Mario didn't understood, but as he read the letter from Lorenzo his eyes went wide and quietly said "Oh! I see now. Tell Lorenzo to send this 'architect' to the villa once the married couple have left for their honeymoon" the man nodded but then asked "Of course. Ehh… when will they leave?" "Tomorrow" Mario answered. The man nodded and left.

Cattocchia moved a bit closer to Mario and asked "What was that all about?" Mario smiled to her and showed her the letter. When she read it, her eyes went wide as well, but remained quiet about it and whispered to Mario "I'm sure that Ezio and Cristina are going to love this other present from 'il Magnifico'.". Mario nodded in agreement "They sure will".

As time went by and the sun started to go down, Ezio and Cristina prepared themselves to leave, for they were going to spend their wedding night somewhere else. While Ezio helped Cristina to remove her veil and small crown, she asked her husband softly "Where are we going to have our wonderful night, Signore Auditore?" Ezio smiled to her and answered "It's a surprise, Signora Auditore". Cristina giggled a bit for being called 'Signora'. Something she still needed to get used too to be called.

Ezio and Cristina then later walked out of the villa, where their new horses stood ready for them. Ezio helped Cristina to get on her horse, and then rose on his own. All the guests and town's folk applauded and cheered for the wedded couple, as they drove away.

The entire trip, Ezio and Cristina drove close next to each other, holding hands and shared a few kisses. As the sun had gone down and the stars were beginning to show, Cristina could see where Ezio was taking her, the same grass field with the small lake, where she and Ezio had spend some time, three years ago in the summer. The same place where Ezio remembered that he and his wife had met before as children, and the revelation of Cristina's childhood.

Though it was getting dark, Ezio and Cristina drove carefully with their horses through the woods, into the fields. When they arrived, A large tent was built on top of the hill, with a few torches around for some light. Cristina then understood how Ezio thought this was a perfect place for spending their wedding night together.

As they stopped, Ezio was the first to dismount and then helped Cristina from her horse. He now held her in his arms and walked with her to the tent. Cristina shared a soft kiss with Ezio before entering the tent.

Inside, there was a large made bed in the middle, with many pillows and a large bed sheet. Ezio carefully put Cristina down. She held her arms around his neck and gave him a few more kisses, what he returned. Then she turned herself "Will you help me taking off my dress?" Ezio did as she asked and loosed her dress, lowering it, till Cristina stepped out of it, with now only wearing her undergarment.

After she put her wedding dress on a desk, she faced her husband and loosed his clothes for him, till he was only wearing his shorts.

Ezio and Cristina, now husband and wife, embraced each other and started to make out with a passionate kiss. Ezio rubbed her back, while she did the same, till his hands lowered down to rub her butt, making her moan.

Cristina broke the kiss slowly after some minutes, and pulled Ezio with her till they lied on the bed, with him on top. She smiled to him and said "Now I am yours, forever, my love" "And I am yours, Cristina" she then bite her lip and whispered seducing into his ear "Then take me, husband. Take me like this is our last day on earth".

Ezio then started making out with her. While their tongues dueled over dominance in their mouths, Ezio rubbed her breasts softly, as Cristina held his face and back, pulling her closer to her while moaning "Hmmm… Aaaahhh… Oh, Ezio… Hmmm…".

Ezio then removed her bra, revealing her breasts to him. He then started to suck on her right nipple, while twitching the other with his hand "Yes! Oh, Ezio… yes!". Then Ezio lowered his hand down, sliding it inside her panties till fingered her "Ahhh! Oh fuck, yeah! Fuck me, Ezio!".

Cristina then rolls Ezio over, making her on top. She quickly removed her panties and sat on his face, making him to suck and lick her vagina. Out of pleasure, her hips moved on their own "Aaah! Fuck! Yeah! Aaargh, eat it up, Ezio! Ohhh eat it!" Ezio sucked his wife's pussy even faster and went with his tongue all the way inside, making Cristina go crazy.

Cristina felt her climax was coming "Aaah! Ezio, I'm gonna cum! I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING! EEEZIOOOO!" Cristina held his face as she released her juices in his mouth. Ezio drank every drop of her juices.

As she got off of his face, Ezio licked his mouth from Cristina's juices. She chuckled as how she enjoyed it "… wow… that was amazing…" Ezio smiled to her saying "Well, the night is still young" she nodded "You're right, Ezio," she then lower and removed his shorts, showing his big cock "now it's time for me to take it all in" Cristina said as she smirked.

She started stroking his cock, while licking the top part in circles, making Ezio moan. Cristina smirked to Ezio as she then took his penis all the way in her mouth. She blowed him slowly, what soon went faster "Aaaah! Yes, Cristina! Just like that".

After a few minutes she stopped, while still stroking him, saying "You can take me the way you want, my love. Take me the way you love it". Ezio nodded and went on his knees, holding Cristina's head, wanting her to deepthrout him. But before he pulled his cock in her mouth, he asked "Are you sure, Cristina?" She nodded "Yes, Ezio. I want you to give me all in!".

Ezio then pushed his dick all the way in her mouth, deep in her throat. For some reason, this made Cristina turned on even more. As Ezio moved his dick in and out of her mouth, pushing it deep in her throat by holding her head tight, Cristina felt the sensation of this enormous pleasure and fingered herself while her husband fucked her mouth! "Aaargh! Cristina! Cristina! This is… oh FUCK YEAH!" "Hmmm hmmm" both were losing themselves into it. Cristina fingered herself faster as tears formed in her eyes of Ezio's cock thrusting deep in her throat, while he slowly increased his speed.

After ten minutes of nonstop deepthroating, both felt their climaxes coming "Aaah! I'm gonna cum Cristina!" "Hmmm hmmm!" Cristina wanted him to cum, but Ezio was unsure "Uuurgh! Cristina!? Are you… sure!?" with her mouth full of his dick she said "YES! YES! FILL MY MOUTH WITH YOUR SEED, MY LOVE! DO IT! DO IT!" Cristina fingered herself faster "CRI-! CRISTINA!" "HMMMM!" Ezio thrusts his cock deep in Cristina's throat, releasing his seed! As his sperm flowed deep inside her throat, making her to swallow every drop, she came too, releasing her juices over the bed sheet.

As Cristina sucked his last bit of sperm, Ezio took his cock slowly out of her mouth. She panted as some sperm was still over her mouth. Her eyes were still teary of his cock being so deep inside her throat. Ezio breathed heavily too. He faced her as they lied next to each other while stroking her cheek "Are you okay?" she nodded, as her tongue moved over her mouth, swallowing some more sperm.

After some minutes of resting, Cristina cleaned her mouth with a towel and noticed that Ezio's cock was still rock hard. She smirked to him with a seducing smile "Looks like you're 'favorite toy' is still ready for round two, husband" Ezio then went with his hand down to her pussy, rubbing it. It was still wet and said back to Cristina "So does yours, my wife". Both laughed a bit as Ezio moved closer to her till he was on top.

As they shared a passionate kiss, Ezio moved his cock to Cristina's wet pussy and thrusts it inside her slowly "Hmmm aaah!" Cirstina moaned. She held Ezio close to her as she put her arms around his neck, while he moved his penis in and out of her "Aaahh! Oooh, Cristina!" "Ezio… Ezio! Yes, fuck me!".

They continued like this for an half hour, till both felt their next climax coming "Aaah, Ezio! I'm gonna cum again!" "Me too!" "Yes yes! Give it to me! Releasing it inside me, my love!". As Ezio and Cristina came together, he released his seed inside of her while her juices made the part of the bed sheet a bit wet.

For almost two hours they tried different sex positions. After Ezio came a fourth time and Cristina climaxed her fifth time, both fell on the bed in each other's arms. Their bodies sweated so much of exhaustion, as they both panted from this amazing wedding night.

After they rested for some minutes, they looked into their eyes. Looking at each other with nothing but love for another. Ezio stroke her cheek as he kissed her on the other. A tear came from Cristina's eye. Ezio asked her worried "What's wrong, my love?" Cristina shook her head as she wiped away her tear as nothing was wrong "Nothing is wrong, Ezio. I'm just… so very happy… that we're now together, as husband and wife. This moment, you and me, feels so special to me, that I wish it would never end" Ezio nodded that he felt the same thing "Me too, Cristina".

They then shared one final passionate kiss till they felt asleep, with Cristina lying on his chest.

* * *

When morning came, both washed themselves in the small lake, before they put their clothes back on and drove with their horses back to Monteriggioni. At the entrance, their was a carriage waiting for them, to take them to where they would spend their honeymoon.

After the mercenaries had loaded in the suitcases for their long honeymoon, Ezio and Cristina said their goodbyes to their friends and family, and drove with the carriage to their destination.

After several days of riding, the couple had arrived in the city of Naples, where they would spend their honeymoon. The carriage drove them through the city, till they stopped at a villa that they had rented. It was nothing like the Auditore villa back in Monteriggioni, but was great in all its tastes.

In the weeks they spent in Naples, Ezio and Cristina had a lot of fun. They visited many things in the city, taking a boat ride for some days, visiting the countryside outside the city or eat at the best restaurants that Naples had to offer. And many nights, the two married Assassins would make love in either their rented villa, or on one of the small abandoned islands when they rented a boat to sail.

When they had spend almost three weeks in Naples, Ezio and Cristina lied naked on the sandy beach at one of these small islands, drying themselves in the sun after taking a swim in the sea. They held each other close in their arms and kissed each other softly.

Ezio had been bothered with something that he owned Cristina to tell. He broke the kiss and said "Cristina. I… I wanted to tell you something. Something that I own you to tell, since we're married now and I don't want to keep any secrets from you" Cristina didn't understand what he tried to say "What is it?".

Ezio gathered some courage as they sat straight and he then told "It's… it's something that… was a big reason of why Vieri hated me so much and that he wished me dead" "Vieri de' Pazzi?" Ezio nodded "What about him, Ezio?" Ezio sighed and told her "You see… Vieri, had a sister, who I… dated before I met you again in Firenze".

Cristina raised an eyebrow as she did not expected to hear that from Ezio "You had dated Vieri's sister?" Ezio nodded and went on "Si. It all started almost a year before I met you. Me and Vieri had been rivals for years and tried to beat each other any time we met in the streets. It was on one of those moments, that Vieri was together with his sister, Viola. And well… as you could guess, Vieri challenged me, what I accepted. But before it would come to a fight, Viola stepped in, demanding us to stop. As how Vieri was loyal to his sister, he backed down, and so did I. That's when she became fond of me and… a few months later, I met her again, alone in the streets this time and… after some talking… we kissed and then… we started dating. But we kept it a secret from both of our families. Only Vieri knew our secret, but Viola had persuaded her brother not to tell our secret relationship with anyone".

Cristina kept listening to Ezio's story of him dating Vieri's sister "With us being together, well… Vieri finally left me alone, what was nice for a change. He did of course warned me from the start that I better take good care of his sister, or else…. So I promised him. But, slowly… Viola started to change. She was starting to get obsessed with me, wanting to know everything, like a… maniaco del controllo (control freak). I tried to ease her up, but mostly it was to no avail. Then one day, she went to far, so I broke up with her. But that was when the real problem started. She stalked me for weeks. So, when I confronted her to leave me alone, she held a knife to her throat and threatened to kill herself if I would not take her back. I was scared at first that she was really gonna hurt herself, but in the end… I refused. So she ran back home, telling Vieri all kinds of lies about how I mistreated her. And so he swore revenge on me and my whole family, only because I broke his sister's heart. But then a few months later… I met you".

Cristina was surprised after hearing this story from Ezio. But it did made a lot of sense of why Vieri wanted Ezio dead. Then Cristina asked her husband "And… did you ever told you're parents, that all this while, you dated Francesco's daughter?" Ezio sighed and admitted "Well… yes. Well, Federico had pushed me that I should tell. So when I did, both my father and mother were very disappointed in me that I didn't tell him sooner, especially not my father. He said that I could have prevented all this trouble I have created between the Auditore and the Pazzi, if I had told him and asked for advice. But, now that I know that me father was an Assassin and Francesco a Templar, I started to understand why I should have told this to my father sooner".

Cristina stroke his arm that she understood "Don't feel sorry for it, Ezio. What's done is done. Besides, you never knew that your father was an Assassin till we both came to Monteriggioni. Vieri and his father are gone now and we are together" Ezio nodded and both embraced in a passionate kiss, lying on the beach.

* * *

After another week, Ezio and Cristina were finally coming back home. When they arrived back at Monteriggioni, they were greeted by their family. Cattocchia hugged her daughter "Welcome home, Cristina. I hope you and you're husband had enjoyed your honeymoon?" Cristina nodded "We did, madre (mother)". Then Claudia came with two blindfolds and said "You need to put these on" "Why?" Ezio asked. She winked as she said "It's a surprise, brother". He shrugged as he allowed his sister to blindfold him, and did the same thing to Cristina.

Cattocchia and Claudia brought Ezio and Cristina further into town, not seeing because being blindfolded. Both wandered what this 'surprise' was, that they had for them.

Then, when Claudia and Cattocchia removed their blindfolds, Ezio and Cristina's eyes went wide as they saw that the villa had now an extra floor "You guys expanded the villa?!". Both Claudia and Cattocchia nodded "Si. Another wedding present from one of you're friends" Claudia said.

Ezio and Cristina didn't know who it could be. Just then, Mario came out of the villa, together with Lorenzo de' Medici "Welcome home" Lorenzo said. Both Ezio and Cristina greeted him. And Cristina then asked "Signore, is this…?" Lorenzo nodded "Another wedding gift from me, to you both. While you were off to spend you're honeymoon, I wanted to make some… extra space for the both of you on the top of the villa, on my costs" Mario then said to them, as a joke "It was completed just in time before you came back, otherwise you would have to spend the night somewhere else". All laughed a bit as Ezio and Cristina thanked Lorenzo dearly for his gift to them "Grazie, Signore. Molte Grazie!" Cristina said "This is… I don't know what to say" Lorenzo smiled "It is the least I can do. Well, I'll allow you to check you're new place, I need to get back to Firenze" All understood and said their goodbyes to Lorenzo.

Ezio and Cristina went straight upstairs. Where the ladder once stood to the attic, there was now a normal stairs build for them. As they climbed it up, they were amazed by how large their room had become. It had inside a large new bed, a make-up table, a desk for Ezio to work, a big bathroom and a big closet for clothing. Then they noticed that it was not only one room, but a few extra rooms as well that were empty.

Cattocchia came upstairs to see how they like the new room "Do you like it?" Cristina gave a big smile to her mother "We love it! But… why are their more rooms in here?" Cattocchia chuckled as she said "For your future children of course!" this made Ezio and Cristina blush really deep. Cattocchia laughed a bit, seeing them like this "Don't worry. You don't need to think of that right now. But just in case, in time" she said with a wink and went downstairs, giving her daughter and son-in-law some privacy.

After a short dinner, Ezio and Cristina went to bed early, for they were tired after the long journey.

That evening, Cattocchia was walking around in the backyard of the villa. As she sat on a bench. Though she was happy for her daughter and son-in-law to be home, something was bothering her. It was because of this particular day.

Mario then came to the backyard as well, with some flowers he took from the fields for Cattocchia. He was talking nervously to himself of what he should say "What should I say? Hello, Cattocchia. Si, it's a very good evening indeed. Oh, these flowers? I… saw them in the fields, they were so pretty, so I thought…," he became a bit frustrated that that wasn't good enough "No no no, that's not good enough" but when he saw Cattocchia sitting on the bench looking a bit sad, he wandered what it could be.

Mario approached her slowly, clearing his throat. Cattocchia turned herself and smiled a bit as she saw it was Mario "Oh… buona sera (good evening), Mario" Mario lost for words again and said "E-e-eh… oh ehh… buona sera, Cattocchia…. I… well, I… I saw you sitting here and I thought…. May I sit with you?" Cattocchia nodded and moved a bit "Sure".

When Mario sat next to her, she saw the flowers that Mario held and asked with a smile "Are these for me?" Mario scratched his head a bit and then nodded "Si…". Cattocchia took the flowers from Mario and thanked him "Grazie. That's very kind of you". Mario shrugged as it was nothing "Ah well, they looked so nice in the fields and… I thought… Then he asked what was troubling her "You… looked a bit upset just now. What's troubling you, Cattocchia?".

She sighed as she looked down. With a sad face she answered without looking at him "It's…. Today was suppose to be my anniversary. Me and my husband… Gaspare" "Oh. I see. I'm… sorry that you feel like that". Cattocchia then looked at him and smiled a bit to him "Don't be. It's not that I feel sad about it, or glad. I just don't know what to feel about it since he became… you know, before he died". Cattocchia explained as she wasn't sure what to feel about the loss of her husband, since Cristina assassinated him for joining the Templars and taken part in the Pazzi Conspiracy.

Mario wasn't sure what to ask to keep their conversation going, in fact he didn't knew any good thing to ask. So he just asked "You mean, you're husband wasn't always… bad?" Cattocchia shook her head "No. Well, according to my parents he was a kind person, when they arranged our engagement" "Arranged? You mean…?" Cattochia nodded "Si. Ours was an… arranged marriage. I didn't wanted first, but my parents twisted my arm to go ahead anyway" she sighed as she told further "I thought that day was going to be the worst day of my life, the day that my life would end. But after our marriage, he was happy. He spend most of his time to make me happy. And well, there was a time that I did love him. But then… after his younger sister, Simonetta died, he was so heartbroken. And then, after that, he… slowly started to change. Because he saw so much similarity of his younger sister in Cristina, he wanted to make her… like an exact image of her".

This revelation made a lot of sense to Mario now, of why Cristina's father wanted to make his daughter to become a fair lady "So that's why he was so strict to Cristina? Because he wanted to make her just like his… sister?" Cattocchia sadly nodded "I should have seen it coming, Mario, but in the end, I did nothing to prevent it. Cause if I did… or would have seen ahead of what Gaspare truly was… I would have left him a long time ago…".

Mario felt bad for making Cattocchia sad and apologized "Mi dispiace (I'm sorry), I shouldn't have brought that up" Cattocchia then held his hand and said "You don't need to feel sorry for me the whole time, Mario. I'm here now… and I'm really happy. You're very kind to me, Mario" He chuckled as he said "Ah well, you've done so much for this place, and you're ideas have greatly improved the villa, and the town" She moved a bit closer as she looked at him in the eyes "There's… more then just that why you're kind to me, right?" she asked as she could hear in his voice that that wasn't the only reason he's so kind to her.

Mario then held her hand with both of his hands and said softly "Cattocchia… I've never… never met any other women like you before…. You make me smile. You calm me down so easily, by just… looking me in the eyes. You're someone that… I would… love and cherish, every day of my life" Cattocchia felt touched by Mario's kind words "Really?" he nodded "Si. Ogni giorno della mia vita (Every day of my life), Cattocchia".

Both smiled to each other, not keeping their eyes of each other. Mario then moved his face closer. Their eyes closed and their lips connected. It was a soft, tender kiss that lasted for a minute.

When they broke the kiss, Mario and Cattocchia smiled to another again. They stayed like this for some time, watching the moon and stars together.

**There you go my fellow fanfiction fans! Ezio and Cristina have finally married!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter for the hard work I put into this one. It was a bit hard for trying to see how marriages were arranged back in the 15th century, but I did my best to make it as best as possible.**

**Now for Ezio's ex-girlfriend, Viola de' Pazzi, I'm planning on something that would involve her in a few future chapters, but I don't want to spoil anything. As if you still eager to wait for when Ezio and Cristina are finally gonna have children? Well, don't worry, I already have planned for that in the future chapters. So be patient, they will have kids ;)**

**I'm gonna start writing two new fanfiction stories on this website really soon. So, expect the first one in a few days.**

**Anyway, rate and review and remember, suggestions for this story are always welcome. See you in the next chapter, where Ezio and Cristina are finding the identity of the 'unknown man', and the many challenges they are about to face… in Venice!**


	12. The long road to Romagna

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. I only own the names; Gaspare Vespucci, Cattocchia Vespucci and I only own the characters; Carlo Fuorilegge & Matteo Angelo

**Chapter 12: The long road to Romagna**

Firenze (Florence) – January 16th, 1481.

In the middle of the busy streets of Florence, Lorenzo de' Medici was walking to a secret location, while accompanied by his two bodyguards. As when he entered an abandoned alley, together with his bodyguards, they're way was blocked by two hooded figures. The two bodyguards draw their swords to protect their master, but once the two hooded figures showed them their red-golden capes, with the symbol of the Medici on it, the two Florentine guards redrew their swords. Lorenzo nodded to them to leave them for a moment. Both guards nodded and left their master and his two 'contacts' alone.

The two hooded figures removed their hood, revealing to be Ezio and Cristina Auditore. Lorenzo smiled to see his two faithful allies again "It's good to see you two again, my friends" Ezio nodded "Grazie. It's always good to be back in Firenze. A strange place to meet in an abandoned alley, Singore" Ezio said as Lorenzo told Ezio and Cristina to meet him at a different place. Lorenzo understood their confusion and told "I understand your confusion, Ezio. There are… some people that I don't know I can trust in the city" "More conspirators?" Cristina asked. Lorenzo nodded a bit "Si. People that secretly supported the Pazzi, who their names were still unknown to us. They've tried invaded my home a few months ago, but I was this time more prepared then last time" Lorenzo explained, as he was now more prepared for any remaining supporter of the Pazzi since the city was almost taken over by Pazzi thugs, three years ago.

Cristina then asked "By sending us your instructions to meet us in secret, we trust that you have received our letter?" "I did," Lorenzo said "you had more information about this 'unknown person' that met with Jacopo?". Ezio nodded and told "Si, Signore. Our contact in the countryside was able to identify him. His name is Emilio Barbarigo, and it seems that he and his supporters are already digging their claws into the heart of Venezia".

This news bought not only great worry to Lorenzo, but also anger, as he could have known that it was the Barbarigo's who supplied the Pazzi with weapons "The Barbarigo's! Accidenti! (Damnit!) I should have known that it was those bastardi (bastards) who supported the Pazzi. Then la bella Venezia (beautiful Venice) is where your journey must take you…" "We were already planning to go there" Ezio told, with Cristina nodding while she felt a bit uncomfortable. Lorenzo smiled, as Ezio and Cristina were already planning to go to Venice. He wished them good luck before he left "Possa la fortuna favorire le tue lame (May fortune favor your blades)".

As Ezio and Cristina left, they decided to visit their old friend, Leonardo da Vinci, before they would make the long journey to Venice, as they hadn't seen him even since the wedding.

Ezio had noticed Cristina's uncertainty when they spoke with Lorenzo, and knew that going to Venice was making her uncomfortable, as she had very bad memories of Venice as a child, when her father had send her to that boarding school. He held her hand and said softly "It'll be alright, my love. I'm with you when you face your past in Venezia". Cristina smiled when her husband said that, and put her head on his shoulder.

It didn't took them long before they reached Leonardo's workshop. Ezio knocked on the front door and tried to open the door, but to his surprise, it was locked. Ezio knocked on the door again "Leonardo!? Leonardo!". Cristina then knocked on the door as well "Leonardo!? Are you home!?" when no answer came, Cristina said to Ezio "Looks like Leonardo is not home" Ezio thought it was strange, as Leonardo was mostly working in his workshop.

Just then, both Assassins saw Leonardo's assistant, Vincenzo. Ezio called to him "Vincenzo!" the man surprisingly looked, but then smiled as he saw it was Ezio and Cristina "Ah, Signore e signora Auditore! (Mr. and Mrs. Auditore!) It's been a while" "It sure is" Ezio said, as Cristina then asked Vincenzo "Do you know where Leonardo is? He doesn't appear to be home". Vincenzo scratched his head and said "Mi dispiace (I'm sorry), Singora, but he is gone" "Gone? To where?" Cristina asked "Maestro Leonardo was commissioned by a Venetian noble to paint some portraits. He paid for the Maestro to move his entire workshop to Venezia. It's quite an opportunity!" "How long ago did Leonardo left for Venezia?" Ezio asked, what Vincenzo answered "Oh, he just left this morning" "Grazie mile (Thanks a lot), Vincenzo" Ezio thanked him for the information. Vincenzo nodded and left.

Both Assassins looked at each other "To Venezia? What a coincidence" Cristina said as it was a coincidence that Leonardo was going as well to Venezia. Ezio agreed with his wife "Indeed. If we take our horses, we might catch up to him" Cristina nodded and both went back to the city gates.

Once they were back at the city gates, Ezio and Cristina drove with their horses to the road that would lead them to the mountains.

* * *

After nearly an hour of riding, Ezio and Cristina had found Leonardo, who was doing something to the carriage wheel, as if he had some trouble with it.

Both dismounted their horses and greeted their friend "Leonardo!" Ezio called. Leonardo looked and was surprised and happy to his two friends again "Ezio…?! Cristina…?! What a luck!" he scratched his head out of embarrassment "I… uh… I've run into a bit of trouble, as you might have guessed".

Cristina looked and saw that one of the wheels had been broken "Broken by the axle, Leonardo?" he nodded "Si. I… accidentally drove through a hole, so…". Ezio offered to help him with it "Let me see if I can help". Leonardo then told "I know how to fix it – but lack the means to do so. If you and… Cristina could just lift the wagon?".

Ezio looked at Cristina, who shrugged. Both then lifted the wagon together, so Leonardo could fix a new wheel on the wagon. However, inside the wagon, both Assassins noticed some kind of device, with wings and tail feathers "What is this thing?" Ezio asked "Eh?" Leonardo asked what he meant. Cristina then said "That thing inside your wagon. It looks like a giant bat" "Oh, nothing. Just an idea I've been working on… I couldn't leave it behind" Leonardo explained that it was just an idea he has been working on and couldn't leave it behind in Florence.

When Leonardo had attached the new wheel on the wagon, Ezio and Cristina dropped the wagon slowly. However, Ezio's curiosity to that 'idea' of Leonardo made him to ask what it was for "What is it for?". Leonardo doubted if he should say it, as it would make it a crazy idea "Well… I shouldn't really talk about it" but Leonardo couldn't it to himself "Beh, al diavolo! (what the hell!) I can't hold it in anymore" he then told them what that machine was really for "Ezio! Cristina! I think I've figured out how to make a man fly".

That Leonardo had made a machine to make a man fly, made Ezio and Cristina laugh "Seriously, Leonardo?! To make a man fly?" Cristina asked while trying to hold her laugh. Leonardo had expected them to find his idea crazy "I know it sounds crazy, but I really believe I've figured it out!".

Ezio chuckled a bit more and then said he'll drive the carriage "Come on. I'll drive!" "But I haven't even told you guys where I'm going…" Just as all wanted to step on the carriage, they noticed that the horses for pulling the wagon were gone. Cristina asked "Ehh, Leonardo… where are the horses?".

Leonardo looked around and then grunted in anger "Aaargh! Accidenti! (Damnit!) I forgot to when I loosed the horses to tie the reins somewhere!". Both Assassins tried hard not to laugh at Leonardo's clumsiness. Cristina then ensured Leonardo "Don't worry. We'll use our horses" Ezio nodded as he and his wife took their horses, so that they will carry the wagon. Leonardo couldn't thank them enough "Grazie a Dio! If you both hadn't come along, I would have been stuck here for a long time". Ezio tapped him on the shoulder "Ecco dove sono gli amici (That's what friends are for)".

After attaching their horses to the wagon, Leonardo and his two Assassin friends climbed up and drove further, to Venice.

Several hours had passed as they drove through the mountain pass. Leonardo had always liked Venice, and could already imagine to see all the magnificent structures and great architectural works with his own eyes "Venezia! Such a beautiful city! So many sources of inspiration! Ponte di Rialto, Piazza San Marco, L'Arsenale…" Cristina sighed heavily as she shook her head, without looking at Leonardo "Things that I prefer to forget…".

This surprised Leonardo, as he didn't expect Cristina preferring to forget Venice "Forget? You don't like Venice at all?" again, Cristina shook her head, while looking somewhere else. Leonardo still didn't understand. Ezio explained to him "Cristina had… very terrible memories of Venezia" "Oh my. But… what would be so terrible that-" Ezio stopped Leonardo before he could ask further "Leonardo. Not now" he said while shaking his head, that it was not such a good idea to ask about that now.

Cristina then ensure her husband "It's alright, Ezio. I'll tell him". Leonardo then listened to what Cristina wanted to say "You see… Leonardo… when I was still a child, I was a wild girl. My father wasn't pleased with what I was doing, and punished me harsh for my actions. One day… he had enough of it, and send me to that… awful boarding school in Venezia, where they forced me to become a true lady. If I tried to resist or try to run away, they punished me very harsh, even harder then what my father did…" those last words became hard for Cristina to say, as she was punished even harder on that boarding school, then what her father did to her.

Leonardo was nearly shocked to hear this "Dio Mio (My God), Cristina. That's terrible" Cristina wiped away a tear after saying this to Leonardo. He found it a bit rude to ask, but did so anyway "But, if it's so hard for you to go back to Venezia, then why did you came after all?" Ezio and Cristina looked at him, making Leonardo regret his words "Mi dispiace (I'm sorry), I shouldn't have asked that". Cristina gave a little smile and said to Leonardo "Leonardo, I made a vow to myself, years ago, that I would face with Ezio whatever danger lie ahead of us, together. And if I have to overcome my demons in Venezia, only to be by at husband's side, then so be it" Ezio smiled to Cristina and both held their hand to another.

But then, Ezio heard something "What's wrong?" Cristina asked "We're not alone". All looked back and saw behind them several armed men, driving on their horses towards them. Both Assassins knew they run into trouble, and Ezio instantly speeded up the horses. Leonardo held one as Ezio all of the sudden speeded up, only because of these armed man "What's happening!? Who are they?" Cristina looked back once more and said "Rodrigo Borgia's men…" "Why? What do they want with us?" Leonardo asked, not knowing why they were chased by Rodrigo Borgia's men. Just then, an arrow was fired, just missing them by a inch. Ezio speeded up more "I think they want us dead. Leonardo! Hide!" he said veryh serious to Leonardo that he should hide. He nodded and went inside the wagon for cover. Cristina draw her sword "Keep driving, Ezio! I'll hold them off!" Ezio nodded and speeded up more.

As they raced through the mountain pass, the Borgia soldiers tried to drive close to the wagon to climb on the wagon. Leonardo panicked "They're trying to climb onboard! Knock them off!". Two soldiers climbed on the wagon and crawled to get to Ezio and Cristina, but Cristina slashed with her sword and knocked them both of the wagon!

Because Ezio made sharp turns, was making the carriage roll "Watch out, Ezio! Don't let the carriage roll over!" Cristina said "I'm trying!" Ezio said as he tried to balance the carriage back.

Another three soldiers tried to climb on board. Cristina was able to knock two off with her sword, while Ezio used the carriage to drive so close to the wall of the mountain, making the last one to be hit at the side of the mountain, killing him instantly!

They tried to do this for minutes, till Ezio called to his wife "Cristina, hold on! Road blocks!" Cristina held herself on to something, while Ezio steered pass the road blocks, making the carriage roll again.

Two more soldiers tried to climb on the wagon. Cristina killed one with her throwing knife, while the other lost balance and fell of the wagon himself!

Ezio then saw in the distance, that some of Borgia's men putted the bridge ahead on fire! "Hold on tight, this is going to be a little rough!" Ezio warned his wife and Leonardo. Cristina looked and saw too that the bridge was on fire, making her eyes go wide "Ezio…!?" "Hold on!".

As fast as he could, Ezio was able to drive the wagon over the bridge, through the fire before it collapsed, taking some Borgia soldiers with it.

Borgia archers saw that the firing bridge didn't stop the Assassins and signaled to the rest to fire at will.

Cristina had just felt relieved that they had passed the firing bridge, as all of the sudden, flaming arrows were shot at them, creating fires along the path.

Ezio tried all he can to avoid the firing parts, but could not avoid all of them. Then, more Borgia soldiers on horse appeared, going after them.

Cristina draw her sword and was able to slash some soldiers of the wagon, but some lost balance and fell from the wagon themselves. More archers were firing more firing arrows, making it more difficult for Ezio to avoid all the obstacles, and the firing arrows.

They held this one for some minutes, till they were near an abandoned village, where more Borgia soldiers were. Leonardo appeared from the wagon as Ezio said "Go, Leonardo! They're after me and Cristina, not you!" he gave reins to Leonardo as Cristina nodded "You go, Leonardo! We'll catch up with you later!". As Ezio and Cristina jumped from the wagon, Leonardo went on at full speed.

Ezio quickly draw his sword as he and his wife stood ready to hold off the remaining Borgia guards, buying Leonardo time to escape.

Both Assassins were surrounded by over a dozen guards, ready to kill them. Ezio and Cristina fought hard and killed five of them with their swords. But then, a heavily armed guard swing his axe, knocking Ezio's sword away. When he was about to kill him, Ezio used his hidden blades to finish him, but then was hit in his side by another guard's sword! Ezio killed that one with his dagger! Cristina quickly killed the other two guards and rushed to her husband's aid.

After killing the last two guards, Ezio grabbed his sword from the ground and put it back to his belt, but held with his other hand his side. Cristina went to help him as Ezio nearly fell to the ground cause of the pain "Ezio, you're wounded! Let… let me take a look at it" They sat down somewhere as Ezio removed some clothing for Cristina to examine the wound. It wasn't a deep wound, but it kept bleeding. Cristina took out her medical stuff from one of her pouches "Okay… I'll do what I can, Ezio" he nodded as he chuckled despite the pain "I have full confidence in your nurturing" Cristina giggled a bit as she punched his arm "Stop it".

Once she had disinfected the wound, she used a string and a needle to close the wound. Then she put bandages over it "There, I did what I can. At least now it won't keep bleeding. We better let a doctor check it" Cristina said as she put her stuff back in her pouch, but Ezio then held her hand "Grazie…" and gave her a kiss, what she returned.

But then after ten seconds, she broke the kiss and raised herself "Come on, Ezio! We better keep moving, before more Borgia guards are coming". Ezio felt she had a point "Yeah… good idea" and raised himself too, and both walked further.

After some hours of walking, both were allowed to get a ride on another carriage, till the next city. What was the city of Forli.

* * *

The next day, they arrived at Forli. Ezio and Cristina thanked the man for giving them a ride, what he didn't mind.

Ezio had never been before in Forli. It almost looked like the city was built between a swamp and the near sea. The ground was almost moister, but the people seemed to manage to live around the fortress walls. Inside, it was looking like any regular city. The sphere was different for both Assassins, but could feel that there was happiness among the citizens.

First, both went to see a local doctor to check on Ezio's wound. Luckily, Cristina's treatment had worked a lot, so the doctor didn't had to do much, other than recommending Ezio to take a medicine against the pain and to keep the bandages on, or change them, for the next coming week.

Once they had paid for the few medicines and some new apothecary supplies, they went on their way. Ezio went to take one of the medicine right away, while they were searching for Leonardo, in and around the fortified city. They looked for hours, but they couldn't find Leonardo anywhere, nor his carriage. He was not even at the port, where his ship would take him to Venice. Both were worried that they had missed him and had already left for Venice, however, a city guard informed them that the next ferry won't be coming until sunset.

It was late in the afternoon, as Ezio and Cristina walked near the southern gate. Both had decided to see a bit more of Forli, before they went back to the port to hopefully find Leonardo. Just then, both Ezio and Cristina noticed two men, talking to a young women wearing a long shirt and trousers, trying to impress her it seems.

"Certainly you were impressed this time. That was fast!" one man exaggerated about performance, making the women only laugh at that "I could do better. Anyone could!". The other guy tried his luck by saying "Alright, if you say that anyone can do that fast, then I'll be willing to do a little bet on it" that caught the women's attention "Oh? And what would that bet be?" "If you pick any stranger who can 'easily' break my friend's record, and that one loses, then you'll give us your 'private riding lessons'?" he said with a smirk. The women thought about it and said "Va bene (Alright), deal".

The women looked around and then pointed to Ezio, who just passed by with Cristina "You!" Ezio raised an eyebrow "Who? Me?" the women nodded and approached Ezio "Yes. Maybe you can help us settle a dispute. My friend bets here that I pick the first stranger to come along can race the course faster than him". Both Ezio and Cristina looked at each other for a moment, before looking back at her, who asked "You're not in a hurry, are you?" Ezio shook his head as he did had some time for a little race "Not really, no. May I ask? If you're right, and I can beat the course faster then you're 'friend', what do I win?". The women gave him a seducing smile "Perhaps, a private riding lesson…?".

Cristina gave her a fierce look, as she knew immediately what she meant with 'private riding lesson'. Ezio looked at Cristina, who frowned at him that he better not cheat on her. But Ezio gave her a smile while he winked at her, relieving Cristina that her husband had no intentions on cheating on her.

Ezio gave a smile to the women as he faced her and said "Lend me a horse". The women nodded and allowed Ezio to ride her horse. As he sat on the horse, Cristina said to her husband "Beat that record for me" "I plan to" Ezio said confident.

The women held an hourglass and said "Now, you need to beat the record in less than two minutes" Ezio nodded and stood ready with the horse, as the women counted "On the count of three. Uno. Due. Tre!" and Ezio raced as fast as he could around Forli, to beat the course.

After making it back in less then two minutes, Ezio had returned. The women called to him "You did it, messere. You beat the record" Ezio raised his fists, as Cristina clapped for him "Well done, husband!" "Ti avevo detto ch avrei potuto battere quell record per te! (I told you I could beat that record for you!)" Ezio said victorious as he embraced Cristina and kissed her with passion, what she gladly returned. This made the women surprised, for she had not seen that this man was with his wife and felt embarrassed "Oh…".

When Ezio broke the kiss, he asked the women "Where are the others?" the women moved some hair behind her ear, as she answered embarrassed "Well… they, went home. They couldn't stand to be beat" she then apologized to Ezio "Listen… I… mi dispiace (I'm sorry). If I had known that you were here with your wife, then this private lesson I offered, I-" Cristina then faced the women with a death glare and said with a very serious tone "Listen here, you slut! Ezio is my man! And the only one in this city, the only one in this entire world whose gonna have him is ME! So take those 'private lessons' of yours elsewhere, and fuck off".

Seeing her death glare, made the women nervous. Without saying a word, she nodded and left with her horse.

Ezio walked beside Cristina and said as he held her cheek "You do not need to worry yourself, Cristina. I never was planning on cheating on you. You are the only one for me, in the entire world". Cristina smiled as how sweet that was from her husband "Good," she gave him a softly kiss and then took him inside a barn and closed the door "cause I have a private lesson for you, right here" she said as she put Ezio's hand on one of her breasts, making him rubbing it on his own.

Both lied down on a pile of straw and passionately kissed each other, while Cristina rubbed Ezio's back and he rubbed both of her breasts.

Both moaned of this pleasure as their tongues dueled in their mouths for dominance. But just then, Ezio broke the kiss and panted as he looked into his wife's eyes "What?" Cristina asked, not knowing what was wrong "Do we… have enough time for this? Cause… the ferry to Venice… will be here soon".

Cristina was a bit annoyed by that, but seeing that her husband had a point, she bite her lip and gave him a seducing smile "Then let's do this quick, alright? I just want you so bad, Ezio. And I know you want it to!" she said as she pulled his face back to her, continuing their passionate kiss.

Ezio rubbed Cristina's breasts with his right hand, while moving his hand inside her pants, rubbing her pussy, making her moan as she moved her hand inside Ezio's pants, rubbing his cock who was getting harder.

After some minutes, Cristina pulled of her pants and Ezio lowered his, revealing both private parts. Cristina pulled Ezio close to her, kissing and licking each other with such lust. Ezio penetrated her wet pussy with his hard cock, stroking it in and out, making Cristina moan more "Hmmm! Yes, Ezio! Yes, fuck me! Fuck me hard!".

After another few minutes, Cristina moved Ezio aside, so she was on top. She quickly put his thick pole in her vagina and continued fucking Ezio. He moved some of her clothing out of the way, revealing her left breast and rubbed it, while twisting her nipple.

Both felt their climaxes coming "OH FUCK EZIO! I… I'M GONNA CUM!" "Me to, Cristina!". They went faster and faster "OH YES! YES YES YES! FUCK FUCK FUCK! YES! FILL ME EZIO! FILL ME! FILL ME UP! YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEES!" "CRISTINA! AAAAAH!". Both climaxed at the same time. Cristina could feel her husband's semen, filling her inside.

Cristina slowly rested on Ezio's chest as both panted from their quick sex. Ezio wished that their sex could last a bit longer, but was thinking that they could do this again once they are in Venice. He kissed her on the forehead and softly says "Thank you, for this private lesson, Signora Auditore" she giggled a bit and kissed him on the lips, and said "And you're an excellent student for my lessons, messere Ezio…". They rested for an hour on the straw, in each other's embrace.

It was near sunset as Ezio and Cristina came to the port. Their they saw their friend, Leonardo at the docks, with some other people, next to the docked boat that would go to Venice. He waved and called to them "Ezio! Cristina! Here! Over here!".

Ezio and Cristina went to meet their friend. Leonardo was grateful for saving his life "Thank you, Ezio and Cristina! You both saved my life!" Both felt flattered. Cristina then said "We just did what had to be done. You would have done the same" Leonardo chuckled as she scratched behind his head "I doubt it. bravery's not my strong suit. I owe you both a debt" "Di niente (It's nothing)" Ezio said as it was nothing.

A man then came from the boat and called to all passengers "Tutti a bordo! Fra poco si salpa! (All aboard! We're leaving soon!)". Leonardo said to his Assassin friends that they should go "That's our traghetto (ferry). Venezia awaits!". Ezio and Cristina nodded as they walked together with him to the boat.

Leonardo showed the man a pass and allowed him to step on the boat. But as Ezio and Cristina wanted to get on board, they were stopped "Hold on. Where are your passes?" "What passes" Ezio asked. Leonardo was only halfway to get onboard, when he heard that Ezio and Cristina were denied. He turned himself and asked his friends "You guys don't have a pass?".

The man told the couple "You cannot enter Venezia without a pass. Who invited you two?". Cristina confessed that they weren't invited at all "Um… to be honest, me and my husband weren't invited by anyone". The man held his hand to them "Basta! (Stop!) No pass, no entrance to Venezia".

Leonardo was worried for his friends as he went further on board. Ezio ensured him that he'll find another way "Don't worry, Leonardo! We'll come up with something".

Ezio looked around the docks, seeing what he and his wife could do. He sighed deep as he saw the other passengers being allowed on the ferry, as they had passes. Then he heard a women crying for help in the distance. Ezio looked and saw a redheaded noble women being stranded on an small island, with her boat halfway sunk "Qualcuno mi aiuti! Non so nuotare! Aiutatemi! (Somebody help me! I can't swim! Help me!)" The women noticed Ezio was watching her. Irritated she called "Don't just stand there! I need help!".

Ezio took a small boat and rowed to the damsel in distress. Cristina noticed what her husband was doing, and just watched from the docks.

When Ezio had reached the stranded women, he rowed close to her and reached out his hand, helping her onboard "Madonna" he said in a flattering matter. The women smiled at his charms "Oh, you're good. The ladies must like you". Ezio chuckled as he rowed them back to the docks as he said "I wasn't looking to impress. Only to help someone in distress" "Which is exactly WHY you impress. And you are Messer…?" "Auditore – But, please, call me Ezio".

The women liked that name, and humbling introduced herself "I'm Caterina. Now, Ezio, we must find you suitable reward…. Do you have any suggestions?". Ezio thought about it. As he knew that this, Caterina, must be very wealthy and could help him and his wife to get on board on the ferry "There is – perhaps – something you could help me with…" "I'm all ears…".

Once Ezio had explained what he needed, Caterina was sure to ensure it would be done. The man was just calling to the last passengers to board the ferry before it would leave for Venice, till Caterina called to him and demanded that Ezio and Cristina would be allowed on board. The man nodded immediately "Yes Signora… Whatever you say Signora…". Caterina nodded and walked to Ezio, telling "He won't trouble you anymore. I… took care of it". Ezio bowed, being thankful for her help "Thank you, Caterina".

Cristina was watching Ezio from the ferry, and gave a glare to the women he was talking to. Caterina seemed to notice and then said to Ezio kindly "Perhaps we'll see each other again…. Should you… and your wife ever find yourselves in the city of Forli, it would be my pleasure to welcome you…". Ezio liked that idea as he said "We'll look forward to enjoy your hospitality".

Caterina nodded and made her leave. As Ezio stepped on board, the man from before apologized to Ezio "Please accept my most humble apologies, Messere. (Sir.) had I known…" "It's quite alright, my friend" Ezio said that it was alright.

After Ezio had stepped on board, the ferry made sailed away, to Venice.

Ezio saw Caterina waving goodbye to him from the docks. He gave a little wave back. Cristina then asked her husband "Who was that?" Ezio shrugged "A women named Caterina. She had… arranged for us that we could use the ferry to go to Venezia" "Really? That's… very kind of her" Cristina said surprised at how that noble women was able to arrange that for them. Ezio chuckled a bit "It was her thanks for helping her".

Just then, Leonardo joined their conversation and said "Be careful, Ezio. Do you even know who that was?" again Ezio shrugged "A very influential women named Caterina" Leonardo crossed his arms as he shook his head "She's more than just an influential women, Ezio. That's Caterina Sforza, daughter of the Duca di Milano. Her husband is the Lord of Forli. That women is as powerful and dangerous as she is young and beautiful".

Ezio leaned on the mast as he smirked "Sembra come una donna per me (Sounds like my kind of lady)". Cristina hit her husband at her arm annoyed "Ezio!" "What? I was just joking?" he explained as it was just a joke. Cristina rolled her eyes as she left downstairs "Pff! Men" Ezio went after her, apologizing "Cristina, wait! It was just a joke, I didn't mean it! Cristina? Hey… c'mon…".

Leonardo chuckled as he shook his head "Those two…".

Cristina knew that her husband was only joking, and just had some fun with him, making him beg for forgiveness. What she eventually gave to him.

As the boat wouldn't arrive in Venice until tomorrow morning, most passengers took this time to get some sleep, including Ezio and Cristina, who lied in embrace on a matrass below decks.

Ezio slept peacefully. But, Cristina was starting to groan, as she was seeing strange images in her dream.

* * *

_She was she was in a dark place, seeing strange rays of small light turning everywhere. In front of her stood a women, wearing a cloak, pointing to her to follow her. As she ran in the distance and disappeared, Cristina saw three horses stop before her. This was an very odd dream that she was having._

_Then, Cristina found herself in a city, in street that went to a fortress. Along the whole street, Cristina saw Crusader knights, patrolling. She didn't understand why she was having this dream "Where… am I?"._

_As Cristina looked better through the street, she saw among the Crusader knights a man, wearing a white Assassin outfit. Her eyes widen as she recognized who it was "Wait… is that? Altiär?"._

_Cristina followed Altaïr. He seemed to walk to the fortress. At the entrance, Cristina saw the same women she saw before in 'the dark room'. As the women saw Altaïr, she made a run for it, making Altaïr run to follow her. Cristina ran after them to keep up "That women… it must be Altaïr's target" Cristina wandered._

_Cristina watched as Altaïr pursuit the women. But Cristina found it odd, for Altaïr had many changes to finish his 'target', but didn't took the shot. Her curiosity made her to keep following Altaïr._

_Till they were on the fortress walls, the women went through a door that went to a tower, locking it from the inside out. Altaïr looked up and started climbing up. Cristina followed him and started climbing too. But then, she started to float, all the way to the top, where Altaïr had just made it to the top, where the women was waiting for him._

_She removed her hood, revealing her beautiful face to Altaïr. Cristina recognized that women from somewhere "Wait a minute, I've seen that women before… in a record that I found in Monteriggioni. That's… Maria Tholpe. But, what Altaïr want with her?"._

_Cristina saw that Maria Tholpe gave Altaïr a seducing smile and signaled him to come closer. Altaïr did and both started to make out, surprising Cristina "Whoa… okay, wasn't expecting that"._

_Cristina just watched as Altaïr and Maria made love to each other. Though it was nothing compared to the lovemaking that she and Ezio shared from time to time, it looked sweet non the less, as Altaïr took his time with Maria._

_When they finished, both lied in the straw for some time, resting from their sweet sex. Altaïr kissed Maria on the forehead and stood up, saying goodbye to his lover, for now._

_Cristina watched Atlaïr stood ready to perform his leap of faith. As he jumped down, Cristina first followed him, but was then dragged back to the top of the tower with Maria "Why am I not following Altaïr? I'm stuck here with Maria…?" then she was slowly getting inside Maria's belly. Cristina eyes went wide as she understood what was going on "Her belly, but… but that must mean…. She's with child! … this is one weird dream…"._

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 12, everybody! I want to apologize for the long waiting for this chapter, but as you might have guessed, I'm also working on my other stories.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter. And I'm giving you guess a hint what is going to happen in the future chapters, as it was Cristina who was having this dream about Altaïr and Maria Tholpe… ;)**

**Speaking about Altaïr and Maria Tholpe, I'm maybe planning to make a separate Assassin's Creed story, where Maria is raised by the Assassins and joins Altaïr on his journey to redeem himself, and save the Holy Land from Robert de Sable and his Templar thugs. But I also have many other ideas for future stories. I've wrote them in a poll on my profile, so if any of you have the time, check it out and give me a vote of which idea(s) you like the most and I'll start making them.**

**Don't forget to like and review, and I shall see you all in the next chapter!**

**See you then!**


	13. Making new allies

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. I only own the names; Gaspare Vespucci, Cattocchia Vespucci and I only own the characters; Carlo Fuorilegge Matteo Angelo

**Chapter 13: Making new allies**

Venezia (Venice) – January 18th, 1481.

When morning arrived, Ezio and Cristina woke up after the captain announced "Signore e signori, posso avere la vostra attentione per favore!? (Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please!?) We are about to arrive at the ports of Venezia in a few minutes. Do not forget to take your belongings, and on behalf of the Doge, I welcome you all to the city of Venezia!".

Ezio started to get up, while Cristina signed deep, as she had never thought of returning to the city that had been a bad memory since her father had send her to that infamous boarding school as a child. But, Cristina made a vow to stand by her husband's side and is not going to stop by her inner demons.

While they dressed up and took their weapons, Cristina was thinking of the odd dream that she had last night about Altaïr, making love to his lover, Maria Tholpe. It was feeling strange to her, as this wasn't feeling like an ordinary dream, but rather a true event from the past.

Not long after, as the boat docked at the harbor and the passengers went off into the city, a few men started loading out Leonardo's bags and inventions off the boat. Ezio helped them a bit. Leonardo then said to Cristina, nearly forgetting something "Oh, before I forgot, the horses that you and your husband came with, I made sure they'd be returned to Monteriggioni" Leonardo explained, as the two white horses that belonged to the two Assassins, were about to be returned back to Mario's fortress. Cristina nodded, and thanked him "Grazie, Leonardo. I nearly forgot about my and my husband's horses as well. That was very kind of you to do that".

While Ezio put another bag with the others that were already loaded out, a man walked over to Leonardo, calling "Messer da Vinci?" "Yes?" Leonardo nodded, watching who was calling to him.

The man smiled as he introduced himself "Buongiorno e ben arrivato! I am Alvise. Il Signor Dona' has asked that I escort you to the workshop. Are you ready?" Leonardo nodded, as it was kind of the Venetian nobleman to let Alvise show him a bit of the city on his way to his new workshop. Ezio and Cristina went with them too.

Alvise started with telling how wonderful Venice was "Ah, Venezia! What other place is as beautiful, as stable, as perfect!". Cristina however wasn't feeling as enthusiastic about the city, as she only had bad memories of Venice. Ezio noticed how uncomfortable his wife was feeling, so he took her hand and gently stroke it. This calmed Cristina some, as she smiled to her husband.

Alvise was first showing them the 'Ponte Di Rialto' "Come I will show you Venezia's wonders. Our first stop: the Rialto Bridge! Behold the elegance with which she spans the Grand Canal! A symbol of Ventian unity and pride". Leonardo was fascinated by the architecture of how this wonderful wooden bridge was made. Ezio was just nodding, while Cristina mentally said _'Well, despite what I've been through in my past, Venezia sure has it's wonders'_.

Alvise was then guiding everyone further "Let us continue". Leonardo, Ezio and Cristina went after him. Alvise was then showing them the oldest church of Venice "Here we are: San Giacomo Di Rialto! Oldest church in Venezia. Isn't she beautiful? And her clock tower? Magnifico!". Leonardo couldn't agree more, as this church has survived the ravages of time well.

"Come come! There's more to see!" Alvise said, as there was more to see. After a few minutes, Alvise brought them to the largest market of the city. They were impressed with the many kinds of food and spices for sale at the stalls, while Alvise told "No other city can match the size of Venezia's markets. Be it spices or silk, from near and far, there is… there is…" Alvise stopped as a group of Venetian soldiers marched in the market, armed and angry. They stopped at a merchant who was selling all kinds of fish.

A women, who was just about to by some fish from the merchant, kept her distance, while holding her daughter's hand tight. The merchant was surprised to see soldiers at his stall. The captain draw his sword and said angry to the merchant "You were told to stay home!". This came as a complete surprise to the merchant, as he had paid his rent "But… the rent is paid. I have every right to sell here!" "Emilio disagrees" the captain said as he slashed away a stock of fish. The merchant begged him to stop "No! No! Stop!" the captain just laughed "Hahahaha! Stop? We're just getting started" the other soldiers laughed too while drawing their swords and started to destroy the merchant's stall.

The people at the market just watched, as the merchant kept begging the soldiers to stop. When they were finished destroying the stall, the captain pointed his sword to the merchant, warning him "If I ever see you here again, there will be more than just your stand that will be destroyed!" the merchant wasn't saying anything. The captain then watched the others who watched. He said with a serious tone "Do you have anything to say!?" the people, being to afraid to stand against them went back to their normal business, while the captain smirked and left with his companions.

Both Ezio and Cristina couldn't believe what they were seeing, as how heartless those corrupted soldiers could be. But more shockingly, the people were too afraid to do anything, as if their strength to fight back was taken from them. Alvise then suggested "Let us continue the tour… elsewhere" Leonardo nodded and looked then at Ezio and Cristina for a moment. They gave a small nod as they continued following Alvise.

While continuing the tour, Cristina said to Ezio "I should have done something… I should have just stepped in and stopped those soldiers from destroying the merchant's stand". Ezio held her hand and stroke it softly while saying "I know, I felt the same way. But we cannot show us in the open like that, Cristina" Cristina signed, knowing her husband was right "I know, Ezio. We do not expose ourselves and through the attention before we strike, but be one with the crowd. As our creed states". While Leonardo took a look for a moment at a different stand in another street, Ezio stopped and said to his wife "It'll be alright, amore mio (my love). We just need to be patient" Cristina nodded and both shared a kiss.

As they broke the kiss, Leonardo showed them a wooden model doll that was for sale "Look! Isn't it amazing?" Leonardo then asked Ezio if he could buy it for him "Would you mind buying it for me? I… uh… I left my money with my bags".

Ezio chuckled as he didn't mind paying it for his friend. While he paid for the wooden model doll, a group of people sprinted pass by them. One of them, a black haired women nearly knocked Cristina over "Hey! Mind your step, coglione! (jerk!)". The women looked back at her for a moment, but then ran further. Cristina checked for a moment if that women hadn't taken her money. It seemed that she was able to open her pouch but didn't took any coins. Ezio asked his wife if she was okay "Are you alright?" Cristina nodded "Si. That stupid women who knocked me over nearly took my coins" Ezio watched to where the women and the other men ran too and wandered "They must have been thieves" "Probably, yeah" Cristina said, agreeing that they were thieves.

Alvise then asked kindly "Shall we continue?" Leonardo nodded and said "Yes. Let's move on".

After a few more minutes of walking, Alvise showed them the 'Palazzo della Seta' "And here we have the Palazzo Della Seta. Home to Emilio Barbarigo. Normally, I'd suggest a closer look. But… with the way things are now…" Alvise said in a way that a closer look was impossible with the things that are going now in the district.

Ezio asked "Why? What's happened?" Alvise started to explain "Emilio Barbarigo is attempting to unify the merchants beneath a signle banner. There's been resistance. Some of it violent".

Both Assassins wanted to know what kind of resistance he meant by that, so Cristina asked "What kind of resistance?" "They say they're fighting for the people. For freedom or some such nonsense. Baggianate (Nonsense), if you ask me" Alvise explained as this 'resistance' fights for the people, for freedom. He thinks it's nothing but nonsense of what they're trying to achieve, as Emilio Barbarigo holds the district tight and rules it with an iron fist.

This however made both Ezio and Cristina curious, as the resistance could be helpful in bringing down the Templar, Emilio Barbarigo. Both looked at the Palazzo for a moment. It was guarded by dozens of corrupted Venetian soldiers. Though the building was beautiful, it's sight gave a sense of hostility to anyone in the district, becoming a symbol of fear.

Then Ezio and Cristina noticed the same merchant from the market, who's stall was destroyed by Emilio's men, marching up to the front gate, looking angry. He spoke to the guards, demanding compensation for destroying his stand "You're men have destroyed my stand, while the rent was paid days ago! I demand compensation from Signore Barbarigo!".

One of the guards just smirked "Here you are, then" and hit the merchant in the stomach with the backside of his spear. While the merchant grunted in pain, the two guards just laughed at him. The merchant had enough of this. He was not gonna be bullied into submission any longer "Bastardi corrotti! (You corrupted bastards!) I swear… the Doge will know about this! I'll report you all to the Council!" the merchant says, as he threatens to inform the Venetian government of what's been happening to him and the district. The guards smirk faded, as now only glared at him "Good luck with that, my friend" the other captain said while signaling to his men, arresting the merchant.

As they took him, the merchant wanted to know why he was arrested "What are you doing?!" "You're under arrest for disrupting commerce" the merchant's eyes went wide after hearing that, knowing that there was no such law "What?! You just invented that! there's no such law!" the captain evilly smirked at him "There is now. Take him away!". The soldiers dragged the merchant inside the Palazzo, for torture. The merchant begged them to release him while he struggled to get loose "No! Stop! Please! NOOOO!".

Both Ezio and Cristina felt their anger rising, as how cruel these soldiers could be, and could make some stupid laws, just to do what they please. They followed Alvise and Leonardo further, till after a few minutes, they arrived at Leonardo's new workshop, where a few of the Venetian noble man were carrying Leonardo's stuff inside.

Alvise showed with pride, Leonardo's new workshop "And now, I present to you, your workshop, Ser da Vinci! We spared no expense in it's design. You'll see! It is perfect; as if you never left Firenze. I wish you great success and hope you enjoy Venezia as much as she enjoys having you!" Alvise finished as he made a small bow to Leonardo. He patted his shoulder as Leonardo took a moment to admire his new workshop.

Leonardo then turned and said to both Ezio and Cristina "So here we are! Exciting, isn't it? care to come in?" Leonardo offered his two friends. Ezio however declined his offer as he said "Maybe later" Cristina nodded, agreeing with her husband, as they had other business to take care of "Si. We need to visit the palazzo della Seta. Try and gain an audience with Emilio.

Leonardo understood "As you wish. But should you both find yourselves some free time, or having another Codex Page, don't hesitate to visit. My door is always open" Ezio nodded, thanking their friend "Grazie (Thanks), my friend" he then shared a hug with him "Di nulla! (It's nothing!)" Leonardo said, while breaking the hug and gave one to Cristina too, before heading inside his new workshop.

Ezio and Cristina headed back to the Palazzo della Seta. When they were at the west entrance, who was guarded by some guards, both Assassins looked how they could get inside "How best to get inside?" Cristina asked. Ezio then first suggested "Hmmm, we could scale the wall, and…," but when he saw that the edges of the wall were to far from each other, they could never climb the Pallazo walls "Oh, that's not good. We'll never make that jump. We need to find another way…".

Just then, a group of thieves ran past Ezio and Cristina, pushing the soldiers, making them to pursuit the thieves "What the…?" Cristina said, as she and Ezio had no idea what was going on. Then all of the sudden, the same women thief, who nearly knocked Cristina over, sprinted passed them and attempted to climb the walls of the Pallazo!

Emilio's archers on the walls, close to the Pallazo, opened fire on the thief women! She tried desperately to avoid the arrows, as she jumped high to climb higher. But then, she was hit by a arrow in the leg! She screamed in pain as she lost her grip and fell down!

The women thief stood up, and ran limped to where Ezio and Cristina stood, begging them to help her "I… I need your help" Cristina recognized her "Hey, I remember you…" the women shook her head as their was no time for that "Please. We need to go" "You never apologized for nearly knocking my wife over" Ezio said, as some soldiers came armed to them "Now" the women thief said as they needed to move away from this place. Ezio and Cristina nodded "Va bene. (Okay) Where to?" Ezio asked "The water" the women thief said as she tried to make a run for it, with Ezio and Cristina following her "That… doesn't exactly narrow it down!" Cristina said while running after the women thief, as Emilio's goons came after them.

All three ran through the streets, trying to escape the soldiers. A few times they had to fight the're way out, as some Emilio goons managed to catch up with them, but the Assassins managed to kill them easily.

The women thief kept running limped, cursing herself as her attempt to climb the walls failed "Goddamn archers…!". Cristina tried to talk to her that they needed to take care of the arrow in her leg "You're wounded. We need to take care of that-" "There is no time! We need to hurry!" the women thief said loud, as there was no time to take care of her wounded leg _'Geez! Quella donna è terstarda come un mulo (That women is as stubborn as a mule)'_ Cristina mentally said to herself, as how stubborn that women thief was, but understood that they had to take her to safety.

After nearly fifteen minutes of running, the women thief started to slow down, as the women thief was losing a lot of blood from the wound in her leg. She then fell down on the floor "Ahh! Cristo! My leg!". Ezio held her in his arms, as she was in no condition to move on her own. Cristina nodded, as this was the best, but had no idea where to go further. Just then, a group of more thieves arrived, showing the two Assassins where to go "This way! Quickly!" the two Assassins nodded and ran after the thieves.

Ezio then asked the women thief he carried in his arms "We never did catch your name…" the women thief looked at Ezio and answered "Rosa…. My name… is Rosa" "Onorato (Honored to meet you), Rosa. I'm Ezio and this is my wife, Cristina" Ezio answered as he also introduced himself and his wife "I know" Rosa said, as she already knew who they are.

This raised some questions with Ezio, as he wandered how this women, Rosa already knew his and Cristina's name. Cristina had heard the whole thing and asked "What do you mean 'I know'?" Rosa immediately shook her head and said with a very serious tone "Non ora! (Not now!) Now is not the time for small talk! Or are both of you blind?!". Ezio nodded to Cristina, as Rosa had a point.

Not long after, they arrived at one of the canals, where another thief named Ugo was waiting near a boat. Rosa called to him "Ugo!" he turned himself, seeing Rosa in the arms of a hooded man he never saw before, and was accompanied by a hooded women. He raised his sword, demanding to know what was the meaning of this "What's this?!" "Rosa's been wounded!" Ezio said to Ugo.

Ugo nodded and put his sword back to his belt, but asked Rosa "What happened, Rosa?!" Rosa grabbed Ugo by the collar and said very angry "Mi hanno sparato alla futtuta gamba! Ecco cosa è successo! (They shot me in my fucking leg! That's what happened!)". Knowing Rosa's angry outbursts, Ugo heavily nodded and then took Rosa from Ezio "Pass her here. We'll go the rest of the way in the boat" "Careful" Ezio said as she gave Rosa to Ugo.

While Ugo and another thief took Rosa on the boat, they were shot by more of Emilio's archers! Cristina said to her husband "Go, Ezio! You go in the boat while I deal with the guards!" Ezio nodded and stepped on the boat, rowing the boat to its destination.

Cristina ran and jumped over some ledges to kill the archers along the way.

Ezio then saw more archers on the rooftops. He called to his wife "Cristina! There are more on the rooftops!" Cristina nodded and climbed up a building quickly. She then jumped from one beam to another to kill the archers with her throwing knives.

Immediately, she saw two more archers down below. Before they could have a change to shoot, Cristina performed an air assassination and landed on one of the archers, killing him with her hidden blade. The other archer draw his sword, but Cristina performed a counter attack and sliced his throat with her dagger.

As Ezio rowed the boat till they made it to the harbor, Ugo pointed out where to go "There, Ezio. Through there" Ezio nodded and rowed the boat to where Ugo told him to go.

Cristina kept running and climbing fast, killing Emilio's archers before they could shoot at the boat, but couldn't prevent one archer from shooting an arrow at them, but hit the other thief in his chest.

After an half-hour, Ezio rowed into a small secret harbor. Cristina climbed her way down to him, Rosa and Ugo. But the other thief wasn't so lucky, as the arrow that hit him went straight to his heart. Ugo signed deep, as they had lost another one of their clan. Rosa became frustrated and said to Ugo to throw his body out of the boat "He's dead, idiota (idiot). Say a prayer later. I need to see- Antonio…". Ugo threw the body of the dead thief in the water while cursing. He went over to Rosa, helping her up her feet, but she yelled in agonizing pain "AAAAARGH!". Ezio called to Ugo he will carry her "Be careful! Let me do it" as Ezio took Rosa in his arms, Cristina then said to Ugo "Go and find Antonio, we'll take Rosa".

Ugo didn't moved for a few seconds, causing Rosa to say with a very serious tone to him "Oh Cristo, Ugo! Do as she says!" Ugo did what he was told but said annoyingly to himself "Qua l'ultimo arrivato dà gli ordini… (Can't believe I'm taking orders from this women…).

As Ugo left to find Antonio, Rosa was almost losing consciousness "So tired…" Ezio shook her a bit, trying to keep her awake "Hey! Hey! Wake up!". Ezio, with Rosa in his arms, walked with Cristina into an alley, leading deeper into the hideout of the thieves. Cristina called to a few female thieves, who stood there in the alley "We need help!". The two women nodded and ran into the alley to get some help for Rosa.

Ugo asked one of the thieves "Where's Antonio!?" the thief pointed to the house, where Antonio normally works. Ugo nodded and then told them to clear some space for Rose on the table "Make yourselves useful! Clear a space for her". They nodded and threw all the useless stuff aside and put a matrass on the table. One female thief said to Ezio, who walked in with Rosa "Put her here" Ezio nodded and carefully put Rosa on the table.

Rosa asked, trying to not faint "Where are we…?" Cristina said, ensuring her "Home. They've sent for help". Rosa smiled to her "Thank you…".

That was when a man, wearing a bit more fancier clothes than his other thieves, walked in. This was Antonio de Magianis, leader of the thieves guild of Venice and also leader of the resistance against Emilio Barbarigo.

Antonio was shocked to see Rosa in this condition "Rosa! What's happened?!" Rosa looked at Antonio, begging him to take that arrow out of her leg "Just get this thing out of me!". Antonio nodded and looked at her wound "Soon, soon. Let's have a look first" after taking a small look, he nodded to Rosa that her leg will be alright "Clear entry and exit through the thigh. That's good" "Get. It. Out" she asked very serious. Antonio tried to calm her down as they needed to be careful "Rosa, we must take care not-" "NOW!" Rosa yelled.

Antonio nodded as he stroke her cheek "Come vuoi (As you wish)" he looked at Ezio, Cristina and Ugo "Tenetela (Hold it)" Antonio said to all three to hold her leg, so he can remove the arrow. All did as Antonio said. Antonio broke the back of the arrow and then pulled the arrow out fast, causing Rosa to yell in pain more "AAAAARGH!". Ezio and Cristina held their hands on the bleeding wound.

Antonio apologized for what he had to do "I'm sorry, piccolo (sweetheart)…" in her pain, Rosa gave a glare to Antonio "Sorry?! Ficcatelo nel culo your sorry! (You can shove your 'sorry' up your ass!)".

Antonio then told to another thief to get their nurse, Bianca "Go fetch Bianca and be quick!" the thief nodded and ran to Bianca's house.

As Cristina had taking care of wounds before, she told Ezio what to do "Ezio, take a clean piece of linen" Ezio nodded and took a piece of linen that was next to where Rosa lied. Antonio was impressed as what Cristina knew what to do and nodded while saying to Ezio "Va bene (Okay), when I remove my hand press the cloth into her wound. Are you ready?" Ezio nodded as he stood ready to put the cloth on Rosa's wound. Antonio removed his hand "Now!" and Ezio quickly put the cloth on the wound, while Cristina wrapped some bandages over to hold the cloth on the bleeding wound, making Rosa still screaming in pain "Aaargh! Porca puttana! (Son of a bitch!)".

Antonio helped as well, but seeing how well Cristina and Ezio were doing, he let them to do most of it "Ben fatto! (Well done!) You two work well under pressure!". Cristina smiled while finishing with the bandages "We have done this before, Antonio" Cristina said as this wasn't the first time she and her husband took care of a wounded, as they've take care of worse wounds than this, back in Monteriggioni.

As Rosa kept cursing cause of the pain, Antonio said "She's spirited, this one" Cristina nodded "She sure is". Then Antonio called to a few thieves to carry Rosa to the nurse Bianca "Avanti! (Come on!) Get Rosa inside so that Bianca can close the wound". He then went over to Rosa, stroking her cheek, ensuring that it would be alright "You'll be alright. The worst is past" Rosa angerly moved Antonio's hand away while she was carried inside, and kept cursing "Ti venisse il canchero, brutto bastardo…! (I hope you catch plague, you bastard…!) …a te e a quella grandissima troia di tua madre! (You and your whore mother!)".

Antonio was used to Rosa's cursing when she is hurt or annoyed. He signed deep, feeling relieved as Rosa was going to be alright and thanked Ezio and Cristina "Thank you. Rosa is most dear to me. If I had lost her…". Cristina shrugged, as she said "I always had a soft spot for saving someone from certain death, beside my husband, who has a soft spot for women in distress" Ezio chuckled while he blushed, as what his wife said about saving women in distress was true.

Antonio smirked as he glanced at Ezio and Cristina "So I've heard". Ezio and Cristina looked surprised at Antonio, as he had somehow heard of their actions. Antonio smiled as he said "Don't look so surprised. We know all about you, Ser Ezio and Signora Cristina. Both your work in Firenze and the rest of Tuscany. Good work too, if a little unrefined". Then Ezio asked Antonio "Then you know why we are here in Venezia" "I can guess" Antonio answered. He then offered the two Assassins to stay a bit, till they were ready to see him "The journey to Venezia must have been long. Please, you can take your time here to rest. When you both have a minute, come see me in my office. There are some things we should discuss" Ezio and Cristina thanked him before Antonio walked back inside his quarters.

For the next several hours, while the two Assassin lovers took their time to rest in the thieves guild, Ezio and Cristina started to get to know the people around a bit better. It turns out that the hideout was not only occupied with thieves, but also normal common people with their families, who were against the tyrannical rule of Emilio Barbarigo. The hideout was like a secret little town, giving freedom and rest to those who lost in during Emilio's reign of terror. Around a little courtyard, a group of small children played together. And around were dozens of people, men and women, working together to bring back freedom to the district. One women even told that she was once married to a merchant, but he was killed by Emilio's thugs, so she and her young son sought out protection from Antonio. Though she's not part of the thieves guild, she desires vengeance for her husband's death. Ezio understood her pain, as he too was betrayed, resulting in the death of his father and brothers.

After resting enough, Ezio and Cristina went to see Antonio in his office. Just before Ezio wanted to knock, Antonio called to them to enter "Avanti (Come in)".

Ezio and Cristina walked inside Antonio's office. Antonio welcomed his new friends in "Prego. (Welcome.) Can I offer you both something Biscotti? Un caffè? (A coffee?)" that last one surprised Ezio and Cristina a bit, as they had never heard of caffè before "What's caffè? (coffee?)" Cristina asked.

Antonio poured in a few drinks of coffee for the two Assassins and explained "It's an interesting concoction, brought to me by a Turk merchant" he gave them both a cup "Here, have a taste". Being curious as how it tasted, Ezio and Cristina took the two cups of coffee. The smell was something that they weren't used too. They took a sip, finding a bit… bitter, but tasty as well. Cristina was the first to say "It's… tasting really good, Antonio. Though it's a bit… bitter, don't you think Ezio?" she asked her husband. Ezio nodded and said that maybe this 'coffee' lacked something "Indeed. It just seems lacking somehow… I don't know. Have you considered adding sugar, maybe? Or latte (milk)?". Antonio chuckled as he put his cup of coffee down "I suppose it is something of a acquired taste" he then walked over to a table with an exact model of the district "Enough about that… Now where were we?" Ezio and Cristina walked over to the table. While Ezio put his cup down, Cristina took a few more sips, while listening to what Antonio had to say.

Antonio looked worriedly, as their failure for assaulting Emilio's Palazzo had cost them many of their men and women "Our failure at the Palazzo cost us dearly. It will take time to recover. No doubt Emilio will use this pause to strengthen his defenses… and continue his oppression of the district. You both may not share our motive, but I know you share our goal; getting rid of Emilio Barbarigo".

Ezio then asked what Antonio could do "Why not gather your forces and try again?" Antonio however shook his head, as that was a bad idea, as he and his thieves were in few numbers already "To act in haste would only bring more losses. No. We must resupply and draw new plans". Cristina then shared what she and her husband were thinking, that they can't just sit down and do nothing "Me and Ezio can ill afford to sit around and wait…". Antonio shook his head, as he doesn't want them to "Nor would I want you two to. Work with us instead. When my men have mend today's wounds, seek them out. They'll put you both to work. Though this work will take time for us to assault Emilio's Palazzo again, together we can make this possible. The sooner you aid them, the sooner we can strike".

Ezio and Cristina were all in for this. Ezio then said "Molto bene, Messere (Very well, Sir). We accept" Antonio nodded with a smile "It is the right decision," then Antonio offered his new allies something more "if you both want, you can stay with us as long as you want. I assume you have a place to stay in the city?" Antonio asked.

Ezio and Cristina looked at each other for a moment. Cristina shook her head "Not really. Grazie (Thank you) for offering us a place to stay, Antonio" "It is the least I can do, after you helped Rosa" Antonio said with a smile, as he offered Ezio and Cristina a place to stay, at the hideout.

* * *

A few days later…

Ezio and Cristina took their time to get to know the people in the hideout better. But apparently, Ugo didn't trusted Ezio and Cristina and was acting hostile to them. Both tried to ignore him.

That morning, Ezio saw Rosa, with her wounded leg being bandaged and had to use a crutch for walking. He walked to her, greeting her "Salute, Rosa (Hello, Rosa). You seem to be healing well" Rosa smiled to Ezio and asked him "How are you finding Venezia?" Ezio shrugged "It has its charms. But how do you deal with the smell? Che schifo! (How disgusting!)" Ezio asked how they can even handle the smell.

Rosa chuckled a bit. She then looked at him and asked kindly "So what brings you to me?" "I was hoping you could help me with something…" That was when Rosa asked in a flirty way "And that would be…?".

Cristina had noticed Ezio and Rosa, and watched them with a glare. But she felt relieved when she heard Ezio saying to Rosa "Me and my wife want to learn to climb the way you do" "Oh" Rosa said with a bit disappointment, but then she shrugged that she can do that "Va bene (Alright). I can do that. Well, I can't. But Franco can" Rosa then reminded herself that she can't teach them to climb because of her wounded leg, but knew someone else who could.

Cristina joined her husband, while Rosa called for Franco "Franco! Muovi il culo! (Move your ass, Franco!)". Franco showed up, waiting for Rosa to tell what to do. She instructed him to show Ezio and Cristina how to climb the scaffolding nearby, the way the thieves at the guild have learned "Show Ezio and Cristina how to reach the top of that scaffolding". Franco nodded and showed how to climb the way Rosa and the thieves do. While Franco climbed, Rosa told Ezio and Cristina how to do it "Begin in a hanging position. Then jump to the ledge above you. As you reach it, grab it with your hand and pull yourself up". Franco then reached the top of the scaffolding, after performing the climb leap three times "There, see how it works?" Rosa asked if they understood how it works. Ezio nodded "I think so…".

"Only one way to find out. Try it yourself" Rosa instructed Ezio as to perform the climb leap himself. Cristina patted his shoulder, encouraging her husband "C'mon, Ezio. You can do it" Ezio smiled to his wife before running to the scaffolding and trying to reach the top, using the climb leap.

After less than a minute, Ezio reached the top of the scaffolding. He asked Rosa how he did it "So? How did I do?" "I've seen better" Rosa answered as others have done it better than him. Ezio held his hands on his chest, pretending he was hurt by those words "You wound me with your cruel cruel words!".

That made Cristina laugh. Rosa only chuckled while asking Cristina "Tuo marito è sempre stato uno spettacolo? (Has your husband always been a showoff?)" Cristina shook her head while crossing her arms while still laughing a bit "You have no idea, Rosa".

Then Rosa patted Cristina's shoulder, telling her to try this climb leap out "Alright, Cristina. Your turn". Cristina ran to the scaffolding and also performed the climb leap. She managed to reach the top a bit faster than her husband.

"Not bad, amore mio (my love)" Ezio said after Cristina made it to the top. She shrugged, feeling flattered by her husband's comment "Grazie. I'm just surprised that I never thought of something like this before" Ezio shook his head while he smiled "Neither did I". They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. But then Rosa interrupted their _romantic_ moment by calling "Alright, picciocnini! (lovebirds!) Let's put both your skills to the test" Ezio looked at Rosa, telling "We're all ears" "Meet me later in front of the Frari" Rosa said before walking away, to meet them in front of the church called 'the Basilica di Santa Maria Gloriosa dei Frari', but for the people in Venice it was just short termed, the Frari. Ezio and Cristina nodded while climbing down.

After a few hours, Ezio and Cristina wear near the Frari. They took their time to do a few small jobs around for the hideout, by either bringing some food in from allies in the district or stopping another merchant from being harassed by Emilio's men. But before meeting Rosa, both Assassins visited a local black smith to repair their armor and sharpen their swords and daggers, while buying also new throwing knives and a few smoke bombs. The black smith did so. Ezio and Cristina also noticed the metal armor that the black smith had for sale, but knowing that they could have the same one back in Monteriggioni (with some discount, for renovating the black smith's shop) they declined the offer to buy it, but also because they didn't have the money for it, yet.

Ezio and Cristina met with Rosa, after buying for repairing their armor and sharpen their weapons. Rosa gave a bit of a smile while saying "Ah, there you are. I was wandering what kept you so long" Cristina honestly answered by saying "There were some people that we needed to help and clearly me and my husband can't fight Emilio and his goons with damaged armor or with blunt blades" Rosa understood while nodding "That you do. Alright, now to put your new skills at work. Climbing a bit of scaffolding is all well and good, but let's see you two do out in the open".

Ezio took a look at the high clock tower of the church "Top of that tower, then?" he suggested while pointing at the tower" after Rosa nodded, Cristina said with confidence "Torniamo subito (We'll be right back)".

As fast as they could, Ezio and Cristina tried to make their way to the top of the clock tower. After a few minutes of climbing and finding a way up, they managed to get to the top. Both took a moment to admire the view, before they performed a leap of faith and landed in the hay down below, where Rosa waited for them.

"So? How did we do it?" Ezio asked after helping his wife getting out of the hay. Rosa nodded that she was impressed and felt that they had mastered the skill she learned them "Looks like you two have learned all I have to teach. I'll let Antonio know about your progress. See if you can help the others. In time, we'll be ready again to strike at Emilio". Rosa departed, while Ezio and Cristina went to see their friend Leonardo da Vinci, as they had found another Codex Page yesterday.

Once arrived at Leonardo's new workshop, Ezio and Cristina took of their hoods and Ezio knocked on the door, entering with his wife. There, Leonardo was busy on his new painting "Leonardo!" Ezio said, greeting his friend. Leonardo turned himself, and was happy to see Ezio and Cristina again "Ezio! Cristina! So good to see you two! How can I help you?" Ezio gave the Codex Page to Leonardo, who happily took it "Aha! You've found another one! How exciting!". He took the Codex Page to decode it on his desk "Hmmm, clever. The use of multiple ancient languages, but if I…. Ah! I see now!" Leonardo said as he saw how to decode it.

While Ezio and Cristina waited for Leonardo to finish, Ezio thought of writing to his uncle. So he asked Leonardo "Do you mind if I use some paper and ink? I want to write a letter to my uncle in Monteriggioni" Leonardo, didn't mind and said with his focus on decoding the Codex Page "Not at all! There is some more paper and ink over there" he pointed to the other desk, next to some drawings. Ezio nodded and went over to the desk to write a letter to his uncle, Mario, telling him that he and Cristina had safely arrived in Venice and have made contact with some allies to help them to get to Emilio Barbarigo.

After an hour, Leonardo had finished decoding the Codex Page and gave it back to Ezio "There! It is finished!" Ezio took the Codex Page and attached it to his belt, thanking Leonardo for his help "Thank you for your help, Leonardo" "Anytime, my friend. Anytime". After saying goodbye to their friend, the two Assassins left, leaving Leonardo to continue his work.

Not long after, Ezio went to a pigeon coop, attached the letter to one of the pigeon's legs and let it loose to deliver the letter to Monteriggioni. He and Cristina then went back to the thieves hideout.

* * *

Five weeks later, at the Palazzo della Seta…

Emilio Barbarigo had a meeting with another Templar, who was also a member of the Council of Ten, Carlo Grimaldi.

Carlo said seriously how Emilio's brutal force will not aid him for long "You need to take this more carefully, Emilio…. If keep throwing corpses in the canals, sooner or later, the people in the district will revolt" Emilio didn't seemed to care as much, as he believes brute force is necessary to keep control over the district "A minor setback. In time, the people will respect and obey my commands. And this povero scemo (poor fool) Antonio, and his thieves…".

Carlo shook his head, as he shouldn't be worried about Antonio and his thieves, but something else "Never mind them! It is the two Assassins you should be worried about!" This surprised Emilio, as he didn't know that the two Assassins were in Venice. He asked while he and Carlo walked further "Why? Are… Are they in Venezia?" Carlo stopped and said to Emilio with a very serious tone "They've been here for weeks! How could you be so blind?" Emilio dismissed it as he told that he had been very busy "Unlike you, I've been busy! Running this district, uniting the merchants under my rule, oh yes… providing the weapons to our brothers in Firenze!".

Carlo rolled his eyes as they walked further, as providing the weapons to overthrow the Medici in Firenze had massively failed "Yes. and we all saw what good that did…" "Enough with the barbs! What is it that you want, Carlo?".

As they were near Emilio's office, Carlo told of why he had come to see Emilio "The Maestro is well aware of the arrival of the Assassins in Venezia, and to deal with this threat, now seeing that you are unable to do so, Emilio, he had send his best agent to get ride of the two Assassins" This made Emilio raise an eyebrow at Carlo, as he wandered who this Templar Agent could be "Really now? And who is this _agent_ that the Spaniard had send? When will we meet him?" Carlo smirked as he was about to opening the door to Emilio's office "You're going to meet _her_, now".

He opened the door, both seeing a women wearing black robes with a hood covering most of her head. She was sitting on Emilio's chair with her feet on the desk. Emilio became angry for the show of this disrespect to him "How… dare you to enter my office, without my knowing!".

The women giggled as she glanced at Emilio "If you're security had been a little more tighter, I would have shown you a bit more respect, but seeing how easily I could enter your Palazzo…" she then gave him a smirk.

This confused Emilio, as he had tighten his security and doubled the guards since Antonio's last failure to get inside his Palazzo. But then he saw two corpses next to him and Carlo, shocking him. These two soldiers were his best men, and now lied dead in his office. The women stood up from Emilio's chair, telling him "If it wasn't for me, it could have been the two Assassins that would have waited for you and Carlo in this office and both of you might have been dead, just like your two pathetic bodyguards".

This scared Emilio a bit, as he thought that his security was impenetrable. Carlo smirked at Emilio, telling "Told you she was good".

Emilio then nodded and said "Then… I'm going to tighten up my security even more! Triple the guards if necessary!" The women walked over to Emilio, saying "You better. And don't worry about this Assassin threat, I will deal with this… personally. Although… I do need some of your soldiers to make this work" Emilio nodded, as he was willingly provide some of his soldiers to this Templar Agent "Yes. Yes of course!". The women nodded and instructed Emilio "Then, we'll do business. You'll hear from me… soon".

She then left the office, leaving Emilio and Carlo alone. Emilio, still feeling a bit of fear, asked Carlo "Who is she?" the women then threw her dagger to Emilio, hitting him nearly in his face, as the dagger kept stuck in a wall close to him! On the dagger was symbol on it. The symbol of the Pazzi family!

Emilio then looked at the women, who said "My name is Viola de' Pazzi" and then left the Palazzo.

After leaving Emilio's place, she angerly frowned as she mentally said to herself _'Ezio Auditore… you and your bitch wife are gonna pay for what you have done to my family!'_.

* * *

The next day…

Cristina was starting to feel a bit sick. Ezio suggested she maybe could take things easy, but seeing how determent his wife is, she was going to help him and the thieves anayway. That evening, Cristina and Rosa met with Ugo on top of a roof, near the hideout. Rosa's leg had been recovered and could do a lot things around again.

Despite Ugo being hostile to her and Ezio, Cristina tried to remain friendly and asked him "Ben trovato (Good to see you) Ugo. What's the trouble?" Ugo then told why he had called for her and Rosa "You and Ezio managed to escape from Seta with Rosa. But the others, as you might already know, were not so lucky. We followed a few of his men and found out where Emilio's is holding them captive, and now they await execution".

"Do you know where they're being held, Ugo?" Rosa asked "Four of our men are locked away in a cage, at the north-west side of the district. We're trying to find out where the others are being held, but haven't found them yet".

Cristina understood and said to Ugo "Do your best to find the others, me and Rosa will have your brothers back here in no time" Ugo nodded a bit and left without saying a word. Cristina signed, as Ugo still didn't trust her or her husband. Rosa patted her shoulder and said "Don't worry, Cristina. Ugo will trust you and Ezio, in time" Cristina nodded and left with Rosa to find the four thieves who were held prisoner.

While looking for them, as they jumped from roof to roof, Cristina slowed down, as she felt hers stomach being troubled. Rosa stopped and went back to Cristina "Cristina? You're alright?". Cristina took her breath, as she slowly nodded "Yeah… I'm okay" Rosa wasn't so sure "Maybe you should just stay at the hideout?" Cristina shook her head, as her stomach had calmed down "No. Let's save the others first".

It didn't took long for them to find the four prisoners. They were held in a big cage and were guarded by six soldiers. Cristina told Rosa to wait, while she'll take care of the guards. Rosa nodded and Cristina performed a leap of faith, landing in the hay close to the cage.

Some soldiers poked the four captured thieves with their pikes, making them squeal. One of the soldiers laughed at how they reacted "Hahahaha! Listen to them squeal" the other nodded with a smirk "Pathetic. It's no wonder their master hides". The captain however got a bit impatient "Why is Emilio waiting for us to move the prisoners or to just kill them? I'd like to get rid of this trash". The captain and another soldier left, leaving one behind to guard the cage.

Cristina got an idea how to get rid of the guard. She quickly came out of the hay and hide behind the well. The guard seem to have seen some movement just now. He left his post to check it out. But before he knew, Cristina killed him with her hidden blade, throwing his body then in the well, hiding it.

The captured thieves were so very relieved of being saved. Cristina opened the cage, letting the thieves out. She noticed how skinny they had become, as they had barely eaten any food during their capture.

She guided the thieves away, without alerting the guards. She then met with Rosa on top of one of the roofs. She was well impressed with Cristina's skills "Well done, Cristina" Cristina nodded "Thank. It was-" but she interrupted herself, as she felt her stomach troubled again. She felt she had to vomit and ran to the side of the side of the roof, vomiting her stomach out.

Rosa walked over to her, rubbing her back "Cristina, I don't think this is a normal illness. You need to go and see a doctor". Cristina nodded a bit, before vomiting again.

While Rosa lead the freed thieves back to the hideout, Cristina went to a nearby doctor, to check what was wrong with her.

After the doctor did some examining and checking Cristina's pee, he came to the conclusion of what was causing her sickness. This news was both shocking and a surprise to Cristina.

Not long after, she returned to the hideout, where Rosa was waiting for her. Ezio was busy doing something else and would come back later.

Rosa walked over to Cristina, asking if the doctor managed to find what was happening to her "Cristina. What did the doctor said?" Cristina signed deep, as she looked down. This worried Rosa "What's wrong? Is it bad?!" but Cristina shook her head "No. No. It's not bad, not bad at all, Rosa" "Then what? What is it?".

Cristina looked at Rosa, while a tear came from her eyes, but also smiled a bit as she held her belly saying "I'm pregnant".

**And that's it for the thirteenth chapter of my Assassin's Creed story folks!**

**I hope the two plot twists with Ezio and Cristina are having a baby and putting Viola di' Pazzi, were worth the waiting. I know that it has been a while since I've posted a new chapter for this story, but I'm glad that I managed to get it done for the anniversary.**

**It's hard to imagine that it has been now a year since I've not only posted the first chapter of this story on the website, but is also my very first of my many stories that I've made so far. But it's not only the effort that I've put in these stories, none of this would ever have been possible without any of your support and great reviews that I got, and I feel… that I've grown a lot in my writing skills since I've started writing stories on this website. And I can't say how proud I am at myself and each and every single one of you who have helped me to get this far. So thank you all, my fellow fans and friends on this website.**

**And also… I want to take this moment, this anniversary of my Assassin's Creed story, to make an important announcement; After some hard thinking and considering, I've decided to take a break from writing stories on this website for a while, so I can put my energy on writing a book. Well, to be honest, even before I started writing on this website, I was already busy with another book but I've been suffering a writer's block for that story and lost interest in it. However, I have an idea for another book, a more simpler and shorter story than the one I've thought of before, years ago.**

**But don't you guys worry, I won't be gone from this website till I've finished my new book, I will be on this website from time to time to either answering your PM, reviews and if possible doing some improvements of some writing mistakes I've made in my stories. Also, before I'm going to start writing my new book, I'm going to write one more chapter for my Danny Phantom story, as how popular that one has become, I want to satisfy you all by doing one more chapter for my Danny Phantom story.**

**So either way, thank you all once again for all you massive support and I'll see you all… very soon!**


End file.
